Total Drama Arena
by JetJake
Summary: A trio looks for the newly hidden Chris Head. A new crush has formed. A pizza based challenge and reward cause lots of drama with the final thirteen contestants.
1. Application

**Hey everyone, I'm JetJake, and this will be my 4****th**** story. So far I've written Total Drama High School, Amusement Park and Kingdom. Now it's time for Arena! This season has a major twist to it. The Arena. It's exactly like Redemption Island from Survivor, just with a different name. Unlike my earlier seasons this one has no theme, so the challenges will be kind of random.**

**Incase you haven't seen Survivor: Redemtion Island, I'll explain the twist because it's exactly like my Arena twist. Once a player is voted out, they aren't out of the game yet. They will be sent to the Arena where they mus live by themselves. All eliminated players are sent to the Arena. Anytime there are two or more players in the arena at a time they must duel. Winner stays in the game. Loser is out. At a predetermined point in the game the last player left in the Arena will return to the game. **

**In the application below, it mentions a luxury item. The luxury item is if your players ends up in the Arena. Something to keep them entertained while they wait for their next opponent.**

**Rules for applications are simple. You can submit a maximum of two characters, doesn't matter if they know each other or not, they can be submitted in the reviews or you can PM it too me. I will be accepting 24 characters, 12 boys and 12 girls. No Mary-Sue's.**

**Cast list will be on Sunday. If you have any questions then just PM me. That's all I've got. You can get started on the application below!**

**Name:**

**Nicknames (If any)-**

**Preferred Name-**

**Stereotype-**

**Age-**

**Appearance:**

**Body (Fat, skinny, muscular)-**

**Hair-**

**Eyes-**

**Skin-**

**Height-**

**Clothes:**

**Accessories-**

**Personality:**

**Bio:**

**Friends & Family:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Talents:**

**Fears:**

**Paired Up:**

**What kind of person:**

**Reaction to being voted off:**

**Reaction to losing Duel:**

**Reaction to winning:**

**Arena Luxury Item:**

**Why did you join?:**

**What do you want the money for?:**

**Audition tape:**


	2. Cast List

**Here it is. The cast list! This cast was not easy to pick. There were so many great characters you guys submitted. I received a total of 45 through the reviews and PM. I hot 25 boys, and 20 girls. Since I got so many great apps, I accepted 5 characters who will appear as interns, and I just might let one of those interns join the game later on… Now check the cast list below! If you didn't get in, don't feel bad. There were just so many great characters, I couldn't accept everybody. Still read the story! **

Girls-

Angelica Amber- The Angel.

Candy Zoe Wood- Crazy Rebel Funny Chick.

Christina Klein- Karate Expert.

Deborah Bartley- Workaholic Barista.

Fauna Leilani- Vegan Girl with too many causes.

Ivy Maple- Prankster.

Luna Tenebre Pacem- Optimistic One.

Mirra Yentlren- Fight Chick.

Natalia Kirkland- Tough Fire Addict.

Sami Orlando- Performing Arts Girl.

Yuki Yakomi- Bisexual Party Girl.

Zanna/Missy Gomez- The Bubbly Flirt/Blunt Hip Hop Dancer.

Boys-

Bryan Hernandez- Daredevil.

Camden Calverly- Two-faced Sociopath.

Coop Kirby Abraham- Soda Addict.

Drew Nebelio- Deceptive Ladies Man.

Gary Skatch- Morbid Sadist.

Jaxon Hex- Kind Hearted Rocker.

Leo Melly- Fighter.

Logan Howard- American Obsessed.

Michael- Awkward Mathlete.

Riley Peterson- Nice Guy.

Sol Lux Paxem- The Dark One.

Vinny- The Prep.

Interns-

Anna O'Kiefe- The Girl in Grey.

Joshua Valentine- Troubled Comedian.

Omar Tapia- Star Gazer.

Samantha Ryans- Delinquent.

Sloan Dena Jennings- Green Peace Girl.

**Introduction Chapter should be up some time this week. I've got a lot of work to do! Decide the couples, teams, challenges, etc. **


	3. Let th Games Begin

**Introduction chapter! These chapters are always the most boring to write and read, but it needs to be done. Just try to enjoy and the competition part of the story will begin in no time!**

**Like in Total Drama Kingdom, I've decided to write what happens in the theme song. It's mostly to hint some drama and the couples. Probably will only appear in this chapter.**

Chris: *Walks out in front of the Arena* Welcome back for another season of Total Drama! Last season on Total Drama Kingdom, twenty-four contestants competed in a Medieval/Fairytale themed season full of drama! Christian, the Cynical Villain of the season became the winner of the one million dollar grand prize! Now twenty-four new contestants are going to compete for another million dollars in the toughest season yet. This is Total Drama Arena! This season will take place in Total Drama City, the location of a previously failed season… This season also has a major twist! The Arena!

*Arena*

Chris: Normally on Total Drama, if you get voted out, you're out of the game, and you can never come back! Ever! *Laughs* Like we've ever actually followed that rule. Anyway, this season, eliminated players will have a chance to earn a place back into the game here in the Arena! First player to get voted out of the game will be sent here, where he or she will live by their selves until, the next player is voted out. Anytime there are two or more players in the Arena at a time they will compete in a duel to stay in the game. Winner gets to stay alive for another day, while the loser will be sent home for good. At a predetermined point in the game, the last person left in the Arena will be given a second chance and will return to the normal game and continue competing for the million dollars. Welcome too Total… Drama… Arena!

*Theme Song*

(Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine)

*Chris steps outside of the Arena smiling*

(You guys are on my mind)

*Camera shows the roof of the Arena where Ivy ties a rope around Riley's leg just before Bryan bungee jumps off the side dragging Riley with him*

(You asked me what I wanted to be)

*The Camera goes inside the Arena where Leo sword fights with Mirra while Logan and Christina reach the top of a climbing wall*

(And now I think the answer is plain to see)

*Camera zooms outside to a street lamp that Sami and Michael walk under holding hands as Candy runs past holding a soda followed by Coop*

(I wanna be famous)

*Camera goes inside the café where Gary and Sol are drinking coffee while Luna stares at Gary. Sloan walks past and drops a cup of coffee on Luna*

(Nanana'nanaana nana nana)

*Camera goes into Chef's Diner where Jaxon sits next to Yuki while Yuki stares at Fauna while Fauna stares at Zanna. In the kitchen Natalia starts fire as everyone runs out. Zanna turns into Missy and pushes Fauna down. Yuki helps Zanna up*

(I wanna be)

*Camera shows Drew driving Angelica in a go-kart followed by Camden who crashes into them*

(I wanna be)

*Camera shows Deborah and Vinny bumping into each other in giant hamster balls*

(I wanna be famous)

*Camera goes back to the Arena where the entire cast fight with each other. Chef yells and everyone shuts up*

(Whistling)

*Everyone looks at the camera and smiles as the Total Drama Arena logo appears above their heads*

*End Theme Song*

*Arena Roof*

Chris: Welcome back to Total Drama Arena. It's time to meet the lucky twenty-four contestants who will be competing this season. They will be arriving via helicopter, and will be dropped on the Helipad here on the roof of Total Drama Arena. Here comes the first helicopter now!

*A helicopter lands and a boy with brown mop hair wearing a pair of black jeans, a red button up shirt over a white tank top, and black and red bulky Osiris skate shoes gets out of the helicopter*

Chris: Our first contestant Vinny, the prep!

Vinny: Hello Chris. It's great to be here on Total Drama! *Looks around and sees no other contestants* So I'm the first one to arrive?

Chris: Yup. The others should be here soon, assuming the helicopters don't crash or anything like that…

Vinny: *Sees a helicopter approaching* Looks like somebody else made it here.

*The Helicopter lands and a girl with very long brown wavy, chocolate brown hair wearing black pants, a black shirt and black boots gets out of the helicopter*

Chris: Contestant number two, Mirra, the Fighter!

Mirra: Yeah, that's me. *Stands next to Vinny* So you're my competition?

Vinny: Yes I am.

Mirra: *Laughs* If the others are anything like you, this season will be a piece of cake!

Vinny: We'll see who walks away with the million bucks!

*Another helicopter lands and a muscular boy with long blond hair with a stars and stripes bandana on his head wearing a red shirt, black vest, blue jeans, black boots gets out of the helicopter*

Chris: Everyone meet Logan, our American obsessed contestant!

Logan: U-S-A! U-S-A!

Mirra: Oh yeah, piece of cake.

Logan: *Walks up to the others* I want to win this reality show in the name of the United States of America!

Mirra: You do know this show originated in Canada?

Logan: That doesn't matter. An American is taking the million this season!

Chris: We can continue this America VS Canada battle, after we meet our next contestant!

*A Helicopter arrives and a girl with her hair in a ponytail wearing brightly colored Aeropostale shirt and skinny jeans with glasses and a heart necklace gets out of the helicopter*

Chris: Our next contestant Zanna, the bubbly flirt!

Zanna: *Walks up to the others* Hi everyone! I'm Zanna! It's nice to meet you all! *Shakes Mirra's hand*

Mirra: Hi, I'm Mirra.

Logan: *Walks up to Zanna* Do you live in America?

Zanna: Uh, yes. I've lived all over the country.

Logan: We've got to make sure an American wins this season!

Zanna: Yeah, we should…

*A Helicopter arrives and a boy with a dark brown faux hawk wearing a white v neck t-shirt with a black leather jacket over it. Gray jeans and black high top sneakers steps out of the helicopter*

Chris: Meet Bryan, the Daredevil!

Bryan: *Runs to the edge of the building* I could do some great stunts off of this!

Logan: So you do extreme stunts?

Bryan: All the time! I love the rush!

Logan: One of the greatest American heroes was a Daredevil.

Bryan: Who was that?

Logan: Evil Knieval. He's a pretty good American hero, but the greatest American hero is Hulk Hogan!

Bryan: Oh yeah, he's pretty great American hero…

*A helicopter lands and a girl with straight long black hair wearing bubblegum pink button-down shirt with it tied up under her breasts, sea green khakis and flip flops gets steps out of helicopter*

Chris: Everyone say hello to Fauna, our Vegan Girl!

Fauna: Hello everyone. I'm Fauna. It's nice to meet you all.

Vinny: *Walks up to Fauna* Hello Fauna, I'm Vinny.

Fauna: Hi Vinny. It's so exciting to be here on Total Drama! *Walks and almost falls off the roof* Whoa… That was a close one. Isn't it kind of dangerous having us all up here, on the roof?

Zanna: It is going to get pretty crowded up here pretty soon.

Fauna: Aren't there usually between twenty and twenty-four contestants? That's a lot of people to have on the roof…

Chris: Twenty-four this season, but I'm sure we'll be fine! Hey, it looks like our next contestant is here.

*A boy curly brown hair wearing a red T-shirt with the Coca-Cola logo printed on the front worn over a long black sleeved shirt, a ball cap, dark blue jeans, a white hoodie tied around his waist and white sneakers gets off the helicopter*

Chris: Everyone this is Coop, the Soda Addict!

Coop: *Take a big drink out of a Root beer bottle* Hey, I like soda but I wouldn't say I'm addicted too it… You guys do have soda here right?

Chris: I've got a supply of soda for me and Chef. I don't know what you'd going to do…

Coop: Luckily I brought some soda with me.

Chris: You mean that six pack of Vanilla Coke? You don't get that unless you get sent to the Arena.

Bryan: Arena?

Chris: I'll explain to new twist once the rest of the freaks get here. Hey, here comes the next freak! *Points to a helicopter*

*A helicopter lands and a girl with long red velvet hair wearing shorts and tank top walks out of the helicopter*

Chris: Meet Sami, the Performing Arts Girl!

Sami: Hi everyone! I'm looking forward to getting to know you all.

Zanna: This season is going to be so fun!

Sami: I can't wait! I hope that we can be friends.

Zanna: Oh yeah, I'm sure we'll be really great friends!

*Another helicopter lands and a boy with dark brown hair wearing a snow white hoodie with pink and lime green stripes, jeans and black Addidas running shoes gets off the helicopter*

Chris: Everyone meet Michael, the Awkward Mathlete!

Michael: You have to point out that I'm a Mathlete? I just got here!

Sami: *Smiles at Michael* Uh hey Michael! I'm Sami!

Michael: *Walks up too Sami* Hi. I'm Michael, but you already heard Chris say that…

Sami: Yeah… It's nice to meet you.

Michael: Nice to meet you too… I hope we're on the same team…

Sami: Yeah, me too…

Vinny: Looks like you two have got the hot's for each other!

Michael: No we don't! I don't like her… I mean she's pretty but…

Sami: Yeah, what he said! He's cute, but we just met…

Michael: Yeah, that's it. We just met.

Vinny: Whatever. I'll be watching you two.

*The next helicopter lands and a girl with long wavy black hair wearing black graffiti baseball cap, gradient dyed camisole, open pink and blue striped hoodie, black shorts, white flip flops gets out of the helicopter*

Chris: Everyone, meet Ivy, the prankster!

Ivy: Chris! Why did you tell them I'm a prankster! So much for the element of surprise! *Stands with the other contestants* Hi, I'm Ivy!

Bryan: Bryan.

Ivy: *Shakes Bryan's hand and shocks him* I got you, didn't I! *Laughs*

Bryan: Hey, that was a good one. The buzzer on your hand. You really got me.

Ivy: Oh yeah, I'm going to get you a lot more before the season over. *Pulls out a pack of gum* Want one?

Bryan: I'm not falling for that trick!

Ivy: Suit yourself. *Takes a stick of gum and starts chewing it*

*Another Helicopter arrives and a boy with short black hair wearing a short sleeved white shirt with navy blue shorts gets out of the next helicopter*

Chris: Everyone meet Camden!

Camden: Hello everyone. I'm looking forward to competing with all of you.

Mirra: Camden. That's an interesting name.

Camden: You guys can just call me Cam. I don't mind.

Fauna: Nice too meet you Cam.

Camden: *Stands with the others*

*The next helicopter lands and a girl with straight long blonde hair wearing a red button up shirt, black skintight jeans, blue sandals jumps out of the helicopter*

Chris: The Karate Expert, Christina!

Christina: Thanks for the introduction Chris. *Laughs* Chris and Christina. My name is like a girl version of your name.

Chris: It is! You're much happier to share a name with me than a certain contestant last season. *Looks directly at the camera* Yeah, I'm talking to you Christian!

Christina: *Walks up to the other contestants* So you guys are the competition? *Punches Logan in the arm* It'll be fun kicking your butts!

Mirra: You seem like a worthy competitor. I look forward to competing with you.

Christina. Yeah, I can't wait to compete with you either.

*A Helicopter lands and a boy with dark brown hair that falls to the middle of his forehead wearing a black Ohio State University T-shirt with jeans and red Nikes gets out of the helicopter*

Chris: Lucky contestant number thirteen, Riley the nice guy!

Riley: Hey guys. What's up?

Bryan: Hey dude. Welcome to the show.

Riley: *Walks up to Bryan* Hey, I'm Riley.

Bryan: *Shakes Riley's hand* Bryan.

*The next helicopter lands and a girl with tan hair in a spiky bun wearing a black t-shirt with the "Mr. Smith's" brown coffee cup logo, khaki capris, black ankle socks and black sneakers gets walks out of the helicopter*

Chris: Everyone, this is Deborah, the Workaholic Barista!

Deborah: Hi everyone. I'm Deborah, but I am not a workaholic! Sure I work a lot, but It's not like I need to work all the time…

Vinny: She sounds like a workaholic too me.

Deborah: How do I sound like a workaholic?

Vinny: You sound like you're stressed

Deborah: Well I'm not! *Stands with the others*

*A Helicopter arrives and a boy with black hair in a short faux hawk with red tips wearing a pair of steel toe black boots, a pair of black and purple Tripp bondage pants, and a black "Linkin Park" band shirt gets off the helicopter*

Chris: Our next contestant, Gary the Morbid Sadist!

Gary: Hello Chris. Thanks for putting me on the show. I look forward to competing for the money. *Stands next to Deborah*

Deborah: *Stares at Gary*

Gary: Can I help you?

Deborah: No, no. I'm just fascinated with… your look! You have an interesting look…

Gary: I know what you're really thinking. You think I'm a freak.

Vinny: Of course she does! Look at you! Your voice… It's so…

Gary: *Glares at Vinny* I get it. You preps judging everyone on their looks. I look goth, doesn't mean I'm a bad person or a Satan worshiper or anything like that.

Vinny: That's not what I meant.

Deborah: You think I'm a prep?

Gary: I knew you both were thinking it. I know you all were thinking it.

*The next helicopter arrives and a girl with blue hair in puff ponytails wearing a bright Pink Tee with a panda on it with blue skinny jeans and black platform shoes with two big shiny wristbands gets out of the helicopter*

Chris: Our next contestant, Yuki the party girl!

Yuki: Hi everybody! I'm Yuki! I'm so ready to get this competition started! *Stands next to Fauna* Hi, what's your name?

Fauna: Oh, I'm Fauna.

Yuki: Nice too meet you.

Gary: Nice hair. Are you a natural blue?

Yuki: Well actually…

Chris: *Interrupts* Here comes out next contestant now!

*A helicopter lands and a chubby boy with blonde messy helmet hair wearing a yellow smiley face shirt under a black jacket and regular jeans and black converse gets out of the plane*

Chris: This is Drew, the ladi…

Drew: *Interrupts Chris* Hey guys! It's so awesome to be here! I can't believe I'm actually on Total Drama! This is just so awesome!

Ivy: You seem excited to be here.

Drew: Oh I am! I'm really excited. I can't wait to get the competition started! It's going to be so fun! *Stands between Sami and Zanna and smiles*

*A helicopter lands and a girl with fiery orange hair wearing a red tank top with a black leather jacket, denim shorts and black combat boots gets out of the helicopter*

Chris: Everyone, this is Natalie, the Fire Addict.

Gary: So you're obsessed with fire?

Natalia: Yeah, I like fire. It's cool. Parents say not too play with it, but that never stopped me!

Sami: *Backs away* She scares me…

Michael: As long as she doesn't set any of us on fire.

*The next helicopter arrives and a boy with wavy bright blond hair wearing a black Disturbed T-shirt, dark blue jeans and black Converse with a girl who has wavy jet black hair wearing a white polo and a white pair of shorts and a light brown Sperry's walk out of the helicopter*

Chris: The twins, Sol the Dark one, and Luna the Optimistic one!

Luna: I can't believe we're here! It's so exciting!

Sol: *Sarcastically* It's going to be so awesome!

Luna: You don't have to be so negative!

Sol: Sorry. I'm only here because you dragged me along with you.

Ivy: That's cool you guys are twins. You don't look that much alike. I mean he's blonde, and you've got black hair.

Luna: Yeah we get that a lot.

Ivy: My brothers are twins. Ed and Al.

Sol: That's so nice... *Walks past Ivy and stands by himself*

Luna: Ignore my brother. He can be kind of rude sometimes.

Ivy: That's okay. Nice to meet you. By the way, I'm Ivy. *Shakes Luna's hand*

Gary: *Too Sol* Sisters can be annoying can't they.

Sol: Tell me about it. My sister is always so cheery… It's so annoying.

Gary: My sisters the same way. I'm Gary. *Holds his hand out*

Sol: I'm Sol. *Shakes Gary's hand* Maybe it won't be so bad here.

*Another helicopter arrives and a boy with brown hair combed back wearing a gray tee shirt, a dark brown sweater, blue jeans, and white shoes gets out of the helicopter*

Chris: The Fighter, Leo!

Leo: Hey everyone. Looking forward to competing with you all. *Stands in the crowd*

Mirra: You're a fighter? So am I!

Leo: Oh really.

Mirra: We should talk sometime, maybe spar a little bit.

Leo: I'm in. Just tell me when.

*A Helicopter lands and a girl with auburn hair pulled back into a ponytail wearing a light brown suit shirt with rolled up sleeves to elbows, black tie, black gloves, light brown mini skirt, black belt and black boots gets out of the helicopter*

Chris: This is Angelica the Angel.

Angelica: Hi everyone!

Ivy: *Runs up to Angelica* Hey sister!

Riley: You two are sisters?

Angelica: Not biologically, but we're as close as sisters.

Ivy: Yes we are. *Hugs Angelica* We're so close!

Angelica: *Stands next to Ivy and Drew*

Drew: Hi Angelica. You have a pretty name…

Angelica: *Blushes* Thank you. What's your name?

Drew: I'm Drew.

Angelica: Aren't you the sweetest thing!

*A helicopter lands and a boy wearing an open black leather vest, fingerless gloves, blue jeans, and boots carrying an electric guitar gets out of the helicopter*

Chris: The Kind Hearted Rocker, Jaxon!

Jaxon: Hey everybody. What's up? *Stands next to Yuki*

Yuki: Hello.

Jaxon: Hey, I'm Jaxon.

Yuki: I'm Yuki.

Jaxon: I like your hair.

Yuki: Thanks.

Zanna: Nice guitar.

Jaxon: Thanks. Maybe I can play for you guys some time.

Zanna: I think that would be really cool.

*A helicopter arrives and a girl with straight black hair wearing short-sleeve white shirt that say Fun-Sized with red skinny jean and black converse shoes with paint splatters on it gets off the helicopter*

Chris: Our final contestant has arrived. Candy, the Crazy Funny Rebel Chick!

Candy: Hey guys! I'm Candy! It's so awesome to meet you guys!

Coop: You seem really excited.

Candy: Why wouldn't I be excited? I'm on Total Drama!

Chris: Now that everyone is here we can start the tour of this seasons location.

Candy: Oh yeah. Where are we anyway? *Looks around*

Deborah: I was wondering that myself, and why are we all at the top of this building?

Chris: The location of this season is Total Drama City! A small gated city full of random skyscrapers and various other buildings.

Jaxon: This place looks really familiar… Like I've been here before…

Chris: We'll start the tour here, on the roof of the Arena. This is where all elimination ceremonies will take place. If your team loses a challenge, you will be forced to come up here vote off one of your own. Voted off players will walk down the staircase of losers and enter the Arena of Shame.

Mirra: You said you were going to explain the Arena too us.

Chris: If you all follow me down the stairs, I'll explain the Arena to you.

*Arena*

Fauna: What is this building for anyway?

Mirra: Why's it called the Arena?

Chris: The Arena is a new twist for this season. On past season of Total Drama, once a player is voted their out of the game for good! This season, if a player wants to return to the game they'll have to earn their way back in the game.

Gary: I still don't get it.

Chris: I wasn't done explaining! Once a player is voted out of the game, they will be sent here to the Arena, where they will live by themselves, until, another player is voted out and sent here. At any point where there are two or more players in the Arena they will compete in a duel. The winner of the duel gets to stay in the game, while the loser is out of the game.

Michael: That sounds a lot like Redemption Island from Survivor.

Camden: This wouldn't be the first time the show stole ideas from other shows.

Chris: Speaking of ripping off Survivor, we have another new twist this season. *Pulls a wooden 'Chris' head out of his pocket* This is the McLean Brand Chris Head! I'm going to hide this baby somewhere in the city. Any player who manages to find this will become the strongest player in Total Drama History! If you find this, you can save yourself or any other player from elimination.

Gary: So it's basically a hidden immunity idol.

Camden: Can't they come up with an original twist for once?

*Chefs Diner*

Chef: This is where you will eat all your meals! This looks like a diner but it doesn't operate like one! Everyone gets the same food, and you will all eat it! Got it?

Sami: Yes Chef…

Vinny: This place doesn't look half bad. It's like an old fashioned diner!

Christina: Better than where the contestants have had to eat in past seasons.

*Intern Building*

Claire: Hello everyone. My name is Claire and I'll be in charge of the interns this season. Last season I was the manager at Playa de Losers, but the drama was too much for me… Now this season, I've been put in charge of you interns. I'll have job assignments for all of you in the morning.

Joshua: Hey Claire, there's only five of us.

Samantha: Yeah I know. Aren't their usually more interns than this?

Claire: We have other interns, but most of them are in the hospital.

Anna: Is that why you're using us rejected contestants as interns? Because the others are in the hospital?

Omar: The voices in my head say you're using us.

Samantha: Yeah, this is ridiculous! We don't even get paid!

Sloan: Come on guys! Look on the bright side. We get to spend a whole summer on the set of Total Drama and we don't have to worry about drama, and voting people off.

Samantha: I'd rather be on the show competing for the million.

Joshua: Yeah me too.

Sloan: Come on guys!

*Café*

Chris: Now this is the Café. Here you can hang out, relax and drink some coffee if you'd like.

Leo: What if we don't drink coffee!

Gary: And who makes the coffee?

Deborah: I could do it. I worked at Mr. Smith's Coffeehouse back home.

Vinny: You're definitely a workaholic.

Chris: Actually we've already got that covered. One of the interns is going to be running this coffee house.

Deborah: Well whoever it is, they don't have the experience I do.

*End Confession*

*Confessional*

Deborah: First confessional of the season! This confessional kind of sucks, but it's still really cool to be here, and have a chance at the million.

*End Confession*

*Confessional*

Vinny: Chris is a really annoying in person. I guess I'll just have to put up with him if I want to win the money.

*End Confession*

*Apartment Buildings*

Chris: As you can see behind me, there are three buildings. These buildings are where you'll be living for the next eight weeks.

Jaxon: So who stays in which building?

Chris: Each team will get their own building. That means this season there will be three teams!

Michael: How are we going to be divided?

Chris: The teams will be chosen by the winners of this season's first challenge!

Angelica: What's our challenge going to be?

Chris: You just have to wait and see, next time! Be sure to tune in. The drama has just begun, right here on Total… Drama… Arena!

_**Next Time on Total Drama Arena-**_

Chris: The winners of today's challenge will be able to pick their teammates. The first challenge of the season is a game of Musical Chairs!

Gary: Seriously?

*Static*

Chris: *Plays the Hokey Pokey over the intercom*

Mirra: He keeps on picking the worst songs… Make it stop!

Chris: *Stops the song and everyone rushes towards a chair*


	4. Musical Hairs

**First challenge! I hope you're all as excited as I am. Now this is a non-elimination challenge, so nobody's character is going to the Arena just yet… The challenge didn't go as well as expected. Later challenges will be ready. Teams will be formed. I hope you all like it!**

Chris: Welcome back to Total Drama Arena! Last time we met the twenty-four brand new contestants who will be competing for the million dollars this season! *Replay of the contestants arriving* We gave them a tour of this seasons location, Total Drama City! *Replay of the tour plays* Now the contestants prepare for their first challenge! Find out who the team leaders will be, right here on Total… Drama… Arena!

*Theme Song*

*Café*

Joshua: What are we doing in here?

Claire: This is the café. We're going to need one of you interns to operate it.

Samantha: Just one of us? Doesn't it take a lot of people to operate a coffee shop?

Claire: There won't be that many customers. Just the contestants, and they get coffee for free.

Samantha: So what you're saying is one of us gets to hang out in here all day long? I call it!

Claire: You'll still have to do normal intern jobs. Setting up and testing challenges, odd jobs for Chris. Running the coffee shop will be extra.

Samantha: Extra work? Never mind I'm out!

Omar: I can't do it… Moroza says working in here isn't good for me…

Sloan: If no one else wants too, I can do it.

Claire: Great! Sloan will run the Café. Follow me and I will tell you about some of your other jobs.

*Apartments*

Angelica: When is this challenge supposed to start?

Drew: Soon I hope. Chris should at least let the ladies sit down for a while before we start. If I had a chair, I'd let you sit down in it.

Angelica: Awe, you're so sweet!

Drew: I think Chris should at least give you girls the option to sit down.

Angelica: I'm fine, really. I don't need to sit down. I just want this challenge to start!

Deborah: I'm sure it'll start soon.

Sami: I wonder what the challenge will be.

Candy: I hope it's something fun.

Vinny: Whatever it is, I intend to win it.

*Confessional*

Vinny: I want to win so I can pick my team. If I pick my team, I can make sure none of the freaks end up on my team, like that red head, Natalie, or that Candy girl. The number one person I don't want on my team, Logan. He keeps chanting 'USA, USA'. It's getting to be annoying.

*End Confession*

Logan: USA! USA!

Jaxon: We get it dude! You love America. You don't have to keep telling us.

Logan: I just love America so much!

Jaxon: We can tell.

Zanna: So, Jaxon. Are you in a band or something?

Jaxon: Yeah I am.

Zanna: I'd love to see you play sometime… You know after the shows over.

Jaxon: *Stares at Yuki* Huh, oh yeah. I'd love for you to see us play.

*Confessional*

Jaxon: Zanna is pretty nice. She keeps asking questions about my band and stuff. I really like Yuki though. She's really cute, with her blue hair, and big…

*End Confession*

Leo: When is this challenge going to get started?

Ivy: Maybe there still setting up.

Mirra: It can't be taking this long!

Leo: I want to start kicking butt!

Mirra: I'm going to be the one doing all the butt kicking here!

Chris: *Walks up to the contestants* Contestants, are you ready for the first challenge of the season!

Logan: I'm ready!

Bryan: Let's get this challenge started!

Leo: It's about time!

Chris: Great. As you all know, that the three winners of today's challenge will become team captains. The team captains will be able to choose their teammates for this season, which could be a great advantage.

Gary: What's this challenge going to be anyway? Something dangerous I hope.

*Disco music starts playing over the intercom*

Christina: Is it some sort of disco challenge?

Sol: Do we have to dance because I am not dancing?

Luna: Dancing would be so much fun!

Chris: It is not a dancing challenge. You will all be playing a game of musical chairs!

*The interns set up the chairs in a circle*

Christina: Omar! *Waves to Omar*

Omar: Christina? Is that you? *Waves to Christina*

Christina: That's my boyfriend.

Natalia: You're boyfriends an intern?

Christina: We tried out for the show together. I made it in, but he didn't, so they let him be an intern.

Chris: Everyone, start circling around the chairs. We only have twenty-two chairs set up and that means, two people will be eliminated from the challenge!

*Everyone starts circling the chairs*

Coop: This challenge isn't really that exciting…

Chris: Oh trust me, it will get exciting!

*The music stops*

Mirra: *Shoves Leo* That's my seat! *Sits down in a chair*

Leo: Hey… *Sits in the chair next to Mirra* I'm not out yet!

Christina: *Pushes Vinny out of the way* Sorry, I need this chair!

Vinny: *Falls to the ground* Watch it!

Deborah: *Tries to sit down*

Ivy: *Pulls the chair away*

Deborah: *Falls on the ground* Hey! I was about to sit there!

Ivy: *Sits down and starts laughing* Sorry, I just couldn't resist!

*Everyone sits down on a chair*

Chris: That's the end of the first round and everyone has a chair except Vinny and Deborah. Sorry you two, but you're out.

Deborah: Well this sucks.

Vinny: I know! Out first round of the first challenge! I really wanted to pick my team…

Chris: You two, take a chair.

Deborah: *Grabs a chair* It's only the first challenge. At least it's non elimination.

*Confessional*

Deborah: I'm disappointed in myself for being out so early in the first challenge, but that Ivy girl pulled the chair right from under me! I almost had it!

*End Confession*

*Theme song from Friends starts playing over the intercom and everyone starts circling the chairs*

Chris: This round we have two less chairs, which means two more of you will be eliminated from this round.

Mirra: I'm getting the first chair this time!

Leo: Yeah, we'll see about that.

*The music stops*

Mirra: *Shoves Leo away and sits down first* Ha!

Leo: *Crawls to the next chair* You got me there, but I'm still in!

Candy: Out of my way! *Tackles Michael*

Michael: Hey, get off of me!

Candy: No! That chair is mine!

Camden: *Sits down in the chair*

Michael: Great. You just lost the last chair for both of us!

Chris: Candy and Michael are out! Too bad…

Michael: You lost it for both of us!

Candy: Whoops… Sorry Michael.

Chris: Take two chairs this time. Make the challenge a little more interesting.

*Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star starts playing over the intercom*

Mirra: Four of us won't be going to the next round then?

Chris: Exactly. When the music stops, be ready to fight for your chair.

*The music stops*

Mirra: *Shoves Leo out of the way and grabs a chair* Yes!

Leo: Hey! *Pushes Gary out of the way and gets in another chair*

Gary: That wasn't necessary.

Drew: *Pushes Coop out of the way* Angelica! Take this seat!

Angelica: *Sits down* Thank you Drew. That's really nice of you!

Drew: No problem. *Sits down in the next chair as Sami and Fauna fun up* Sorry girls. I didn't see you coming, or else I'd over it to one of you.

Sami: That's okay.

Fauna: It's fine.

*Confessional*

Drew: I'm helping Angelica to gain her trust. If I play my cards right, I can have her under my control in no time.

*End Confession*

Chris: Everyone has a seat except, Gary, Coop, Sami and Fauna! You four are out!

Chris: So far eight are out, sixteen are still in. This round we've taken out another four chairs. This will take us to the halfway point of this challenge. Once we reach twelve we'll take two chairs out every round until we get too six.

*The Macarena starts playing over the intercom*

Natalia: Who's picking these songs?

Bryan: Whoever it is, they have bad taste in music.

*The music stops and everyone starts scrambling for chairs*

Mirra: Out of my way! *Knocks Zanna to the ground*

Zanna: Hey! *Turns into Missy*

Missy: How dare you shove me!

Mirra: *Sits down in a chair*

Missy: *Grabs Bryan's leg*

Bryan: Whoa! *Falls and knocks down Camden and Riley* Hey, what was that for?

*Confessional*

Zanna: I have a confession to make… I have a second personality. Missy. She pops up sometimes. She can be a little controlling… I just hope she doesn't mess me up in the competition too much.

*End Confession*

Chris: Zanna, Bryan, Camden and Riley. You're all out of this round.

Missy: Zanna? I'm not Zanna! I'm Missy!

Chris: Okay, Missy. You're out of the challenge.

Bryan: Why'd you trip me?

Missy: Because I couldn't get to her! *Points to Mirra*

*Lady Gaga's Bad Romance starts playing over the intercom*

Chris: This round we're only taking two chairs out, and as an added twist, you won't be going around in circles anymore. The chairs have been spread out around the city. Once the music stops you will need to run around like idiots until you find a chair!

*Music stops and every starts running around*

Angelica: Where do you think the chairs could be?

Drew: Let's look in this direction! *Runs off*

Angelica: *Follows Drew*

*Confessional*

Angelica: Drew is such a nice guy. He's been helping throughout this entire challenge. No matter who wins this challenge, I hope we end up on the same team.

*End Confession*

Luna: There's a chair! *Sits in the chair*

Sol: Where am I supposed to sit?

Luna: I don't know. There has to me more chairs somewhere!

Sol: Alright. I'll keep looking. *Runs off*

*Static*

Chris: It looks like there is only one chair left!

Mirra: *See's the chair* It's mine! *Glares at Leo and runs towards the chair*

Leo: That's my chair! *Starts running towards the chair*

Mirra: *Sits down on the chair* Yes! I got it first!

Chris: Leo, and Sol. You're out of the challenge.

Mirra: Yes!

*Confessional*

Leo: It's only the first challenge. I'll get plenty of challenges to beat Mirra!

*End Confessional*

Chris: This next round two more chairs have been taken out. Again the chairs are hidden around the city, but this time in more dangerous locations!

*The music stops*

Mirra: *Runs off* I'm going to be a team captain for sure!

Drew: Follow me!

Angelica: Okay.

Drew: *See's a chair on the roof of a building* There's one up there.

Angelica: I can't go up there… I'm scared of heights!

Drew: If you want the chair you have to go up there.

Angelica: No, I can't…. You take the chair. All the other chairs are taken already.

Drew: Are you sure about this?

Angelica: Yes, I am.

Drew: *Climbs up the latter and sits on the chair* I made it!

Angelica: Win it for us!

Drew: Oh, I will!

*Static*

Chris: After that last round Angelica and Logan were eliminated. This challenge has gotten a little boring, so this will be the final round! We have three chairs hidden around the city, and the first three of you to find them and sit in them will be declared team leaders!

Mirra: It's mine!

Yuki: I hope I can become a team leader.

Jaxon: Hey Chris. Where's the music?

Chris: Oh, the speakers broken.

Ivy: How do we know when to go?

Chris: I'll tell you when to go. Now!

*Everyone runs off*

Mirra: I have to be a team leader! *Sees a chair* It's mine!

Christina: No it's mine! *Starts running towards the chair*

Mirra: *Pushes Christina* Out of my way!

Christina: No! *Runs past Mirra and sits in the chair* Yes! I'm a team leader!

Mirra: I can find another chair! *Runs off*

*Confessional*

Christina: I need to win this show for my boyfriend Omar. He hears voices in his head. I want to win the money so we can get him a 'mind cleansing' operation. I'm a team leader now. I'm getting a good start to this game.

*End Confession*

Ivy: Oh, I see the chair! *Looks up in the air*

Yuki: How can we get up there?

Jaxon: We'll have to climb.

Ivy: Let me try! *Starts climbing towards the chair* I'm almost there… *Reaches for the chair and knocks the chair off* I almost had it!

Yuki: You just gave it to us! *Grabs the chair at the same time as Jaxon* It's my chair! I grabbed it first!

Jaxon: We grabbed it at the same time.

Yuki: *Pulls the chair away* Give it to me!

Jaxon: *Touches Yuki's hand* I'd love to give it to you, but I really want to be team leader. If you give it to me, I'll pick you for my team.

Yuki: Really? *Lets go of the chair*

Jaxon: *Sits in the chair* Thank you.

*Confessional*

Yuki: I don't know why I gave Jaxon the chair. Maybe because I don't think I'd make a good team leader. He'd be better at it than me.

*End Confession*

Chris: *Over the intercom* There is only one chair left in the play! Next person to find it will be the third and final team leader!

Luna: I wonder where this chair is…

Drew: I can help you look.

Luna: You'd help me?

Drew: Yeah, why not?

Luna: Because we're in a competition.

Drew: We can look together.

Mirra: *Sees the last chair behind Luna and Drew* The chair! *Covers her mouth* Why did I just yell that?

Drew: *Turns around and sees the chair* Well that was easy. *Sits down in the chair*

Luna: I thought you said you'd help me look!

Drew: I didn't say I'd give it to you.

*Apartments*

Chris: The challenge is over, and we have our three team captains! Jaxon, Drew and Christina. Each of you will take turns picking people to be on your team. Jaxon, you can pick first.

Jaxon: I choose Yuki. You really helped me out in the challenge today. I'd really like to be on a team with you.

Yuki: *Stands next to Jaxon* I'm looking forward to being your team mate.

Chris: Next to pick, Drew.

Drew: I'll take Angelica. *Smiles*

Angelica: *Runs up too Drew and hugs him* I'm so excited you picked me for your team!

Drew: *Hugs back* No problem.

*Confessional*

Drew: I had to make Angelica my first team mate. She already trusts me. I need people on my team who will do whatever I say.

*End Confession*

Christina: I pick… Candy.

Candy: *Walks up to Christian* Yay! Thanks for picking me for your team!

Chris: Jaxon, you're up again.

Jaxon: I pick Bryan.

Bryan: Thanks man. *Walks up to Jaxon's team*

Chris: Drew. Choose again.

Drew: *Looks at the contestants* I pick… her. *Points to Sami* The girl with the red hair.

Sami: Really? *Stands next to Angelica* Looks like we're going to be team mates!

*Confessional*

Drew: I'm picking the girls who will be easiest to manipulate for my team. That way I can have complete control!

*End Confession*

Christina: I'll take the guy drinking a Mountain Dew.

Coop: Me? My names Coop. *Stands with Christina's team*

Vinny: Isn't it kind of funny that everyone on the team so far has names starting with C?

Christina: Me, Candy and Coop. Huh, I guess we do all have 'C' names.

Chris: Yeah, real funny. Jaxon, pick again.

Jaxon: I'll take…

Bryan: *Nudges Jaxon and looks at Ivy*

Jaxon: Ivy.

Ivy: Awe man! I was hoping to be on a team with my sister Angelica.

Angelica: It's okay Ivy. We'll see each other around. *Hugs Ivy* Good luck on your team!

Ivy: You too.

Chris: Drew, you're up again.

Drew: I'll take Zanna.

Zanna: *Walks up too and stands with Drew's team* Hi girls! Thanks for picking me Drew.

Angelica: There's a lot of girls on this team…

Sami: Can you pick a boy next. Somebody cute!

Chris: Christina.

Christina: I'll take him. *Points to Camden*

Camden: I'm Camden.

Christina: Another 'C' name?

Camden: It looks like it.

Candy: Maybe we can be the 'C' Team!

Jaxon: I pick Leo.

Leo: *Walks up to Jaxon's team* Thanks for picking me bro! *Shakes Jaxon's hand*

Drew: *Looks at the others* I pick…

Zanna: Pick a boy!

Sami: A cute boy!

*Confessional*

Drew: The girls on my team wanted another guy on the team. I decided to pick a guy who none of the girls would never go out with.

*End Confession*

Drew: Gary.

Gary: *Walks up to Drew's team*

Sami: Why'd you pick him?

Gary: I feel so welcome…

Christina: Alright, before I pick another person for my team, is there anyone else who's name starts with 'C'?

*No one raises their hands*

Christina: Okay. In that cast, I pick… Girl with the red hair.

Natalia: Me?

Christina: Yes you…

Natalia: *Runs up to Christina's team*

*Confessional*

Christina: I have a feeling I just made a big mistake picking Natalia…

*End Confession*

Jaxon: I'll take Riley.

Riley: *Stands with Jaxon's team*

Drew: Luna.

Luna: *Stands with Drew's team* Hi girls!

Sami: Hi Luna…

Christina: Logan.

Logan: Yeah! USA! USA! *Walks up to Christina's team*

Jaxon: Mirra.

Mirra: Finally somebody picks! *Stands with Jaxon's team*

Leo: Welcome to the team.

Sami: Please Drew, pick another guy…

Drew: Okay. I pick Sol…

Sol: *Stands next to Luna* Hey sis.

Luna: Looks like we're not being separated bro!

Sol: Great.

Christina: I'll take… Deborah.

Deborah: *Stands with Christina* At least I wasn't picked last!

Chris: Jaxon, pick the final member of your team.

Jaxon: I'll take… Fauna.

Fauna: *Walks up too Jaxon's team* Thanks so much for picking me!

*Confessional*

Drew: I couldn't recruit anymore girls to my team, so I had to pick yet another guy who has no chance of stealing these girls away from me! The awkward guy Michael.

*End Confession*

Drew: Michael, you're with us.

Michael: Okay. *Stand with Drew's team*

Chris: Vinny, since you're the last person, you go to Christina's team by default.

Vinny: I'm the last one to be picked? This is not how I expected to start this season. *Stands with Christina's team*

Chris: Now I'll give you all a couple of minutes to think of a team name.

*Confessional*

Christina: Picking a team name was not fun… Everyone had their own ideas, and no one agreed on anything!

*End Confession*

Chris: Times up! Jaxon, you're first! What is your team name going to be?

Jaxon: We've all agreed and decided to name out team, Team Shark!

Chris: Great choice. Next up, Drew. What team name have you guys come with?

Drew: Well we haven't really decided. Not everyone's agreed on anything.

Gary: We should just go with my idea. Team Death!

Sami: No, I don't like that name!

Chris: Team Death it is!

Sol: Team Death? Team Death? From this point on we're going to be known as Team Death? Cool name idea Gary.

Gary: Thanks.

Chris: Now let's move onto Christina. What have you guys decided on?

Logan: USA!

Christina: No! No Team USA! We already said no to that name!

Chris: Team USA was the first team name I heard! Team USA it is!

Logan: Best team name ever!

Chris: Now you can all put your stuff in your apartments, get comfortable and be ready. You're next challenge is tomorrow and it WILL be an elimination challenge this time! Be sure to be here next time on Total… Drama… Arena!

**List of who's on what team in case you didn't catch it.**

**Team Shark-**

**Jaxon.**

**Ivy.**

**Bryan.**

**Mirra.**

**Leo.**

**Fauna.**

**Riley.**

**Yuki.**

**Team Death-**

**Drew.**

**Angelica.**

**Sol.**

**Luna.**

**Gary.**

**Sami.**

**Michael.**

**Zanna/Missy.**

**Team USA-**

**Christina.**

**Camden.**

**Candy.**

**Coop.**

**Deborah.**

**Vinny.**

**Logan.**

**Natalia.**


	5. How to Build a Building

**Hey everyone! I'm back with the newest chapter! First elimination and someone is going to the Arena! This chapter would have been up a couple days sooner, but I didn't have a challenge. I have a bunch of challenges planned, just not the first three for some reason, so if anyone has challenge suggestions, they are welcome. I hope you all like it. **

Chris: Welcome back to Total Drama Arena. Last time the twenty-four new contestants competed in a game of musical chairs to decided team leaders! *Replay of everyone running towards chairs* Mirra and Leo got pretty competitive! *Replay of Leo and Mirra running towards a chair* The eventual team captains ended up being Jaxon, Drew and Christina. They all picked their team mates then they had to come up with team names. The three teams competing this season are Team Shark, Team Death, and Team USA! Which team will triumph? Which team will fail? Find out right here, right now on Total… Drama… Arena!

*Theme Song*

*Team Shark Apartment*

Bryan: *Walks into the living room with a mustache and goatee drawn on his face* Morning everyone.

Ivy: *Smiles and runs out of the room*

Bryan: What's with her?

Yuki: *Cracks up laughing* Have you looked in a mirror?

Bryan: Uh no…

Riley: I'd take a look if I were you!

Bryan: *Runs to a mirror* She drew on my face?

Ivy: *Cracks up laughing* I got you good, didn't I?

Bryan: Yeah, I guess you did…

Leo: You actually look pretty good with a mustache. You should think about growing one.

Bryan: You really think so?

Fauna: *Laughs* Definitely.

*Confessional*

Fauna: So far our team is getting along pretty well. No real drama… Yet. Sure Ivy's done some pranks but nothing too bad. I really like our building too. It's much nicer than where contestants have had to stay in past season. Our building has three floors. One floor with a living room type area, one where the boy's beds are and one where the girls beds are.

*End Confession*

*Team Deaths Apartment*

Sol: This apartment is pretty nice. How'd you sleep last night sis?

Luna: I slept pretty well. The other girls on the team are really nice.

Sol: Made any friends?

Luna: Me and Sami are getting along pretty well. What about you and that Gary guy?

Sol: Oh yeah. We get along fine. I didn't expect to find anyone I'd get along with here.

Angelica: *Walks into the room with Sami and Zanna* Good morning Team Death!

Luna: I hate that name! It's so… Negative! Why couldn't we have a nice team name?

Sami: I'd prefer something nice too, but Chris would never let us change our name like that.

Zanna: It's not the best team name, but it could be worse.

Gary: *Walks into the room* What's wrong with the team name? I like it.

Angelica: Well you're the one who picked it.

Luna: You really didn't the rest of us a chance say anything.

Gary: You were all argueing about a name. I decided because you all couldn't.

Sol: *Stands next to Gary* I like it! It's our team name and my friend came up with it.

*Confessional*

Gary: It was nice of Sol to defend the name I picked for the team. The girls on the team don't seem too like it.

*End Confession*

*Team USA's Apartment*

Coop: Morning guys! How'd you all sleep?

Logan: I slept great knowing our team is named after the greatest nation in the world!

Vinny: I wish there was more discussion on what our name should be.

Deborah: I like it. It's not what I would have picked but at least we're not Team Death!

Christina: With a name like that, it's like they've doomed themselves already!

Camden: With our team name it makes me feel like we're in the Olympics!

Coop: Hey guys. Have you seen a Dr. Pepper lying around? I swore I left in here somewhere.

Candy: *Sees the Dr. Pepper and grabs it* You mean this Dr. Pepper?

Coop: Yes! You found it! Thanks so much! *Walks up to Candy to grab the soda*

Candy: *Holds the soda away from Coop* If you want it, you're going to have to earn it!

Coop: Come on! Give it back! *Reaches for the soda*

Candy: *Runs away with the soda* You can't catch me!

Coop: Come on! Give it back! *Runs after Candy*

*Confessional*

Coop: I'm going to have to start hiding my sodas from Candy. Once she finally gave my soda back, it squirted in my face because she was shaking it so much. Either way soda still soda! *Takes a big drink of soda*

*End Confession*

*Chefs Diner*

Fauna: *Grabs a tray of food* Aren't you ashamed Chef?

Chef: Ashamed of what?

Fauna: Ashamed you're serving this… This… Slop! I mean I didn't expect anything here to be vegetarian, but this food… it's a health violation!

Coop: *Standing behind Fauna in line whispers too Zanna* How long do you think she's going to keep this up for?

Zanna: I don't know, but I want food sometime soon!

Chef: *Glares at Fauna* You got a problem with my cooking?

Fauna: I'm just saying, the condition of the food should be much better.

Chef: *Throws a roll at Fauna*

Fauna: *Ducks*

Zanna: *Gets hit by the roll and turns into Missy*

Missy: Chef! You did not just hit me with a roll! *Approaches Chef*

Chef: It was meant for the hippie girl!

Missy: Oh, you are going to get it Chef!

Fauna: *Grabs Missy* Hey, just calm down… It's not that big of a deal… *Pats Missy on the back*

Missy: *Calms down and turns back into Zanna*

Zanna: What happened?

Fauna: You just freaked out at Chef. We better let him cool off for a while… *Pulls Zanna away*

Chef: *Glares at Fauna and Zanna* Next!

Coop: *Walks up to Chef with his food tray* Uh hi…

*Confessional*

Zanna: I'm really glad Fauna was there to calm me, I mean Missy, down before she could do something really bad to Chef. He's the only source of food in here. It's better not to get on his bad side.

*End Confession*

*Team Shark's Table*

Jaxon: You shouldn't have freaked out on Chef like that.

Bryan: You don't want the guy feeding us as an enemy.

Fauna: I had to say something. Look at his kitchen. It's so… unsanitary!

Jaxon: Because of that, you didn't get any breakfast.

Fauna: I'll be fine. I can wait for our next meal.

Yuki: You need to eat. *Hands Fauna some bacon* You can share with me.

Fauna: I don't eat meat.

Yuki: Fine, have my toast. You have to eat something! *Hands Fauna some toast*

Fauna: I guess you're right. It'd be bad if I didn't eat anything. *Eats her toast*

*Team Death's Table*

Gary: You and Chef almost got into it there. What did you do to him?

Zanna: I didn't do anything. He threw a roll at me!

Luna: Luckily Fauna was there to calm you down. I like her.

Angelica: Chef really shouldn't be doing stuff like that.

Drew: I totally agree with you girls. Chef does go over the top from time to time.

Sol: We just started this season. Don't you think it's a little early for him to be freaking out on us?

Sami: We really should leave him alone. It's only the first day, and he already seems to hate us.

Chef: *Glares at Sami*

Sami: *Looks away* See what I mean?

Drew: *Pulls Zanna aside* Hey, didn't you get any breakfast?

Zanna: No… I didn't try after Miss… I mean me and Chef had our little argument…

Drew: You have to eat something. Wait here, I'll get you something to eat. *Walks up to Chef and takes another tray of food*

Chef: Still hungry tubby?

Drew: Actually I'm getting this for her. *Points to Zanna*

Chef: Whatever.

Drew: Thanks Chef! *Takes the tray of food too Zanna* There! Breakfast!

Zanna: Thanks Drew! You didn't have to do that, really.

Drew: I'm the team leader. I have to take care of my team.

*Confessional*

Zanna: That was actually pretty nice of Drew to get me some food. I didn't want to face Chef after what Missy did! *Turns into Missy*

Missy: That Drew is acting nice. Too nice if you ask me! He's been flirting with Angelica, now me and Zanna? What is he playing at?

*End Confession*

*Team USA Table*

Vinny: *Looks at the food* This looks disgusting!

Christina: Don't say that too loud! Chef is already mad at people from the other teams for saying stuff about his cooking. I don't want the same thing to happen to our team.

Vinny: What's the worst thing he can do? He won't cook for us anymore? Big whoop!

Deborah: It is a big whoop! We need food too live! You know, stay alive!

Camden: If you guys don't say anything, I'm sure we'll be fine.

Logan: We shouldn't be complaining about this man's cooking. He served in the military protecting this great country of ours! We should be thanking him for doing this for us! In fact, I think I'll do that now! *Goes up too Chef*

Christina: Oh great. What's he doing now?

Coop: He wants to thank Chef for 'serving our country'.

Candy: Isn't Chef Canadian?

Deborah: Don't tell him that!

Logan: *Walks back covered in food* Chef is a great American hero. Not as great as Hulk Hogan, but still pretty great. I bet he'd do anything for Team USA!

Natalia: Do you think he'd let me play in his kitchen? *Runs into the kitchen*

Christina: What is she doing now?

Natalia: *Sets the stove on fire* Whoops, sorry Chef. *Runs out of the kitchen*

*Confessional*

Christina: I picked the most dysfunctional team in Total Drama history… Vinny won't stop complaining about every little thing! Logan and Natalia are turning Chef Hatchet against us. I don't know how I'm going to be a leader for these guys…

*End Confession*

*Construction Site*

Chris: Good morning everyone. Are you all ready for your first challenge of the season?

Logan: Yes Chris! Team USA is ready!

Chris: Great! I hope you're all ready. This challenge will be an elimination challenge.

Logan: Team USA is ready! Woo!

Jaxon: Our team can take whatever you throw at us.

Luna: Why are we in a construction site? Isn't it kind of dangerous?

Chris: It kind of is. Now for today's challenge will be divided into four parts. Each round two contestants from each team will compete in a challenge. The team with the least amount of wins will be sent to an elimination ceremony where you WILL be sending somebody into the Arena! The team that comes in first place will also receive a special award, along with a clue to the McLean Brand Chris Head! Now let's get this challenge started!

Vinny: You still haven't told us what our challenge is yet.

Chris: I was getting to that… Now for your first challenge you will be too build a skyscraper! That's why we're here in the construction site. First challenge, we're going to start with the foundation of your 'skyscrapers'. Team leaders, pick two players from you're team to work on the foundation of your team's building. And be warned, there is some cement involved…

Jaxon: Any volunteers for Team Shark?

Leo: I'll do it!

Riley: Me too.

Jaxon: That was easy you guys.

*Confessional*

Drew: I have to keep the girls on my team happy. None of the girls wanted to do the cement challenge so I used my position as team leader to make a couple of the guys do it.

*End Confession*

Angelica: I don't want to touch cement! What if my fingers get stuck together or something?

Sami: Our fingers can get stuck together by the cement? I don't want to do it either!

Drew: If you girls don't want to do the challenge, Gary and Michael will do it!

Gary: We will?

Drew: Yeah. You guys will do fine! Go on! Get over there! *Pushes Michael*

Michael: *Falls into the cement* Great…

*Confessional*

Michael: I don't really mind doing the challenge but Drew just pushes me to do it, literally!

*End Confession*

Christina: Okay, Logan already volunteered to do the challenge. Deborah, would you mind doing this one?

Deborah: I have to be paired with him? *Points to Logan*

Christina: *Pulls Deborah aside* Please do this, for the team. Logan is crazy, I know, but I'd rather put him in the challenge with a sane person. You know, to even it out.

Deborah: Okay, fine. I'll do it.

Christina: Thank you so much! You won't regret this!

Chris: Now that you've selected the participants for this challenge, let's explain the challenge. You all have a large square of wet cement in front of you. Our interns, Joshua, Omar and Samantha are here to mess up the smooth surface for you.

Samantha: *Starts stomping around in the wet cement* This job is easy!

Joshua: *Draws a pretzels in the cement*

Samantha: We're supposed to be messing up the cement, not drawing in it!

Joshua: They look good, and I'm not the only one drawing in it!

Omar: *Draws strange patterns in the cement*

Chris: That's good. You guys can go!

*Interns leave*

Chris: Now, for the first part of the challenge, you will be using these straightedge tools to smoothen out the cement. First team to make their surface completely smooth wins! Start!

Leo: *Grabs the straightedge tools and hands one to Riley* We've got a lot of work to do! That intern really messed up our cement! *Starts flattening the cement*

*Team Death*

Michael: Come on Gary! We've got to get rid of these pretzels! *Starts flattening the cement*

Gary: Come on! We can do this! *Flattens the cement* Team Death can't lose!

*Team USA*

Logan: *Draws and American flag in the cement* Team USA has this!

Deborah: What are you doing? We're supposed to be flattening the cement! Not drawing more stuff in it! *Rubs over Logan's flag*

Logan: You're messing up the flag! *Pushes Deborah away*

Deborah: *Falls into the cement* Look what you made me do!

*Team Death*

Gary: *Looks at the other teams* I think we have the lead! *Finishes smoothing the cement*

Michael: We did it! We won!

Chris: Team Death wins the first part of the challenge!

Gary: I knew we could do it.

Sami: *Hugs Michael* You did such a good job!

Michael: *Blushes* Uh, yeah thanks…

Drew: Good job guys. We're in the lead now!

Chris: Now team leaders, select who will be competing in part two! You've built the foundation, now it's time to start construction on your buildings.

Jaxon: I'll do this one you guys.

Mirra: Me too.

Camden: I'll go for Team USA.

Christina: So will I.

Angelica: Who should do this one?

Drew: Let's see… *Looks at his team mates* Twins. You work well together, right? You two can do this challenge.

Luna: Yeah we can do it.

Sol: If we have to…

*Confessional*

Sol: Drew isn't a great leader. He's catering to the girls on the team. He barley even talks to the guys on our team.

*End Confession*

Chris: Part two, you will be construction a building. We've set out a series of blocks you must stack to build your skyscraper. First team to finish their skyscraper wins this part of the challenge. Are the three teams ready?

Christina: Ready!

Jaxon: Ready!

Chris: Good. You can start, now!

*Team Shark*

Mirra: *Starts stacking pieces* Come on Jaxon! Hurry it up! We have to win this challenge!

Jaxon: *Looks at the pieces* We have to think about how we do this. If we just stack them like nothing, they'll fall down.

Mirra: We just need to finish first! It doesn't matter if our towers stable. We just need to get it done quick! *Stacks more blocks really quickly*

Jaxon: It won't stay like that for long.

Mirra: It'll be fine. *Stacks more blocks until and the tower falls over* Darn it!

Jaxon: I told you…

*Team Death*

Luna: *Stacks blocks* Come on Sol! We can do this if we work together.

Sol: Our teams already winning.

Luna: Yeah, one challenge. We still have three left, including this one! Now please come over and help me!

Sol: Okay fine. *Walks over to Luna and accidently kicks down their tower*

Luna: Sol!

Sol: Sorry! I'll help you put it back together! *Starts picking up blocks*

*Team USA*

Christina: Come on Camden! We have to win this!

Camden: I'm stacking as fast as I can! *Stacks more blocks*

Christina: I'll work on the top! You add more blocks to the base. *Stacks more on top*

Camden: Got it! *Adds more blocks to the base*

Christina: *Stacks a block on top* Hand me another block!

Camden: We don't have any more blocks!

Christina: Does that mean we're done? Chris! I think we're done!

Chris: Let me examine your tower. *Looks at the tower* Very stable, you used all you're blocks. I think we have a winner!

Christina: We won! Yes!

Camden: We did it!

Chris: Team Death and Team USA are in the lead with one point each! Team Shark needs to catch up. Now that your buildings are finished, it's times to decorate them! Team leaders, pick two players from you're team to decorate you're buildings.

Jaxon: Who hasn't gone yet? Yuki?

Yuki: I'll do the decorating challenge.

Jaxon: Who wants to help her?

Fauna: I can do it! I'm a pretty good painter.

Drew: Decorating challenge? *Looks at Sami and Zanna* Would you girls like to do this challenge for our team?

Sami: Okay, if you really want us too!

Zanna: We can decorate.

Drew: Great.

Angelica: What about me Drew?

Drew: Oh, sorry Angelica. You can do the next challenge with me.

Chris: What about you Team USA? Who are your choices?

Candy: I want to decorate! Pick me! Pick me!

Christina: Okay, Candy you can go. Vinny, you help her out with this challenge.

Vinny: Okay, fine, I'll do it.

Chris: Great! Now for the decorating part of the challenge, your team members must paint a cardboard box.

Fauna: You said we'd be decorating the buildings we made.

Chris: You mean those blocks? They'll fall over before you could even touch them. That's why we're giving you these boxes to color. Now, we've supplied you with enough paint and brushes. You should be good to go!

*Team Death*

Sami: So are we supposed to paint anything specific?

Zanna: He just said to decorate it. *Dips a paintbrush* We can paint whatever we want I guess!

Sami: I'm not much of an artist, but I think I have an idea. *Starts painting the box pink*

Zanna: You can take the lead then.

*Team USA*

Vinny: I think we should paint something to represent our team. We should get the red, white and blue paint for this.

Candy: I'm on it! *Pours the entire can of blue paint on the box*

Vinny: What are you doing? We're supposed to be making this look good! Not just pouring paint wherever!

Candy: Oh, sorry…

Vinny: Just get another can of blue paint, please!

Candy: Okay, I'll get it… *Walks over to the paint cans and kicks them all over*

Vinny: Look what you've done! Now we don't have any paint to work with!

Candy: *Dips her hand in the floor paint* We can finger paint! *Starts finger painting the box*

*Team Shark*

Fauna: *Paints on the box* I'm not much of an artist, so if it looks bad you can tell me. I won't feel bad.

Yuki: *Looks at Fauna's painting* It looks great!

Fauna: You really think so?

Yuki: It's a pretty good looking shark.

Fauna: You really think so? There aren't too many teeth, are there?

Yuki: It's fine! If you can paint a couple more on the other sides, we'll win for sure!

Fauna: If you think it's good enough, then I'll do it!

*Static*

Chris: It's time to judge the buildings! First up, Team Death. *Walks up to team Deaths box* Pink with lots of rainbows… Doesn't really say Team Death. I give you a four.

Sami: We tried our best…

Zanna: I knew we should have added a skull and crossbones somewhere!

Chris: *Walks up to Team USA's box* Let's take a look at what Team USA came up with.

Vinny: It's covered with hand prints… Just tell us we lost and move on to the next team.

Candy: It doesn't look that bad! Who knows, we might actually win it!

Chris: *Examines the box* Yeah, this looks like a two year old painted it. That's why you get two points!

Vinny: *Sighs* Or maybe not.

Chris: Now time for team Shark! Let's see if they made anything half way descent…

Fauna: Here's our box Chris! We've painted some sharks, to show our spirit towards our team, Team Shark!

Chris: *Examines the box* Very nice. Well drawn sharks, spread nicely around the entire box. It's by far the best box I've seen today! You guys get a ten!

Fauna: We did it? We won!

Yuki: You did it!

Chris: Don't celebrate just yet Team Shark. Since there is only one challenge left, and all three teams are tied, the team that comes in last place will be going to an elimination ceremony tonight!

Drew: What are we going to be doing?

*Roof of skyscraper*

Chris: Final part of today's challenge is bungee jumping!

Michael: I thought this challenge was about building a skyscraper. Not jumping off of one!

Chris: We needed to include something life threatening! How else are we going to get ratings? Now then, I need the two players from each team who have not done any of the other challenges today.

Ivy: Looks like we're up!

Bryan: This is my challenge! Team Shark!

Christina: Coop and Natalia. You guys are up!

Coop: We won't let you guys down! *Drinks an entire can of coke and throws it on the ground*

Drew: Angelica, it's me and you.

Angelica: We have to bungee jump? Off a building…

*Confessional*

Angelica: I really don't know if I can do this challenge. I'm afraid of heights, and now they expect me to jump off of a building?

*End Confession*

Chris: The challenge is simple. You will take turns bungee jumping off the building grab your team flag, which is located on the ground. The first two teams to grab the team flags will be declared safe! In addition, the team that gets their first, will be given an extra reward, along with a clue to the McLean Brand Chris Head! First up, Bryan from Team Shark!

Bryan: *Attaches himself to the bungee* Alright guys! Here I go! *Jumps off the side of the building*

*Confessional*

Drew: What are the chances that the daredevil would get the bungee jumping challenge? We didn't stand a chance.

*End Confession*

Bryan: *Bungees back on top of the building* Got it!

Jaxon: Good job Bryan! On the first try too!

Bryan: I'm a daredevil. It's what I do!

Chris: Bryan has given Team Shark the win! That means none of you will be voted out tonight. Now it's just between Team Death and Team USA! Next up, Team Death.

Angelica: I can't do this Drew…

Drew: It's okay. I'll go.

Angelica: Thank you, thank you so much!

Drew: No problem. Here I go… *Straps in and jumps off the roof*

Angelica: You can do it Drew! Win it for us!

Drew: *Tries to grab a flag but can't reach it* Darn it! *Bungees back to the roof* I didn't get it…

Chris: If Team USA doesn't get it, you get another chance. Who's up first?

Coop: I'll do it. I need a little motivation first… *Talks a big chug of Dr. Pepper* Alright, here I go… *Jumps off the building* Ah! I can do this… *Tries to grab a flag* Missed it… *Bungees back onto the roof*

Chris: Team USA failed, which means Team Death gets another chance.

Drew: I can do it this time! *Straps on the bungee cord*

Chris: Not so fast! I said you'd be taking turns with your team mate. You already jumped, which means it's Angelica's turn.

Angelica: I have to go?

Chris: Not unless you want to forfeit.

Angelica: No, I can't jump. I'm afraid of heights… I can't do this… *Backs away from the bungee*

Drew: Come on Chris! Just let me go again.

Chris: Sorry, rules are rules.

Drew: Since when do you follow rules Chris?

Chris: Listen, if she doesn't jump, your team forfeits.

Drew: Come on Angelica. It's not that scary.

Angelica: *Stands at the edge of the building and looks down* I can't do it! *Runs away* I'm sorry…

Chris: In that case, Team Death forfeits! Team USA, is safe! I will be seeing Team Death tonight at the elimination ceremony!

Sol: Angelica? What's the matter with you? You just lost the challenge for us!

Angelica: I'm sorry guys. I really am…

*Confessional*

Angelica: I didn't mean to lose the challenge for us. I just couldn't jump. I've never been a fan of heights. I just hope my team forgives me.

*End Confession*

*Confessional*

Drew: Angelica messed up the challenge today and she's obviously on the chopping block, but I can't let her get voted off. I've been putting most of my time into making an alliance with her. It's too soon to let her go.

*End Confession*

*Team Death Apartment*

Angelica: *Cries into Drew's arm*

Drew: It's okay, it's okay.

Angelica: No, it's not okay! They're going to vote me off! Send me to the Arena! I messed up the challenge for us…

Drew: I'm the team leader. They have to listen to me. I don't want you to go just yet. I'm going to do whatever it takes to keep you in the game.

Angelica: You will?

Drew: Of course.

*Static*

Drew: So girls, I know Angelica messed up, but I don't think we should vote her out just yet.

Sami: But she did mess up the challenge.

Drew: She's afraid of heights! Who can blame her!

Zanna: Well, I guess you have a point… *Turns into Missy*

Missy: No! She should go home tonight! She didn't even try in the challenge!

Luna: You do have point there.

Drew: Come on guys. Wouldn't you rather get rid of that creepy guy, Gary?

Sami: He is kind of scary…

Luna: He seems nice to me.

Drew: Just think about. I'll see you tonight. *Leaves the room*

Missy: I don't care what that guy says! I'm voting out Angelica. She could have tried! She just ran away.

*Elimination Ceremony*

Chris: Welcome to your first elimination ceremony, here on the roof of the Arena! Underneath your seats, there are voting devices. Just press the button of the person you want to send home. When I call your name, you will receive this season symbol of safety, a bag of popcorn. The person who does not receive a bag of popcorn, instead of being sent home will be sent down the Staircase of Shame and will live in the Arena of Losers, where they will fight for a chance to get back into the game. You can all cast your votes now.

*Everyone votes*

Angelica: *Smiles at Drew*

Drew: *Gives Angelica a thumbs up*

Chris: Now, bags of popcorn go to, Drew, Sami, Zanna, and Michael. *Tosses them all bags of popcorn*

Sami: I'm safe! Thanks so much you guys!

Chris: Luna, Zanna and Sol. You're also safe. *Hands them all bags of popcorn* There's only one bag of popcorn left. Final bag of popcorn goes too…Gary! *Tosses Gary the bag of popcorn*

Gary: Thanks Chris, and thank you the rest of Team Death for keeping me in the game.

Angelica: *Starts crying* You voted for me?

Chris: I'm sorry Angelica, but you'll have a chance to get back into the game in the Arena. All you have to do is win a lot of duels.

Angelica: You said you'd tell the others to keep me in the game…

Chris: I'm sorry Angelica, but it's time for you to go into the Arena.

Angelica: *Wipes her tears* Okay, I'll go. Wish me luck in the Arena. *Walks down the Stairs of Shame*

Drew: Yeah, see you Angelica.

*Confessional*

Drew: Now that Angelica's been sent to the Arena I have no use for her now. She won't last long in there. Now it's time for me to work on some of the other girls on the team…

*End Confession*

*Arena Confessional*

Angelica: First person sent to the Arena… Didn't see that coming. I guess I deserved it after that challenge today. I'm better now that I've got Mr. Polar Bear here with me! *Hugs Mr. Polar Bear* I just hope I don't lose my first duel.

*End Confession*

_**Next Time on Total Drama Arena-**_

*Confessional*

Drew: Angelica may be gone, but that's why there are three more girls on this team for me to work my magic on!

*End Confession*

*Dining Hall*

Drew: Let me get that for you! *Grabs Zanna's tray*

Zanna: You don't have to help me, really!

Drew: No, it's my pleasure!

*Arena Confessional*

Angelica: It's so lonely in the Arena. I miss the others. I miss having somebody to talk to. It's just me and Mr. Polar Bear, and let's face it. He isn't very talkative.

*End Confession*

Anna: *Brings a tray of food and sets it on the table* There you go. You're first meal in the Arena! *Starts walking out*

Angelica: No, don't go… Don't leave me here by myself! It's really lonely in here…

*Arena Confessional*

Angelica: So apparently that intern I was talking too got in trouble… I'm not allowed to talk to anybody. It's so freaking lonely in here!

*End confession*


	6. Search and Find

**Hey everyone. Back with a new chapter! I hope you all enjoy it. Keep up your reviews! I love to read them. If you have any challenge suggestions, they are welcome. Coming up with challenges without a theme is a lot tougher than I realized... Anyway enjoy!**

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Arena. Three teams participated in a building challenge. Each round had two players from each team completing in a task. From smoothing cement… *Replay of Gary and Michael smoothing their teams cement* Too jumping off buildings! *Replay of Bryan bungee jumping* Team Shark was the eventual winner after a very close challenge. It came down to Team Death, and USA who battles to see which team would be sending someone to the Arena! In the end Angelica refused to bungee jump because of her fear of heights. This mistake not only lost her team the challenge, it gave her a new home. The Arena, where she will wait for the next player to be voted off, and then the two will duel to stay in the game! Find out who will be joining Angelica, right now, on Total… Drama… Arena!

*Theme Song*

*Arena Confessional*

Angelica: The Arena isn't so bad. It's actually kind of nice… I get a big room all too myself! It has two beds on opposite sides of the room, a small couch, a small TV, a table where I'm supposed to eat my meals. I have my own bathroom, and a personal confessional! It feels weird having a confession cam all to myself…

*Static*

Angelica: Hi, it's me again! Just wanted say some more stuff… Me and Mr. Polar Bear are having a great time by ourselves… Aren't we Mr. Polar Bear? *Holds Mr. Polar Bear up*

Mr. Polar Bear: ….

*Static*

Angelica: Okay fine, I admit it! It's so lonely here… I have no one to talk to except for Mr. Polar Bear, and let's face it, he's not very talkative.

*End Confessions*

*Arena Living Area*

Anna: *Walks through the door carrying a tray of food*

Angelica: *Sees Anna* Oh my gosh! Another human being! *Runs up to Anna* Hi, I'm Angelica! You must be one of the interns.

Anna: Yeah, I am. I'm just here to serve you breakfast. *Puts Angelica's food on the table* When you're done eating, just leave it. I'll pick it up later. *Walks towards the door*

Angelica: *Blocks the door* Wait! You can't leave me… I'm all alone in here! I haven't had any human contact in days!

Anna: You've only been here since last night…

Angelica: Don't leave me!

*Team Shark Apartment*

Jaxon: Morning everybody! Now that you're all up, I'd like to tell you all our award arrived this morning!

Bryan: Awesome man! What'd we get!

Jaxon: We got a miniature building made of toothpicks…

Riley: How is that useful too us?

Jaxon: I have no idea, but that's not all we got. *Pulls an envelope out of his pocket*

Mirra: Is that what I think it is?

Fauna: The clue to the Chris Head…

Leo: It's probably some complicated riddle.

Ivy: Or maybe a picture we have to decipher!

Bryan: What are you waiting for? Open it!

Jaxon: Okay, I'll open it! *Opens the envelope and looks at the paper inside*

Yuki: Well, what's it say?

Jaxon: It's… It's…

Ivy: Spit it out!

Jaxon: It's a picture of a bean… *Shows everyone the picture*

Yuki: That's it? That's the clue? A bean?

Mirra: How is that going to help us find the Chris head?

Jaxon: Don't know.

Fauna: Wait, I think I've got something… Beans, beans, the magical fruit, the more you eat the more you…

Bryan: *Sits down on a whoopee cushion*

Fauna: The more you do that…

Riley: *Laughs* Nice one Bryan!

Bryan: It wasn't me guys! *Grabs the whoopee cushion* Somebody put this on my seat!

Ivy: *Starts laughing* You are too easy Bryan…

*Café*

Gary: I'll take a coffee.

Sloan: How do you want it?

Gary: I drink my coffee black.

Sola: Same here.

Sloan: I'll have those up for you two in a few minutes.

Gary: Thanks. *Sits down on the couch* This place Is so quiet and empty… Why didn't we start hanging out here earlier?

Sol: I don't know. I like it though. It's so nice and isolated from the others…

Luna: *Runs inside the Café* There you two are! I've been looking all over for you!

Gary: What for?

Luna: Well, you weren't at the apartment with the rest of the team, so I thought you went to breakfast.

Gary: We decided to grab a cup of Joe first.

Sol: It's great sis. You should order a cup. It's free after all!

Sloan: It's true. You guys can come in here whenever you want! So far no one's came here at all besides the other interns getting Chris' is usual iced coffee.

Luna: Well, when you guys are done be sure to head straight to breakfast!

Sol: Don't worry, we'll be there.

Luna: Okay, good. I'll see you both later. *Leaves*

Gary: What's with here?

Sol: I don't know. She's worried if we're off alone the rest of the team might think we're plotting something.

Gary: Yeah like I care what they think, especially our so called team leader, Drew.

Sol: Luna says he tried to get the girls to vote you out last night.

Gary: He tried to get me voted out? No wonder my name was called last…

Sol: She didn't vote for you, and neither did the other girls, except maybe Angelica.

Gary: What did I do to make that guy want to vote me out of the game so early?

Sol: I don't know, but it seems to me he's playing, or at least trying to play the girls…

Gary: We've got to keep an eye on that guy.

*Confessional*

Drew: Angelica is in the Arena now. The chances of her actually winning her way back into the game are slim to none. I've got to work my magic on the other girls on the team now! I just have to make sure I don't lose any more of my girls, and I should be able to stay in this game for a very long time.

*End Confession*

*Chef's Diner*

Zanna: *Grabs her tray of food* Thanks Chef!

Chef: *Growls at Zanna*

Zanna: Nice seeing you too… *Walks away awkwardly*

Drew: Hey Zanna.

Zanna: Oh, hi Drew.

Drew: Need some help with that?

Zanna: No, I'm fine.

Drew: *Takes Zanna's tray of food* I insist. *Walks to the table*

Zanna: Thanks, I guess…

Fauna: *Looks at Zanna* Looks like he has a crush on you.

Zanna: What, Drew? Having a crush on me? I really thought he liked Angelica, and she's in the Arena now.

Fauna: Well it looks like he's trying to impress you by helping carrying you're breakfast.

Zanna: Maybe he's just being helpful. He is the team leader after all. *Walks over to her teams table*

Fauna: *Watches Zanna as she walks back to her table*

Vinny: Hey, girl. You're next in line!

Fauna: Oh, right. Sorry… *Walks up to Chef* Hi Chef… Sorry about what I said the other day…

Chef: No soup for you!

Fauna: Wait what? You're not even serving soup…

Chef: No food for you! I don't like you…

Fauna: *Backs away from Chef* You can't do this! It's illegal you know!

Yuki: *Pulls Fauna away* Don't worry about Chef. You can share with me again.

Fauna: Really? Thanks!

Yuki: No problem.

*Confessional*

Fauna: Chef can't refuse to feed me! By law he can't let me starve to death! I'd report him, but him and Chef seem to be the only adults around, plus Chef kind of scares me… For now I'll just share my food with Yuki.

*End Confession*

Logan: *Takes his tray of food* This food looks great, only in America!

Coop: So uh, Logan. Is that all you talk about, America?

Logan: What else is there too talk about here in the USA?

Coop: I don't know, lots of stuff.

Camden: There's sports, music, art.

Logan: And you can only find stuff like that in America!

Coop: You can find that stuff all around the world!

Logan: But everything's better in America!

*Confessional*

Coop: Logan is starting to get on my nerves! He's like, America this, and USA that! I'm all for pride in your country but he's getting on my nerves! He's getting on everyone's nerves!

*End Confession*

Gary: *Walks in with Sol holding a coffee*

Deborah: *Walks up too Gary and Sol* Hey, where did you two get those coffees?

Sol: In the Café. Chris said we can go there whenever we wanted too.

Deborah: Oh yeah, the Café… It's run by that intern.

Gary: She makes a mean cup of coffee! Scalding hot, just the way I like it.

Deborah: Well I actually worked in a coffee shop. Maybe I can give her some tips…

Christina: *Walks up and pulls Deborah back to the table* Oh no you don't!

Deborah: What? What did I do wrong?

Christina: You were thinking about going to that coffee shop, weren't you?

Deborah: Maybe… So?

Christina: You work at a coffee shop, right?

Deborah: Yes, I do.

Christina: But you're not at work right now, are you?

Deborah: I'm not, but you don't understand! I've never taken a day off! Ever!

Christina: Deborah, you have to relax! You're not at work right now. You're using your vacation time to be here?

Deborah: Yes I am.

Christina: Then treat this like a vacation!

Deborah: I don't know if I can.

Christina: Just start by resisting the urge to work. Work on making new friends. There's a lot of cool people here. Who knows, you may even find a boyfriend.

*Confessional*

Christina: Deborah's a nice girl. She works too hard, and she just needs to relax. I have enough insane people to deal with on this team. I need to make sure Deb doesn't become one of them.

*End Confession*

*Outside*

Chris: Good morning contestants! Are you all ready for your next challenge!

Logan: Team USA is ready! I don't know about those other teams.

Mirra: *Glares at Logan*

Chris: Great! Now todays challenge is really simple. Around the city we have hidden three items for each team. Something that has to do with your team name. Team Shark, since we couldn't find any real sharks on such short notice we've hidden three fish for you guys.

Jaxon: How can you hide a fish?

Fauna: Chris, for your sake I really hope you have them in some body of water!

Chris: Oh yeah. We do. You will find your fish, and return them here, to this fish tank. *Gestures towards the fish tank* Team Death, you must find three skulls hidden around the city, and bring them back here to be buried.

Drew: Three skulls. That's easy.

Michael: Won't it take some time for us to dig a hole?

Chris: And you have to bury it again!

Michael: How is that fair. Team Shark just has to throw their fish in the water! We have to basically dig a grave here!

Chris: Moving on, Team USA you will be searching for American flags.

Logan: The greatest flag in the world!

Chris: Once your team finds your flags you'll bring them back here, and you must raise your flag all the way to the top of these flag poles.

Yuki: Those are some nice poles… *Starts grinding on one of the poles*

Mirra: Hey Yuki. What are you doing?

Yuki: *Steps away from the flag pole* Just checking out the pole.

Leo: Why though?

Yuki: Back home I'm a stripper.

Jaxon: You're a what?

Yuki: I didn't tell you guys that?

*Confessional*

Jaxon: Yuki is a stripper… That's surprising.

*End Confession*

Chris: Let's get this challenge started!

Jaxon: *Huddles up with Team Shark* Alright guys, the best strategy would be for us to split up and try to find those fish.

Leo: How are we splitting up dude?

Jaxon: Bryan, Ivy and Riley. You three can search together, and… Leo, Mirra and Fauna. You guys can look together.

Yuki: What about me?

Jaxon: Yuki, you'll search with me.

Yuki: Just us two… By ourselves?

Jaxon: There are three fish out there with our names on them! If we want to find them it's better if we split into three groups.

Bryan: Sounds good Jaxon. Let's split up guys! *Runs off with Riley and Ivy*

*Confessional*

Yuki: I wonder why Jaxon picked me to go with him. It would be okay if there was someone else from the team was there, but it's just the two of us…

*End Confession*

Drew: Come on team! Let's go find some skulls!

Sol: Hey Drew. Don't you think it'd be easier finding them if we split up.

Drew: Hey, yeah, you're right. Okay, me Sami, Zanna, and Luna are with me! Gary, Michael, Sol. You guys can be the other group. Come on girls! *Walks off with the girls*

Gary: What is with that guy and the girls of this team?

Michael: I know… What if I want to talk to one of them?

*Team USA*

Christina: Okay guys. We're splitting up! Me, Camden and Deborah are one group. Vinny, Logan and Natalia are another and that leaves Candy and Coop. Everyone good with these groups?

Vinny: I'm not! Why am I stuck with the American obsessed freak and the fire girl?

Christina: Come on Vinny. Can you please look with these guys for me? I need somebody sane to take care of the insane!

Vinny: Okay, fine. I'll do it, but you owe me one Christina!

*Confessional*

Christina: Being a team leader is tough, but I need to keep everyone on the team happy. Vinny complains about everything, so I have to make him feel important. Coop needs soda to operate, so I make sure nobody takes any of it. This job is so stressful…

*End Confession*

*Team Shark*

Bryan: Where would they hide a fish in the city?

Riley: Hard to say. There really aren't any large bodies of water anywhere around.

Ivy: There's water in the sewer.

Bryan: Are you saying what I think you're saying?

Ivy: Come on guys! It's worth a try! There's a gutter right there. *Points to a gutter* Hey, I think I see something in there?

Riley: What is it?

Ivy: I think it's a fish!

Bryan: Really? Grab it!

Ivy: *Reaches into the gutter and starts screaming* Oh my god! Something's biting my arm! I think it's an alligator!

Bryan: Don't worry Ivy! I'll save you! *Pulls Ivy out of the gutter* Where's that alligator?

Ivy: *Laughs* There was no alligator! It was a prank! I did get the fish though! *Holds up a fish in a plastic bag*

Riley: Great guys! Now we can take it back to the fish tank.

*Team Death*

Michael: Why did Drew have to split us up like this? He has all the girls with him, and he leaves me with you two. No offense…

Sol: None taken. Drew is being suspicious with the girls though.

Gary: He spends an awful lot of time with them.

Michael: What if one of us happens to like one of said girls, but Drew keeps on separating us.

Sol: We have to watch out for that guy.

Gary: Focus guys. We're in the middle of a challenge. We're searching for skulls…

Michael: Where are we going to find a skull? *Walks into a skull hanging from a street lamp* Owe! Hey guys! I found one!

Gary: Good work Michael! *Grabs the skull* You guys think this thing is real? *Knocks on the skull*

Sol: On this, you never know…

Gary: Maybe it's one of the interns who died testing a challenge… *Laughs*

Michael: We haven't really had any dangerous challenges yet, have we?

Gary: Most dangerous thing we've done so far was a game of musical chairs. How lame is that?

Sol: Come on guys, let's go dig this thing up.

*Team USA*

Logan: Come on guys! This way!

Vinny: Why that way?

Logan: I have a sixth sense for finding anything American!

Vinny: No, we have to keep following the road.

Logan: I really have a feeling there's one in this alley!

Vinny: *Looks down the alley* There's nothing there! *Starts walking off* Hurry up! We're wasting time!

Natalia: *Runs after Vinny* I'm going! Stop being so bossy!

Logan: Fine, you can keep walking that way, but I know there is an American flag in this alley way! *Runs into the alley*

Vinny: Suit yourself! Come on Natalia, I have to make sure we don't lose this challenge!

*Team Shark*

Leo: Why is it so hard to find a fish?

Mirra: This city is pretty big, don't you think?

Leo: I guess so, but don't you think we'd have found something by now?

Fauna: Hey guys, look! A fountain! *Runs to the fountain*

Mirra: Stop playing in the fountain Fauna! We have a fish to find!

Fauna: The fish is in here! *Pulls the fish bag out* We better hurry and get this back though. Fish die if you leave them in a plastic bag like this for too long.

Leo: Come on! Let's get back, and quick! *Runs off with Mirra*

Fauna: *Walks with the bag*

Mirra: Fauna? What are you doing?

Fauna: I don't want to shake the bag too much. That could kill the fish too.

Leo: Could you walk a little faster please?

*Grave*

Gary: *Throws the skull in the grave* That's one skull down.

Michael: How do you think the others are doing? Do you think they've found any yet?

Sol: *Notices something* Uh, I don't think so… *Points to Gary and the girls in front of the Café*

Drew: We've been searching for a while now girls… How about we take a break. Anyone want a hot chocolate?

Sami: I do!

Zanna: Me too!

Luna: Uh guys? Don't you think we should be getting back to the challenge? I really don't want to vote anybody off again.

Drew: It'll be fast. *Walks into the Café with the girls*

Gary: They're taking a break?

Sol: We can't win this challenge if their taking breaks for coffee!

Gary: If we want to win this, we're going to have to find those skulls ourselves! *Runs off with Sol and Gary just as some members of Team Shark run up*

Ivy: *Puts the fish in the tank* That's one fish for our team!

Bryan: Great team work guys!

Leo: Out of the way! We've got fish number two here!

Fauna: *Puts the fish in the tank* There you go little guy! You're no longer trapped inside of that plastic bag!

Chris: *Walks up* That's two fish for Team Shark! One more and you guys avoid elimination!

Riley: I hope Jaxon and Yuki find the last fish soon.

*Arena*

Anna: Okay, I have go now.

Angelica: Don't leave me!

Anna: I have a job to do. I have to go now. *Leaves*

*Team USA*

Christina: There it is guys… *Points to a bear using the flag as a dress*

Camden: How are we supposed to get it away from that bear?

Christina: Uh, I don't know… Deborah, do you have any ideas?

Deborah: No not really…

Christina: Wait! I've got something! *Runs up to the bear*

Camden: Christina? What are you doing?

Christina: I have an idea! *Too the bear* I think that dress looks hideous on you!

Bear: *Tears the dress of and runs away crying*

Christina: It worked?

Deborah: *Runs up to Christina with Camden* That was brilliant! Insulting the bear so it'd give up the flag?

Camden: Where'd you come up with that?

Christina: Oh, I don't know. It just came to me! *Grabs the flag* Let's get this thing back so we can raise it on that flag pole!

*Team Death*

Michael: You know, I wouldn't mind looking for another skull if the others would actually help search too.

Gary: Drew's got them all under his spell.

Michael: I don't get why he's such a ladies man. He's a fat kid with messy hair! What does he have that I don't?

Sol: For one thing, he's actually talking to them, while you're here with us.

Michael: I've talked to the girls here.

Gary: One on one?

Michael: Well no... Not really.

Gary: I'd start there if I were you. Now come on. We've got a lot of ground to cover, considering our teammates are pulling their weight!

*Team Shark*

Jaxon: So Yuki… You're a stripper huh?

Yuki: Yes I am. Why do you seem so interested?

Jaxon: No reason… It's just kind of an interesting occupation for a seven-teen your old, you know?

Yuki: I guess,

Jaxon: It's not every day you meet someone this young who strips for a living…

Yuki: Can we not talk about me being a stripper and find the fish?

*Confessional*

Yuki: Jaxon is a nice guy and everything, but it really bugged me when all he could talk about is me being a stripper! I want to date somebody who likes me for me, not because I'm a stripper!

*End Confession*

*Confessional*

Jaxon: I don't want to sound like a pervert, asking Yuki about being a stripper. I'm just kind of surprised... I just hope she didn't take it the wrong way.

*End Confessional*

*Team USA*

Candy: *Pokes Coop* Hey Coop! Coop! Cooper!

Coop: What Candy?

Candy: I want to know, why you have so much soda.

Coop: I like soda, is that a crime?

Candy: I don't think it's a crime… It just seems like every time I look at you, you're drinking a new soda. Soda's I didn't even know existed, like Diet Cherry Vanilla Coke Zero.

Coop: I'm not really picky with soda. I don't care what flavor it is, I'll drink it!

Candy: That's good.

Coop: Enough chatting, we better start looking for that flag!

Candy: Flag? I saw a flag!

Coop: You did? When?

Candy: A while ago, while we were walking. I wasn't sure if it was the right kind of flag.

Coop: *Smacks his forehead* Was it an American flag, because that's the kind we're looking for? You know, Team USA?

Candy: It was an American flag!

Coop: Lets go and get in then!

Candy: Okay, follow me! *Runs off*

*Team Death*

Gary: We found two skulls, now we only need one more and then we're good to go.

Sol: Where else could they have hidden it?

Gary: I don't know, but we have to keep looking!

Michael: Do you guys think we should take this one back?

Gary: Not until we've found that other skull! There's no way they've found it. They're in that coffee shop, drinking hot chocolate.

Michael: I think we should go back now.

Sol: Why?

Michael: I don't know, I just have a good feeling…

Gary: Okay, fine we'll go back, but you guys better keep your eyes out on the way back!

*Team Shark*

Jaxon: *Lifts Yuki up onto a semi-truck* Get on top!

Yuki: I'm on it! *Jumps on top of the truck* I see it! *Grabs the fish bag*

Jaxon: Yes! Some on down now, and we can head back.

Yuki: *Jumps off the truck and drops the fish back*

Jaxon: No! *Jumps for the bag and catches it* That was a close one… Come on, we better get back…

*Team USA*

Vinny: *Grabs the flag out of a mail box* Got it!

Natalia: Finally! Can we get back now?

Vinny: Yeah, we better hurry. We don't want to lose this for the team.

Natalia: Where do you think Logan went?

Vinny: I don't care. We found the flag. That's all I care about.

*Fish Tank*

Jaxon: *Puts the fish in the tank* Got it!

Chris: Team Shark is the first to complete the task, returning all three fish to the tank! Once again, it's between Team Death and Team USA. Team Death already has one skull in the grave.

Christina: *Runs up holding with her flag* We're here too! Don't count us out yet!

Camden: Let's raise this flag guys!

Christina: *Starts raising the American flag* We did it! Where's the rest of the team?

Coop: *Runs up with Candy* Here we are guys! We made it!

Deborah: Hurry up and raise your flag!

Coop: We're on it! *Raises Team Americas flag*

Gary: *Runs up with Sol and Michael* They only need one more too…

Michael: *Throws the skull in*

Sol: Looks like we'll have to go back…

Vinny: *Runs up with his flag* I got it guys!

Drew: *Walks out of the Café with the girls* Hey, guys! Find any skulls?

Gary: We found two, while you were taking a coffee break! Maybe if you actually found any skulls, instead of taking a coffee break, we might have actually had a chance!

Drew: Maybe we were in there a little longer than expected, but we did find something!

Sami: *Pulls out a skull* We found this earlier!

Sol: Hurry, toss it over here!

Sami: *Throws the skull*

Christina: Vinny! Hurry up with that flag!

Vinny: I'm coming!

Logan: *Runs up and tackles Logan* You thief! You stole an American flag!

Vinny: What are you talking about? Get off of me!

Michael: We still have a chance! *Throws the skull in the grave*

Gary: We still need to bury it! *Starts burying the skull with Sol and Michael*

Sol: Done!

Chris: In a close finish, Team Death stays alive! Team USA, you lost. I will see you tonight at the elimination ceremony. You will be voting somebody off and sending them to the Arena!

Vinny: Nice job Logan! You just lost us the challenge!

Coop: Yeah dude. Not cool! He almost had it until you tackled him!

Logan: He stole the flag though…

Vinny: I didn't steal it! I found it, you know, for the challenge!

Logan: Oh right. That's what we were doing… I thought you were some crazy Canadian trying to burn the American flag!

*Confessional*

Vinny: Logan is such an idiot. He lost us the challenge because he thought I stole the American flag… And we were so closing to winning too!

*End Confession*

*Elimination Ceremony*

Chris: Welcome Team USA to your first elimination ceremony, here on the roof of the Arena! Under your seats, you will all find voting devices. Just press the button of the person you want to send into the Arena. I will out the names of the people who are safe. If I call your name you will receive a bag of popcorn. The person name who I do not call will take the Staircase of Shame into the Arena of Losers. The person who goes into the Arena must duel the Arena's current inhabitant. Angelica. Now if you'd all cast your votes, let's find out who's going into the Arena tonight.

Vinny: *Vote for Logan* Logan! Have fun in the Arena!

Chris: You're not supposed to say your vote out loud! It's supposed to be private.

Vinny: Whatever.

Chris: *Looks at his voting device* The votes are in! Those who are safe tonight are, Christina, Coop, Natalia, Camden, Candy, and Deborah. *Tosses them all bags of popcorn* There's only one bag of popcorn left…

Vinny: *Glares at Logan*

Logan: *Glares back at Vinny*

Chris: Final bag of popcorn goes too…... Vinny! *Tosses Vinny the bag of popcorn*

Vinny: Yes! Thank you Chris, and good bye Logan!

Logan: This is ridiculous! I love America more than anyone on this team!

Chris: It's time for you to go Logan.

Logan: I'm the only true team USA member here!

Chris: *Gets on his cell phone* Yeah, we're going to need some security here.

Logan *Gets dragged into the Arena by two security guards*

Chris: And remember, he's not out of the game just yet. He has a chance to rejoin the game, IF he can manage to stay alive and win a few duels.

Vinny: Like I want to see that guy come back…

*Arena Living Area*

Logan: *Gets thrown in by security* I don't deserve to be voted off!

Angelica: Uh, hello…

Logan: *Turns around and sees Angelica* Oh, yeah. You're in here too…

Angelica: Uh huh… You seem a little… Upset about being voted off.

Logan: You bet I am!

*Arena Confessional*

Angelica: I'm glad somebody else was voted off. Now I have somebody to talk to! Now I don't have to hold the interns hostage anymore. I am nervous about having to duel him though. Logan is pretty buff… I'm not sure I could beat him in a duel.

*End Confession*

*Arena Confessional*

Logan: It sucks I was voted off so early, but thanks to this 'Arena' twist, I can still win this thing, in the name of America! I just have to start winning some duels.

*End Confession*

_**Next Time on Total Drama Arena-**_

Chris: Welcome to the first ever Arena duel! Angelica will be taking on Logan! Winner of this duel stays in the game, loser is out for good! Are the competitors ready?

Logan: Ready!

Angelica: Uh, Ready…

*Arena Confessional*

Angelica: I'm really nervous about the duel today. I don't want to lose and be the first person sent home. It was bad enough being the first person voted out.

*End Confessional*

*Arena Confessional*

Logan: Angelicas a nice girl. She gave me a big warm welcome into the Arena, but she's got to go. Nothing personal. I just want to get back in the game. For America! Woo!

*End Confession*


	7. Aquadude

**I am back with the newest chapter! I hope you all enjoy it. It feels weird for me to be this many chapters in and have no official eliminations. Well after this chapter we will have the first official elimination of the season! I don't know if I mentioned this before, but all duels will take place at the beginning of each chapter starting with this chapter. Also guys, sorry about all the lame challenges so far. I have a lot of pretty good challenges planned, just the first few challenges weren't really the good ones, plus I have to come up with almost double the challenges this season because of the Duels. It's tough to come up with challenges when you don't have a theme.**

Chris: Welcome back to Total Drama Arena! Last time our three teams competed in a challenge to search for items having to do with their team names. Team Shark searched for fish, Team Death skulls, and Team USA American flags. Team Death had some conflicts. After leader Drew split the group so he'd be with all the girls, the guys of the team started getting suspicious of his motives. Team USA had some problems with their most… spirited player. Logan showed his love for USA the country, but not USA the team, which ultimately what got him sent home. Despite two players being voted out already, all twenty-four players are still in the game, but after tonight somebody will be sent home for good. Find out who, right here on Total… Drama… Arena!

*Theme Song*

*Arena Living Area*

Angelica: *Paces back and forth* The big duels today… Are you nervous?

Logan: No. I'm sure with America on my side and I can win this! Why, are you nervous?

Angelica: Kind of.

*Arena Confessional*

Angelica: I'm terrified for the duel today! I don't know if I can beat Logan. He's so physically fit. I don't know if I can beat him.

*End Confession*

*Team Shark Apartment*

Jaxon: *Walks into the living area* Hey guys! We got a letter in the mail box!

Bryan: We have a mail box?

Jaxon: Apparently we do.

Mirra: So what's the letter say Jaxon?

Jaxon: I don't know. I haven't opened it yet. *Opens the letter* It says, 'The first Arena Duel will be held this morning at 10 AM. Each team will send one representative to watch the duel. The team who won the last challenge gets the advantage of sending two people'. So we get to send two people to watch the duel. Who wants to go?

Ivy: Me! I have to go! Angelica is like a sister to me. I have to be there for her.

Jaxon: Who wants to go with Ivy?

Bryan: I'll go with Ivy!

*Back of Arena*

Samantha: Hey, are you guys here to watch the duel?

Bryan: Uh yeah, we are.

Samantha: You have to come in through this door!

Zanna: *Runs up to Bryan and Ivy* Hey guys. Are you here to watch the duel too?

Ivy: I'm here to support Angelica.

Camden: *Walks up to them* Hey, is this where the duel is?

Samantha: It is. Now get in there already! *Leads everyone inside*

*Arena Hallway*

Claire: Alright, the two of you will wait here until they say you guys can go in. You'll enter together, and remember to smile at the camera!

Angelica: Uh, thanks for the advice and stuff, but who are you?

Claire: Oh, let me introduce myself. *Shakes Angelica's hand* I'm Claire, I'm in charge of the interns this season. Last season I was the manager at Playa de Losers.

Logan: Why aren't you working at Playa de Losers anymore?

Claire: Well, to tell you the truth… *Gets interrupted by a loud bell* There ready for you guys. Go on! Enter the Arena! *Pushes Angelica and Logan towards the Arena* Good luck you two!

Angelica: Thanks… I'm going to need it…

Claire: I have to twitter this! *Pulls out her cell phone* The first Total Drama Arena Duel is about to begin!

*Static*

Chris: *Speaks into a microphone* Welcome everyone to the Arena of Losers! This is where all contestants voted out of the game will be sent to fight for their lives! Our first duel of the season will be Angelica VS Logan! Winner stays, loser is out! Let's bring them in now!

Angelica: *Walks in smiling awkwardly*

Ivy: *Yells from the audience* Come on Angelica! Kick his American butt!

Bryan: Yeah, go Angelica…

*Confessional*

Bryan: I really didn't care who won the duel, but I rooted for Angelica because Ivy wanted her to win.

*End Confession*

Chris: And Logan!

Logan: *Walks in holding his fists in the air and hears no cheers* What, no cheers for me?

Chris: Today's duel will be witnessed by Bryan and Ivy from Team Shark, Zanna from Team Death, and Camden from Team USA. Now, let's get this duel started! The challenge is under that giant tarp. *Points to the giant tarp* Interns, remove the tarp!

Joshua: *Runs out with Omar pulls the giant tarp off revealing a giant climbing wall*

Chris: The duel is simple. Both contestants will race to see who can reach the top of the rock wall first. First person to reach the top, wins. They will remain in The Arena awaiting their next opponent. Are you both ready?

Angelica: *Looks at the wall* Uh huh…

Logan: I'm ready! USA! USA!

Chris: Great, let's get started.

Angelica: What about safety harnesses?

Chris: It's more exciting if you don't have a safety harness. Now, go!

Logan: *Runs towards the wall and starts climbing* I'm winning for America!

Angelica: *Walks towards the wall* I… I… I don't know if I can do this…

Ivy: *Yells from the audience* Come on Angelica! Don't let this guy beat you!

Angelica: I can't go up there… I'm afraid of heights! What if I wall?

Ivy: You won't fall! Just don't look down!

Angelica: Okay, okay… I'll do it. *Starts climbing*

Bryan: You better hurry then! Logan's got a huge lead.

Angelica: I can do this… *Climbs faster*

Logan: *Looks down at Angelica* I'm winning! *Takes off his stars and stripes bandana and waves it in the air* I'm winning this for America!

Zanna: He stopped! Now's your chance to catch up!

Angelica: Your right! *Catches up to Logan*

Logan: Hey! I'm supposed win this thing, not you! *Drops his bandana* Oh no! I need that! *Jumps off the wall and grabs his bandana* That was a close one!

Zanna: *Turns into Missy*

Missy: Hey idiot! You just lost the lead!

Logan: Oh, right. *Starts climbing*

Ivy: Come on Angelica! You can do it!

Bryan: Just don't look down!

Angelica: *Looks down and freezes* Oh no… I'm so high up…

Ivy: Why would you tell her that?

Bryan: I don't know… Sorry.

Logan: *Climbs up the wall* Don't count me out so soon!

Ivy: He's catching up! You have to keep climbing! You're almost there!

Angelica: Okay, okay… I'll try. *Climbs up and reaches the top* I did it! I won!

Chris: The winner of the first Arena duel is Angelica! Angelica stays in the game. Logan is out for good!

Logan: What? *Jumps off the climbing wall* Are you kidding me? I lost to her? I demand a rematch!

Chris: Well you're not gonna get one! *Presses a button*

Logan: *Falls into a trap door*

Chris: First official elimination of the season! Angelica, you will return to the living area of the Arena where you will wait for your next opponent.

Angelica: Thank you Ivy! Thanks so much! I couldn't have won without you!

*Arena Confessional*

Angelica: I still can't believe I won the duel… I actually beat Logan, and I conquered my fear of heights! *Remembers being on top of the wall* Okay, maybe I didn't conquer my fear, but I won my first duel! Maybe if I keep this up I can get back into the game. That million dollar is as good as mine!

*End Confession*

*Dining Hall*

Bryan: *Walks into the Dining Hall with Ivy, Zanna and Camden* Hey guys! We're back from the duel!

Coop: Who won?

Drew: Angelica's out, isn't she? I knew she wouldn't survive after being sent to the Arena.

Ivy: She actually won! She beat Logan!

Vinny: You mean he's out of the game? Yes! That annoying American obsessed jerk is out!

Candy: That's too bad. He was annoying, but he did give us a really awesome team name.

Sami: I'm glad Angelica's still in. I didn't want her to be the first person eliminated.

Drew: Her first opponent wasn't that big of a threat. She won't last much longer.

*Confessional*

Drew: I underestimated Angelica. Maybe I should go to the next duel, just so I can pretend to cheer her on incase she gets back into the game.

*End Confession*

Chris: *Walks into the Dining Hall* Now that the duel is over with, we can get started on our next challenge! Change into your swimming suits at meet me outside in half an hour.

*Confessional*

Yuki: Finally a water challenge! I can show off my bikini!

*End confession*

Gary: How are we going to do water challenge when there's no water around?

Luna: I saw a water fountain earlier. Maybe it's in there.

Sol: A challenge in a water fountain Luna? Really?

Gary: The challenges on this show don't make sense half the time, so maybe she's right.

Luna: Gary's right. We have no idea what Chris is going to throw at us next. *Smiles at Gary*

Gary: *Looks away*

Yuki: *Spins around* How do you guys like my bikini?

Fauna: *Stares at Yuki* It's really bright. Yellow, with orange polka dots, I like it.

Yuki: Thanks. It's my favorite bikini.

Jaxon: That is a nice bikini.

Yuki: *Looks at Jaxon funny and walks away*

Fauna: Pervert!

Jaxon: *Slaps his forehead* Stupid!

*Confessional*

Jaxon: I'm not trying to act like a pervert. I just like Yuki. I try to give her compliment her and I just say the wrong thing. *Slaps his forehead again* Stupid!

*End Confession*

Vinny: What do you guys is taking Chris so long?

Camden: Who knows! Maybe he wanted us to sit out here in our swimming suits so we'd look like idiots. *Sits down on the ground*

Natalia: *Notices a spider climbing on Camden's back* Hey, there's a bug on your shoulder!

Camden: Get it off! *Rolls on the ground*

Natalia: *Uses a magnifying glass to burn the spider* Got it!

Camden: Wow, thanks Natalia. You really saved me there. I'm really afraid of bugs.

Natalia: Hey, no problem.

Chris: *Walks up* There you guys are! I've been waiting for you all in the pool!

Michael: What pool?

Christina: There's a pool here? Where at?

Chris: It's inside one of the buildings, now come on! You have a challenge to do!

*Swimming Pool*

Riley: This is really cool Chris! Has this been here the whole time?

Chris: Yes it has. Now for today's challenge, you will once again be competing in three challenges. This time, they will be pool based. The team with the most amount of wins will be given spa treatments at the end of the challenge!

Sami: You mean if we win, we get a spa day?

Chris: That is exactly what I'm saying.

Luna: I would love a spa day!

Zanna: Yeah, me too! Drew, we have to win this challenge.

Drew: I'll do what it takes to keep my ladies, I mean my team happy…

Sol: Spa treatment? I look too much like an Abercrombie and Fitch model as it is. I don't want a spa treatment.

Chris: And in addition, the winning team will receive a clue to the McLean Brand Chris Head! No one has found it yet, but so far Team Shark has been the only team to receive any clues.

Gary: Let's not win it for the spa treatment, but for the clue to that Chris Head.

Chris: Now for our first water challenge, we will be playing a game of water basketball. 3 on 3 on 3!

*Pool*

Michael: Why did Drew pick only us three to do this challenge?

Sol: He said something about this challenge being too violent for the girls on the team…

Gary: So once again, it's just the three of us.

Chris: The rules of this challenge are simple. Grab the basketball, and try to throw it into your hoop. We have three hoops set up, one for each team. Just look for the one with your team logo on it. Representing Team Shark, Jaxon, Riley, and Leo. Here for Team Death, Gary, Sol and Michael. Rounding up Team USA we have Deborah, Vinny, and Natalia.

*Confessional*

Christina: Deborah and Natalia were the only girls in the challenge. The other teams picked all boys for this challenge. I was worried about them at first, but they really proved themselves in the challenge today.

*End Confession*

Chris: Begin! *Throws the basketball into the water* I forgot to mention one thing! First team to three points wins!

Leo: *Grabs the basketball* Don't worry Team Shark. I got this! *Shoves Michael and Vinny out of the way and shoots the ball into the basket*

Jaxon: Great job Leo!

Riley: That was impressive!

Chris: *Blows his whistle* Point goes too Team Shark!

Camden: *Covers his hears*

Yuki: Go Sharks!

Chris: *Throws the ball into the water*

Michael: *Catches the ball* Hey guys! I got it!

Sol: Get it to the hoop!

Michael: The hoop? *See's Team Shark and Team USA swimming towards him* Oh no… *Starts swimming away*

Sol: Pass it to me!

Michael: *Throws the ball and hits Sol in the face* Sorry…

Deborah: *Pushes Sol down and grabs the ball* I got it!

Vinny: Great job!

Deborah: *Starts swimming away from the others*

Vinny: Quick! Pass it to me!

Deborah: *Passes the ball to Vinny* Catch it!

Vinny: *Throws the ball into the hoop* I got it in!

Chris: *Blows the whistle* Team USA! That's one point for you!

Camden: *Walks out of the room*

Christina: Hey, where's he going?

*Confessional*

Camden: I just needed to get out of there for a minute. Chris kept blowing that whistle, and I just hate loud noises, especially when he's standing right next to me!

*End Confession*

Gary: What happened back there Michael?

Michael: I passed it, but Sol didn't catch it.

Sol: It doesn't matter. Let's just do better next round.

Chris: Begin! *Throws the ball into the water*

Sol: *Catches the basketball* Yes! I got it!

Leo: *Tackles Sol* Now I got it! Heads up Jaxon! *Tosses the ball to Jaxon*

Jaxon: Got it! *Throws it in the hoop*

Chris: *Blows the whistle* Point goes to Team Shark! Impressive team work guys. If you guys can get this next point you will be the winners of this first challenge, and the first point of this challenge. Ready? Go! *Throws the ball into the water*

Natalia: *Catches the ball* I got it guys!

Leo: *Knocks the ball out of Natalia's hand* Sorry, but we need this win! *Throws the ball in the hoop*

Camden: *Walks back in* What did I miss?

Chris: *Blows the whistle* Team Shark wins!

Christina: Camden? You okay?

Camden: Yeah, yeah I'm fine… *Sits down*

*Confessional*

Camden: If Chris keeps blowing that whistle, I'm going to lose it!

*End Confession*

Chris: Now for the next water challenge!

Bryan: They can't stop Team Shark! This water challenge is ours!

Chris: Team leaders, you will select one person from your team for the next challenge, the high dive!

Bryan: Jaxon, you've got to let me do this one!

Jaxon: You are the daredevil. We pick Bryan!

Drew: I pick, Michael.

Chris: Can't pick him. He did the first challenge.

Drew: Oh, alright then. Girls, would any of you like to dive for us?

Luna: I'll do it.

Chris: Team USA, who have you decided on?

Candy: Me, me! Pick me! I'll do it!

Christina: Okay, we pick Candy.

Chris: Person with the best dive wins a point for their team.

Ivy: *Sees a fishing pole* What's this doing here? *Smiles* I know what I can do with you…

*Diving board*

Zanna: Who wants to go first?

Candy: I'll do it! *Jumps on the diving board and does a cannonball*

Chris: Good one Candy! You get a seven!

Christina: *Helps Candy out of the pool* A seven! Good job Candy.

Chris: Who's next?

Zanna: Do you want to go?

Bryan: Ladies first.

Zanna: Okay. *Dives into the water almost perfectly*

Chris: Nice one! You get an eight!

Zanna: Yes! I got us an eight guys!

Chris: Bryan, you're up!

Ivy: *Climbs to the top of the diving board*

Bryan: Ivy? What are you doing up here?

Ivy: I wanted to see you do your big dive. It's a better view from up here. *Hides the fishing pole behind her back*

Bryan: *Blushes* Don't worry, I'm going to get us a ten!

Ivy: *Hugs Bryan and attaches the hook to the back of his swimming trunks* Good luck!

Bryan: Thanks. Here I go! I call the triple flip cannonball! *Runs and jumps off the diving board*

Ivy: *Starts reeling in and pulls up Bryan's swim trunks* It actually worked?

Bryan: *Dives into the water*

Chris: It looks like Bryan lost his swim trunks…

Bryan: *Swims to the surface* Got! How many points is that worth?

*Everyone starts laughing*

Bryan: What happened? Did I mess up or something?

Coop: You lost your trunks dude!

Bryan: *Notices his swim trunks are gone* Huh?

Ivy: *Looks down from the diving board* Sorry…

Bryan: Can you throw me my swim trunks atleast?

Ivy: Their kind of ripped in the back…

Bryan: Whatever, just throw them down!

*Confessional*

Bryan: That was so embarrassing! Ivy went too far this time!

*End Confession*

*Confessional*

Ivy: That was so hilarious! I just hope Bryan isn't too mad at me…

*End Confession*

Bryan: *Runs out of the pool covering himself*

Chris: That was a great dive. A little too much skin for me, but I'll give him a ten for boldness! Two points for Team Shark! That means you guys will be safe from tonight's elimination ceremony!

Yuki: We did it guys!

Fauna: You can't be defeated, especially in the water!

Chris: Now then let's get to the final challenge. Team Shark, since you're safe you can sit this one out. It's just Team Death and Team USA now!

Christina: Come on guys! We can't lose again!

Deborah: We won't lose.

Chris: I need two people from both teams.

Luna: I want to do this challenge!

Sami: Me too!

Christina: Team USA picks myself, and Camden. Ready Cam?

Camden: Yeah, let's do this!

Chris: This next challenge will be a relay race across the pool. First person will swim to the other side of the pool, and swim back. They will tag their teammate, and they will swim to the other side and back. First person back wins for their team. Let's get started!

*Pool*

Sami: Good luck!

Christina: You too.

Chris: Ready, go! *Blows the whistle*

Camden: *Grasps his head*

Christina: *Swims ahead*

Deborah: Come on Christina!

Vinny: You've got this! Go!

Christina: *Touches the wall and starts swimming back*

Zanna: She's falling behind! *Turns into Missy*

Missy: Come on Sami! Pick up the pace!

Sami: *Touches the wall and starts swimming back*

Christina: *Tags Camden* Come on Camden, go!

Chris: *Blows the whistle* Switch!

Camden: *Falls into the pools covering his ears*

Christina: Camden?

Sami: *Tags Luna* Come on Luna! You can win this!

Luna: *Jumps into the water and starts swimming*

Christina: Camden? Are you okay? *Comes to the surface*

Vinny: Go! Swim! We can't lose this!

Camden: Oh, right… *Starts swimming*

Luna: *Touches the wall and starts swimming back*

Sol: Come on Luna! I know you can do this!

Luna: *Passes Camden*

Chris: Luna is in the lead!

Luna: *Touches the wall* I did it!

Chris: Team Death wins! You are safe, and will not be attending elimination tonight! Team USA, I will see you all tonight.

Camden: *Climbs out of the pool*

Vinny: *Sarcastically* Nice one Cam! We had the lead, and you blew it!

Camden: I'm sorry guys…

*Confessional*

Camden: If Chris didn't blow that whistle right into my ear, I would have been able to win it. I'm afraid of loud sounds. They freak me out, and I can't think straight.

*End Confession*

*Hot Tub*

Jaxon: *Takes a drink of fruit punch* Here's to Team Shark! We're undefeated!

Yuki: I can't believe we won this spa day!

Riley: I just hope we can keep up this winning streak.

Ivy: Hey guys, have you seen Bryan?

Riley: He went back to the apartment. He says he can't swim because his trunks are ruined.

Ivy: Oh…

*Confessional*

Ivy: I feel kind of bad now. Bryan's not enjoying the reward because of my prank. Plus, if we have another water challenge, he doesn't have a swimming suit. What's he going to do?

*End Confession*

*Arena Roof*

Chris: Team USA. First team to lose two challenges in a row. Sucks to be you right now. You're about to send another player into the Arena to face off against our reigning champion, Angelica!

Christina: She only won one duel.

Chris: She's still the champion! Now, you all know the routine. Use the voting devices found under your seats, press the button of the person you want to send to the Arena. Once the votes are counted, I will give popcorn to those of you who are safe. You're time to vote is now!

*Everyone cast's their vote*

Chris: *Looks at this voting device* Popcorn goes too, Christina, Deborah, and Vinny. *Tosses them all popcorn* Coop *Tosses Coop a bag of popcorn* There is only one bag of popcorn left here tonight. Who will get it? Will it be Natalia who let Leo steal the ball way giving Team Shark the win, or will it be Camden who lost the relay race, even when he had a gigantic lead on Luna?

Camden: I got distracted by the whistle!

Chris: Final bag goes too…..Natalia! *Tosses Natalia a bag of popcorn*

Natalia: Yes! *Starts eating her popcorn*

Chris: Sorry Camden. Time for you to enter the Arena of Losers!

Camden: *Sighs* I'll see you guys at the duel. *Walks down the stairs into the Arena*

Christina: Sorry you had to lose this way Cam…

*Arena Confessional*

Camden: I know I messed up the challenge, but that whistle… It was making me go crazy! Angelica seems nice though. She'll be good company, until we have to duel…

*End Confession*

_**Next Time on Total Drama Arena-**_

*Chef's kitchen*

Chris: Today you will be competing in a cooking challenge! You will prepare a meal, and Chef will be judging the meals.

Fauna: Uh oh…

*Confessional*

Fauna: Chef hates me, especially after what I did to him this morning at breakfast… I just hope he doesn't make us lose the challenge just because he doesn't like me.

*End Confession*


	8. Someone's In The Kitchen With Drama

**New chapter up and ready to go! Chapters will get better now because I actually planned them before I started writing this chapter. I hope you all like the story so far. How do you guys liking the Arena? Like I said last time all duels will be held at the beginning of each chapter. By the way, I'd also like to mention that Total Drama Arena has already reached 100 plus reviews in only seven chapters! That's faster than all of my other stories. Keep reviewing reviewingso we can reach 200 and possibly beat the record of most reviews for an of my Total Drama stories so far. The record is held by Total Drama Amusement Park, with 244. **

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Arena, the two players in the Arena competed in the first duel of the season! A rock climbing challenge! *Replay of Angelica and Logan climbing the wall* Logan had an early lead, but when he decided to show off being in the lead. *Replay of Logan waving his bandana and falling off the wall* With encouraging words from her friend Ivy, Angelica was able reach the top and win her the first Arena Duel! Logan, the American obsessed freak was sent home for good! *Replay of Logan falling through the trap door* Back in the City, the other contestants competed in a water challenge. Team Shark had swam through the challenge like it was nothing, except for Bryan who lost his swim trunks! *Replay of Ivy taking Bryan's swim trunks with the fishing pole* It came down to Team Death and Team USA. Christina gave Team USA a big lead, but it was messed up by Camden, who got messed up me blowing my whistle. *Replay of Camden covering his ears* He lost his team the lead, which ended up getting him sent to the Arena. Twenty-one contestants are in the normal game, while two are awaiting their duel in the Arena. Who will lose the duel? Who will be facing joining the winning? Find out right now on Total… Drama… Arena!

*Theme Song*

*Arena: Living Area*

Angelica: You're much better company than Logan was. All he did was talk about how great America was!

Camden: Tell me about it! That's why we voted the guy out.

Angelica: *Laughs* If I lost, you'd be talking to him right now.

Camden: *Laughs* I'd rather talk to you than that guy.

Claire: *Walks into the room carrying breakfast trays* I've got your breakfast here!

Angelica: You don't have to bring me breakfast anymore Claire. I'm not going to hold anymore interns hostage. I've got Camden to talk to now!

Claire: Only until breakfast is over. After you're done eating, you guys are going to report to the Arena for today's duel.

Angelica: Oh yeah, the duel…

*Arena Confessional*

Angelica: Camden is actually a pretty nice guy. A lot easier to talk to than Logan. I'm not looking forward to the duel today.

*End Confession*

Camden: *Eats his last piece of bacon* I'm done, what about you?

Angelica: *Drinks a glass of orange juice* I'm done too.

Claire: *Walks into the room* Are you two ready for your duel?

Angelica: Ready as I'll ever be…

Camden: We're ready. Let's go Angelica.

*Arena: Duel Area*

Chris: Welcome everybody to the Arena of Losers! Where the vote off contestants fight to get back into the game! Today we have Angelica, our champion so far, winning one duel! She will be facing off against Camden, who was voted out of Team USA on our last episode for losing the swimming race for his team. Let's bring them in!

Claire: *Lead's Angelica and Camden in* Here they are Chris! Brought them here just for you!

Chris: Thanks Claire, but you could have just sent them in.

Claire: I know I could have, but I wanted to see yo… I mean the duel today. Yeah that's it. I wanted to watch the duel today!

Chris: Great… You can sit in the stands with the contestants. Here to watch the duel from Team Shark are Mirra, and Ivy! Team Death has sent Drew, and Team USA sent Christina.

Christina: *Waves from the audience* Hi Camden! Good luck, okay?

Camden: *Waves to Christina* Thanks! I'll try my best!

Chris: Now, for today's duel you will both stand on this raised platform and you will hit each other with these swords until one of you falls off the platform.

Claire: *Grabs the swords* I've got them! Here you two go. *Hands Camden and Angelica a sword* They've got their swords!

Chris: Yeah, thanks Claire… Now we can start the duel.

*Platform*

Angelica: I don't know if I can attack you with this sword…

Camden: It's made of plastic.

Angelica: Still…

Ivy: *Yells from the stands* Come on Angelica! You can take this guy!

Angelica: Okay, let's do this… *Hits Camden's sword with her sword*

Camden: *Hits Angelica's sword back*

Drew: Take him down Angelica!

*Confessional*

Drew I decided to send myself to watch the duel today. I underestimated Angelica. She managed to win the first duel. If she does happen to return to the game, I can say I cheered her on at one of her duels. If not, this is just one duel.

*End Confession*

Angelica: *Accidentally hits Camden in the face* Whoops! I'm sorry Cam.

Camden: *Looks angry* You hit me in the face… *Runs at Angelica waving his sword*

Angelica: *Moves out of the way*

Camden: *Runs off the platform*

Chris: Camden has fallen off the platform! Angelica is the winner of the duel!

Angelica: I won?

Camden: What? I lost… *Kicks the ground*

Angelica: I'm sorry Cam…

Camden: It's alright.

Chris: Camden, it's time to say goodbye. Any last words?

Camden: Yeah, I'd like to say…

Chris: *Activates the trapdoor*

Camden: *Falls into the trapdoor screaming*

Chris: Congratulations on winning Angelica. Return to the living area and wait for your next opponent.

Angelica: Thanks guys.

*Arena Confessional*

Angelica: I can't believe I won again! I got lucky again. I just hope I can keep it up. Now I just have to sit here and wait for my next opponent. I wonder who I'll have to face next.

*End Confession*

*Chef's Diner*

Ivy: *Walks in with Mirra, Drew, and Christina* Hey guys! The duel was great! My girl Angelica is still in the game!

Christina: *Sits down at Team USA's table*

Deborah: So that means Camden's out.

Candy: Yup. So far no Team USA member has survived the Arena…

Christina: Come on guys. We can't think like that.

Vinny: We have to think more positively. We can't lose anymore challenges!

Christina: Yeah guys. We are not losing another challenges!

*Confessional*

Vinny: We need to get out of this losing streak. We suck enough as it is, and we'll suck even more when there's only one of us left.

*End Confession*

Fauna: *Walks up to Chef holding a food tray* Hi Chef… I know we got off on the wrong foot, but refusing to give me any food won't do any good for either of us.

Chef: *Raises his eyebrow* What'chu talking bout Fauna?

Fauna: Well, if I die from starvation, you could go to jail for neglecting your Chefly duties…

Chef: Let me think about this for a second. *Scratches his head*

Fauna: If you're not going to serve me, I'll just have to serve myself! *Reaches and grabs a roll and some French toast*

Chef: What do you think you're doing? *Glares at Fauna*

Fauna: Uh, nothing… *Throws the roll on Chef's face and runs away*

Chef: *Grabs the roll and squeezes it*

Fauna: *Hides under Team Shark's table*

Mirra: *Looks under the table* What are you doing?

Fauna: Hiding from Chef…

Leo: What did you do this time?

Fauna: I just tried to get some food.

Yuki: And he didn't give it to any? *Hands Fauna a piece of toast* You can have some of my food.

Fauna: *Eats the toast* Thank you!

*Confessional*

Fauna: If it wasn't for Yuki being here I'd starve to death! I really appreciate it. I can't depend on her sharing her food for me for the rest of the season. What if she'd voted out before me?

*End Confession*

*Confessional*

Yuki: I don't know if I mentioned this before, but I'm bisexual, and I think I have a crush on Fauna. She's such a sweet girl, who fights for what she believes. I like sharing my food with her. It's an excuse to talk to her.

*End Confession*

Leo: Hey guys, am I only one who's been thinking about the clue…

Jaxon: You mean to the… *Whispers* Chris Head…

Leo: Yeah, the Chris Head. I've been thinking about the clue and I think I might know where it is.

Riley: You know where it is?

Leo: Maybe.

Riley: Where is it!

Jaxon: Quiet guys! We shouldn't be talking about it in here. Let's go outside… *Walks outside with Leo and Riley*

Michael: *Sits next to Sami* Hey Sami! I was wondering…

Sami: *Smiles at Michael* Yes?

Michael: I just wanted to tell you…

Drew: *Glares at Michael*

Michael: That I'm going on a walk with Gary and Sol. If you're looking for us, we'll be outside… *Pulls Gary and Sol's arms* Come on guys.

Gary: Where are we going?

Michael: We need to talk!

*Outside*

Sol: What did you bring us out here for?

Michael: Nothing. I was talking to Sami, and Drew gave me a look… I just had to get out of there.

Gary: That's all? Drew gave you a look?

Michael: It's like he doesn't want me to talk to Sami. She's so nice, and pretty… I just want to talk to her!

Gary: That is kind of suspicious. Drew never lets us talk to the girls.

Sol: He lets me talk to my sister.

Gary: He doesn't let us around the other girls. I've barley talked to Zanna and Sami, and even Angelica before she went to the Arena. He's up to something.

Michael: *Hears Jaxon's voice* Hey guys. Did you hear that?

Sol: Hear what?

Michael: Quite. *Stands on the corner of the diner*

Jaxon: You're sure the Chris Head is in there.

Leo: Positive. If you put the clues together it just makes sense. The picture of a bean, the poem saying it's right under our noses! It's under a bag of beans in Chef's kitchen!

Jaxon: How are we going to get in there to look for it?

Riley: Yeah, no way we're going to sneak past Chef!

Gary: *Pulls Michael and Sol aside* Their talking about the Chris Head!

*Confessional*

Gary: I've been curious about this Chris Head since Chris told us about it. I haven't bothered looking for it without a clue, but not that I have some inside information about its possible location. I just have to make sure I find it before the Sharks do.

*End Confession*

Chris: *Walks into the Diner* Good morning everybody! It's time to for today's challenge!

Fauna: Finally, I can get away from Chef…

Chris: Today's challenge will be a cooking challenge, which will be judged by Chef Hatchet, myself, and Claire, the head of this seasons interns!

Claire: *Walks in* Hi everybody! I am so excited to be tasting what you'll be making!

*Confessional*

Fauna: A cooking challenge, and Chef that Chef will be judging? He hates me, and after I threw that roll in his face… Let's just hope he doesn't make my team lose the challenge because he hates me!

*End Confession*

Chris: Now each team will be preparing their meal for one of the three of us, and we will judge you on a scale from one to ten. A majority of the team will be in the kitchen cooking the meal, while one person will be out here acting as waiter or waitress.

Deborah: I'll be waitress for Team USA!

*Confessional*

Deborah: Back home I am a barista in a coffee house. I'm pretty good dealing with frustrating customers, so it's best I be the waitress for our team.

*End Confession*

Chris: Now Team Shark, you will be preparing your meal for Chef Hatchet!

Fauna: No!

Jaxon: *Looks at Fauna* You okay?

Fauna: Yeah, I'm fine. *Looks at Chef* Just fine…

Chris: Team Death, you have the privilege to be serving me! Chris McLean!

Sol: *Sarcastically* Hooray for us…

Chris: Last but not least Team USA will be preparing a meal for Claire!

Claire: *Pulls out her cellphone* I get to be a judge in the cooking challenge! I will be judging the food made by Team USA!

Vinny: Uh, what are you doing?

Claire: I'm updating my twitter.

Coop: What for?

Claire: To give the fans a little inside look before the season airs.

Chris: You better not be posting any spoilers! If they know who wins, they won't watch!

Claire: Don't worry Chris. I won't post any spoilers.

Chris: The reward for the team that gets first place is a complimentary dinner of gourmet foods!

Bryan: Sounds pretty good…

Chris: In addition, there is a penalty for the team that gets last place. They will have to clean the entire kitchen after going to an elimination ceremony, where they will send somebody into the Arena. Now, lets get cooking!

*Kitchen*

Jaxon: Okay guys! We need somebody to be the waiter! Anyone want to volunteer?

Fauna: Not me! Chef hates me! No way I am I serving his food…

Jaxon: You're right he doesn't really like you… Anyone else?

Yuki: I'll do!

Jaxon: Great. Thanks We'll take care of stuff here in the kitchen.

Drew: Hey you! *Points to Gary*

Gary: What, me?

Drew: Yeah you. You're the waiter for our team.

Gary: *Whispers to himself* Damn! Okay, I'll do it… *Pulls Michael aside* I have to be the waiter so you're the one who has to look for the Chris head.

Michael: Me?

Gary: Yeah, you. Find the bag of beans and get there before the Sharks do. Got it?

Michael: Go it.

*Confessional*

Gary: I would rather I look for the Chris Head myself, but Drew put me on waiter duty… I would have told Sol to look for it, but he was nowhere in sight, so the next best thing to do was to tell Michael to look for it.

*End Confession*

*Booth*

Deborah: Hello, my name is Deborah and I will be you're waitress this afternoon. May I start you off with a drink?

Gary: So we're serving you all separately, but you're sitting in the same booth?

Chris: Yeah. You got a problem with that?

Gary: No problem… It just seems odd having three waiters at the same table.

Deborah: If you're done. Now, ma'am, would you like me to start you off with something to drink?

Claire: Why, yes. I'll have a cup of coffee.

Yuki: What about you Chef? What do you want to eat?

Deborah: *Starts walking back to the kitchen then stops* It's customary to take orders for drinks before you ask what they want to eat.

*Confessional*

Deborah: I have never worked as a waitress, but I know have pretty good work experience. Ask any of my coworkers.

*End Confession*

Gary: *Sets a drink next to Chris* There you go. *Walks away*

Deborah: *Looks at Gary and nods while he walks away* He doesn't know anything about customer service! Anyway, here's your coffee Claire! I brought extra sugar and cream.

Claire: Why thank you very much! I like this girl.

Deborah: *Smiles and walks back to the kitchen*

*Kitchen*

Yuki: I've got the order for Chef's appetizer. He wants a salad.

Fauna: Chef eats salad? I always thought of him as a huge carnivorous monster!

Yuki: It's a chicken salad. And he wants extra chicken, no lettuce, and barbecue sauce for dressing.

Fauna: And I was right…

Jaxon: Come on guys! Let's get started on that chicken salad!

Bryan: I'm on it!

Ivy: I'll help you!

Bryan: I can make it myself. *Walks away*

*Confessional*

Ivy: Okay, I think Bryan's still a little mad about my last prank… I guess it is a little embarrassing diving naked into a swimming pool in front of everyone. I'll just have to find a new target for my pranks until he calms down.

*End Confession*

Gary: Okay guys, Chris wants spaghetti!

Drew: Got it. On guys, let's start working on that spaghetti!

Sami: Where should we start?

Drew: Uh, I really don't know… I've never made spaghetti before.

Sol: Maybe we can start with boiling some water.

Drew: Uh, yeah. You can do that. What's next?

Sami: What about the sauce?

Drew: Do you know how to make sauce?

Sami: I could try. I'll need some help though. *Notices Michael staring at her* Do you want to help me?

Michael: Uh…

Drew: He can't help you. He's busy... Washing the dishes.

Sami: We don't have any dirty dishes. Come on Michael! *Grabs Michaels hand and pulls him away*

Drew: *Glares at Michael*

*Confessional*

Drew: I can't let these other guys around the girls! I've worked too hard to keep them away so I can manipulate them into doing whatever I want. The girls left on my team aren't as easy as Angelica was. I'll just have to boost up my charm.

*End Confession*

*Static*

Christina: Hey Deb. What are we making for Claire?

Deborah: For the main course, she wants lobster, a filet of salmon and some clams.

Christina: Seafood. Okay… Where are we going to find a lobster, salmon and clams?

Vinny: We should check the supply room.

Deborah: You guys get started on that! It looks like Claire needs a refill! *Runs off*

Candy: *Looks at some cans* Hey guys! This can has a picture of some clams on it!

Christina: It really does? Well that takes care of the clams, but what about the lobster and the salmon.

Vinny: You really think they'd actually supply us with the food they want to eat.

*Static*

Gary: *Whispers to Michael* Have you seen the head?

Michael: I haven't had a chance to look… I'm helping Sami with the sauce.

Gary: Well you better get it soon before one of the Sharks find it! I've been watching them, and none of them have went into the storage room yet…

Chris: *Yells from the booth* Oh waiter! I need another refill over here!

Gary: *Sighs* Take care of it!

Michael: Okay, okay… *Walks up to Sami* Hey, Sami. Do we need any more tomato sauce?

Sami: *Mixes the pot* No, actually I think we're good.

Michael: Oh. Well, Is there anything we need from the storage room?

Sami: No, not right now. Why? Are you trying to get away from me?

Michael: No, no. I just need to go to the storage room for a minute.

Sami: Why?

Michael: *Thinks for a second* I have gas…

Sami: Oh… Well, I guess in that case you can go. Hurry back so you can help me finish the sauce.

Michael: Thank you… *Runs off*

*Confessional*

Michael: I told her I have gas… If it wasn't for Gary being so obsessed about that Chris Head, I could have stayed there talking to Sami. Instead I went into the storage room, where things got crazy!

*End Confession*

Leo: I'm telling you, I think the guys from Team Death might have heard us talking about the Chris Head.

Jaxon: Are you sure about that?

Leo: Yeah, they were going back inside right after we were done talking about it.

Jaxon: Okay, you two go look for it. I'll have someone else cover for you guys. Fauna!

Fauna: *Walks up to Jaxon* Yeah?

Jaxon: Can you put the toppings on Chef's pizza?

Fauna: Sure, what toppings did he want?

Jaxon: Pepperoni, sausage, ham, and pineapple.

Fauna: No, I'm sorry, I can't… That is way too much meat for me to be touching. I can't do it.

Jaxon: Can you at least put it in the oven after we get the toppings on?

Fauna: That much, I'll do, but I'm not touching any meat! *Walks away*

Jaxon: *Sighs* Okay, Riley, you stay and work on Chef's pizza. Leo, you look for it by yourself.

Leo: Got it.

*Storage Room*

Michael: *Talking to himself* Bag of beans, bag of beans… Where would you be?

Leo: *Walks in* You're looking for a bag of beans?

Michael: Uh, yeah. My teams dish has beans in it…

Leo: I'm pretty sure I heard you guys were making spaghetti.

Michael: Well we need beans! *Sees the bag of beans* There they are! *Picks the bag up and looks under it for the Chris Head*

Leo: Are you looking for anything?

Michael: No, I'm not looking for anything…

Zanna: *Walks into the storage room* Hey guys. I'm just looking for some parmesan cheese, for Chris' spaghetti. Have you guys seen any?

Michael: Nope, I have not seen any cheese… *Picks up the bag of beans* I better get this back to my team… *Trips and drops the beans*

Zanna: Look what you did? Now we have to clean this up! *Steps on a bunch of beans and falls to the ground* Owe! That hurt! *Turns into Missy*

Missy: Look what you made me do, you geek!

Michael: I didn't mean to…

Leo: *Starts searching through the beans*

Missy: You're going to pay for making me fall!

Fauna: *Runs in* Zanna! What are you doing?

Missy: He dropped that bag of beans and made me fall!

Fauna: *Pulls Missy out of the room* Come on Zanna, you have to calm down. *Rubs Missy's back*

Missy: Zanna? I'm not Zanna!

Fauna: Let's go outside so you can calm down… *Pulls Missy outside*

Michael: I have to go… Uh, help my team! See you later! *Runs out of the storage room*

*Confessional*

Michael: After all of that I still couldn't find the Chris Head… I probably left it in there and Leo must have found it himself. Gary is going to be so mad at me!

*End Confession*

*Confessional*

Leo: So after Michael ran out of the room I searched through those beans and I couldn't find anything. He must of snagged it before he ran out. It sucks! I was so close to finding that Chris Head!

*End Confession*

Yuki: *Walks into the kitchen* Are you guys almost done with Chef's pizza? He's getting really impatient out there!

Jaxon: It's almost done. Riley, how many more minutes before we have to take it out of the oven?

Riley: The oven? I didn't put it in the oven.

Jaxon: I thought I told you to put it in the oven!

Riley: You told me to put the toppings on. You didn't say anything about the oven!

Jaxon: I told Fauna to do it… Where is she anyway?

*Outside*

Fauna: Just calm down, and take a deep breathe.

Missy: Why do I have to listen to you? We're not even on the same team?

Fauna: I'm just trying to help you. Now take a deep breathe! *Takes a deep breathe* Just like that!

Missy: Okay, fine. *Takes a deep breathe and turns back into Zanna*

Zanna: What? What am I doing outside?

Fauna: I took you out here after your little freak out back inside.

Zanna: Oh no… She's doing it again…

Fauna: Who's doing what again?

Zanna: It's Missy. My other personality… She takes over sometimes and I can't control her.

Fauna: So that's why you said you weren't Zanna…

Zanna: Yeah. Missy can be a handful… She didn't do anything to get any really mad at me did she?

Fauna: You kind of scared Michael a bit.

Zanna: Nobody else?

Fauna: I don't think so.

Zanna: Okay good. It feels good to finally tell somebody about Missy.

Fauna: I'll keep your secret. *Touches Zanna's hand*

Zanna: Thanks. We better get back in there before our teams get suspicious.

*Confessional*

Zanna: It feels good to tell somebody about Missy. She can be tough to manage alone. Only problem is, Fauna's on the other team…

*End Confession*

Christina: *Takes a lobster from Omar* Thank you so much for getting this for me! You have no idea how much I appreciate this! *Kisses Omar*

Omar: You're playing for both of us, remember.

Christina: Yeah. *Kisses Omar again* I love you! *See's Natalia walking by* Got to go! Talk to you later, bye! *Pushes Omar out the door* I got the lobster guys!

Natalia: Let me cook it!

Christina: *Hands Natalia the lobster* Go ahead, knock yourself out. Just so you know it's still alive, so I wouldn't take those rubber bands off of its claws until you're done cooking it.

Natalia: *Gets pinched by the lobster* Owe! What'd you say?

*Confessional*

Christina: Being head chef is not easy, especially with my team! Nobody knows anything about cooking! Coop's always off on a soda break, Candy can't operate a can opener and I now know not to let Natalia near the stove…

*End Confession*

Sol: *Pours the spaghetti onto a plate* Done!

Luna: It looks great Sol! I didn't know you could cook this well.

Sol: It wasn't that hard. I just had to boil water and put pasta in it.

Michael: *Walks up carrying a bowl of tomato sauce*

Sami: Tomato sauce, coming through!

Drew: *Uses a spoon and tastes the sauce* It tastes great! You did a great job Sami! *Drops the spoon in the sauce* Whoops, my bad. *Puts his hand in the sauce and pulls it out* Got it!

Sol: You put your hand in the sauce… Can we actually serve it like that?

Drew: Uh, yeah. It'll be fine.

Sami: You washed your hands, right… I don't want to give Chris food poisoning.

Drew: Guys, its fine. Let's just serve it. *Pours the sauce on the noodles*

Michael: Do you guys smell smoke?

Natalia: *Turns the heat up on the stove until it catches on fire*

Christina: *Runs in* What are you doing?

Natalia: I like to watch stuff burn!

Deborah: *Runs in and puts the fire out with a fire extinguisher* You guys have to be more careful!

Christina: Natalia, what were you thinking! You burnt our only lobster! There's no way we're going to win this challenge now!

Vinny: We have to serve her something.

Christina: I guess that lobster is better than no lobster…

*Booth*

Yuki: *Set's a pizza in front of Chef* The four meat pizza you ordered. I hope you enjoy it!

Chef: *Takes a slice of pizza* It's alright.

Chris: What has Team Death prepared for me tonight? Nothing poisonous I hope.

Gary: Sadly, our dish is poison free this evening. *Drops the plate on the table* Enjoy. *Walks away*

Chris: Bad customer service, but let's see how it tastes! *Eats the spaghetti* It tastes… Bad…

Omar: *Whispers in Chris' ear*

Chris: He put his hand in it? *Spits the food out* I am not eating this!

Deborah: *Set's Claire's food on the table* There you go… Your plate of seafood. Lobster, salmon and clams! I hope you enjoy!

Claire: *Tries the lobster* Oh my goodness! This lobster is amazing! It has a… Smokey taste to it!

Chris: What would you both score you meal as, food and service?

Chef: The food was alright, the server was alright. I give them a seven.

Chris: A seven for Team Shark. Descent score.

Jaxon: Let's hope it's enough to keep us safe guys…

Chris: What about you Claire?

Claire: My meal was excellent! I loved everything about it, and the waitress! She was such great! Overall, for food and service, I give them a ten!

Chris: Wow, a perfect score! We have an obvious winner tonight! Team USA!

Christina: We won? Yes!

Vinny: We got first place for a change!

Chris: Now, let's find out who tonight's losers are… Team Shark has a total of seven points. If Team Death wants to stay alive, they have to beat that. The meal I received from them was bad. The service wasn't that great either. The losers today are obvious, Team Death. I will see you all at elimination tonight, where you will be sending someone into the Arena!

Jaxon: Yeah guys! We're safe!

Ivy: Whoo hoo!

Bryan: We did it! Good job guys!

*Confessional*

Jaxon: Fourth time in a row we've avoided elimination! I like my team and I'm not ready to send any of them to the Arena.

*End Confession*

*Team Death Apartment: Girls Floor*

Sami: I can't believe we lost…

Zanna: And now we have to vote somebody off.

Sami: Who do you think we should vote for?

Luna: Not my brother! You can't vote off Sol.

Sami: Michael should be safe too. Me and him worked hard on that sauce.

Drew: *Walks into the room* Hello girls, I just wanted to talk to you about tonight's elimination…

Zanna: *Turns into Missy*

Missy: And, let me guess. You're here to tell us who to vote off?

Drew: We should get rid of Gary. You heard Chris, he wasn't a very good waiter.

Luna: You want us to vote out Gary?

Drew: Yeah. That guys always so negative… We've got to get rid of him while we can. See you girls tonight. *Leaves*

*Confessional*

Drew: I've got the girls under my finger! They'll do whatever I tell them!

*End Confession*

Missy: Can you believe that guy? Telling us who to vote for, like he's the boss of us!

Sami: Well he is our team leader.

Missy: He's just using his title to take advantage of us and get rid of whoever he wants!

Luna: So you're saying we vote for somebody else?

Missy: I say we take down our Drew. He's not even a great team leader anyway.

Luna: I'm in!

Missy: What about you Sami?

Sami: Well… I don't know. What if it doesn't work? There are only three of us.

Missy: I'll take care of that.

*Static*

Gary: I can't believe you weren't able to get the Chris Head Michael!

Michael: I'm sorry guys. I tried.

Gary: Now I'm on the chopping block. That Chris Head would really be useful right about now…

Sol: I wish we could vote Drew out, but we don't have enough votes.

Gary: Drew has those girls under his control.

Missy: Hey guys!

Michael: Zanna? What are you doing here?

Missy: Zanna? I'm… Never mind. I'm here to tell you guys we need to vote Drew out, tonight.

*Elimination Ceremony*

Chris: Team Death. Here you are for the second time, where you will be voting out one of your own. You know the routine. You will use your voting devices located under your seas. I will give a bag of popcorn to those of you who are safe. The person who doesn't receive a bag of popcorn will be sent into the Arena of Shame. Vote now!

*Everybody votes*

Drew: *Smiles at Gary*

Gary: *Glares at Drew*

Chris: Popcorn bags go to, Sami, Michael, and Luna. *Tosses them all popcorn* Zanna, and Sol. *Hands Zanna and Sol popcorn* There is only one bag of popcorn left. Who's going to get it?

Drew: *Smiles at the girls*

Gary: *Winks at Zanna*

Chris: Final bag goes to…. Gary!

Gary: Yes! *Takes the bag of popcorn*

Drew: What? You guys voted for me?

Gary: You did put your hand in Chris' food.

Chris: Yeah dude, that was gross. You could have gotten me really sick!

Drew: I washed my hands!

Chris: Sorry, but it's time for you to go inside the Arena.

Drew: Fine, I can win my way out of the Arena! See you later ladies! *Winks at Zanna and goes into the Arena*

Chris: That's it for tonight. See you all next time on Total… Drama… Arena!

_**Next Time on Total Drama Arena-**_

*Garbage Truck*

Jaxon: *Wakes up* What smells?

Ivy: Where are we?

Vinny: *Stands up* We're in a garbage truck!

*Static*

Sol: Chris? What the heck are we doing at a dump?

Chris: We're here for today's challenge of course!

Riley: Well this challenge stinks! *Plugs his nose*


	9. Garbage Daze

**Hey everyone, I'm back with another chapter. I've been looking forward to writing this challenge. It was one I wasn't able to do in my failed season of Total Drama City. I hope you all like it.**

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Arena! Angelica and Camden competed in a duel to stay in the game. *Replay of Angelica and Camden sword fighting* Camden lost his temper and lost himself a million bucks. *Replay of Camden falling off the platform* Back at Chef's Diner, our three teams competed in a cooking challenge. They baked, boiled and nearly gave me food poisoning! All the contestants were assigned a customer for their meal. Chef had Team Shark, Claire had Team USA, and I was stuck with Team Death. There was more than just cooking going on in the kitchen. There was a battle for the Chris Head, between Leo and Michael. *Replay of Michael dropping the bag of beans* Unfortunately neither of them found the wooden carving of my beautiful face! Maybe they were looking in the wrong place… In the end Team USA came out on top winning first place in the challenge because of Deborah's ability to work well with her customers. *Replay of Deborah serving Claire her food* Team Shark may not have taken first place, but they managed to win second, and save themselves from elimination. Team Death, who nearly gave me food poisoning was sent to vote off one of their own. Gary was the target of team leader Drew, but Zanna's other personality turned everyone against Drew for taking advantage of the girls. Now the deceptive ladies man is going to the Arena where he will face off against one of the girls he tried to manipulate. Find out who will come out victoriously right now on Total… Drama… Arena!

*Theme Song*

*Garbage Truck*

Jaxon: *Wakes up* What smells?

Sami: I don't know, but I'm getting out of here! *Runs into the wall* What? Where's the door?

Vinny: *Sits up* Hey guys? Where are we?

Michael: *Looks around* Guys… We're inside of a garbage truck!

Luna: Why are we in here?

Jaxon: Another one of Chris' crazy challenges…

*Arena: Living Area*

Angelica: Wow Drew! I still can't believe I'm in here with you!

Drew: *Hugs Angelica* Yeah, our teams been against us since the beginning.

Angelica: So you're saying they were planning on voting both of us out since the beginning?

Drew: Oh yeah. They never liked us.

*Arena Confessional*

Angelica: Since Drew got here, he's given me so much information! I had no idea Gary and our entire team has been against us this entire time. Drew says he was the only person on our Team Death who actually liked me.

*End Confession*

Angelica: *Walks out of the confessional* Oh, hi Drew!

Drew: Hey Angelica. Excuse me, I need a moment in the confessional.

Angelica: Okay. I'll be in the other room.

Drew: I'll be in there in a minute. *Goes into the confessional*

Samantha: *Walks in carrying two trays of food* You're breakfast is served. *Drops the trays on the table and leaves*

Angelica: Breakfast! Drew, breakfast is here! *Stands next to the confessional door and starts listening to Drew*

*Arena Confessional*

Drew: Angelica is so easy. I've been telling her all these stories that the entire team never liked me and her. I'm softening her up so I can take her out in the duel today.

*End Confession*

Drew: *Opens the confessional door and hits Angelica* Oh, I'm sorry Angelica!

Angelica: Oh, no. It's okay… I just wanted to tell you breakfast is here…

Drew: I'm starving! *Goes to eat*

Angelica: *Stares are Drew in shock*

*Arena Confessional*

Angelica: *Whispers into the camera* So he's been tricking me this whole time? I can't believe it! I can't let him win! And another thing, it's really easy to listen to peoples confessionals here.

*End Confession*

*Arena*

Claire: Come on in you two!

Angelica: *Walks up to Claire with Drew* Where's Chris, and why isn't there anyone here to watch the duel?

Claire: Oh, Chris, Chef and the others aren't here today. The challenge is off site.

Drew: So there won't be any witnesses?

Claire: Nope, just you two, battling it out to see who will win and stay in the game. Now, you two better get ready for today's duel. You will bother be bowling to stay in the game! We've set up a bowling alley right here! You will be competing in a short game. You will each get four turns to bowl. The person with the highest score will win and get to stay in Total Drama Arena where you will await your next opponent.

Drew: Seems simple enough. Are you ready Angelica? *Smiles at Angelica*

Angelica: Oh, yeah, I'm ready…

Claire: Who wants to go first?

Drew: Ladies first. *Grabs Angelica's hand and guides her*

Angelica: I can do it myself! I mean, I can do this… *Picks up her bowling ball* Here I go… *Throws the ball down the lane and knocks over six pins* I got six!

Drew: That was really great! *Hugs Angelica* You can pick up the spare.

Angelica: *Moves away from Drew* Still my turn! I better take it! *Throws her ball down the lane* and knocks over three more pins*

Drew: You almost got the spare. Oh well, there's always next time.

Angelica: *Laughs awkwardly* Yeah, next time…

Drew: *Throws his bowling ball down the lane and knocks over four pins*

Claire: You can still pick up the spare.

Drew: *Throws his bowling ball again and knocks over two more pins* Darn it! Angelica, looks like you're winning so far.

Angelica: Yeah, I guess I am…

*Dump*

Chef: *Presses a button and dumps out the back of the garbage truck*

*All the contestants fall out of the back of the garbage truck*

Fauna: Finally! Fresh air! *Takes a deep breath and realizes where she is* Wait, this air isn't fresh… It's even worse than in there… *Gags*

Christina: What's going on? Why are we at a dump?

Chris: *Walks up wearing a gas mask* Hey guys! Looks like you made it one piece!

Missy: Chris! You are such a jerk! You put us in the garbage truck when we were sleeping?

Chris: Actually the interns did it, but it was my idea.

Coop: So Chris… Will we be getting any food, water, or most importantly soda! I haven't had my morning Cherry Coke.

Chris: You'll get breakfast, but sadly we have no soda for you Coop.

Coop: No soda? I can't go on without soda!

Vinny: It won't kill you not to have any soda.

Coop: It won't kill me, but things aren't pretty when I go through a withdrawal…

Ivy: What about the duel Chris? Don't we usually get to watch it?

Chris: The duel will still happen today. There just won't be anyone to witness it.

Ivy: But I have to be there to cheer on Angelica! What if she loses and I don't get to say goodbye?

Chris: Not my problem.

*Arena*

Claire: After three turns each, the score is tied at nineteen points each. The person who knocks over the most pins this round stays in the game! Loser, I'm sorry but you have to leave. Angelica, you're up.

Drew: Good luck Angelica! If I had to lose to anyone, it'd be you.

Angelica: Thanks… *Gets ready to throw her bowling ball*

Drew: *Blows a kiss to Angelica*

Angelica: *Gets distracted and drops the ball* No!

Claire: Sorry Angelica. Looks like you get a gutter ball. You still get one more turn though to try and make it up.

Angelica: Okay, I can do this! *Glares at Drew* I know what you're trying to do, and it won't work! *Throws the bowling ball and knocks down nine pins*

Claire: Good job Angelica! That gives you a total score of twenty-eight. Drew, if you want to stay in the game, you need to knock down at least nine to tie with Angelica, but you need a strike or a spare to beat her.

Drew: *Whispers to himself* I'll do more than just tie with her… *Throws the bowling ball and knocks down eight pins, leaving the two on the ends*

Claire: Oh, you got the deadly seven ten split… That's not good.

Drew: Oh man. *Slaps his forehead* Okay, if I get one, I can at least tie with her… But which one? *Throws the bowling ball and doesn't hit anything* No!

Claire: It looks like we have a winner! Angelica, the reigning champion of the Arena!

Drew: *Walks up to Angelica* How about a kiss before I leave?

Angelica: *Slaps Drew* No way! I heard what you said in the confessional today! You were using me!

Drew: What? No, you must have heard me wrong. I said I was 'amusing' you…

Angelica: I know what I head! Get him out of here Claire!

Claire: If you say so. *Activates the trap door*

Drew: *Falls through the trapdoor screaming*

Claire: Congratulations Angelica! You can go back to the living area, and wait for your next opponent.

Angelica: Thanks Claire.

*Arena Confessional*

Angelica: I actually beat Drew! I had no idea his real intentions. Pretending he liked me so he could beat me in the duel. If I hadn't overheard his confessional, it might have worked, and he would be here right now instead of me. I just hope I can keep this up. The competition is definitely getting tougher.

*End Confession*

*Dump*

Chris: Now we can get this challenge started! Today you will be competing in three garbage based challenges. The team who wins the most challenges today will get a special reward. They get to shower after this challenge is over, and it's not just any shower! These showers have soap, shampoo loofas! Everything you'll need to wash off the stink from hanging out at this dump all day, and trust me. You are going to need! You're going to be getting down and dirty! You will also receive a clue to the Chris Head, which no one has managed to find yet. As usual the team who wins second place will be safe from elimination tonight, and the team who gets last place will be forced to attend an elimination ceremony, where you will vote out one of your teammates. Team leaders pick one person for this first challenge. First challenge is dumpster diving!

Jaxon: Alright. Any of you want to dive into a dumpster for the team?

Leo: I'll take one for the team.

Yuki: You have to win Leo! We've been here less than an hour, and I already need a shower!

Christina: Alright Team… Anyone want to volunteer?

Deborah: Jumping into a garbage can? I don't think so…

Christina: Candy? Coop? Either of you want to dive into a garbage can for us?

Coop: Diving! I'll do it!

Christina: Great.

Gary: Hey Chris, how are we supposed to choose. As I recall, Team Death has no leader anymore.

Chris: Oh right. You guys voted your leader out. Since you no longer have a leader, it's time to elect a new one.

Michael: So we have to pick a new leader huh? Anyone want to do it?

Sami: Not me. It's too much pressure.

Michael: I can't do it either.

Luna: Come on guys. We need somebody to be our new team leader!

*Confessional*

Zanna: You guys know about my other personality, Missy? She usually takes over when I get frustrated about something. The smell from that dump got me in a bad mood which brought Missy out… For the entire challenge! She got me in a lot of trouble today.

*End Confession*

Missy: *Raises her hand* I'll do it Chris!

Chris: Great! Zanna is the new team leader for Team Death!

Missy: *Smiles* Now I get to choose who's doing to be diving into the dumpster? Gary, you can do this challenge for us.

Gary: Fine with me.

*Confessional*

Missy: I should really be in control more often. When I'm in control, things actually get things done! I took out that manipulative jerk, Drew, and now I'm the leader of Team Death! What has Zanna done? Nothing!

*End Confession*

*Dumpsters*

Chris: We have three dumpsters here, one for each team. Each player will have one minute to find as many glass bottles you can find at the bottom of the dumpster. The team who finds the most bottles wins this part of the challenge.

Fauna: Are you collecting the bottles so they can be recycled?

Chris: Uh, no… We just needed something for you guys to search for. Now first up, from Team Shark, we have Leo!

Leo: *Walks out wearing his swimming suit* Alright, I'm ready guys.

Chris: Your time starts now!

Leo: *Jumps into the dumpster plugging his nose* This feels so gross… *Dives in*

Riley: Come on Leo! Win so we can have a showers!

Leo: *Surfaces* I got three bottles… *Leaves the bottles on top and dives back in*

Sami: Oh my gosh! That is so gross…

Chris: So far Leo has three bottles, and he still has thirty seconds left on the clock!

Leo: *Resurfaces and spits out a sock* This is so disgusting… *Holds up two more bottles*

Chris: Times up! Good job Leo, you managed to get five bottles. That's the score to beat. Next up is Gary.

Gary: *Walks up wearing his swimming suit*

Luna: Got Gary! You can do it! *Nudges Sol* Aren't you going to cheer for him?

Sol: Why would I need to cheer?

Luna: He's your friend isn't her?

Chris: You're time starts now!

Gary: *Jumps into the dumpster*

*Confessional*

Gary: The others didn't seem to like the challenge, but I found it… Enjoyable. I find Chris' torture can be somewhat enjoyable.

*End Confession*

Chris: Only five seconds left on the clock! Four, three, two…

Gary: *Surfaces* I got four bottles.

Chris: Four more bottles raises your total to eight bottles! That's more than Team Shark, which means Team Death has the score to beat!

Gary: *Gets out of the dumpster* That was fun.

Luna: *Runs up and hugs Gary* You did it! Great job Gary.

Gary: *Pushes Luna away* Yeah, thanks… *Walks away*

Chris: Next up to dive, Coop!

*Confessional*

Coop: When I don't have soda for long periods of time, I kind of… Hallucinate….

*End confession*

Chris: Up for Team USA, we have Coop!

Coop: *Walks up to the dumpster blowing kisses at the others* Don't worry Team USA! I'm bringing home the gold!

Chris: You're time starts now!

Coop: Time? Since when is Olympic diving timed?

Christina: Coop! You have to dive into the dumpster!

Coop: Dumpster? You mean the swimming pool?

Deborah: Come on! You're wasting time!

Candy: Come on Coop!

Chris: There's only thirty seconds left on the clock now, and Coop has yet to set foot in the dumpster.

Coop: Okay, here I go! *Gets ready to jump* This is one sucky diving board…

Vinny: What is he doing?

Coop: *Dives into the dumpster and lands on his head* Owe! This isn't water…

Chris: Three, two one! Time's up and Coop hasn't managed to collect a single bottle. This challenge goes to Team Death!

Michael: Yes!

Luna: Good job Gary.

Missy: We're on step closer to showering, and you really need it… *Plugs her nose and steps away from Gary*

Fauna: *Picks up all the glass bottles* I'm not letting you waste these! These are perfectly fine, and can easily be recycled.

Candy: *Helps Coop out of the dumpster* Hey Coop, are you okay?

Coop: Did I win gold?

Candy: Uh, no…

Coop: Silver? Please tell me I at least got Bronze.

Candy: No, this isn't the Olympics.

Coop: But Team USA… *Walks away*

Candy: Where are you going? *Follows Coop*

*Intern Building*

Joshua: It's so great finally having a day off.

Anna: I know. Setting up those challenges was a lot of hard work.

Samantha: I'm tired of hard work.

Anna: The only reason we're even here is because we're rejected contestants.

Sloan: You don't have to make it sound so negative. You should just appreciate the fact their giving us a day off.

Joshua: Claire seems to be enjoying the day off. *Points at Claire on her laptop* She's been on that thing all day!

Omar: I wonder that she's doing…

Sloan: She's probably organizing her responsibilities. You know making charts about who should do what during the challenges.

Samantha: I bet she's on a chat room. Probably looking for a man…

Joshua: That's ridiculous.

Claire: *Stands up and leaves the room*

Joshua: Where's she going?

Samantha: It doesn't matter. Now's our chance to find out what she's doing!

Sloan: We can't invade her personal privacy.

Samantha: Yes we can! *Shoves Joshua towards the laptop* Just take a peak!

Joshua: Okay, okay… *Reads the text on the laptop* Oh my god… I need to bleach my eyes! *Runs back to the other interns*

Anna: What did it say?

Omar: You have to tell us!

Claire: *Walks back into the room and sees the interns acting weird* Hey, what's with you guys? You seem jumpier than usual?

Joshua: How do you read that smut… Is that what your always looking at on your cell phone?

Claire: Of course I don't read all day. That's just an idea I had yesterday.

Joshua: You wrote that? You have a dark, messed up mind… I mean they're not even gay!

Claire: And that, sweet intern, is why "da Nile" is more than just a river. Besides, that's pretty tame. You should see some of my favorite Thorki pictures. Now 'that's' some hardcore stuff.

*Confessional*

Joshua: The more time I spend here with our 'Intern Advisor' Claire, the more I messed up I realized the world is.

*End Confession*

*Dump*

Vinny: Letting him do the challenge for us was a bad idea.

Christina: I know it was, but he volunteered. It's not like any of us were crazy about diving into a dumpster.

Deborah: Speaking of Coop, where'd him and Candy go?

Christina: Oh no… We lost them!

Chris: *Walks up* We've got our second challenge set up. If you would all follow me.

*Wooden Fence*

Vinny: What are we doing here?

Chris: Your challenge! On the other side of this fence, there are at least a dozen junkyard dogs! *Hits the fence and a bunch of dogs start barking* Those dogs are very territorial. We've thrown a bunch of toilet seats on the other side of this fence. One person from each team will jump over this fence, and will grab as many toilet seats as they can before the dogs get you. Team Shark, you're up first.

Jaxon: Junkyard dogs?

Fauna: Those poor animals.

Jaxon: Do you want to do it?

Fauna: No, what if they have rabies? I mean… I'd play with them, if we took them to a vet first.

Jaxon: Who's going to do it then?

Ivy: What about Bryan? You are the daredevil, right? *Nudges Bryan and smiles*

Bryan: I'm still mad about your last prank, but you're right. I am a daredevil.

Ivy: A great daredevil.

Bryan: *Blushes* I'll win this challenge for us easy!

*Confessional*

Bryan: I joined this show because I knew there would be lots of awesome stunts. Now's my chance to prove my worth to my team!

*End Confession*

Chris: There's no time limit for this challenge Bryan. Just grab as many toilet seats as you can, and jump back over the fence before the dogs possibly kill you. Are you ready?

Bryan: I was born ready!

Chris: Go!

Bryan: *Runs and jumps over the fence* Geronimo!

Jaxon: Come on Bryan! You've got this!

Ivy: You can do it!

Bryan: *Runs and grabs a toilet seat* I got one guys! *Sees the dogs and starts running* Oh crap… *Grabs four more toilet seats while running before getting tackled by the dogs* Get off of me you mutts! *Pushes the dogs away*

Ivy: Come on Bryan… I know you can do this!

*Confessional*

Bryan: *Covered in dirt and scratches* Now that was one wicked challenge! Running away from those dogs gave me such a rush! They kept biting my legs, but it's okay. I live for doing stunts!

*End Confession*

Bryan: *Jumps over the fence wearing toilet seats around his neck and on his arms* That stunt was awesome!

Chris: Let's count up how many toilet seats you managed to collect. *Counts the toilet seats* Five on your neck, three on the left arm, and four on the right. That's an even dozen toilet seats for Team Shark!

Ivy: *Runs up to Bryan* That was really impressive. I've never seen a guy collect so many toilet seats.

Bryan: *Blushes* That was nothing! You should have been there for some of my other stunts.

Ivy: I'd love to hear about them.

Chris: Enough chit chat. Time for our next victim! Team Death, who will be facing the dogs for your team?

Missy: As team leader I think Luna should do this one for us.

Luna: Wait, you're picking me?

Missy: Yeah, do you have a problem with that?

Luna: Well this challenge is a little over the top…

Sol: I'll do it for you.

Luna: You will?

Sol: Yeah, it's just a challenge, and if you don't want to do it you shouldn't have to.

Luna: *Hugs Sol* You're a good brother.

*Confessional*

Luna: Sol may be serious all the time, and seems annoyed by me sometimes, he's still a good brother. He's always there when I need him.

*End Confession*

Chris: Whenever you're ready Sol.

Sol: *Jumps over the fence and sees the dogs* What have I gotten myself into? *Runs for a toilet seat and gets tackled by a dog* Stupid challenge! *Pushes the dog away and grabs a toilet seat*

Luna: You can do this Sol!

Sami: That was really nice of your brother to take your place.

Luna: Yeah, I know.

Sol: *Jumps back over the fence carrying four toilet seats* I'm sorry guys, there are only four. Those dogs are crazy…

Chris: Team Shark still has the lead with twelve toilet seats, while Team Death was only able to gather four. Next up, Team USA.

Christina: Who wants to do this challenge for us?

Vinny: I'm not going over there! Those dogs are crazy!

Christina: Where's Coop and Candy?

Deborah: It doesn't matter where they are. Coop already did his challenge.

Christina: I was hoping she might want to do this challenge for us… I guess I'll have to do it then.

Vinny: *Pats Christina on the back* Good luck Christina!

Chris: Whenever you're ready.

Christina: Where are those two? *Jumps over the fence*

*Static*

Candy: Hey Coop, do you think we should start heading back?

Coop: We can't go back… They've shunned us, now we're stuck wandering the desert for the rest of our days!

Candy: Lost in the desert? But you just said we were lost at sea like five minutes ago.

Coop: I thought it was the ocean, but it was only a mirage!

Candy: *Laughs* A mirage? Coop, you're so funny! Now seriously, we should start going back.

Coop: They don't want us back Mr. President! *Screams and points behind Candy*

Candy: *Looks behind her* What is it? I don't see anything.

Coop: Sand storm! *Runs away*

Candy: Coop! Where are you going? Get back here!

*Confessional*

Candy: Hanging out with Coop today was fun for a while, but then he just got really crazy. Running away from me, thinking I'm a clown, a killer. He even thought I was a tornado for a little while.

*End Confession*

Christina: *Jumps over the fence covered in mud and scratches* Those dogs are crazy! One tried to bite my hair!

Chris: Christina's completed the challenge. Let's count her total and see if she has enough to beat Team Shark. *Counts Christina's toilet seats* Three around the neck, two on each arm. Total of seven. Not enough to beat Bryan's score. Team Shark wins!

Leo: Yes!

Riley: We did it!

Ivy: You did a good job Bryan…

Bryan: *Smiles* Thanks.

Chris: Team Shark and Team Death are tied at one point each. If Team USA wants to stay alive they'll need to win our final challenge just to tie things up. Now let's move on to part three!

*Garbage Mountain*

Michael: Wow! It's like a mountain of garbage!

Fauna: It's ridiculous how much waste we have in one location. We need to do something about this!

Yuki: There shouldn't be this much garbage.

Fauna: I know! I'm starting a petition about this when we get back to the city!

Chris: Everyone, this is something I like to call Garbage Mountain! For your third and final challenge, two players from each team will race down Garbage Mountain on bobsleds! I need one pair from each team. It can't be anyone who's already done a challenge today.

Jaxon: Yuki. You and me?

Yuki: *Sighs* I guess I'll do the challenge with you.

Fauna: *Glares at Jaxon*

*Confessional*

Fauna: Jaxon seems like a nice guy but he always teams himself up with Yuki. An innocent crush is okay, but Yuki doesn't seem to like him the way he likes her.

*End Confession*

Missy: So the twins can't do this challenge because blonde twin did the last one… Creepy guy with the faux hawk went already too.

Gary: Hey!

Missy: That leaves Sami, and the math geek.

Michael: I have a name!

Missy: Sami and Mitchell. You're doing this challenge.

Michael: Me and Sami…

*Confessional*

Michael: I was nervous being paired with Sami. I've been wanting to talk to her but Drew always scared me away. With Drew gone I could talk to her and no one would care, but I haven't had a good opportunity until now.

*End Confession*

Christina: I've already done a challenge, and this one we need two of you.

Deborah: Alright, I'll do this one but who am I going down with?

Christina: The only people left are Vinny and Natalia.

Deborah: I'll take Vinny.

Natalia: What's wrong with me?

Deborah: I want someone I can overpower.

*Top of Garbage Mountain*

Chris: You're all set up in your bobsleds? Great! Remember Team USA, if you want to stay alive you have to come in first! Team Death and Team Shark, you guys are fighting for showers.

Jaxon: Do you want to be in the front or back?

Yuki: Back.

Jaxon: Okay. *Sits in front*

Sami: *Sits behind Michael and puts her arms around him* Don't let us crash okay?

Michael: Of course. I'll make sure we get there in one piece. *Whispers to himself* I hope…

Vinny: *Sits down in the sled* We can't mess this up! The fate of the team is in our hands.

Deborah: I know. *Sits behind Vinny* You better not mess this up for us!

Chris: Are you all ready? *Doesn't wait for a response* Go!

*Everyone kicks off and starts sledding down the mountain*

Jaxon: *Steers the sled* We're in the lead!

Michael: Whoa… This is scary! *Steers and accidently hits Team USA's sled*

Vinny: *Loses control* Hey, watch it! *Crashes the sled*

Deborah: Look what you did!

Vinny: He bumped me!

Deborah: Just grab the sled so we can try to catch up! *Sits back on the sled with Deborah*

Jaxon: I can see the finish!

Yuki: Watch out! *Points to a bathtub*

Jaxon: For what? *Steers away nearly missing the bathtub*

Michael: *Passes by Team Sharks sled* Hey, we're in the lead!

Sami: *Hugs Michael* I feel so safe with you…

Michael: *Blushes* I do too. *Sees a couch and steers away barely missing it* That was a close one!

Sami: You're pretty good at this.

Michael: *Blushes* Thanks. *Crosses the finish line with Sami*

Sami: You did!

Michael: We did it!

Chris: Team Death wins! They are safe from tonight's elimination and they also get the reward! Showers!

*Confessional*

Michael: If it wasn't for Sami hugging me during the challenge, I probably would have crashed and lost us the challenge.

*End Confession*

*Confessional*

Sami: I'm so glad Michael won for us! After an entire day at that stupid dump, we really needed those showers.

*End Confession*

*Team Shark and Team USA ride their sleds across the finish line*

Chris: Team Shark, you didn't win today's challenge but you're safe from tonight's elimination.

Jaxon: Yes! We did it again!

Riley: Five challenges in a row and no eliminations!

Chris: Team USA, I'm sorry to tell you that tonight you're going to yet another elimination ceremony to vote somebody off and send them to the Arena!

Christina: Not again…

Luna: *Starts jumping up and down* We won showers!

Sami: And it's all thanks to Michael! *Hugs Michael*

Michael: *Blushes* It's no big deal…

Chris: Now if you guys will hop in the back of the garbage truck we can take you back to the City.

Sol: You have to other way to get us back that isn't so… Disgusting?

Mirra: At least you guys get to take showers when you get back. We're stuck stinking like this.

Riley: Don't we have showers in our apartment?

Chris: Yeah, but yours aren't supplied with any soap or shampoo. You're not getting that smell out for a couple of days! Now get in the truck so we can leave!

Christina: We can't go yet! Coop and Candy are still missing.

*Confessional*

Coop: Once we got back to the apartment and got a soda in me, my team seemed pretty ticked off… Something about me getting lost in the dump. That would explain why everyone smells so bad…

*End Confession*

*Locker Room*

Sami: *Covered by a towel walks out of the shower* I really needed that shower!

Luna: *Walks out covered by a towel* We all did. That challenge was so disgusting.

Zanna: *Walks up* Hey guys… What are we doing in here?

Sami: It's our reward for winning the challenge. Don't you remember?

Zanna: Oh right, the challenge… That was fun, wasn't it?

Luna: Fun? You call hanging out in a dump all day fun?

Sami: It is pretty cool you're team leader now, don't you think?

Zanna: Yeah, team leader…

*Confessional*

Zanna: Missy was in control for the entire challenge! Now she's made me team leader. What am I supposed to do as the team leader?

*End Confession*

*Team USA Apartment*

Coop: *Chugs down an entire can of Diet Cherry Sprite* That's really good!

Christina: You've got your soda, now are you back to normal?

Coop: Oh yeah. I'm sorry for anything I did. When I don't drink any soda, I kind of go a little crazy!

*Confessional*

Christina: Coop's a good guy, and I like him but if he runs out of soda, or like today, he can't get to it then we have a problem.

*End Confession*

*Arena Roof*

Chris: Team USA. Welcome to your third elimination ceremony this season, and man do you guys stink! *Plugs his nose* Why is it you guys keep losing while Team Shark hasn't been here once?

Christina: Some people on the team can't seem to control themselves… *Looks at Coop*

Coop: *Gulps*

Chris: You all know the routine by now. Take the voting devices under your seats, press the button of the person you would like to send home. I will call the names of those of you who are safe and I will give you a bag of popcorn. I only have five bags of popcorn here, and there are six of you. The person who does not receive a bag of popcorn will be sent into the Arena of Shame, where you will battle our champion, Angelica to stay in the game. You can cast your votes now!

*Everybody votes*

Christina: *Whispers to Coop* I'm sorry…

Chris: Popcorn goes too… Christina, Deborah, Candy, and Natalia. *Tosses them all popcorn* You're all safe. Vinny, Coop. This is the last bag of popcorn of the evening… *Holds up the bag of popcorn* You both failed during your challenges today. Coop, you thought you were in the Olympics, and Vinny, you just crashed into a bathtub.

Vinny: It wasn't my fault That sled sucked!

Chris: Now the final bag of popcorn goes too… Vinny. *Hands Vinny the bag of popcorn*

Vinny: Yes! *Takes the popcorn* See you later Coop!

Coop: *Stands up and sighs* Well, it's been cool guys. Guess I gotta go. *Walks towards the stairs*

Candy: Coop, wait! *Runs up to Coop* I had a fun day with you today… We sailed the ocean together, wandered through the desert, and you ran away from me because you thought I was going to kill you, but it was still awesome! *Kisses Coop on the cheek* I'll be rooting for you at the duel, okay?

Coop: *Smiles* Okay. See you later! *Waves goodbye to everyone and goes down the stairs into the Arena*

Chris: Be sure to tune in next time, for Total… Drama… Arena!

_**Next Time on Total Drama Arena-**_

*Café*

Gary: *Reads the clue to the Chris Head* What does it mean?

*Confessional*

Gary: I've been interested in this Chris Head since day one, and now that I've finally got a clue, I can't figure it out!

*End Confession*

Chris: All of today's challenge will be based on space! You're going to be astronauts for the day!

*Fake Moon Set*

Vinny: *Shoves Riley out of the way and sticks a USA flag into the ground* This is one small step for Vinny. One giant step for Team USA!


	10. AstroNots In Training

**Hey guys. I'm back! Sorry this challenge took so long. I wanted it up last Saturday, but I've been busy, and I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter. I couldn't get the challenge right or the elimination. I had to rewrite it at least three times, but this version is much better. I also thought I should mention the character Claire was created by my friend Black Cat of Arda. She was in her story TDK Playa de Losers, a side story to my last story TDK. Some of you were wondering where she came from, and I just thought I'd let you know and give credit to Black Cat of Arda while doing it. Now read this chapter.**

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Arena, our remaining contestants went on a little field trip to the local dump! *Replay of the contestants in the garbage truck* Meanwhile, in the Arena, Angelica competed in her third duel against Drew. He continued his manipulating Angelica bye telling her lies about her team so she'd be easy to defeat in the duel. Lucky for Angelica, she overhead his confessional, confessing his true intentions. In the duel she was still a little distracted by Drew's flirting. She was able to withstand it long enough to take him down! *Replay of Angelica bowling plays* Drew, the deceptive lady's man was taken out by who he thought was one of the weakest girls in the game. Back at the dump, Coop went through some soda withdrawal. *Replay of Coop diving into the dumpster and hitting his head* Team Death elected a new leader who they thought was Zanna, but was actually her alternate personality, Missy. She was able to lead Team Death into their very first, first place victory! Team Shark continued their streak of no eliminations, sending Team USA back for the third time! They voted out Coop for his loop attitude from having no soda. Now there are nineteen players in the city, and two in the Arena. Who will be the next to go? Find out right now on Total… Drama… Arena!

*Theme Song*

*Arena Confessional*

Coop: It really sucks I ended up here in the Arena so early. I still had plenty of soda left. If we got some warning before going on that field trip, I would have been able to snag a few sodas before we left. I'm stuck here now, but at least I get my luxury item. Vanilla Coke! *Drinks an entire can of Vanilla Coke* You really would have been useful yesterday…

*End Confession*

*Arena: Living Area*

Angelica: *Sits on the couch next to Coop* You really like soda, don't you?

Coop: I don't just like it. I love it! *Takes a drink* Plus I kind of need it. That's why I'm here. I didn't have a soda all day yesterday, and that's why my team voted me out. I got a little loopy…

Angelica: You chose the right luxury item then.

Coop: No kidding. *Takes another drink of soda*

Angelica: Mind if I have one? *Reaches for a soda*

Coop: *Pulls the soda away* No! I need it!

Angelica: Oh, okay…

Coop: Okay, you can have one… *Hands Angelica the soda* If you win the duel today, you can have the rest of my sodas.

Angelica: Really? That's so nice of you.

*Arena Confessional*

Angelica: Getting this second chance in the Arena is great knowing I can get back in the game, but before the duel I spend a lot of time alone with the person I'm about to duel, and it makes me feel bad that I'm the reason they're out of the game. Logan and Drew were different, but I did feel bad about beating Camden. Now I'm going through the same thing with Coop.

*End Confession*

*Arena: Duel Area*

Chris: *Walks in* Hello everyone, and welcome to another exciting Arena Duel! This week's duelers will be, Angelica and the recently eliminated Coop! Come on up you two!

Angelica: *Walks up and stands by Christ with Coop*

Ivy: *Yells from audience* Go Angelica!

Candy: Go Coop!

Chris: We also have some spectators here to watch the duel. From Team Shark we have Ivy! Team Death has sent Gary and Sol, and Team USA sent Candy!

Candy: You can do it Coop! I know you can!

*Confessional*

Ivy: When I went to watch the duel today, I was so relieved to see Angelica still in the Arena. We weren't able to watch the last challenge because Chris took us to that smelly dump… I just had to be there to support her.

*End Confession*

Chris: Before we get started, you're going to need these. *Puts a mechanical bull on Angelica and Coop's heads.

Chris: Under this tarp is your challenge. *Pulls off the tarp revealing a mechanical bull*

Coop: A mechanical bull?

Chris: Yup. Mechanical bull! The challenge is simple. You will sit on this mechanical bull while it shakes, rotates and bucks to try and throw you off. The person who can stay on the bull the longest amount of time will win the duel. Who wants to go first?

Angelica: I guess I will. *Steps up*

Ivy: You can do it Angelica. Just don't fall off!

Angelica: I know that! *Climbs onto the mechanical bull* Okay, I'm ready.

Chris: Good luck *Starts the mechanical bull*

Angelica: *Holds on while the mechanical bull tries to throw her off* Oh my god… This is scary! *Screams*

Ivy: Hold on Angelica! You've been on there five whole seconds!

Angelica: Only five? *Falls off the mechanical bull*

Chris: Angelica you're total time is 9.637 seconds.

Angelica: That's it. I was up there longer than that!

Chris: Next up Coop! Let's see if he has what it takes to beat our reigning champion Angelica. Coop, you need to stay on for at least ten seconds or more and you win. Are you ready?

Coop: *Climbs onto the mechanical bull* I'm ready!

Chris: Go! *Starts the mechanical bull*

Coop: Whoa! *Holds on while the bull bucks* This isn't easy… but it is kind of fun. *Takes his hat of and waves it in the air* Yee haw!

Chris: Coop has been up there for ten seconds! Coop wins!

Coop: I won yes! *Holds on while the bull tries to shake him off* Hey, are you going to turn this thing off?

Chris: There's only one way off, and that's to fall off.

Coop: *Sighs* Alright. *Let's go and lands on Angelica*

Angelica: *Starts crying*

Coop: Oh no, Angelica… I'm sorry… I didn't mean too…

Angelica: No it's not that… I'm just sad I lost… *Wipes her tears*

Ivy: You did great Angelica! You won three duels!

Chris: Angelica, you winning streak is over, and it's time for you to leave the Arena for good.

Angelica: *Hugs Coop* Good luck. I hope you make it back in the game.

Ivy: *Jumps out of the stands and runs towards Angelica*

Chris: *Activates the trapdoor*

Angelica: *Screams while falling through the trap door*

Ivy: Angelica! *Looks down into the trap door* Are you okay?

Chris: She's out. You can all leave now and eat breakfast, and whatever else. Coop, you can head back to the living area. Looks like your our new champion.

*Arena Confessional*

Coop: I can't believe I won! I do feel bad about beating Angelica though. She was crying… But she did wish me good luck. Let's see if I can get back into this game.

*End Confession*

*Café*

Sol: *Walks into the Café with Gary* Looks like Angelica's out now.

Gary: She lasted a lot longer than I would have expected.

Sol: I won't miss her too much. So why are we in here?

Gary: Get away from the others so we can try to figure this out. *Holds up the Chris Head clue*

Sol: You took it?

Gary: It came with our reward. The others just forgot about it. I didn't want to mention anything until I knew we were alone.

Sloan: *Walks up* Hi you guys. What can I get you?

Sol: Our usual. Black coffee.

Sloan: You've got it! *Walks off*

Gary: Maybe we aren't as alone I thought.

Sol: She wouldn't say anything, would she? I mean she's just an intern.

Gary: We can't trust anybody. She may be just an intern, but she doesn't have to keep our secret. We can't tell anybody else.

Sol: What about my sister.

Gary: Can she keep a secret?

Sol: You're right. We shouldn't tell her. So what does the clue say anyway?

Gary: I haven't taken a good look at it yet. *Pulls the clue out of his pocket* It just a picture of a couch.

Sol: That's helpful.

Luna: *Enters the Café* Sol! There you are. I've been looking all over for you.

Sol: Why?

Luna: I was just wondering… You went to see the duel right?

Gary: We did. Angelica lost.

Luna: Oh, that's too bad. I liked her.

Sol: So why were you looking for me?

Luna: I just wanted to know where you were. I can't hang out with my own brother?

Sol: Not right now. We're busy with something.

Luna: Busy with what?

Sol: I can't tell you.

Luna: Why not? We're twins. We tell each other everything…

Sol: I'm sorry.

Luna: Okay, whatever Sol! *Leaves*

*Confessional*

Luna: Since when does Sol keep secrets from me? We don't always get along but we never keep secrets from each other. He's been acting a lot different since he started hanging out with Gary.

*End Confession*

*Confessional*

Sol: I love my sister, but she cannot keep a secret. It's not like I'm plotting to vote her out. I don't know what I'd do here without her. Gary's right, we can't tell anybody. Not even Luna.

*End Confession*

Sol: I got rid of her…

Gary: You did what you had to do.

Sol: Yeah… Now come on. We have to find that Chris Head. You said it was in a couch?

Gary: Do you think it's one of the couches here?

Sol: It's a good place to start.

Gary: Alright. *Puts his hand in the couch* Let's see… I think I've got something… *Pulls the Chris Head out* I can't believe it…

Sol: You actually found it.

Gary: And with only one clue.

Sol: Now that we have this, it puts us in a pretty powerful position in this game.

Gary: We just can't tell anyone.

*Chef Diner*

*Team Shark Table*

Bryan: *Eats some bacon* Can you believe this guys? Five challenges into the season and we haven't had to vote a single person off?

Ivy: I know! Our team rocks!

Leo: That has to be some kind of record.

Bryan: And I don't see us losing anytime soon.

Yuki: We are pretty good in challenges.

Riley: If we keep winning like this we could all end up going to the merge. Wouldn't that be awesome guys?

Jaxon: Alright guys. It's awesome we haven't lost a challenge, but we can't get overconfident.

Bryan: Relax Jaxon! We won't lose. I mean have you seen the other teams?

Vinny: *Walks past Team Shark and sits down with Team USA* Those cocky jerks!

Natalia: Who are you talking about?

Vinny: Those jerks from Team Shark. They haven't lost a single challenge and they can't stop talking about it.

Ivy: *Yells from Team Shark's Table* Team Shark!

Vinny: See what I mean?

Christina: They can't keep this winning streak up forever.

Vinny: How do you know that? They still have eight. We're down to five. One more loss and we're down to four. If we keep losing like this there won't be a Team USA for them to beat anymore.

Deborah: Down to five people? Already? We really do suck…

Christina: Don't talk like that guys. We can pull off another win.

Vinny: Even if we win, there's no guarantee they'll lose. *Points to Team Shark*

Christina: We can't let them intimidate us. They can't keep winning forever.

*Confessional*

Christina: Team Shark hasn't lost a single challenge so far and my team is really worried that they'll keep winning and we'll keep losing until our team is completely wiped out of the game. I have to convince them we could start winning if we really try.

*End Confession*

Missy: *Sits down with a tray of food* Where's the twins? And Gary?

Michael: I think they went to the Café.

Missy: They seem to spend a lot of time in there…

Sami: They seem to like coffee.

Missy: Maybe we should go there sometime.

Sami: I don't really like coffee.

Michael: I think they have hot chocolate.

Sami: I do like hot chocolate.

*Confessional*

Missy: Now that I'm team leader that means I have a big target on my back. If I want to stay in the game I'm going to need an alliance. Sami and Michael are my best option right now. I could go with the twins, but I'd have to include Gary. I'm better off with Michael and Sami.

*End Confession*

Sami: Do you think they put marshmallows in the hot chocolate?

Michael: I really hope so. Marshmallows are pretty good.

Sami: Yeah they are.

Missy: Stop talking about marshmallows! I need to talk to you both about something…

Sami: Okay. What do you want to talk to us about?

Missy: I'm thinking the three of us should make an alliance.

Michael: An alliance with the three of us? Why me and Sami?

Missy: Well I don't know if you've noticed, but Gary has been spending a lot of time with the twins lately. I think they have an alliance going on.

Sami: You really think they do?

Missy: I'm positive they have an alliance. If we don't do something now, they'll pick us off one by one. Do the math!

Michael: I did the math and I know it's right. I'm in 12th grade calculus. Now there's only three of them and three of us. If we did vote together we'd tie. Us making an alliance won't necessarily save us.

Sami: Wow. You're really good at math.

Missy: I didn't mean to do it literally. I know we'll tie at the vote, but would you rather compete in a tie breaker, or just go home?

Michael: That would give us a chance to win, even if we lose.

Sami: I still can't believe Luna would be in an alliance against us.

Missy: *Sees Luna* There she is! Don't say anything about this! Got it?

Michael: Alright. We won't say anything…

Luna: *Walks into the Diner and sits down with Team Death* Hey guys… *Sighs*

Sami: Luna? What's the matter?

Luna: It's my brother. He doesn't want me hanging out with him anymore.

Missy: Is he mad at you for something?

Luna: I don't think so. I mean, I haven't done anything…

Missy: Maybe it's his new friend, Gary…

*Outside*

Chris: Good afternoon everyone. I hope your all ready for your next challenge. This week's challenge will be space based! You will be competing in a race to the moon!

Sami: We can't really go to space, can we?

Leo: Of course we can't.

Candy: So we don't get to go to space?

Chris: Not literally.

Christina: Just tell us the challenge.

Chris: For your challenge, you will be racing to the moon! But before we can send any of you into space, you need to go through some space training. Normal astronauts go through vigorous tests of endurance to see if they can handle space travel. They have all those high tech machines that spin you around, turn you upside down.

Michael: Do we get to use one of them?

Chris: It's not in our budget.

Riley: What are we going to do for space training then?

*Teacup Ride*

Chris: You will be riding in giant teacups! We used this ride back in Total Drama Amusement Park. Now this challenge is simple. Sit in the teacups for as long as you can without throwing up. If you throw up, you're out.

Gary: Teacups? This is how you're going to decide who's worthy of going into space?

Chris: Yup. Each teacup can only hold two people, so pair up and get into a teacup! Since there's an odd number of you guys, somebody will have to sit alone.

Sol: *Walks up to Luna* Hey sis. Want to ride in a teacup with me?

Luna: Oh now you want to hang out with me? No thank you! *Walks up to Sami and Michael*

Michael: Hey Sami… I was wondering if you wanted too…

Luna: Can I ride with you Sami? Me and Sol aren't talking right now.

Sami: I'll ride with you. *Sits in a teacup with Luna*

Michael: Uh… *Walks away awkwardly*

Gary: Looks like your sisters still mad about this morning.

Sol: Looks like she is. I guess it's me and you. *Sits in a teacup with Gary*

Ivy: *Grabs Bryan and pulls him into a teacup* Come on! You and me should ride together!

Bryan: Alright! *Sits next to Ivy*

Christina: Team USA! Remember, we don't want to lose again! Just try not to throw up… *Sits in a teacup*

Deborah: Mind if I sit with you?

Christina: It's fine. You can.

Candy: Hey Vinny. Do you want to ride with me?

Vinny: I don't think I have a choice…. *Sits in a teacup with Candy*

Natalia: Hey guys. What about me?

Christina: You can partner with somebody on a different team. Chris didn't say anything about that.

Natalia: *Sees Michael alone* Hey you! Your riding with me!

Michael: What?

Natalia: *Pulls Michael into the teacup with her* I need a partner.

Zanna: *Looks around* Everyone on my team is paired up already… *Looks over at Jaxon*

*Confessional*

Zanna: I've kind of had a crush on Jaxon for a while now. We talked on the first day, but since we were put on different teams I haven't had much of a chance to talk to him. When I was alone and didn't have a partner I thought I'd take the opportunity to pair up with him…

*End Confession*

Zanna: *Walks towards Jaxon*

Fauna: *Steps in front of Zanna* Hey Zanna! Do you need a partner?

Zanna: *Looks over at Jaxon*

Jaxon: Hey Yuki… I was wondering if you'd like to ride with me in the teacup…

Yuki: *Sighs* I guess I'll ride with you, just this one time! *Sits in a teacup with Jaxon*

Zanna: *Sighs* Sure Fauna. I'll ride with you. *Sits in a teacup with Fauna*

Riley: Hey Leo. Want to ride in a teacup with me?

Leo: Okay. Sure I'll ride with you dude. *Sits in a teacup with Riley*

Mirra: *Looks around* Anyone need a partner?

Chris: Everyone's already paired up. Looks like you're the odd man out.

Mirra: Alright. If I have to, I guess I'll sit by myself… *Sits in a teacup by herself*

*Confessional*

Mirra: I was kind of surprised when I ended up being the one who didn't have a partner for the challenge, but it's not like we needed to have a partner. I've been friendly… I just thought I would have a friend here by now.

*End Confession*

Chris: *Starts the teacup ride* These teacups won't stop spinning until a decent number of you guys puke out of the challenge. Good luck to you all!

*Teacup: Luna and Sami*

Luna: I just want to know why he didn't want me hanging out with him at the café. Is it because I embarrass him?

Sami: Maybe he just wants to spend some time with his new friend.

Luna: Sol never really had any friends before, and him and Gary seem to be getting along pretty well…

Sami: Let him hang out with his new friend. Just because your twins doesn't mean you have to spend every second together.

Luna: I guess you're right. I should let him do things on his own.

*Teacup: Yuki and Jaxon*

Jaxon: This isn't that bad. We aren't even spinning that fast. No way I'll puke on this ride.

Yuki: If you puke, you better not get it on me! This is a pretty small teacup…

Jaxon: If I do, I'll try to avoid getting it on you.

Yuki: Thank you.

*Teacup: Christina and Deborah*

Christina: I'm just really worried about our team. This numbers disadvantage is getting bad. There's only five of us. What if we all throw up? Then we'll be out of the challenge just like that. If Team Shark lose five people they still have three to go into the next part of the challenge.

Deborah: You need to calm down Christina! We'll be fine. We just need to stay positive. Don't worry about the rest of the team. If you can make it to the next round, the team stays alive.

Christina: Okay, okay… I just need to calm down. Just don't throw up…

*Confessional*

Christina: Being the team leader is really stressful. I have to concentrate less on leading the team, and concentrate more on myself.

*End Confession*

Chris: Twenty minutes in and still no pukers! Let's turn up the speed on this thing!

*Teacup: Michael and Natalia*

Natalia: Faster? This thing can go faster? Woo! *Waves her hands in the air*

Michael: *Crouches down* I don't want this to go any faster…

Natalia: Put your hands up! It's funner if you put your hands up! *Puts her hands up and throws up*

Michael: *Covers his face* Don't make me look at that…

*Teacup: Fauna and Zanna*

Zanna: This ride… I wish we could stop spinning… *Turns into Missy*

Missy: Stop the ride! I want off!

Fauna: Oh no… Missy. *Pats Missy's back* Calm down… Please come back Zanna.

Missy: You really think you're going to get her back like this?

Fauna: Take deep breathes. *Takes a deep breath* Do it with me.

Missy: *Takes a deep breathe and turns back into Zanna*

Zanna: What happened?

Fauna: *Whispers* You know who took over again…

Zanna: And you brought me back?

Fauna: I did…

Zanna I really appreciate that. Lately when she's been taking over she's been making pretty big moves. Because of her, I'm team leader now. I'd rather stay below the radar, but she's gaining me all this attention.

Fauna: I wish I could help more. If only we were on the same team.

Zanna: *Looks up* Wow… We're spinning really fast… *Throws up*

Fauna: *Covers her mouth* We are… *Throws up*

Chris: Two more puker's out of the challenge!

*Teacup: Leo and Riley*

Riley: How many more people have to throw up before Chris decides to stop this thing? I'm getting pretty queasy… *Covers his face*

Leo: I don't know, but we have to stay strong. Team Shark has a winning streak to keep up.

Riley: Can you guys keep it up without me? *Throws up on Leo's shoes*

Leo: *Covers his face* That is so gross… I think it's in my socks.

*Teacup: Bryan and Ivy*

Bryan: This challenge is easy. You should have seen, this stunt I did a few years back. I was upside down and spinning for like two hours!

Ivy: Really? That is so awesome. What other stunts have you done?

Bryan: Well, one time I parachuted off the top of my school onto the football field during a game.

Ivy: That is awesome!

Bryan: I accidently knocked out the quarterback, and we ended up losing, but it was still pretty epic!

*Teacup: Christina and Deborah*

Christina: *Closes her eyes and starts humming* You were right Deb! If I just concentrate on myself, instead of worrying about the team, this challenge is a lot easier!

Deborah: *Covers her mouth* Yeah… You keep doing that. *Throws up over the side of the teacup* Sorry Christina… I couldn't go much longer…

*Teacup: Gary and Sol*

Gary: Spinning nonstop for almost an hour…

Sol: It's torture!

Gary: And I love torture! *Yells* Come on Chris! Speed these teacups up!

*Teacup: Jaxon and Yuki*

Yuki: Hey Jaxon…

Jaxon: Yeah?

Yuki: I can't do this anymore! *Throws up on Jaxon*

Jaxon: I thought you said we couldn't throw up on each other!

Yuki: I said you couldn't throw up on me. I didn't say anything about you!

Jaxon: *Throws up*

*Teacup: Luna and Sami*

Sami: Luna? How long have we been in here?

Luna: I don't know. A really long time… *Throws up*

Sami: That's what I thought… *Throws up*

*Teacup: Candy and Vinny*

Vinny: I want to get off of this ride!

Candy: Hey Vinny. I just noticed something…

Vinny: What?

Candy: These teacups can spin! *Starts spinning the teacup*

Vinny: Candy don't do that… Stop spinning us!

Candy: Why? It's so much funner this way!

Vinny: *Covers his mouth* I think I'm going to puke…

Candy: Hey, me too. *Throws up*

Chris: *Stops the ride* With Candy out that makes ten pukers. I think that's enough.

Vinny: Thank you for finally stopping that ride… *Throws up*

Christina: *Walks up to Vinny* Are you and I the only members of Team USA left?

Chris: Yes you are. Vinny and Christina are still standing for Team USA. Gary, Sol and Michael for Team Death, and Bryan, Ivy, Leo and Mirra are still in for Team Shark. You will all be moving onto part two! As for the rest of you. You can go shower. You guys really need it…

*City Street*

Michael: *Notices three golf carts* Hey Chris, will we be driving those?

Chris: For part two of the challenge, yes you will. Before we can start the gold cart race, you will all need to put on these space suits. *Pulls out a space suit and tosses it to Michael*

Michael: We have to wear these? *Puts on the space suit* It's kind of hot inside of here…

Chris: *Pulls out a box full of space suits* Come on everybody! Put on your space suits!

Christina: *Grabs a space suit* Vinny, we're the only two people left on Team USA…

Vinny: If we lose, it's on us.

Christina: *Starts putting the space suit on* We cannot lose this challenge!

Chris: While you're space suits on, I'll explain the challenge. Each team will have their own golf cart 'spaceships'. One person will drive, while the rest of the team will use tennis rackets to protect your ship against the dangers of space, such as meteors, space aliens, that kind of thing. You will race back to the apartments, where we've set things up to look like the moon. Once you get there, you must set your team flag in the moon, like that guy did, when he first went to the moon. What was his name?

Michael: Neil Armstrong…

Chris: Yeah, that guy. Now that you're all in your space suits, grab your tennis rackets, and team flags, and let's get this space race started!

Vinny: Who's driving? You or me?

Christina: I'll drive. You get the tennis racket and flag.

Vinny: Got it. *Grabs the team flag and tennis racket* So I have to protect the ship, and take care of the flag… This will be fun. *Sits down in the golf cart*

Gary: I'll do the driving. You guys protect the ship.

Michael: *Grabs Team Deaths flag* Got our flag!

Sol: *Grabs a tennis racket* Got the racket. *Looks at the flag* I do like our team logo. A skull and crossbones. It really says Team Death. *Gets into the back of the golf kart*

Leo: I call driver!

Mirra: Actually I wanted to drive.

Leo: I called it first.

Mirra: Well yeah, but you've done more challenges then me.

Leo: I called it first! *Sits in the driver's seat*

Mirra: Okay, fine. I get shotgun then! *Sits in the passenger's seat*

Bryan: Come on guys. Stop arguing, and lets just win us another challenge, okay?

Leo: Okay, we'll stop arguing…

Ivy: Mirra, since you're in the passenger seat, you hold the flag. Me and Bryan will sit in the back with the tennis rackets.

Mirra: Got it…

*Confessional*

Mirra: I feel really underappreciated by my team. No one wanted to ride with me in the teacups, now the only job I get during the challenge is holding the stupid team flag.

*End Confession*

Chris: Your all in your golf karts. Now let's start the space race! Go!

Leo: *Drives ahead of the others*

Bryan: We've got the early lead! Go Sharks!

Vinny: They're in the lead! You can't get them beat us!

Christina: I'm on it! *Speeds up*

Sol: Don't let them get ahead.

Gary: *Turns in front of Team USA's cart*

Leo: *Speeds past Team Deaths cart*

Bryan: *Waves back to Team Death and USA* Have fun fighting in out for second place. Again!

Christina: *Glares at Bryan* We're not getting second place! *Drives past Team Death's cart and gains on Team Shark*

Mirra: *Looks back* Uh oh… Their catching up.

Leo: We can still beat them! *Speeds up*

*Roof of building*

Claire: *Walks out with the intern dressed as an alien* Okay guys. All we need to do is throw these colorful tennis balls at the golf karts!

Sloan: But what if we hurt someone?

Samantha: Who cares! *Throws a tennis ball and hits Leo in the head*

Leo: Owe! What was that?

Mirra: *Looks up* There, on the roof! The interns are throwing stuff at us. *Gets hit in the face* Get your tennis rackets guys!

Bryan: *Hits a tennis ball with the tennis racket*

Christina: *Drives behind Team Shark's golf cart* I can't get past them!

Vinny: *Gets hit by a tennis ball* Their throwing tennis balls! *Starts swinging the tennis racket*

Mirra: Leo! Can't you drive any faster? Their right behind us.

Leo: I'm trying my best!

Christina: *Drives past Team Shark* Yes! Take that Sharks!

Vinny: We're in the lead! We can actually win this!

*Team Death*

Sol: We've fallen really far behind.

Michael: We're going to lose again…

Sol: We should just give up now…

Gary: This race isn't over yet.

*Team Shark*

Mirra: Drive faster! We can still win this!

Leo: I'm going as fast as I can!

Mirra: Let me drive!

Leo: You want to switch? Now? We're doing fine. We can still take second, and we won't have to vote anyone out.

Mirra: Let me do this! *Grabs the steering wheel and drops the team flag*

Ivy: The flag!

Leo: We have to back for it! *Stops the golf cart* Get it Mirra, before Team Death catches up!

*Apartment*

Chris: Team USA is the first team to arrive! If they can just place their team flag in the moon set we've created, they win!

Christina: *Drives up and stops* Hurry Vinny! Take the flag!

Vinny: *Grabs the flag and jumps out of the golf cart* This is one small step for Vinny, one giant leap for Team USA! *Sets the Team USA flag*

Chris: Team USA wins! That means they are safe from elimination tonight, and for winning first place they win a special reward! Christina and Vinny, you get to keep those space suits!

Vinny: Oh joy…

Chris: In addition your entire team will be receiving a box full of dehydrated snacks. Just like real astronauts eat.

*Team Shark*

Mirra: *Grabs Team Sharks flag* I got it, are you guys happy? We'll still come in second.

Leo: Just hurry up and get back in the golf cart.

Gary: *Sees Team Shark stopped ahead* Boys, I think this is our opportunity to catch up! *Drives past Team Shark*

Bryan: They just passed us…

Leo: Mirra! Get in!

Mirra: *Gets into the golf cart*

Leo: *Speeds after Team Death*

*Apartments*

Chris: *Sees two golf carts in the distance* This is going to be a close race for second. Will it be Team Death or Team Shark going to elimination tonight?

Gary: *Drives up* Hurry up Michael! Set the flag in!

Michael: I'm going! *Jumps out of the golf cart carrying Team Death's flag*

Leo: *Drives up* Come on Mirra!

Mirra: *Jumps out of the golf cart*

Michael: *Sets Team Death's flag in the ground*

Chris: Team Death is safe, which means Team Shark will be attending their first elimination ceremony of the season.

Bryan: Awe man, we lost!

Leo: Because of Mirra. If she didn't drop that flag, we could have gotten second. We'd be safe.

Mirra: Guys… I'm sorry.

*Elimination Ceremony*

Chris: Team Shark. Didn't think you'd be here tonight, did you? You were doing so well. Five challenges and no losses. Now this is your first time here, so I'll explain how it works. Under your seats you will find voting devices. You will press the button of the person you want to send into the Arena. When I call your name you will receive a bag of popcorn. The person who does not receive a bag of popcorn will be forced to go into the Arena of Losers. Now it's time to vote!

*Everybody votes*

Mirra: *Shakes her head*

Chris: Bags of popcorn go too, Ivy, Fauna, Jaxon, Yuki, Riley, and Leo. *Hands them all popcorn* Now I only have one bag of popcorn left. The final bag of popcorn goes too….

Leo: *Shakes his head at Mirra*

Ivy: *Looks worried at Bryan*

Chris: Bryan! *Hands Bryan the bag of popcorn* I'm sorry Mirra, but it's time for you to enter the Arena.

Mirra: *Sighs* It was fun guys… Good luck. *Goes down the stairs into the Arena*

Chris: Team Shark couldn't stay undefeated forever. Can they bounce back from their first loss? How will Mirra fair in the Arena? Find out next time on Total… Drama… Arena!

_**Next Time on Total Drama Arena-**_

Chris: For today's challenge, you'll be going down into the sewers!

Sami: The challenges just keep getting grosser and grosser…

*Static*

Jaxon: We may have lost our first challenge, but we won't lose anymore. Come on guys, you just need to be confident!

*Static*

Deborah: *Runs away from an alligator* Somebody help me!


	11. Freaky Mutant Teenage Drama

**Hey guys! I am back. A little late again, but you know how it is. Life gets busy sometimes, or your brother barrows your laptop and keeps 'forgetting' to bring it back for two weeks. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Arena, Angelica, the current champion of the Arena was defeated by challenger Coop. They competed in a challenge to see who could stay on a mechanical bull the longest. Angelica just couldn't stay on the bull… *Replay of Angelica falling off the mechanical bull* Later in the Café, Gary and Sol managed to find the McLean Brand Chris Head. *Replay of Gary pulling the Chris Head out of the couch* The two decided to keep it a secret from Sol's sister Luna. Meanwhile, Team Shark was acting a little cocky about their streak of going five challenges without having to vote out a single person. Team USA were just hoping they wouldn't lose. The challenge started with a test to see which members of our cast are actually space worthy. *Replay of everyone riding in teacups* Most of the cast puked their way out of the challenge, but a handful stayed in and moved on to part two. A race to the moon! *Replay of the teams riding in golf carts* Mirra wanted to be the one to carry the team flag, and ended up dropping it, losing Team Shark's lead. It ultimately lost Team Shark the challenge and their first member. Mirra was voted off of her team and sent into the Arena, where she will battle Coop to stay in the game. Find out who will win right here on Total… Drama… Arena!

*Theme Song*

*Arena Confessional*

Mirra: It really sucks I ended up here, in the Arena but I have to make the best of it. I just have to try my best today so I can get back into the game. I'm physically fit, and great in challenges. I should be able to beat Coop no problem, I mean look at him.

*End Confession*

*Arena: Living Area*

Coop: *Chugs down a can of Vanilla Coke* Man is that stuff good!

Mirra: You drink a lot of soda.

Coop: Yeah it's really great. What's your favorite soda?

Mirra: I don't drink soda. I prefer water.

Coop: That's cool… So are you excited for the duel today?

Mirra: I'm ready to kick your butt if that's what you mean.

Coop: *Laughs awkwardly* Yeah… Me too.

*Arena Confessional*

Coop: Having Mirra in the Arena with me is a lot scarier than when Angelica was here. She's really tough, and scary. She doesn't talk much, but when she does, she kind of scares me.

*End Confession*

*Arena Confessional*

Mirra: Coop is a nice guy, but I'd rather not become his 'friend'. In less than an hour we'll be competing in a challenge to see which one of us stays in the game, and which one of us goes home next. It'll be easy to beat him if he isn't my friend.

*End Confession*

*Arena: Duel Area*

Mirra: *Walks into the Arena with Coop*

Candy: *Yells from audience* Coop! Coop! Hey, it's me Candy! *Waves too Coop*

Coop: *Waves back* Hi Candy.

Candy: Remember Coop! You have to win!

Coop: I'll do my best.

Chris: *Walks out* Welcome everyone to another exciting duel, here in the Arena! This week, Coop will be taking on the first member of Team Shark to be voted out, Mirra!

Mirra: *Waves awkwardly at the camera*

Chris: Here to witness todays duel we have Leo from Team Shark, Sami from Team Death and Team USA has Candy and Vinny!

Candy: *Yells* Go Coop!

Vinny: You don't have be so loud!

Candy: Sorry. I just want Coop to know I'm cheering for him.

Vinny everyone knows your cheering for him…

*Confessional*

Leo: Mirra is probably the biggest competition here. I'm glad she ended up in the Arena early, but let's face it. She'll probably dominate the Arena. She may have dropped the flag and lost us that last challenge, but she's still pretty good in physical challenges.

*End Confession*

Chris: For your duel, you'll be playing a little game of limbo. How low can you go? That's what we're about to find out. Interns!

Joshua: *Runs in with Anna carrying a long pole*

Chris: Rules are simple. The interns will hold the pole, while you limbo your way right under it! Each time both of you make your way under, our interns will lower the pole. Coop, you're up first.

Coop: Alright. Here I go. *Walks under the pole*

Candy: *Claps* Go Coop!

Chris: Now Mirra.

Mirra: *Walks under the pole* That was easy.

Chris: Lower the pole!

Anna: *Lowers the pole with Josh*

Coop: *Walks under the pole*

Mirra: *Walks under the pole* There.

Chris: They've done it again!

Candy: Yay Coop!

Vinny: This duel is going to take a while, isn't it?

*Confessional*

Leo: I could tell Mirra was disappointed with the challenge. She was expecting physical. Instead she was stuck doing a limbo challenge. It was somewhat physical, but not what she was expecting.

*End Confession*

Chris: Coop and Mirra have survived ten rounds of limbo! The pole has been lowered to about three feet off the ground. Can these two go that low? Coop, you're next!

Coop: *Looks at the pole* That is pretty low… I just hope I can do it. *Bends backwards and walks under the pole*

Chris: Coop stays alive for another round! Mirra, you're up again.

Mirra: This challenge is too easy. Couldn't it be something more… Challenging?

Leo: Just take your turn!

Mirra: I'm going. *Bends backwards and walks under the pole* There I did it.

Chris: Let's lower it again!

Joshua: *Lowers the pole*

Coop: *Bends backwards and walks under the pole* Yes!

Chris: It's your turn again Mirra.

Mirra: Yeah, I know. *Bends back* This challenge is so stupid… *Walks under the pole and falls on her back*

Chris: Mirra, you've gone as low as you can. I'm sorry to tell you, you've lost the duel and you are now out of the game.

Mirra: What? I lost… Just like that?

Chris: I'm sorry Mirra, but you're out of the game. *Activates the trapdoor*

Mirra: *Falls through the trapdoor*

Chris: Congratulations Coop. You're the now reigning champion of the Arena. Now you will head back to the living area where you will await your next opponent.

Coop: Wow! I can't believe I won again! This is so awesome!

Candy: I knew you could do it Coop!

*Arena Confessional*

Coop: I thought my duel against Mirra would be tough but it was actually pretty easy. I'm sure she could kick my butt if she wanted, but the challenge wasn't physical. I'm just really excited to still be in the game.

*End Confession*

*Confessional*

Leo: Mirra is out of the game! She was a worthy opponent, but I'd rather see her go early than having to go against her later on in the game.

*End Confession*

*Confessional*

Ivy: After my last prank Bryan was pretty mad. He didn't want to talk to me or anything. We've slowly been patching things up, so I think it's safe to start pulling pranks on him again!

*End Confession*

*Team Shark Apartment*

Ivy: *Walks in with a bucket of water*

Fauna: Hey Ivy. What's the water for?

Ivy: My latest prank. *Puts the bucket of water on top of the door*

Fauna: I thought you gave that up after what happened with Bryan.

Ivy: That was a long time ago. I'm sure he's over it.

Yuki: How do you know he's going to be the next person to walk through that door?

Ivy: Um…. I luck?

Riley: *Opens the door, gets water poured on his head* What the heck? *Gets hit in the head with the bucket* Owe!

Ivy: Oh no… I am so sorry Riley. That was meant for Bryan.

Bryan: *Walks in with Jaxon* What was for me?

Ivy: That bucket of water…

Fauna: Riley! Are you okay? *Pulls Riley to the couch* Are you okay?

Riley: *Looks up dazed* Mommy?

Fauna: *Feels Riley's head* He has a really big bruise.

Ivy: Oh my gosh! I didn't mean to.

Yuki: Maybe we should take him to the nurse.

Jaxon: Do we have a nurse here?

Riley: *Stands up and rubs his head* I don't need to see a nurse. I'm fine.

Ivy: Riley, I am so sorry! That was meant for Bryan and…

Bryan: You were going to prank me again?

Ivy: I kind of was. I made sure you didn't lose your clothes for this one.

*Confessional*

Ivy: Everyone is kind of mad at me right now. Even Bryan… We were getting along so well, so I thought it'd be safe to prank him again. *Sighs* I really like Bryan. I can't tell him how I feel, so I prank him instead, but my last few pranks haven't gone so well.

*End Confession*

*Diner*

*Team USA Table*

Candy: I am so happy! Coop won another duel!

Christina: That's really great. I didn't want to vote him out, but after he lost the challenge for us we kind of had no choice.

Vinny: *Sighs*

Candy: It's alright. So far he's fairing pretty well in the Arena. I just hope he wins a spot back in the game. I really miss him…

Deborah: You must really like him. You can't stop talking about him.

Candy: I had lots of fun keeping his soda away from him. He was so fun to be around.

Natalia: He was pretty protective of his soda.

Vinny: *Sighs* I'll be back. I need to get some fresh air… *Stand up and walks away*

Christina: What's with him?

*Confessional*

Vinny: I'm the only guy left on Team USA. It's just me and four girls. It sounds good, most guys would like to be in my position, but being on a team full of girls isn't all it's cracked up to be. I have a feeling there's a girls alliance going on. Why else would our team vote out three guys in a row?

*End Confession*

*Café*

Gary: *Throws the Chris Head in the air and catches it* This thing could make one of us a millionaire.

Sol: If we play our cards right, that could keep us in this game for a very long time.

Gary: I just hope our team isn't to suspicious about us always hanging out in here

Sol: They don't suspect anything. What are the chances Michael, Sami and Zanna would team up against us?

Gary: And even if they did we have three votes on our side.

Sol: You, me and my sister. We have a pretty solid alliance already. If we can lure one more person, we'd have the majority on our team.

Gary: Michael seems like he'd be easy to manipulate.

Vinny: *Walks into the Café and sees Gary and Sol*

Gary: *Hides the Chris Head* Vinny?

Sol: What are you doing in here?

*Confessional*

Vinny: I needed to get away from the girls for a while so I decided to go into the Café. When I went in there Gary and Sol were in there. I don't have any guys to talk to on my team, so I thought I'd try to befriend them.

*End Confession*

Vinny: I just needed to get away from my team for a while. *Sits down on the couch*

Sloan: *Walks up to Vinny* Hey, would you like me to get you anything?

Vinny: I'll take a hot chocolate.

Sloan: I'm on it! *Runs off*

Sol: So you're having trouble with your team, are you?

Vinny: There's no problems. I just feel left out…

Gary: That's right You're the only guy left on the team.

Vinny: Being on a team of only girls isn't as great as it sounds. Nothing but girl talk. I needed to get away for a while.

*Confessional*

Gary: Me and Sol are sitting in the Café talking strategy when the prep, Vinny decides to join us. He was complaining about being the only guy left on his team or something. We left the first chance we got.

*End Confession*

*Diner*

*Team Death Table*

Sami: Is your brother in the Café again?

Luna: Yeah. I'm taking your advice and letting him have a friend.

Sami: Do you guys have many friends back home?

Luna: I have lots. Sol is kind of a loner back home. He mostly hangs out with me and my friends.

*Confessional*

Luna: I'm glad to see Sol bonding with somebody. Him and Gary seem to be really great friends. I just wish I knew more about Gary. He's kind of shady and secretive, but then again so is Sol.

*End Confession*

Gary: *Walks in with Sol and sits down with Team Death*

Luna: Hey guys! Decided to hang out with us this morning?

Sol: Vinny from Team USA came into the Café.

Gary: We really didn't want to talk to him so we just left

Zanna: I wonder why he isn't sitting with his team.

Michael: *Looks over at Team USA's table* Hey, did you notice everyone on Team USA is a girl except Vinny?

Sami: That's kind of strange.

Luna: I wonder why they voted out all the guys.

Sol: Maybe there's a girl's alliance going on over there.

*Team Shark Table*

Ivy: *Brings Riley a tray of food* Here you go.

Riley: Thanks Ivy, but you really don't have to do this. I got hit in the head with a bucket, not a metal pipe.

Ivy: I know. I just feel really bad about what happened.

Bryan: He's fine. You don't have to spoon feed.

Ivy: I wasn't going to go that far… Unless he had a concussion or something.

Jaxon: Nobody's got a concussion. Riley is perfectly fine. We should be concentrating on not losing again.

Leo: Jaxon's right. We were undefeated until Mirra lost our flag. We need to keep our eye on the ball, or we'll be voting out somebody else before we know it.

Yuki: And we don't want to lose our numbers advantage.

Fauna: *Grabs Yuki's toast* Do you mind?

Yuki: No, it's fine.

Fauna: *Eats the toast*

*Outside*

Chris: Good morning contestants. For today's challenge, you will be going down into the sewers which run under Total Drama City. Down in the sewer, we have three speed boats. One for each team. Once you get down there, you will need to have one person be the driver of the boat. After that, you will follow the arrows. The arrows will lead you to six checkpoints. Once you get to one of these checkpoints one player from your team will get out of the boat, and complete a task which involves obtaining your team flag. There will be five checkpoints, each with a one of our interns to tell you task. Everyone got that?

Sami: We're going into the sewer? It's so gross down there…

Michael: It won't be that bad. Chris just said we're going to be in boats.

Bryan: So how are we getting into the sewer?

Chris: Through this manhole.

Chef: *Lifts the manhole cover and throws it at a squirrel* Man, that was heavy… *Passes out*

Chris: Just climb in, and we can start the challenge.

Candy: It looks kind of dangerous…

Vinny: Are you sure we can go down there?

Chris: I'm sure it is. Now somebody start climbing down!

Jaxon: I'm taking one for the group. I'll go first. *Climbs into the manhole*

*Sewer*

Candy: *Jumps into the boat with the USA flag* Hey, is this our boat?

Christina: It has our flag so I guess it is.

Candy: This is so cool!

Vinny: Who's driving?

Candy: I want to drive!

Natalia: Why do you get to drive. I want to do it!

Christina: Hey, I think I should drive. I'm leader of this team so I get to choose.

Deborah: I'm a pretty good drive let me do it.

Candy: Come on guys. I really want to be the driver. Let me do it!

Vinny: *Yells* Shut up! I'll drive the boat. You guys can get the flags.

Candy: But I wanted to…

Vinny: I'm driving!

*Confessional*

Vinny: Being on a team of just girls is starting to drive me crazy!

*End Confession*

Jaxon: Who wants to drive for Team Shark?

Leo: I'll do it!

Riley: You drove last time.

Leo: And I did a pretty good job, didn't it?

Yuki: We did lose the challenge.

Leo: Because Mirra dropped the flag. My driving was fine.

Jaxon: Okay, Leo. You're the drive.

Leo: Yes! *Steps into the boat*

Zanna: So guys, who wants to drive the boat?

Sol: I'll do it. I haven't really done any challenges yet.

Luna: I bet you'll do great!

Michael: Hey guys. Where's Chris at?

*A walkie-talkie falls out of the manhole*

Chris: *On walkie-talkie* This is your host, Chris McLean. There's no way I'm setting foot down in that sewer! Now, you should all be in your boats. When I say go, you will follow the arrows on the walls. Now go!

Leo: *Drives the boat past the others* Team Shark is not losing again on my watch!

Yuki: Let's go Sharks!

Natalia: Come on Vinny! Drive!

Vinny: I'm going! *Drives the boat behind Team Shark*

Sol: *Drives behind Team Shark and USA* Looks like we're in last place already.

Luna: We can catch up you guys. We still have those checkpoints, remember?

*Checkpoint 1*

Anna: *Sees Team Shark pull up* Hey you guys. So only one person can get out of the boat to get your flag. You have to climb these ladders to get to it.

Jaxon: Who's a good climber?

Bryan: I've got this challenge. Let me do it. *Jumps out of the boat and runs to the ladder*

Vinny: *Rides up in Team USA's boat*

Christina: It looks like somebody has to climb the ladder.

Candy: I'll do it! *Jumps out of the boat*

Bryan: *Climbs up and grabs Team Sharks flag* I got!

Ivy: Go Bryan!

Bryan: *Runs back to the boat*

Sol: *Rides up in Team Death's boat* It's a ladder guys. Who wants to get it?

Gary: *Looks at the others while they say nothing* I guess I can get it guys… *Jumps off the boat*

Bryan: *Jumps back in the boat* I'm in! Let's go!

Leo: You got it! *Drives the boat away*

Gary: We're falling behind… *Starts climbing up the ladder*

Candy: *Grabs the flag* Yes! I got it guys! *Jumps off the ladder and runs to the boat*

Vinny: Let's go before they can catch up. *Drives to boat away*

Sami: Come on Gary! We're falling behind!

Gary: *Grabs the flag* I'm going as fast as I can! *Jumps off the ladder and runs back to the boat*

*Checkpoint 2*

Leo: *Drives Team Shark's boat up* We made it! What's the challenge dude?

Joshua: Hey guys! For this challenge, one person will get out and you have to grab your flag out of a box full of sewer rats.

Yuki: Sewer rats? I don't want to touch a sewer rat…

Jaxon: Hey Fauna. You like animals don't you? Do you mind doing this challenge?

Fauna: I love animals but no way I'm doing this challenge. Keeping those poor rats in a box? That's animal cruelty!

Ivy: We can sew the show later! Now go! *Pushes Fauna out of the boat*

Fauna: *Stands up* Okay, fine. I'll do it… *Walks up to the box of rats* Well here I go… *Holds her hand over the box*

Vinny: *Rides the boat up*

Christina: *Sees the box of rats* We have to put our hand in there? Who wants to do this one?

Natalia: I'll do it! *Runs over to the box*

Sol: *Drives up in Team Deaths boat*

Joshua: Hey guys. The challenge is to grab your flag out of the box of rats.

Sami: Box of rats? Rats are so gross, and disease infected… I can't do this.

Gary: Somebody has to do it.

Michael: I will. I know how much you don't want to touch the mice.

Sami: You'd do that? For me?

Gary: Just go! We're already behind! *Pushes Michael off the boat*

Fauna: *Holds her hand over the box*

Leo: Come on Fauna! Hurry up!

Yuki: Don't yell at her. Just let her do it.

Fauna: I can do this… *Puts her hand into the box of rats* Their nice furry creatures… They won't hurt me… *Gets bit* Owe!

Zanna: Come on Fauna! You can do it!

Gary: Why are you cheering for her?

Zanna: Uh, no reason.

Fauna: *Moves her hand around and pulls out a flag* I got it you guys! *Runs back to the boat*

Natalia: *Puts her hand in the box of rats and pulls out the flag* Yes!

Christina: Good job Natalia!

*Confessional*

Natalia: Doing the rat challenge was easy for me. I'm not afraid of rats like the other girls. I haven't showed it much, but I'm a lot tougher than the girls on my team.

*End Confession*

Gary: Hurry up Michael! We're still in last place!

Michael: Okay, I'm doing it… *Puts his hand in the box and pulls out a flag* I got it guys! *Runs back to the boat*

Sami: You did it! *Hugs Michael* That's so great! I knew you could do it.

Sol: We better hurry. We've got a lot of catching up to do.

*Checkpoint 3*

Leo: *Drives up*

Jaxon: What's the challenge?

Samantha: *Looks at Team Shark* Oh yeah, I'm supposed to explain it to you… Your flag is over there behind that crocodile. *Points to the crocodile*

Crocodile: *Glares at Team Shark*

Ivy: That seems a little dangerous…

Riley: Yeah, those teeth are pretty sharp…

Vinny: *Drives up in Team USA's boat*

Jaxon: Come on guys! We have to pick somebody!

Christina: Deborah your next.

Deborah: *Gets out of the boat* I have to get it from that crocodile?

Christina: Do you think you can do it?

Deborah: Okay, here I go… *Walks towards the crocodile cautiously*

Jaxon: If nobody wants to volunteer, I'll do it! *Runs towards the crocodile*

*Confessional*

Jaxon: We were in the lead up until we got to the crocodile. After that things slowed down for a while because nobody want to get anywhere close to that thing.

*End Confessional*

Sol: *Drives Team Death's boat up*

Gary: Who's getting this flag?

Zanna: I can do it! *Jumps out of the boat, falls and turns into Missy*

Missy: Ouch! *Stands up and turns around* Which one of you pushed me?

Luna: Zanna… Nobody pushed you. You just fell.

Missy: I did? Well if one of you pushed me, you'd regret it!

Gary: Stop standing there are do the challenge!

Missy: Challenge? *Turns around and sees the crocodile* Oh…

Deborah: How are we supposed to get the flags?

Missy: You just have to jump in and grab it! *Runs towards the crocodile*

Crocodile: *Hits Missy with its tail*

Jaxon: *Runs up to Missy and helps her up* Zanna! Are you okay?

Missy: *Looks up at Jaxon* Oh yeah. I'm just fine…

*Confessional*

Missy: That Jaxon is a cutie! I haven't really noticed him before, but he's actually a pretty cool guy. Plus he's really hot!

*End Confession*

*Confessional*

Deborah: During the crocodile challenge, I knew you couldn't just run up and attack it. It's a wild animal! Zanna made that mistake, which provided a distraction so I could grab the flag.

*End Confession*

Deborah: *Runs to Team USA's boat with the flat* I got it!

Vinny: And now we've got the lead! *Drives away in the boat*

Bryan: Hurry up Jaxon!

Missy: *Smiles at Jaxon*

Jaxon: *Looks back at his team* Oh right the challenge. *Runs past the crocodile and grabs his team flag* Got it! *Looks over at Missy*

Missy: *Backs away from the crocodile*

Jaxon: She can't get it on her own… *Grabs Team Death's flag and runs past the crocodile* I got your flag for you. *Hands the flag to Missy*

Missy: *Takes the flag* Thanks.

Jaxon: Good luck! *Runs back to Team Shark's boat*

Leo: *Drives away in the boat*

Bryan: Why'd you give her the flag?

Jaxon: That crocodile…. It could of killed her.

*Checkpoint 4*

Vinny: *Drives the boat up to the checkpoint*

Christina: *Sees Omar and runs up to him* Omar! I've missed you.

Omar: *Kisses Christina* I've missed you too. You're doing great. Your teams winning!

Christina: The challenge! Where's the flag?

Omar: Over there. *Points to a group of robot raptors*

Candy: Those look awesome! Where'd they come from?

Omar: They used them on Total Drama Amusement Park or something.

Deborah: *Sees Team Shark driving up* Hey Christina. Team Shark's right behind us!

Christina: *Runs towards the robot raptors* Team USA will not lose again! *Punches one of the robots into the water* Hiya! *Kicks another robots head off*

Vinny: Wow, she's really good…

Omar: I know. *Stares at Christina* Isn't she great…

Leo: *Drives up in Team Shark's boat* We made it guys.

Ivy: *Gets out of the boat* What's the challenge?

Christina: *Kicks the last robot into the wall* Yes! I got them all! *Grabs Team USA's flag and runs back to the boat*

Ivy: It looks like Christina beat it for all of us! *Runs up and grabs her flag*

Sol: *Drives up in the boat*

Gary: I think it's Sami's turn. She hasn't done a challenge yet.

Sami: Okay, fine… *Gets out of the boat and sees the destroyed robots* This one looks easy. *Grabs her flag and walks back to the boat*

Leo: Let's go guys! *Drives the boat away*

Sol: We can still catch up!

Gary: You better hurry. It's the last checkpoint.

*Checkpoint 5*

Sloan: *Sees all three team approaching* Oh, wow this is going to be a close one!

Vinny: *Drives Team USA's boat* We made it!

Deborah: *Looks behind as the other teams show up* And so did they.

Sloan: Hey guys! Now for this next challenge, you have to dive into the sewer water. Your flags are at the bottom.

Luna: Is that even sanitary?

Sloan: Not really. I didn't make the challenge, I just have to tell you guys about it. Sorry.

Christina: Any volunteers?

Candy: I don't know. My challenge was fun. This is sewer water we're talking about…

Deborah: Yeah, I don't think so.

Christina: Okay, I'll do it….

*Confessional*

Christina: Diving into that dirty sewer water was the grossest thing I've ever done… These challenges are seriously cruel.

*End Confession*

Jaxon: Come on Yuki!

Ivy: You can do it.

Sami: Michael is so nice for doing another challenge.

Christina: *Dives into the sewer water*

Vinny: I can't believe she's actually doing this…

Christina: *Swims back to the top* I didn't get it… *Dives into the water*

Gary: Jump in Michael! You're not going to get it just standing there.

Michael: Okay, I'm jumping in… *Dives into the water*

Christina: *Swims back up* Still no flag… *Dives back under water*

Ivy: Yuki, what are you waiting for? Dive!

Yuki: *Dives into the water*

Michael: *Swims back to the top* Nothing… *Dives back under*

Christina: *Swims back up* I missed by only a few inches. *Dives back under water*

Yuki: *Swims back up holding the flag* I got it!

Vinny: She got it on her first try?

Yuki: *Climbs out of the water* I'm going to smell for a while, aren't I?

Bryan: Get on the boat, quick!

Yuki: *Steps on the boat*

Leo: Let's go guys! *Drives the boat away*

Riley: Yes! Team Shark is back on top!

Christina: *Swims up holding the flag* I got it…

Vinny: *Pulls Christina out of the water* Come on! Let's get out of here. *Drives the boat away*

Sol: Come on Michael! Hurry it up!

Michael: *Swims up holding the flag* Finally got it…

Missy: Hurry up or else we're going to lose!

Michael: *Gets into the boat*

Sol: *Drives the boat*

*Confessional*

Michael: After that diving challenge things were not looking very good for us. I was thinking if we lose right now I'm probably going home, but then we got lucky.

*End Confession*

*Team Shark Boat*

Bryan: *Looks behind* We've got a huge lead on the others! Team Shark is back on top!

Riley: Yeah we are!

Jaxon: After that last challenges I was worried we'd go on a losing streak or something.

Riley: We're in the lead. No way we could lose now.

Bryan: Looks like USA is starting to catch up.

Riley: Where? *Stands up to look back and gets hit in the head by a pipe*

Fauna: Riley? Are you okay?*Pulls Riley towards her* I think he's knocked out?

Bryan: Riley? Dude, are you okay?

Jaxon: Pull the boat over! We have to see if he's okay.

Leo: *Pulls the boat over* Is he alright?

Fauna: He's out cold.

Vinny: *Drives past in Team USA's boat*

Natalia: Suckers!

Yuki: What do we do?

Leo: Wake him up.

Fauna: How?

*Team Death Boat*

Sol: Let's face it, we've lost.

Luna: The challenge isn't over yet.

Sol: Did you see how much of a lead they had on us?

Missy: It's all Michael's fault!

Michael: I'm sorry… I got it was fast as I could.

Sami: Hey guys, look. *Points to Team Shark*

Missy: Why are they pulled over?

Sol: Who care's. We don't need to vote anyone out today. *Passes by Team Shark*

*Team Shark Boat*

Riley: *Opens his eyes*

Yuki: He's awake!

Riley: What happened?

Bryan: You got knocked out.

Riley: Did we win?

Leo: Oh crap, the challenge! *Drives the boat away*

*Surface*

Chris: The first team has arrived!

Christina: *Climbs out of the manhole* Finally! Fresh air!

Vinny: *Climbs out* It really stinks down there…

Chris: Team USA. You are the first team to arrive, which means you are safe from elimination.

Candy: Yes! We did it! We won again!

Chris: Next team to show up will also be safe.

Gary: *Climbs out of the manhole*

Chris: It looks like Team Death takes second place, which means they are safe!

Jaxon: *Climbs out of the manhole followed by the rest of Team Shark*

Chris: Team Shark, I am sorry to tell you that you're team has lost another challenge. I will see you guys tonight at on the roof of the Arena where you'll be voting somebody out.

Jaxon: It's not our fault. Riley got hurt.

Riley: *Rubs his head* Where am I?

Leo: We're back in the city.

Riley: I want to go home.

Bryan: You want us to vote you out?

Riley: No. I live in that hole, don't I?

Chris: You might want to take him to medical. I'll see you guys tonight.

*Confessional*

Leo: Riley's a cool guy, and pretty good in challenges but after getting hit in the head, he's been pretty out of it. We had the lead, until he stood up in the boat.

*End Confession*

*Arena: Roof*

Chris: Team Shark. You're back here again, for the second time in a row. You guys were undefeated, for five challenges in a row! Now you've lost two challenges in a row. Two challenges you were winning until the last second.

Bryan: It wasn't our fault.

Leo: Yeah, Mirra lost the last challenge.

Fauna: And Riley hurt his head.

Riley: *Wearing bandages around his head looks around* Who are you guys again?

Chris: Yeah, things are not looking good for Team Shark. Now you know the routine. Underneath your seats you will find voting devices. You will press the button of the person you want to send into the Arena. I will call the name of the people who are safe and you will receive a bag of popcorn. The player who does not receive a bag of popcorn will be joining Coop in the Arena. Now cast your votes.

*Everybody votes*

Riley: Popcorn? Are we watching a movie?

Chris: Bags of popcorn go too, Fauna, Yuki, and Bryan. *Throws them all bags of popcorn* Jaxon and Leo. You two are also safe. *Throws them popcorn* There's only one bag of popcorn left. Final bag of popcorn goes too….

Ivy: *Looks scared*

Riley: *Looks confused*

Chris: Ivy! *Throws Ivy a bag of popcorn* You're safe. Riley, it's time for you to enter the Arena.

Riley: *Stands up* Where do I go?

Chris: *Guides Riley to the stairs* It's down in there. *Pushes Riley down the stairs*

*Outside Team Shark's apartment*

Leo: I feel really bad about voting him out, but after his head injury, we really didn't have a choice.

Jaxon: Too bad he had to go out like that.

Leo: Hopefully he does okay in the Arena. *Goes inside with Jaxon, Yuki, and Fauna*

Ivy: *Walks towards the door*

Bryan: *Taps Ivy's shoulder* Wait, can I talk to you for a second?

Ivy: Okay. What do you want to talk about?

Bryan: *Takes Ivy to the side of Team Shark's apartment* I wanted to tell you… *Hesitates* Sucks about Riley, right?

Ivy: Yeah. It kind of was our fault he kept hitting his head.

Bryan: *Laughs* You just hit him with a bucket. I told him to look back, and he hit his head on a metal pipe! *Looks into Ivy's eyes*

Ivy: *Blushes* You probably gave him a concussion… *Kisses Bryan for a moment then pulls away* We should be go inside now…

Bryan: Yeah, the others are probably wondering where we are. *Walks back into the apartment*

_**Next Time on Total Drama Arena-**_

*Confessional*

Natalia: Ever since I've gotten here I've had the burning desire to just set something on fire!

*End Confession*

*Diner*

Vinny: Do you guys smell smoke?

Natalia: *Lights a match* It's okay. I'm just lighting some matches!

Deborah: Where did you get those from?

Natalia: I stole them from Chef.

*Static*

Chris: *Walks up wearing a fireman's uniform* Today's challenge is all about fire safety. You will be learning how to prevent and put out fires.


	12. Only You Can Prevent Apartment Fires

**I'm back again. This chapter would have been up sooner, but I could not get the challenge right! I've changed the challenge like five times! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I've been looking forward to this one since TDC. I really hope you all like it, and keep reviewing!**

Chris: Welcome back Total Drama Arena! Last time Coop faced off against the fighter chick Mirra in a limbo competition. Mirra was disappointed with the challenge expecting something physically challenge. In the end, it was Mirra who was eliminated from the game, for good! Back at Team Shark's apartment, Ivy started pranking again. *Replay of Riley getting head in the head with the bucket of water* At breakfast, Vinny felt like an outside on his female dominated team. *Replay of Vinny leaving Team USA's table* For this week's challenge the teams raced motor boats through the sewer system completing various challenges along the way. Team Shark was ahead most of the race, until Riley stood up on the boat and got a serious head injury. Team Shark pulled their boat over to see if he was alright while the other teams passed right by them, sending the mighty Team Shark to their second elimination in a row! The team ended up voting off Riley due to his head injury. *Replay of Riley going into the Arena* Now the teams are just about even. This week's challenge will blow your mind! Find out what happens right now on Total… Drama… Arena!

*Theme Song*

*Arena: Living Area*

Riley: *Wakes up and gets out of bed* Man I did not sleep well at all last night. *Stands up and rubs his head* And I've got a serious headache.

Coop: It's about time you woke up.

Riley: *Looks at Coop surprised* What are you doing here? This is Team Shark's apartment.

Coop: No it's not.

Riley: Yes it is! Isn't it?

Coop: Oh man, you have no idea where you are, do you?

Riley: What do you mean?

Coop: You're in the Arena. Your team voted you out last night.

Riley: They voted me out?

*Arena Confessional*

Riley: I was voted out, and I don't even remember why… This really sucks. How did this happen? I was doing so well. Team Shark was dominating!

*End Confession*

Coop: So you have no idea what happened? The elimination ceremony? A challenge? Whatever Chef decided to cook you for breakfast?

Riley: Nope, nothing. The last thing I remember is hanging out in the apartment. I just wish I knew why I got voted off.

Coop: Maybe it was a head injury. You can't remember anything, your head hurts, you came in here wearing a bandage around your head. Everything's pointing to head injury.

Riley: That's probably what happened. I just can't believe I'm out of the game…

Coop: It sucks being voted out, and not remembering why you were voted out? Man that's got to be brutal. *Hands Riley a soda* Here, take it. You seem stressed.

Riley: *Takes a drink* Thanks. I needed that.

*Arena Confessional*

Coop: I feel bad for Riley, the way he went out. I'm not looking forward to the duel…

*End Confession*

*Arena: Duel Area*

Chris: Here to watch today's duel, we have Fauna from Team Shark, Michael from Team Death and Team USA has sent Candy and Deborah!

Fauna: *Waves to Riley*

Riley: Do you know what happened to me yesterday? I don't remember a thing!

Fauna: You got injured during the challenge! Hit your head really bad.

Riley: *Rubs his head* Huh…

Chris: Now for today's duel the two of you will be racing these go karts around the race course we've set up for you guys. You will be racing around the track for three laps. First person to complete all three laps wins. You stay alive in the Arena for another day. Loser is out of the game. Are you boys ready?

Coop: I'm ready! *Gets into his go kart*

Riley: Yeah, me too. *Gets into his go kart*

Chris: On the count of three, you can start. One… Two… Three!

Coop: *Drives past Riley*

Riley: *Realizes Coop passed him and drives after him*

Chris: The race is on now!

Candy: *Yells from the stands* Come on Coop! You can do it!

Coop: *Crosses the finish line* Woo!

Chris: Coop has just completed his first lap in first place.

Riley: *Crosses the finish line* I can do this!

Fauna: Come on Riley! Don't give up!

*Confessional*

Fauna: Everyone on Team Shark feels bad about getting rid of Riley, but we really didn't have a choice. He was injured. I went to the duel to cheer him on, let him know it wasn't personal.

*End Confession*

Chris: Coop has just crossed the finish line and started his final lap, with Riley close behind!

Candy: Yay Coop! You can win this!

Fauna: Don't give up Riley! You're so close!

Coop: *Crosses the finish line* Yes! I did it!

Chris: And Coop wins yet another duel! He stays alive for another day.

Riley: *Gets out of his go kart* I can't believe this… *Mumbles something under his breath and glares at Coop*

Coop: *Walks up to Riley* Good job man. *Shakes Riley's hand*

Chris: Coop has won, which means he gets to stay. Riley has lost, so now it's time for him to go… *Activates the trapdoor*

Riley: *Falls through the trapdoor screaming*

Chris: Coop, you will return to the Arena where you will await your next opponent.

*Arena Confessional*

Coop: I did it… I actually won another duel. I'm just one step closer to winning my way back into this game!

*End Confession*

*Confessional*

Bryan: The other night, after the elimination Ivy kissed me… Does she like me, because I kind of like her. I just need some time alone with her, to see how she feels.

*End Confession*

*Behind Chef's Diner*

Ivy: *Walks up to Bryan* You wanted to talk to me about something?

Bryan: Yeah. About what happened the other night…

Ivy: You mean the kiss?

Bryan: Yeah that… Why did you kiss me?

Ivy: Because I like you… Do you like me?

Bryan: Yeah… Yeah I do. *Grabs Ivy's hands*

Ivy: I like you too! *Kisses Bryan on the cheek*

Bryan: Does this mean we're dating now?

Ivy: I guess so.

*Chef's Diner*

*Team USA's Table*

Candy: *Runs in and sits with Team USA* He did it again! Coop won another duel!

Natalia: Good for Coop!

Christina: Another one? That's really impressive.

Vinny: Kind of surprised that soda drinking fiend is still in. Better him than one of the members of Team Shark I suppose.

Candy: I'm just so happy! I wonder how many duels are left before he can come back.

Christina: He'll probably come back at the merge. That is if he keeps winning like this.

Deborah: He has a good chance, unless some serious competitor gets sent in there next.

Chef: *Steps away from a pan on the stove right before it bursts into flames*

Natalia: *Stares at the fire in the kitchen* That just looks so beautiful…

Vinny: I know you're not talking about Chef's food…

Natalia: Not that!

*Confessional*

Natalia: Ever since I've gotten here I've had the burning desire to just set something on fire! Everyone thinks it's some kind of problem, but I don't see anything wrong with it. My family makes me take meds so I don't set anything on fire, but my parents aren't here so I decided not to bring them.

*End Confession*

*Team Shark Table*

Leo: It really sucks we lost again!

Yuki: You've been complaining about this all day. Could you just let it go?

Leo: We were in the lead. There's no way we could have lost!

Jaxon: Come on guys. We lost. It happens.

Bryan: *Walks in holding Ivy's hand as everyone looks at them*

Natalia: Hey, why are they holding hands?

Vinny: Looks like the first hookup of the season to me.

Candy: They aren't the first couple this season! Me and Coop are!

Bryan: *Sits down at Team Shark's table with Ivy* Hey guys.

Yuki: Hey… So you two are like dating down?

Ivy: Yup. It's official! *Holds Bryan's hand*

Fauna: That's so great for you guys! *Hugs Ivy*

Jaxon: Good for you guys! *Shakes Bryan's hand*

Bryan: Thanks dude!

*Confessional*

Jaxon: I'm happy Bryan and Ivy are dating now. It's got me thinking about my love life. I really like Yuki, but she thinks I'm a pervert. I liked her before I knew she was stripper. I just don't get why a girl like her has to strip. I wish I could just talk to her…

*End Confession*

Jaxon: *Stares at Yuki while she eats*

Yuki: *Eats her food* It's really great those two are dating now. I knew they liked each other.

Fauna: I'm happy for them. *Stares at Yuki's toast* Do you mind?

Yuki: No, it's fine. Take it.

Fauna: Thank you. *Takes the toast*

Yuki: Do you think you're going to confront Chef anytime soon?

Fauna: No, no… I'm fine sharing with you.

Yuki: *Looks at Fauna who looks skinnier* I'm not really that hungry today. *Pushes her tray over to Fauna* You can have the rest of my food.

*Confessional*

Yuki: Ever since her encounter with Chef, Fauna's only eaten a little bit of food off of my tray. She isn't eating enough, and I think she's starting to lose some weight. I'm worried about her.

*End Confession*

*Team Death Table*

Sami: *Looks over at Bryan and Ivy* I'm really happy for them. They make a cute couple.

Luna: They are a cute couple!

Sami: I just knew they'd end up together.

Gary: *Sighs* Girl talk…

Sol: It's annoying, isn't it?

Sami: We can hear you guys!

Sol: Whatever…

Luna: Sol! Don't be so rude.

Sol: Sorry… Hey Gary, want to get a coffee?

Gary: Yeah sure. Let's go. *Leaves with Sol*

Luna: What's gotten into Sol lately? He's been acting different.

Zanna: What do you mean?

Luna: He seems distant… He's been spending all his time with Gary. He barley talks to me anymore.

Sami: Maybe he doesn't think you like Gary.

Luna: Gary seems… Nice.

Sami: If you and Gary got along, maybe he wouldn't be avoiding you so much.

Luna: You're right! I should get Gary to like me. Then all three of us can hang out! Thanks Sami! *Hugs Sami and runs after Gary and Sol*

*Confessional*

Luna: Sami may be right. If I was friends with Sol's friend, then all three of us could hang out together!

*End Confession*

Zanna: *Stares at Jaxon*

Sami: Hey, what are you looking at?

Zanna: Oh, uh… Bryan and Ivy… Cute couple…

Sami: They really are, aren't they?

Michael: Could we stop talking about couples?

Sami: Why, is it making you uncomfortable? *Pokes Michael*

Michael: *Blushes* No! Stop poking me! *Scoots away from Sami*

Zanna: Leave him alone.

Sami: Fine.

Michael: Hey, since we're alone, we should talk about our… *Whispers* Alliance!

Sami: Oh yeah, I forgot about that.

Zanna: Alliance? What alliance?

Michael: The alliance you made with the three of us.

Zanna: Oh yeah…

Sami: I'm not sure about this alliance you guys. I like Luna, and I don't want to vote her off.

Zanna: Let's not worry about this until we actually lose a challenge.

*Confessional*

Zanna: Missy's done it again! She made an alliance with Michael and Sami without me knowing about it. I'm team leader because of her. I just hope she doesn't get me into a really sticky situation anytime soon.

*End Confession*

Deborah: *Smells something* Hey guys… Do you smell that? It smells like… Smoke…

Natalia: *Lights a match and stares at it* What should I burn fires? *Tries to light the table on fire but the match goes out* Darn!

Vinny: I think we've found the source.

Christina: Natalia, how'd you get those matches?

Natalia: I found them in the kitchen. *Lights another match*

Christina: *Takes the matches away from Natalia* No! You can't play with these.

Natalia: Awe. Why not?

Christina: You can't play with fire. Fire is very dangerous.

Natalia: That's not fair! *Runs and pushes Zanna before running outside*

Zanna: *Turns into Missy*

Missy: Hey! Watch it! *Turns towards Team USA* Watch your team mates!

Christina: Sorry about that. She's a little upset.

Missy: Just make sure that doesn't happen again!

*Confessional*

Fauna: I really feel bad for Zanna. She has to deal with her alternate personality showing up at bad times. I wish I could help her more, but if I started talking to her my team would think I'm betraying them. I really wish I could help more.

*End Confession*

Chris: *Walks in wearing a firefighter uniform* Good morning everyone.

Ivy: Why are you dressed as a fire fighter?

Chris: I'm dressed like this because today's challenge is all about fire safety! We're running low on funds, and the fire department said they'd make a donation if we do an episode all about fire safety. Our viewers will learn tips on how to prevent fires. Follow me, and we'll get started.

*Outside*

Chef: *Drives up in a fire truck*

Chris: Chef. You made it here just in time.

Vinny: Where'd you guys get the fire truck?

Chris: The fire department loaned it to us. Now for today's challenge, you will all be acting as firefighters.

Chef: *Gets out of the truck holding a box of firefighter hats*

Chris: Everyone, take a hat!

Bryan: *Takes a hat and puts it on* How do I look?

Ivy: You look good. I bet you'd make a great fireman.

Chris: Now this challenge will be divided into three parts. Three duties of a firefighter. First challenge will involve one of the most underappreciated duties of a firefighter, saving cats stuck up in a tree. Part two, saving people from the tenth story of a burning building. And lastly for the final part of today's challenge will be to put out a fire. Each challenge will be done in pairs of two, except Team USA. You only have five players so somebody will need to complete a challenge by themselves.

*Park Area*

Claire: *Walks up carrying a box of cats*

Joshua: *Follows Claire holding a box of cats* Hey Claire? Why do we need so many cats?

Claire: Well Chris said we needed them for the challenge. When he told me that I rushed down to the animal shelter and adopted forty-six cats.

Joshua: Forty-six? You really think we need that many?

Claire: Chris didn't say how many we needed so I just guesstimated.

Joshua: That is a lot of cats… Do you think we'll really use them all?

Claire: Better safe than sorry.

*Confessional*

Claire: I do my job, and everyone thinks I'm crazy. Forty-six is not a lot of cats. There were more cats at the shelter I didn't adopt. I just wanted us to have enough cats to keep Chris happy, and as long as Chris is happy, I'm happy.

*End Confession*

Gary: *Glares at a cat while it rubs against his leg* What's with all these cats?

Luna: Awe! Their adorable! *Picks up a cat and starts petting it* Look at this one! *Holds the cat up to Gary while it hisses at him*

Gary: I don't think it likes me.

Chris: *Walks up and looks around at the cats* What's with all these cats?

Claire: You said we needed some for the challenge.

Chris: I said we needed a couple. Not the whole animal shelter!

Claire: I didn't adopt all of the cats. I left some behind, like the ones who were old or sick.

Chris: Well we don't need all of them. Only three.

Joshua: Which three?

Chris: It doesn't matter which three! Just put them up into a tree.

*Confessional*

Ivy: It was hilarious seeing Chris freak out about all the cats. It's like a really awesome prank. I just wish I had pulled it.

*End Confession*

Chris: *Looks around at the many cats walking around* Let's just get this challenge over with. Each team has two players attempting to save a cat from a tree. First team to save their wins. Team Shark has Leo and Fauna who will be attempting to rescue the black cat. Luna and Sami from Team Death will be trying to rescue the white cat. From Team USA Deborah and Candy will be trying to save the mangy brown cat with it's ear bitten off.

Deborah: *Looks at the cat* That cat doesn't look so good.

Candy: I think he looks cute. Like a tough guy cat.

Chris: Now try to save your cats.

Leo: *Runs up to the tree* Okay, the best way to get that cat out of there is for one of us to climb up into that tree.

Fauna: Are you a good climber?

Leo: I was thinking I could lift you up. *Holds his hands out* Step on my hand and I'll lift you up.

Fauna: You want me to go up into the tree?

Leo: Come on. We have a challenge to win.

Fauna: Okay… *Puts her foot on Leo's hand*

Leo: *Lifts Fauna up into the tree* You up okay?

Fauna: *Climbs up and grabs onto a branch* Yeah, yeah… I'm up.

Leo: I knew you'd be good at this challenge. You do all those protests. You probably climb up into trees all the time.

Fauna: Excuse me?

Leo: You know. You climb into old trees no one cares about to stop some old rich guy from cutting it down.

Fauna: That's what you think I do? You think I'm some tree hugging hippie who spends her free time climbing trees?

Leo: Look, I'm sorry… I didn't meant to offend you. *Sees the cat jump onto the branch next to Fauna* The cat! It's right there! Get it!

Fauna: The cat? *Looks to her left and sees the cat* Oh the cat. *Reaches for the cat that scratches her face* Owe! It scratched me! *Falls backwards out of the tree*

*Confessional*

Fauna: I can't believe Leo. He thinks I'm some tree hugging hippie girl! I support eco-friendly causes and I go to protests, but there's more to me than that.

*End Confession*

Luna: *Tries to balance Sami on her shoulders* How are you doing up there?

Sami: I'm balanced! Get me close to the tree!

Luna: Okay. *Walks closer to the tree*

Sami: *Climbs into the tree* I'm in!

Luna Great! Can you see the cat?

Sami: *Looks around and sees the cat on a faraway branch* There he is! I don't know if I can reach him though.

Deborah: *Sees Sami up in the tree* We're behind. One of us needs to get up there.

Candy: *Tries to climb the tree but falls to the bottom* I can't get up there!

Deborah: *Sighs* Let me try. *Tries to climb up the tree*

Candy: Come on Deborah! You can do it!

Deborah: *Climbs up and grabs a branch*

Candy: Your almost there Deborah! You can do it! *Runs over and pushes Deborah the rest of the way up*

Deborah: I made it… *Wipes sweat off of her face* Now where's that cat?

Leo: *Sees Deborah up in the tree* The others made it into the tree! Fauna get up!

Fauna: *Stands up* I'm up…

Sami: Here kitty, kitty! *Catches the cat as it jumps into her lap* I got!

Leo: Man, they got their cat. No way we can win now.

Luna: You did it! Now come down.

Sami: *Looks down* You want me to jump?

Luna: That's the only way to get out of the tree.

Sami: Oh… I don't think I can. *Hugs the cat*

Deborah: Where's our cat at?

Candy: There it is! *Points to the cat*

Deborah: *Reaches for the cat* Come here kitty. *Whispers to herself* What an ugly cat… *Grabs the cat* I got it!

Candy: Now you just need to come down.

Deborah: *Looks down* We are pretty high up… What if I drop the cat?

Candy: Cat's always land on their feet.

Deborah: Okay… Here I go… *Jumps out of the tree with the cat* I didn't drop the cat! *Drops the cat after it bites her and runs away* Owe! Stupid cat.

Chris: Team USA pulls off a win in our cat saving challenge!

Christina: Good job guys!

Leo: Darn! We lost…

Fauna: Sorry guys. We could have won if I didn't fall out of that tree.

Yuki: *Runs up to Fauna* Are you okay? That was a pretty hard fall?

Fauna: I'm fine. If I paid more attention…

Yuki: It's not your fault. We can still win this. It's only the first challenge.

Sami: *Waves to the others from the tree* Is anyone going to help me down?

*Outside an empty building*

Chris: For the second challenge, we will be using the ladder on the back of the fire truck. Each team has two players representing them this round. One player will wait inside the building to be saved by their partner who will climb up the ladder and retrieve their partner. Then they both must make their way back down to the bottom of the ladder, safely and soundly. The team that completes this task in the fastest time wins this round. Team Shark is up first. Which pair will be doing this task?

Bryan: This challenge is mine!

Ivy: I'm doing this challenge too. You can save me.

Bryan: Are you sure? This is a pretty dangerous challenge.

Ivy: I trust you. *Smiles at Bryan*

Chris: Great! Chef, set up the ladder!

*Confessional*

Bryan: It's great Ivy trusts me so much, but this challenge is pretty dangerous. I risk my own life all the time, but this time it's her life on the line. I just hope I don't mess it up.

*End Confession*

Bryan: *Climbs to the top of the fire truck*

Chef: You ready?

Bryan: *Gulps* Ready…

Chris: Time starts as soon as you start climbing up the ladder.

Bryan: Got it.

Chris: The ladder goes straight to the window where Ivy is waiting for you to save her. *Points to Ivy in the window*

Ivy: *Waves to Bryan and blows him a kiss* You can do this babe!

Bryan: *Wipes the sweat off his forehead* Here goes everything… *Starts climbing the ladder*

Chris: Timer has started. Bryan is setting the bar for this challenge.

Jaxon: This challenge looks really dangerous.

Luna: I just hope they can get down safely.

Leo: He'll be fine. He does crazy things like this all the time.

Bryan: *Loses his grip because his hands are sweaty* Why am I so nervous? I've done bigger stunts than this.

Chris: It looks like Bryan's slowing down right.

Vinny: Maybe he's scared.

Leo: Bryan isn't afraid of anything. He can do this.

*Confessional*

Bryan: I was really nervous. Not for my own safety, but for Ivy's. If I let her fall I could never forgive myself.

*End Confession*

*Window*

Ivy: Come on Bryan! Your almost to the top! *Holds her hand out*

Bryan: *Grabs her hand and climbs into the window* I made it.

Ivy: *Kisses Bryan* My hero!

Bryan: The challenge isn't over yet. We've still got to make out way back down. *Holds Ivy's hand*

Ivy: *Pulls Bryan towards the window* Come on Bryan, let's go.

Bryan: I'm coming. *Steps back on the ladder* Watch your step. *Helps Ivy*

Ivy: Come on! We have a challenge to win.

Bryan: Right… the challenge. *Walks down the ladder with Ivy*

Chris: It looks like they're on their way back down. *Looks at his stop watch* Bryan needs to pick up some time. It took him five minutes to get all the way up there.

Bryan: *Reaches the bottom of the ladder with Ivy* We made it!

Chris: *Stops the time* You did that in a total of eight minutes, thirty-six seconds. That is now the time to beat.

Ivy: *Kisses Bryan* You did great! I didn't feel scared at all!

Bryan: I wasn't going to let you fall.

Chris: Next up Team Death. Who's saving who?

Gary: Let me do this challenge. I want to try this out.

*Confessional*

Gary: I don't know why it is, but life threatening situations seem to excite me. Being on a ladder fifty feet off the ground qualifies.

*End Confession*

Chris: Gary will be climbing the ladder for Team Death. He will be attempting to save his team mate Sol who is already in position. *Points to Sol in the window*

Luna: *Runs up and hugs Gary* Be careful! That's my brother you rescuing.

Gary: *Pulls away from Luna* Don't worry. This is going to be easy. *Climbs to the top of the fire truck*

Chris: You can start whenever you're ready.

Gary: *Climbs up the ladder quickly*

Vinny: He's climbing pretty fast.

Christina: It's like he isn't even scared.

Vinny: Hey Bryan? I thought you were supposed to be the daredevil around here.

Bryan: I am the daredevil!

Vinny: I don't know. You looked pretty scared up there. Gary isn't scared at all.

Gary: *Reaches the window* Made it.

Sol: You made pretty good time.

Gary: Thanks, now let's go. *Climbs down followed by Sol*

Chris: Gary has already made it to the top and is bringing down his team mate in half the time it took Bryan and Ivy to do the whole challenge!

Bryan: *Looks annoyed*

Ivy: We did fine Bryan.

Bryan: I guess so, but we could have been faster.

Gary: *Reaches the bottom of the ladder with Sol*

Sol: Finishes.

Chris: They've done it! Gary and Sol beat Bryan and Ivy's time completing the challenge in four minutes, sixteen second! That puts Team Death in the lead!

Luna: *Runs up and hugs Gary and Sol* You guys did great!

Gary: *Pulls away from Luna* I don't like physical contact.

Luna: Oh, I'm sorry…

Gary: Just try not to do it again.

Chris: Team Death had an impressive performance. Still, Team USA must complete the challenge. Who's doing it?

Christina: *Raises her hand* I will.

Chris: This challenge needs to be done by two people. Who's the second?

Christina: *Looks at Vinny*

Natalia: I'll do it!

Chris: Great. Who's rescuing who?

Christina: I am!

Natalia: Hey, I wanted to do that part! Why do you get to do it?

Christina: I'm team leader, and what I say goes.

*Confessional*

Natalia: Christina is so bossy. *Imitates Christina's voice*You can't play with matches! You can't do the challenge! You have to do what I say because I'm team leader! Blah, blah, blah! I'm tired of her leadership.

*End Confession*

*Confessional*

Christina: Natalia is a loose cannon. You never know what she's going to do next. She was playing with matches this morning and tried to burn out table down! I don't trust her enough to climb up that ladder and save me.

*End Confession*

Chris: You can start whenever you're ready Christina.

Christina: Okay. *Starts climbing up the ladder*

Gary: She isn't going to beat our time. She should just give up now.

Vinny: Come on Christina! You can do it!

Chris: I should mention, if Team USA happens to win this part of the challenge, they'll have two wins out of three, which means they will be safe and not have to participate in part three.

Christina: I can do this… *Climbs faster*

Chris: *Looks at his stop watch* Christina's overall time so far is ten seconds faster than Gary's! If she keeps this up, she can win!.

Christina: *Reaches the window* Come on Natalia! We can win this.

Natalia: I want to go down first.

Christina: What?

Natalia: Come inside so I can climb down first!

Christina: We don't have time for that. Just climb out the window, and we can climb back down.

Natalia: Let me go first! I can climb down faster than you.

Christina: I'm going down now, whether you like it or not! *Starts climbing down*

Natalia: *Climbs after Christina* Your so bossy…

Christina: *Reaches the bottom with Natalia*

Chris: Team USA, your total time is…. Five minutes, twenty-two seconds. While impressive, it isn't enough to beat Gary and Sol's time, which means Team Death wins this challenge!

Gary: *Smiles* I knew we would.

Chris: There's only one challenge left, and Team Shark hasn't won a single one. If Team Death or USA win the next challenge, they will bother be safe and Team Shark is going to elimination.

Jaxon: We need to get it together for the last challenge guys.

*Static*

Samantha: *Pours gasoline over a wooden box* And done!

Claire: You're finished setting up the challenge?

Samantha: All we have to do is light these babies up, and we're good to go.

Claire: That's great! Chris and the contestants should be here any moment now.

Chris: *Walks up with the contestants* Hey Claire. Have you finished setting up the challenge?

Claire: Speak of the devil! We just finished. We just need to light the boxes then we can start.

Chris: That's great! You light up the boxes, while I explain the challenge to our contestants.

Claire: We'll do that. *Pulls a lighter out of her pocket* I'm trusting you to light the boxes. Can you do that?

Samantha: *Grabs the lighter out of Claire's hand* I'll be careful. *Lights the first crate*

Chris: Now for this challenge, two players from each team, except USA will work together to put out a fire using these fire extinguishers! *Gestures towards five fire extinguishers* First team to put out their fire wins.

Samantha: *Walks up to Claire* I lit all the boxes. *Hands Claire the lighter*

Claire: Wonderful! *Takes the lighter from Samantha* Now that we're done with setting up the challenge I can get back to my story. I've had this idea I've just been dying to write done! *Tries to put the lighter in her pocket but drops it*

Natalia: *Sneaks up and grabs the lighter*

Samantha: Please tell me it's not another perverted story, like the one we found on your laptop, is it?

Claire: No, no. This one is different. The one you guys saw on my laptop was Thor and Loki. This one is Sam and Gabriel from Supernatural.

Samantha: It's still gross. *Walks away with Claire*

Chris: Now competing in our final challenge Jaxon and Yuki from Team Shark. Zanna and Michael from Team Death. And let's not forget about Vinny, who's on his own on Team USA.

Natalia: Since Vinny's doing this challenge, I don't have to be here right?

Chris: I guess not. Why, do you have somewhere better to be?

Natalia: Yes I do! *Runs off*

Christina: What's gotten into her?

*Confessional*

Natalia: *Lights the lighter* You can't stop me from playing with fire now Christina! *Does an evil laugh* Now what can I light on fire?

*End Confession*

Chris: The challenge starts now! Go!

Jaxon: *Grabs his fire extinguisher and runs up to the fire with Yuki* Come on Yuki! *Sprays the fire with the fire extinguisher*

Yuki: *Tries to use her fire extinguisher but can't* How do you work this thing?

Jaxon: *Puts down his fire extinguisher* Let me help you. *Wraps his arms around Yuki and shows her how to use the fire extinguisher* You just squeeze this part, and point it at the fire.

Missy: *Glares at Jaxon helping Yuki*

Yuki: That's all? *Sprays the fire* Thanks for the help Jaxon.

*Confessional*

Missy: That stripper slut Yuki is distracting Jaxon with her stripper powers, and he's falling for it. I can't have someone else flirting with my man!

*End Confession*

*Confessional*

Yuki: Jaxon helping me in the challenge was nice, but I don't like him. I just wish he would stop flirting with me. He only likes me because I'm a stripper.

*End Confession*

Missy: *Glares at Yuki and accidently sprays Michael with her fire extinguisher*

Michael: *Falls to the ground* Hey! Watch what you're doing!

Missy: Huh? *Sees Michael and the ground* Get up! We're doing a challenge.

Michael: I was doing it until you sprayed me with foam! Watch where your spraying!

Missy: You watch where your spraying!

Vinny: *Laughs to himself* I don't have a team mate to weigh me down. *Sprays the fire and realizes his fire extinguisher is empty* Hey Chris, I think I need another fire extinguisher.

Chris: Sorry dude. Only one fire extinguisher per person.

Vinny: The other teams have two people, and two extinguishers! There's only one of me. How do you expect me to put out that huge fire with just one fire extinguisher?

Chris: *Shrugs*

*Team USA Apartment*

Natalia: *Walks into the apartment* I can finally play with fire in peace. What should I burn first? *Grabs a pillow off the couch* This will work. *Lights the pillow on fire* It's so beautiful! *Drops the pillow on the floor before it turns to ash* What should I burn next? *Goes into the room and starts looking through Christina's stuff and pulls out one of Christina's shirts* Perfect! *Sets Christina's shirt on fire*

*Challenge*

Jaxon: *Finishes putting out the fire with Yuki* Our fires out!

Yuki: We did it!

Chris: Team Shark wins!

Chef: *Shows up riding a helicopter and releases a giant bucket of water of Team Death and USA's fire*

Leo: *High fives Jaxon* Good job guys! We don't have to vote anybody out!

Vinny: You guys won, but so did we.

Missy: Yeah, we won a challenge too.

Chris: We seem to have a problem… We had three challenges and each team managed to win one. One team still needs to vote somebody out.

Sami: Which team?

Michael: *Notices a cloud of smoke in the sky* Hey guys. What's that? *Points to the smoke in the sky*

*Outside of Apartments*

Natalia: *Runs out of Team USA's apartment* I got out of there just in time. *Turns around to see the apartment on fire*

Christina: *Runs up with Chris and the entire cast* Natalia… Our apartments on fire… What did you do?

Natalia: Oh, I was just hanging out, when one the pillows decided to randomly burst into flames.

Chris: Oh wow… The fire department isn't going to like this…

*Confessional*

Christina: I let her go off on her own for like fifteen minutes, and she burns down our apartment! Where are we supposed to live now?

*End Confession*

Fire Chief: *Walks up to Chris* We were able to put out the fire but we could not save the building, or any of the items inside.

Chris: Thanks for putting it out, and thanks for letting us use your fire truck for the challenge.

Fire Chief: It's my job. Now make sure we don't have to come back here again!

Chris: Oh trust me, we won't…

Fire Chief: Good. *Gets in his fire truck and leaves*

Deborah: All of our stuff was in there!

Vinny: This is crazy. Where are we supposed to stay now?

Christina: I don't know… *Looks at Natalia* You! This is your fault!

Natalia: Why is it my fault?

Christina: You're the one who was in the apartment last. You're always talking about how you like burning stuff down. All signs point to you!

Chris: *Walks up to Team USA* Well I think it's clear who's going to elimination tonight.

Vinny: Why do we have to vote somebody out? The challenge was a tie, remember?

Chris: True, but this challenge was about fire safety. You obviously didn't get the message. Your apartment burnt down!

Candy: This really sucks guys…

Natalia: I know. I guess we need to decide who we're voting off.

*Arena Roof*

*Everybody casts their votes*

Chris: Your votes have been casted. Remember, I have four bags of popcorn right here for the four of you who are safe. Normally I'd call your name and say who's safe, but tonight it's pretty obvious. With four out of five votes for Natalia, your team has spoken.

Natalia: *Stands up* I'll leave, but just so you know, I'm burning down the Arena next! *Runs down the stairs into the Arena laughing*

Christina: Good riddance!

Vinny: Well this sucks…

Deborah: Where are we supposed to sleep tonight?

Christina: Maybe one of the other teams will let us sleep in their apartment.

Chris: Actually I gave them specific instructions not to do that.

Deborah: Why would you do something like that?

Chris: It makes for more Drama. Now get out of here!

*Team USA's burnt down apartment*

Candy: Where are we supposed to sleep?

Vinny: This is a new low for Team USA…

Christina: I think I know a place we can stay tonight.

*Café*

Omar: *Unlocks the door to the Café* You can't tell anyone I let you in here.

Deborah: Thank you so much Omar. We really appreciate this.

Omar: I couldn't just let you sleep outside.

Christina: *Kisses Omar* Thank you.

Omar: I have to go now. Don't let anyone know about this or I could get in big trouble! *Leaves*

Candy: Looks like we get to sleep in the Café tonight! I call the couch! *Lays down on the couch*

Vinny: This sucks.

*Arena Roof*

Chris: Well that's it for this week's episode! Don't play with fire because it'll result in your team losing the challenge and having to vote out one of your own players. Now tune in next week for another exciting episode of Total… Drama… Arena!

_**Next Time on Total Drama Arena-**_

Chris: Team USA. Since you no longer have an apartment to live in, the remaining members of your team will be joining either Team Shark or Team Death.

Christina: We're being split up?

Deborah: But we've been through so much together…

*Static*

Chris: Today's challenge will be an old fashioned game of Cops and Robbers!


	13. America's Least Wanted

**Hey guys. Back again with another exciting chapter! If you read the preview in the last chapter, you know there's going to be a team mix up. Team USA is being absorbed by the other teams. I also threw in team swap in to add some drama. Now this chapter is super late. I'd like to apologize for that. Life has been crazy busy lately. I was hoping to have this up by Halloween, but that didn't happen. Since this was going to be up closer to the 31****st****, I made the duel Halloween related to be in the holiday spirit. Now you can start reading the actual story now.**

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Arena, Coop won another duel against the recently eliminated player Riley. *Replay of Coop crossing the finish line in his go kart* Natalia's addiction to fire started to show more than ever. *Replay of Natalia stealing matches from Chef* Team leader Christina took them away to make sure she wouldn't hurt anyone. *Replay of Christina taking the matches away* Meanwhile, the love square that formed had a lot going on. Yuki was worried about her crush Fauna. Fauna worried about her crush Zanna. Zanna and her alternate personality, Missy, fawned over Jaxon, while Jaxon tried to get closer to Yuki. The firefighting challenge started with saving cats stuck in a tree. *Replay of Deborah saving her cat* After that, Bryan saved his new girlfriend Ivy from a not burning building. *Replay of Bryan climbing up the fire truck ladder* In the final challenge Jaxon and Yuki were able to work together to put out their fire. During the challenge, an angry Natalia stole a lighter and was playing with it in her teams apartment. *Replay of Natalia burning the pillow* In the end Team USA lost their apartment and the challenge. *Replay of the fire fighters putting out the fire* Team USA voted out the fire starter, Natalia and sent her into the Arena. *Replay of Natalia entering the Arena* Team USA now down to four members, and temporarily homeless, ended up sleeping in the Café. How will Team USA fair with only four members? See what happens right now on Total… Drama… Arena!

*Theme Song*

*Diner*

*Team USA's Table*

Vinny: This sucks. It's like we're the refuges of Team USA.

Christina: I wonder what's going to happen to us. Are they going to give us a new place to live?

Vinny: They better. I am not sleeping on the Café floor again.

Candy: Sleeping in the Café wasn't too bad. I thought it was fun. The smell of coffee, the free marshmallows!

Deborah: You went in the back? Omar told us not to do anything, remember?

Candy: I'm sorry, but I felt like a midnight snack, and they were just sitting in the cupboard!

*Confessional*

Christina: Team USA is down to only four people. We've been through a lot together, and I really do like the people left on our team. I just hope we can stay together a while more so we can start winning.

*End Confession*

Chris: *Walks into the diner* Good morning contestants!

Bryan: Hey Chris. What are you doing here so early? We haven't even eaten yet.

Chris: I'm glad you asked. I'm here because of the events of yesterday's challenge. You know, the one where Team USA's apartment burnt down?

Christina: What about that? Are we in trouble or something, because that was all Natalia. We had nothing to do with it.

Chris: No, you're not in trouble. We just thought this would be a good time for a twist. First I need one volunteer from Team Shark and Team Death.

Bryan: *Stands up* I volunteer!

Gary: *Looks at his team* Anyone?

Zanna: I'll do it.

Chris: Great! Volunteers please step up!

Bryan: *Stands next to Zanna* What's this about Chris?

Christina: What about Team USA? Shouldn't we have a volunteer too?

Chris: No, I'll get to you in a minute Team USA. Bryan, Zanna. The two of you have just volunteered to swap teams!

Bryan: Swap teams?

Chris: Bryan: *Leads Bryan to Team Death's Table* You are the newest member of Team Death!

Bryan: What? I don't want to be on Team Death…

*Confessional*

Bryan: Being transferred to Team Death couldn't have happened at a worst time. Me and Ivy just started dating, and now all of a sudden we're on different teams. This sucks.

*End Confession*

Chris: Zanna, you are now a member of Team Shark.

Zanna: Oh, alright… *Walks over to Team Shark*

Fauna: *Smiles* You can sit next to me!

Zanna: *Sits down next to Fauna* Thanks.

Jaxon: *Holds his hand out* Welcome to the team.

Zanna: *Smiles and shakes Jaxon's hand* Thanks. Glad to be here.

*Confessional*

Zanna: I'm actually really excited that I'm on Team Shark now. I already have Fauna as a friend, and being on the same team as Jaxon won't be so bad. *Blushes*

*End Confession*

Chris: Now Team USA, it's your turn.

Candy: What are you going to do to us?

Chris: You no longer have an apartment to live in, so we have no other choice but to put you on one of the other teams. Team USA is no more. You will either be joining Team Shark or Team Death. Team leaders will pick who they want to join their team.

Christina: We're being split up…

Candy: Oh no… This can't be happening.

Chris: It is happening. Team Shark, you get first pick.

Jaxon: *Looks at his team* Well with Bryan gone we're down a guy. We'll take Vinny.

Candy: Vinny! *Hugs Vinny* I'm going to miss you!

Vinny: *Pulls away from Candy* Yeah, I'll miss you too… *Walks over to Team Shark's table*

Leo: *Shakes Leo's hand* Welcome to the Shark Tank man.

Vinny: Thanks.

*Confessional*

Vinny: It'll be nice to have some guys on the team again. I won't have to listen to girl talk twenty-four seven.

*End Confession*

Chris: Team Death, you get the next choice.

Sami: Who should we pick?

Michael: I don't know.

Sami: Christina seems nice.

Gary: We'll take Christina.

Chris: Alright. Christina, you're now a part of Team Death.

Christina: Okay. *Sits down at Team USA's Table*

Luna: Welcome to the team!

Christina: Thanks guys.

Chris: Team Shark, your choosing for both teams now. You're picking between Candy and Deborah.

Jaxon: Okay. We'll take Candy.

Candy: Really? *Runs up and hugs Jaxon* Thanks so much for picking me!

Jaxon: Hey, no problem.

Candy: Hey Vinny! Looks like we get to stay team mates after all!

Vinny: Hooray…

Chris: Deborah, it looks like you'll be joining Team Death.

Deborah: *Sits down next to Christina* At least we get to stay team mates.

Chris: Team Death. Since you lost your team leader in that swap, you'll need to elect another leader.

Gary: *Raises his hand* I'll take over this team.

Chris: Gary is the new leader of Team Death.

*Arena Confessional*

Natalia: I really am surprised my team voted me out last night. I think our bossy leader Christina should be here instead of me. Still, I was excited to be getting my luxury item, a box of matches and a lighter, but when I asked for them no one gave them to me! Can you believe that?

*End Confession*

*Arena: Duel Area*

Coop: *Walks in with Natalia*

Chris: Coop, Natalia! Welcome to the Arena! It's time for yet another duel! Here to witness the duel, we have Candy from Team Shark and Michael from Team Death!

Candy: *Waves to Coop* Hi Coop!

Coop: *Waves to Candy looking confused* Candy's on Team Shark now?

Chris: I guess I should explain. During the last challenge, a certain girl decided to burn her teams apartment down. *Glares at Natalia*

Natalia: I wasn't trying to burn down the apartment. I just wanted to burn Christina's bed, then it spread to the other beds, and before I knew the building was gone!

Chris: Since Team USA no longer has an apartment to live in, we placed the remaining members on the other teams.

Coop: Natalia burnt the whole building? She just told me she started a small fire!

Chris: It was more than a small fire. Now let's start today's duel. Coop, Natalia. Today the two of you will be bobbing for apples!

Coop: That doesn't sound too tough.

Natalia: You're going down Cooper!

Candy: Take her down Coop!

Chris: Now each of you has a bucket full of five apples in front of you. You will stick your face into the bucket, bite down on an apple and pull it out. The first person to get all five apples out of the bucket wins this duel. Loser is out of the game. Now, when you two are ready, you can start.

Coop: *Sticks his face in the bucket and pulls out an apple* Got one!

Candy: *Claps* Hooray Coop!

Natalia: *Glares at Coop* I can't lose to him. *Sticks her face in the bucket and pulls out nothing* This water is cold.

Candy: *Laughs at Natalia* Having trouble Natalia?

Natalia: This water is way too cold!

*Confessional*

Candy: Coop had a big advantage against Natalia in the duel today. She loves fire, so that makes water her obvious weakness. She didn't stand a chance!

*End Confession*

Coop: *Pulls out another apple with his mouth* Got it! That's five!

Chris: Coop pulls out his fifth apple! Coop wins today's duel!

Coop: Yes!

Candy: You did it!

Natalia: This duel wasn't fair!

Chris: Sorry Natalia, but it's time for you to go. *Activates the trapdoor*

Natalia: *Falls through the trapdoor screaming*

*Arena Confessional*

Coop: I got lucky at the duel today. If the challenge was anything else I'm sure Natalia could have beaten me. She seemed pretty determined. Good news I get to stay in the game for another day! I just hope I can keep winning these duels so I can get out of this Arena.

*End Confession*

*Team Death Table*

Bryan: *Looks at Ivy and smiles*

Ivy: *Waves at Bryan*

Bryan: It really sucks we got separated. We were just getting to know each other.

Sami: You really like her, don't you?

Bryan: Ivy is a really cool girl. Why did I have to volunteer for that stupid team swap?

Sol: Yes, why did you volunteer?

Luna: *Hits Sol* Sol! Be nice!

Gary: He has a point. Who would volunteer for something before they even knew what it was?

Bryan: I thought it was a challenge okay!

Gary: I still would have waited before making a move like that.

*Confessional*

Bryan: So far being on Team Death sucks. The girls seem nice. Michael has been kind of quiet. Gary and Sol are the problem. I can already tell those guys don't like me.

*End Confession*

*Confessional*

Gary: I don't like the idea of us having new teammates. Now my numbers are messed up. I had the twins and Michael on my side. Now that we have three new people, those numbers are messed up now. I still have the twins on my side, but I don't know about Michael anymore.

*End Confession*

Luna: I'm really sorry about what happened to your team you guy. Losing your apartment with all your stuff in it has to suck.

Deborah: We lost everything in that fire. All my clothes were destroyed including one of my best work outfits.

Christina: I lost a lot of good outfits in that fire too.

Sami: That's terrible.

Luna: If you guys want, you can barrow some of our clothes.

Deborah: You'd do that for us?

Sami: Of course. We're teammates now.

Christina: That would be great. We really appreciate this you guys.

*Confessional*

Christina: My original team may have gone down in flames, but things on Team Death aren't so bad. Me and Deborah have definitely hit it off with the girls.

*End Confession*

*Team Shark's Table*

Leo: It sucks we lost Bryan. Now he's the enemy…

Ivy: Just in challenges, right? I can still talk to him, right?

Jaxon: Of course you can Ivy. Why wouldn't we let you talk to Bryan? Once a Shark, always a shark.

Ivy: I'm still going to miss him…

Jaxon: We lost a teammate, but we gained three new ones.

Ivy: I guess that's a good thing.

Leo: Team Shark is eight strong again! We can't lose our numbers this time.

Candy: We're a strong team! You won't lose many challenges with me and Vinny here! *Puts her arm around Vinny*

Vinny: What are you talking about Candy? Our team sucked. We lost half the team pretty quick.

Candy: But we're on a new team now. Things are turning around for us.

*Confessional*

Candy: So far me and Vinny are getting along pretty well with the new Team Shark. I do miss Christina and Deborah. I'm sure there doing fine over on Team Death.

*End Confession*

Yuki: Pretty exciting day so far. We lost Bryan, gained Zanna, Vinny and Candy. I almost forgot to give you my toast. *Hands Fauna her toast*

Fauna: *Takes the toast* Oh thanks. So much excitement today, I almost forgot to eat again.

Zanna: You really should be eating more. The toast Yuki's been giving you isn't enough. I think you should try and talk to Chef again.

Fauna: *Looks over at Chef in the kitchen and starts shaking* He looks busy. I'll talk to him later.

Zanna: Okay, you don't have to talk to him now. You still need to eat. *Hands Fauna her toast and an apple*

Fauna: *Takes the food* Thank you… I'll try to eat more.

Yuki: *Glares at Zanna*

*Confessional*

Fauna: I'm really glad Zanna is on my team now. We bonded earlier in the game. She even told me about her alternate personality, Missy. I've helped her as much as I could with Missy, but being on different teams we haven't been able to talk much. Having her on my team will help so much.

*End Confession*

*Confessional*

Yuki: I really like Fauna. We were getting along so well, until Zanna joined our team… Those two have been inseparable since the team swap. I can barely get a word in their conversations.

*End Confession*

Zanna: They separated the penguins because they were gay?

Fauna: They did. It's ridiculous, isn't it? I have a petition if you want to sign it. I mean, you don't have to if you don't want…

Zanna: Of course I'll sign it. If those penguins love each other they should be together.

Fauna: You will? That's great! I have others. I'll show you when we get back to the apartment later.

Yuki: If you want me to I'll sign them too.

Zanna: So what are the other petitions for anyway?

Fauna: I don't even know where to start. I have lots of them.

Yuki: I'll talk to you two later… *Scoots away and sighs*

Jaxon: *Notices Yuki* Hey, Yuki? Are you okay?

Yuki: Yeah, I'm fine.

Jaxon: You don't look fine. Tell me what's wrong.

Yuki: I don't have to tell you anything. *Stands up and walks out*

Jaxon: Yuki, wait up! *Runs after Yuki*

Zanna: *Notices Jaxon talking to Yuki and turns into Missy*

Missy: Why's he chasing after her? *Notices she's at Team Shark's table* And what am I doing here?

Fauna: You're on my team now, remember?

*Confessional*

Missy: Apparently while Zanna was in control, she managed to ruin my game plan by volunteering for a team swap. I had a good three person alliance on the other side, now I'm stuck on this new team with hippie girl Fauna. Jaxon the hottie is here too, but he's into that stripper slut, Yuki. If only she was out of the picture, then I could get Jaxon for myself.

*End Confession*

Chris: *Walks in wearing a police uniform* Hello again contestants. Are you ready to get to today's challenge? Today you will be competing in a good old game of cops and robbers. Here's the scenario. Team Death is a group of high skilled bank robbers. *Puts a box on Team Death's table*

Michael: *Pulls a black ski mask out of the box* Hey, do we actually get to wear these?

Chris: Team Death, as you probably guessed you will be playing the role of the bank robbers. You will all need to wear these ski masks for the duration of this challenge.

Sami: But it'll mess up my hair!

Gary: Just put the mask on. *Puts his ski mask on*

Chris: Now, as I was saying Team Death just robbed a bank. *Throws a bag with a dollar sign on Team Death's table* They just stole a bunch of cash.

Deborah: *Looks at the bag* You could fit a lot of money in there.

Luna: Is there really money in there?

Chris: No money. There is a secret surprise in there though. The winning team gets to keep whatever's in the bag. Now Team Death escapes with the money, and get a five minute head start on the cops. You will all hide wherever you want, all around the city. The cops will be on your trail soon enough though. If the cops manage to find and arrest you your out of the challenge. If the cops manage to arrest all the robbers they win, but if the robbers can avoid being arrested for two hours, they win. Robbers, you have a five minute start on the cops. Go!

*Everyone on Team Death runs out*

Leo: I get to be a cop? That's so awesome!

Chris: You all get to be cops. *Pulls out a box full of police hats and badges* Now you must wear your hats and badges for the duration of the challenge.

Vinny: *Puts on a police hat* How do I look?

Candy: You look great, but you forgot your badge. *Pokes Vinny's chest with the badge*

Vinny: *Jumps back* Ouch! *Grabs the badge from Candy* I can put it on myself.

Candy: Sorry…

Chris: Besides your police attire, you'll need something to arrest those criminals with. *Pulls out a box full of handcuffs*

Jaxon: Do you really think we'll need that many handcuffs?

Chris: The more the merrier! Take a one pair, two pairs, ten! However many you want. Now once you arrest someone you must bring them back here to Police HQ. Got it? Then you're ready to go!

*Outside*

Jaxon: Alright guys, if we want to catch the other team, we better split up.

Fauna: I'll go with Zanna.

Yuki: I'll search with you guys.

Candy: *Walks up to Ivy* Want to look with me?

Ivy: Yeah sure.

Leo: Hey Jaxon, why don't me you and the new guy search together.

Vinny: I have a name.

Jaxon: The three of us then. Let's move out team!

*Static*

Sol: *Hides behind a garbage can with Gary* What do you think about our new 'teammates'?

Gary: I don't like them.

Sol: Why is that?

Gary: Their all threats. Christina was a pretty good leader over on her old team. Deborah and Bryan are pretty tough in challenges also.

Sol: What's wrong with having strong people on the team?

Gary: Their not dumb either. Not like the members of our old team. We could tell Michael, and Sami to vote for anyone and they'd do it. These new people though. They won't just vote off whoever we tell them too.

Sol: Your right. We can't trust these new people.

Gary: We have to vote them out first chance we get, or else they'll take over our team by voting us out.

Sol: That Chris Head you've got might come in handy real soon.

*Sidewalk*

Sami: Where are we supposed to be going?

Luna: *Carrying the bag* We're hiding from the cops, remember? We can't let them arrest us.

Michael: If we're supposed to be hiding, then why are we standing on the sidewalk? Isn't it kind of obvious?

Luna: *Notices an alleyway* Hey, maybe we can hide over there! *Walks into the alleyway*

Candy: *Pops out from behind a trash can* Gotcha!

Luna: *Screams and runs away*

Sami: What's going on?

Candy: *Sneaks up behind Sami and handcuffs her left hand* Your under arrest for…

Michael: *Tackles Candy* Get away from her!

Sami: Michael, you saved me!

Michael: Your welcome, now run!

Candy: *Pushes Michael off of her* Hey, no assaulting a police officer!

Sami: Michael! *Runs up to Michael* Are you okay?

Michael: *Looks up at Sami* Yeah, I'm fine.

Candy: *Handcuffs Michael to Sami* Haha! I got both of you!

Michael: Run! *Runs away handcuffed to Sami*

Candy: Hey, get back here! I need to take you to jail!

Ivy: *Walks up to Candy laughing* Oh my gosh! That was hilarious! The way you handcuffed them together, and let them get away! Classic!

Candy: Hey, it wasn't my fault. I had Sami, until Michael came up to help her.

Ivy: What happened to the other one?

Candy: *Looks around* She must have gotten away. Let's look somewhere else. *Walks off with Ivy*

Luna: *Crawls out from under a trash can carrying the bag* That was a close one….

*Confessional*

Vinny: Since I'm the new guy on the team, Jaxon and Leo wanted to get to know me a little better during the challenge.

*End Confession*

Jaxon: So Vinny, do you like any sports?

Vinny: Actually I'm not that into sports.

Leo: I'm more of a fighter. I do boxing and stuff like that.

Jaxon: I'm more of a musician myself.

Vinny: Yeah, that's great…

Leo: Oh yeah, you mentioned before you were in a band. You play the guitar?

Jaxon: Yeah I do. I know this…

Vinny: *Interrupts* Okay, listening to your life stories and all is interesting, but have you forgotten, we're in the middle of a challenge!

Leo: We're just talking. What's your problem?

Vinny: You guys are my problem! *Walks off*

Jaxon: Vinny, come back! We can work this out!

*Confessional*

Vinny: I didn't come here to make friends. I came here to win. I have to win for my sister… *Sniffles*

*End Confession*

Christina: *Hides behind a garbage can* Life of a criminal is pretty exciting, isn't it?

Deborah: You can say that again.

Christina: This challenge is pretty easy so far. I haven't seen a single cop.

Deborah: That's a good thing I hope.

Christina: I'm really glad we got to stay teammates.

Deborah: Me too. You were my best friend over on Team USA.

Christina: I was thinking, since we're new on the team the others might want to vote us out first.

Deborah: You think they would?

Christina: The girls are nice, but I don't trust Gary and Sol. I was thinking we should make an alliance. You, me and Bryan. If the three of us stick together there's no way they vote us out!

Deborah: That's a great idea. Have you talked to Bryan yet? *Hears footsteps* Quiet! I hear something…

Jaxon: *Walks up with Leo* I wonder why Vinny just freaked out like that.

Leo: He seemed fine then he just freaked out for no reason!

Christina: *Whispers* Their coming this way… Crawl! *Crawls away*

Jaxon: *Steps in front of Christina* Hello.

Christina: *Stands up* Hello officer… What seems to be the problem?

Jaxon: We're looking for some bank robbers wearing ski masks.

Christina: *Touches her ski mask* Oh well I was going skiing… *Kicks Jaxon in the crotch and tries to run*

Leo: *Hand cuffs Christina* You're coming with me!

Deborah: *Stands up and tries to run*

Vinny: *Walks up* There you guys are. I wanted to apologize for… *Bumps into Deborah* Hey! Watch it!

Deborah: Vinny…

Vinny: *Pulls out his handcuffs* Sorry to do this to you Deb, but we're no longer teammates. *Handcuffs Deborah*

Jaxon: *Stands up awkwardly* Good job you two…

Leo: Jaxon, are you okay?

Jaxon: I'm fine… *Falls on the ground* I just need a minute to recover*

Vinny: We'll take these two to the police station while you… Recover.

Jaxon: *Gives a thumbs up* Sounds good…

*Park Area*

Michael: *Runs into the Park Area handcuffed to Sami* I think we lost them…

Sami: Good. Now all we need to do is figure out how to get these handcuffs off! *Tries to pull her hand out of the handcuffs* Their too tight. I can't pull my hand out.

Michael: *Tries to take off the handcuffs* Neither can I… *Shakes his hand around*

Sami: It looks like we're stuck together for a while.

Michael: *Blushes*

*Confessional*

Bryan: I haven't made any friends yet on the new team. When we split up, everyone just went in different groups. I ended up by myself. I'm cool with that though. *Sighs* I just wish I didn't volunteer for that stupid team swap.

*End Confession*

Bryan: *Walks down the sidewalk and hears something* Who's there? *Sees Fauna, Zanna and Yuki* Oh crap! *Hides behind a light post*

Zanna: We've been wandering around for a really long time now and haven't seen a single robber! This is so frustrating!

Fauna: *Pats Zanna on the back* Calm down… You don't want you know who to show up.

Yuki: Don't want 'who' to show up?

Fauna: Um… No one.

Zanna: She means you don't want to see me in a bad mood. I get really cranky and mean when I'm in a… 'bad mood'.

Yuki: *Looks at Fauna and Zanna suspiciously* Alright. Let's just keep searching.

Bryan: *Tries to stay still as the girls walk past him*

Zanna: *Sees Bryan* Hey, I found one!

Yuki: Handcuff him!

Bryan: Oh no you don't! *Runs into Zanna*

Zanna: *Turns into Missy*

Missy: Hey, get back here! *Runs after Bryan and drops her handcuffs*

Yuki: You forgot your handcuffs! *Picks up the handcuffs and runs after Missy and Bryan*

Fauna: Guys! Wait up! *Tries to run after them but gets tired*

*Confessional*

Fauna: I haven't had a lot of energy lately. I know I should be eating more, but I can't confront Chef, I just can't.

*End Confession*

Bryan: You can't catch me! *Runs into an alley way*

Missy: *Runs into the alleyway followed by Yuki* There he is!

Bryan: *Climbs up a fire escape to the roof of the building*

Yuki: We lost him…

Missy: That's just great.

Yuki: What do we do now?

Missy: I guess we should just head back… *Walks into the street with Yuki*

Yuki: It really sucks we let him get away… *Puts her hand on a bus stop sign*

Missy: *Smiles* Well you can't win them all… *Pulls her handcuffs out*

Yuki: I guess you're right. We better go back and look for Fauna.

Missy: *Handcuffs Yuki to the bus stop* Gotcha!

Yuki: Hey, what are you doing? We're on the same team remember?

Missy: All's fair in love and war!

Yuki: What are you talking about?

Missy: This is about my man! Stay away from him. *Runs away*

Yuki: What man? I don't know what you're talking about.

*Confessional*

Missy: I don't like Yuki. She's the only thing in the way of me and Jaxon. She keeps distracting him with her stripper tricks. Jaxon deserves someone better. Like me!

*End Confession*

*Park Area*

Sami: *Sits down next to a tree* Let's rest here for a little while.

Michael: That's a good idea.

Sami: We haven't had much alone time here, have we?

Michael: Nope…

Sami: We should get to know each other better. It's not like we have anything better to do.

Michael: Okay… What do you want to know about me?

Sami: What's your favorite color?

Michael: Blue. What about you?

Sami: I like pink!

Michael: That's a nice color…

Sami: What else do you like?

Michael: *Blushes* I know it sounds a little geeky, but I'm really good at math. I'm taking twelfth grade calculus and I'm only a Junior.

Sami: I don't think it's geeky. I'm actually in pre-calculus at my school.

Michael: Pre-calculus hey? That's a really high level math class.

Sami: I'm a lot geekier than I look. *Laughs*

*Static*

Missy: *Runs up to Fauna*

Fauna: Zanna, there you are.

Missy: Oh, hey.

Fauna: Did you guys catch him? Where's Yuki?

Missy: Oh he got away, but Yuki said she'd go after him all by herself.

Fauna: Oh, alright. Where should we go now?

Missy: Let's try over there… *Leads Fauna away*

*Static*

Luna: *Runs and hides behind a lamp post* Everything looks clear… *Runs and hides behind a garbage can*

Gary: *Walks up with Sol* This challenge is way too easy. We've been out here for more than an hour now and haven't seen a single cop.

Sol: Either we're good at hiding, or their bad at finding us.

Gary: *Notices Luna behind the garbage can* Isn't that your sister?

Sol: *Looks behind the garbage can* It is. Luna, what are you doing?

Luna: *Stands up* Hi guys! I was just hiding… I almost got caught earlier.

Gary: You mean you ran into the other team?

Luna: Yeah, and they arrested Michael and Sami. I managed to get away, but just barely.

Sol: We should take this opportunity to find a better hiding spot.

*Static*

Yuki: *Paces around the bus stop* I cannot believe she handcuffed me to this thing! *Kicks the ground* When I see her, Zanna is gonna get it! *Sits on the ground and sighs*

Jaxon: *Walks down the sidewalk and notices Yuki* Yuki? What are you doing on the ground?

Yuki: *Sighs* Oh great it's you… *Raises her wrist* I'm handcuffed to the bus stop.

Jaxon: How did that happen?

Yuki: It was Zanna. She freaked out and handcuffed me here.

Jaxon: Really, Zanna? She seems really nice. That doesn't sound like here. Are you sure it was her?

Yuki: Of course I'm sure it was her!

Jaxon: Okay, calm down. I believe you. I wonder why she would do that.

*Park Area*

Sami: What kind of music do you like?

Michael: I really like Jazz.

Sami: Really? Me too! I'm a very musical person. I like to sing, and I can play a few instruments.

Michael: Wow, really? That's great. I'd love to hear you sing sometime.

Sami: Maybe we'll have a singing challenge. *Laughs*

Michael: How long have we been out here talking?

Sami: *Looks around* I don't know. We've been out here for a while. Do you think the challenge is almost over?

Michael: Maybe we should start heading back so they can unlock these handcuffs.

Sami: Yeah, I guess we should be heading back… *Looks into Michael's eyes*

Michael: *Looks into Sami's eyes* We should hurry… *Stands up and starts walking* We don't want them to lose the key or something… *Laughs awkwardly*

Sami: Yeah, the key… *Sighs*

*Confessional*

Sami: Today was a really good day. I was handcuffed to Michael all day, and it gave us time to talk and get to know each other. He's a really sweet guy. *Blushes* And kind of cute.

*End Confession*

Yuki: *Sits on the ground and folds her arms* You don't have to wait here with me.

Jaxon: I don't have to. I want to.

Yuki: Well don't. It's creepy.

Jaxon: What's creepy about it?

Yuki: You are! You're always flirting with me. Why can't you just leave me alone?

Jaxon: I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable… I like you and I just wanted to get to know you better.

Yuki: Just leave me alone. You only like me because I'm a stripper.

Jaxon: Wait, what? What gave you the idea I only like you because you're a stripper?

Yuki: When I told everyone I was a stripper, you started acting different around me.

Jaxon: I liked you before you told us you were a stripper. I acted differently because I was surprised.

Yuki: Surprised about what?

Jaxon: Surprised a girl like you stripped for money. You're pretty, smart, pretty athletic. Why would you need to be a stripper?

Yuki: *Folds her arms* My family owns a strip club… Everyone in my family works there. My mom, my sisters. The whole family.

Jaxon: Just because your whole family does it doesn't mean you have to.

Yuki: I like my job. I just don't like how people don't take strippers seriously.

Jaxon: Hey, you're the same girl to me, stripper or not. *Helps Yuki up*

Yuki: *Smiles* You're not the guy I thought you were. You're actually a lot nicer.

Jaxon: Don't judge a book by its cover.

Yuki: I like you Jaxon, as a friend. You're a really nice guy, but I just don't like you that way. It's not you… There's someone else…

Jaxon: *Looks sad* Hey, it's okay. I understand. I'm sure he likes you as much as I do.

Yuki: Actually it's…

Chris: *Over an intercom* Attention Cop's and Robber's. The two hours for your challenge is up! Everyone report back to the Diner ASAP!

Jaxon: We can't go back. You're stuck.

Yuki: You go. Tell them I'm stuck here and get the key.

Jaxon: I'll be back as soon as I can! *Runs off*

*Diner*

Ivy: That challenge sucked. I didn't make a single arrest.

Leo: We caught Christina and Deborah. That's two. Anyone else make any arrests?

Fauna: Not us. We almost caught Bryan but he got away.

Leo: So are me and Vinny the only ones to catch anybody?

Jaxon: *Walks into the Diner* Hey, guys… I made it.

Chris: Now that everyone's here, we can reveal the results. The cops didn't do that good of a job hunting down the bank robbers. They only managed to capture two, Christina and Deborah.

Christina: *Stands up wearing handcuffs* Will we be getting these taken off anytime soon?

Chris: Yes of course. I have the master key right here. *Pulls the master key out of his pocket and unlocks Christina*

Christina: *Rubs her wrists* Thank you.

Deborah: Unlock me now.

Michael: *Holds his handcuffed hand up* And us!

Jaxon: Hey, I'm going to need that key. Yuki's been handcuffed to a bus stop.

Luna: She is? How did that happen?

Chris: *Interrupts* As I was saying, since Team Shark only managed to arrest two out of eight robbers, Team Death wins!

Sami: Yes we won! *Hugs Michael*

Michael: *Blushes* Hooray…

Chris: New Team Shark, I will see you tonight where you will be voting out one of your own.

Ivy: Awe man… That sucks.

Vinny: Not again… Why can't I ever be on the winning team?

Jaxon: It sucks that we lost, but I really need that key. *Grabs the master key from Deborah and runs off*

Chris: You have until later this evening to decide who you'll be voting off. See you tonight.

*Confessional*

Missy: Yuki is going to be really mad when she gets unlocked from those handcuffs and tell everyone that I did it. I should be taking this time to turn the others against her.

*End Confession*

*Café*

Vinny: *Takes a sip of hot chocolate* So why'd you want to talk to us here?

Candy: Yeah, what are we doing here anyway? *Yells too Sloan* More marshmallows!

Sloan: *Walks up to Candy and puts more marshmallows in her hot chocolate* Here you go.

Candy: Yummy! Thank you! *Drinks her hot chocolate*

Missy: I wanted to talk to you two because we're the new people on the team, and the others are probably thinking about voting us out.

Vinny: You think so?

Missy: I know so, and that's why I think we should vote together tonight to make sure we stay in the game. Are you two with me?

Vinny: You're talking about an alliance, aren't you? I'm in.

Candy: An alliance? I don't know about this…

Missy: Come on Candy. I'm doing it to save you. If we don't stick together it'll be one of us going into the Arena.

Candy: I guess if I have too… So who are we voting for?

Missy: I was thinking Yuki.

*Bus Stop*

Jaxon: Yuki, I got it! *Runs up waving the master key around*

Yuki: That's great! Not hurry up and unlock me.

Jaxon: Got it. *Drops the key* Oh no… *Gets on the ground and starts looking for the key*

Yuki: *Slaps her forehead* Don't tell me you lost the key…

Jaxon: I didn't lose it… I just dropped it. Give me a minute, I'll find it.

*Confessional*

Jaxon: When I went to go get Yuki out of her handcuffs, I dropped the key… I was searching for almost an hour. By the time I finally unlocked Yuki, we had to go straight to the elimination ceremony. We didn't have a chance to talk to the others, so I didn't know who we were voting out.

*End Confession*

*Elimination Ceremony*

Chris: Good evening and welcome to your first elimination ceremony as the 'new' Team Shark. The old Team Shark was pretty dominant in challenges. So far the new Team Shark is not.

Leo: Hey it was only our first challenge. We'll start winning again.

Chris: Yeah, right. Now you know the routine. You all have voting devices under your seats. You will vote for the person you want to send into the Arena. Once the votes are counted, I will give a bag of popcorn to those of you who are safe. The person who does not receive a bag of popcorn will be sent into the Arena where they will face off in a duel against our current champion, Coop, to stay in the game. Now cast your votes!

Missy: *Votes for Yuki then smiles at Yuki*

Yuki: *Glares at Missy then votes for her*

Chris: *Looks at his voting device* The votes are in. Safe tonight, Leo, Fauna and Ivy. *Hands them all popcorn*

Leo: Yes! *Starts eating his popcorn*

Chris: Also safe, Jaxon, Candy and Vinny. *Hands them all popcorn* Only one bag left. Final bag of popcorn goes too…

Yuki: *Glares at Missy*

Missy: *Smiles at Yuki*

Chris: Zanna!

Missy: Yes! *Runs up and grabs the bag of popcorn from Chris*

Chris: Yuki, it's time for you to enter the Arena.

Yuki: It's me? But how? *Notices Missy smiling* It was you! You did this, just like you handcuffed me that bus stop during the challenge!

Chris: Sorry Yuki, but it's time for you to go. *Pushes Yuki towards the Arena stairs*

Missy: *Turns back into Zanna*

Leo: You handcuffed her during the challenge?

Zanna: Handcuffed who? I wouldn't do anything like that.

Yuki: You two-faced *Bleep*

Chris: *Pushes Yuki down the Arena stairs* Well that's all for this week. See you all next time, right here on Total… Drama… Arena!

_**Next Time on Total Drama Arena-**_

Fauna: She said you handcuffed her. Tell me the truth. Did you do it?

Zanna: I didn't do it, but I think Missy might have.

*Confessional*

Zanna: Missy is getting so much harder to control. If I don't get control of her soon, she might just get me into some serious trouble…

*End Confession*

Chris: For today's challenge you will be washing cars!

*Static*

Claire: *Walks up wearing a revealing bikini* I'm ready for the carwash! What do you want me to clean first?

Bryan: My eyes! *Covers his eyes and runs away*


	14. Carwash Chaos

**I'm back everybody! I'm really sorry it took so long. This chapter was originally supposed to be up on Thanksgiving. As you can see, thet didn't go as planned. I had a lot of trouble with this chpater. I had to rewrite it fifty times. This will probably be the last chapter of 2012. I do promise I will try harder to get faster updates and not make you guys wait another month and a half before I put up a new chapter. Now I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Arena, Team USA lost their apartment and were forced to sleep in the Café. *Replay of Team USA in the café* Since they had no apartment to live in anymore, we were forced to move them in with the other two teams, but not before we threw in a little extra twist. Bryan and Zanna unknowingly volunteered to swap teams. *Replay of Bryan and Zanna swapping teams* Zanna already has a friend on Team Shark, so she was fine with the team swap. *Replay of Zanna and Fauna talking* Bryan on the other hand wasn't getting along with his new team at all. *Replay of Bryan talking to Gary and Sol* After the team swap, the remaining members of Team USA were absorbed to the other two teams. Vinny and Candy joined Team Shark, while Christina and Deborah are now on Team Death. After the teams were mixed up, we had another duel. *Replay of Coop and Natalia bobbing for apples plays* Natalia being the fire addict had a weakness for water, which cost her the duel. *Replay of Natalia falling through the trapdoor* For the challenge, we played a little game of cops and robbers. Team Death playing the role of the bank robbers, while Team Shark were the cops. They proved not to be very good cops though. Candy handcuffed Michael and Sami together and they got away. *Replay of Michael and Sami handcuffed together* Yuki was handcuffed to a bus stop by her own teammate! *Replay of Missy handcuffing Yuki* After making only two arrests, Team Shark were sent to an elimination ceremony where Yuki was voted off. *Replay of Yuki entering the Arena* There are still seventeen players left in the game. Fifteen in the city, and two in the Arena. Who will go home next? Find out right now, on Total… Drama… Arena!

*Theme Song*

*Arena Confessional*

Yuki: It's all Zanna's fault I'm stuck here in the Arena. She handcuffed me to that bus stop so she could turn the rest of the team against me. I didn't even get a chance to explain what happened to the others. The only good thing about being in the Arena is I get my luxury item.

*End Confession*

Yuki: *Spins around on her stripper pole*

Coop: *Stares at Yuki*

Yuki: *Notices Coop staring* What are you looking at?

Coop: *Looks away* Nothing… So uh, why did you get voted off again?

Yuki: *Sighs* Zanna. She freaked out at me because I was supposedly flirting with her man or something so she handcuffed me to a bus stop.

Coop: And that's why you got voted off? I don't get it. If she handcuffed you there, her own teammate, then why wasn't she voted off?

Yuki: They didn't unlock me until right before the elimination ceremony. I'm pretty sure she used that time to turn the rest of the team against me. *Tightens her fist* Listen, I don't want to talk about this right now. *Starts grinding on her stripper pole*

Coop: Oh boy…

*Arena Confessional*

Coop: Yuki seems nice. It's hard to get to know her when all she does is spin around on that stripper pole of hers.

*End Confession*

*Arena Duel Area*

Chris: Welcome viewers to the Arena! Today's matchup will be Coop, the soda addicted freak who is also the current champion of the Arena who has won a total of four duels! He will be facing off against the most recent contestant voted off, Yuki!

Yuki: *Waves to the camera*

Chris: We have some representatives from the two teams here to watch the duel. Here to watch from Team Shark we have Candy and Jaxon!

Candy: *Claps really loud* Hooray Coop!

Jaxon: *Waves to Yuki* Sorry you got voted out. I had no idea it was going to be you.

Yuki: Yeah, neither did I. Warn the others about Zanna. I don't trust that girl.

Jaxon: I'll try to explain what really happened.

Chris: From Team Death, we have Gary and Sol!

Gary: *Whispers to Sol* Sounds like Zanna is causing some drama on her new team.

Chris: Now let's start the duel. For today's duel, you two will be competing in a hot wing eating contest! We've set up a table for your guys. Take a seat.

Yuki: *Sits down next to Coop*

Omar: *Walks in and places two plates of hot wings in front of Coop and Yuki*

Chris: These hot wings are coated in Chef Hatchets special hot sauce. *Holds the hot sauce bottle up to the camera* Volcano Hot Sauce! Hottest hot sauce known to this reality show host.

Coop: That's a lot of hot wings…

Yuki: Scared Cooper?

Coop: No, just a little nervous. I had a big breakfast.

Chris: Both of you have exactly fifty hot wings on your plate. You will eat as many as you can. If they wings get too spicy for you, you can stop at any time. In order to win this duel, you need to eat more than your opponent. Is that clear? Good, start eating!

Yuki: *Grabs a hot wing and eats it* It's not too spicy. I could eat tons more of… *Screams because her mouth is really hot all of a sudden* Owe, owe, owe! That is freaking hot…

Coop: Giving up already?

Yuki: *Glares at Coop* No! *Eats another hot wing* What's wrong, not hungry?

Coop: I'm hungry, I'm just pacing myself. *Grabs a hot wing* I think I'll start with this one. *Eats the hot wing and starts sweating* Oh wow, that's hot! A nice cool Cherry Coca Cola sounds really good right about now, don't you think?

Yuki: *Eats two more hot wings*

Chris: Yuki has eaten four hot wings so far, while Coop has only eaten one.

Coop: I've worked too hard to get this far… I'm not losing an eating contest! *Eats two more hot wings*

*30 Minutes Later*

Chris: This challenge has been going on for more than half an hour! Coop and Yuki have almost finished their first plate of hot wings. Coop has eaten forty-five, and Yuki has eaten forty-eight! If they both finish this plate, we'll have to bring out more hot wings.

Coop: *Eats two more hot wings* Those are really good… *Starts tearing up?

Sol: *Yells from stands* Coop, are you crying?

Coop: No… *Wipes his eyes and gets hot sauce in them* My eyes…

Sol: *Laughs at Coop*

Candy: Hey, don't laugh at him! *Throws her shoe at Sol* You're doing great Coopy Bear! You can do it!

Coop: Thanks for the support Candy. *Wipes his eyes with his shirt*

Jaxon: *Yells to Yuki* You don't give up either! You're doing fine. You need to pace yourself. It's not a speed eating contest.

Yuki: I have to eat them faster! They aren't as hot that way! *Eats another hot wing and accidently swallows the bone*

Jaxon: I think she's choking!

Chris: Oh it appears she is. *Watches Yuki choking*

Jaxon: Do something! *Runs up to Yuki and gives her the Heimlich maneuver*

Yuki: *Coughs up the chicken bone* You saved me.

Jaxon: *Blushes* No problem. Now your still in this challenge. Go win it.

Chris: *Glares at Jaxon* Alright, she's fine. Go back to the stands where you're supposed to be.

*Confessional*

Jaxon: I know Yuki said she doesn't like me the way I like her, but it's not easy to get over a crush. I think I can still win her over.

*End Confession*

Omar: *Brings out a second plate of hot wings*

Chris: Coop and Yuki both finished their first plate of hot wings, so we've prepared them a second plate of hot wings! We will go on as long as these two can keep eating hot wings.

Coop: *Wipes the sweat off his forehead* I can eat these all day… *Eats another hot wing and turns really ready* All day long…

Yuki: Yeah, yeah… Me too… *Eats another hot wing* Is it just me or is it getting hot in here?

Gary: *Whispers to Gary* This won't last much longer.

Sol: It's about time. This duel has been going on for way too long.

Coop: *Picks up a hot wing* Come on Coop… Just eat it! *Put's the hot wing in his mouth* It's too hot… *Drops the hot wing* I can't eat anymore…

Chris: You're saying you give up?

Coop: *Sadly nods*

Chris: That means the winner of today's duel is Yuki! Coop, you had a good run, but you're out.

Candy: No! *Runs up to Coop and hugs him*

Coop: Thanks for all the support Candy. You've been great, really. *Pulls away from Candy* Before I go, can I get something to drink? My mouth is burning! Maybe a soda or something?

Candy: Or maybe this… *Kisses Coop*

Chris: Security!

Samantha: *Walks up and grabs Candy*

Candy: Wow, that was hot…

Coop: I told you those wings were spicy!

Candy: I wasn't talking about the wings.

Chris: Sorry Coop, but it's time for you to go. *Activates the trapdoor*

Coop: *Falls into the trapdoor yelling* Candy!

Chris: Looks like Yuki is our new champion. Congratulations!

Yuki: *Starts panting* Can I please get something to drink?

*Arena Confessional*

Yuki: *Chugs down an entire can of soda* That's better. Good thing Coop left all those sodas behind. Anyway I'm so happy I won. I survived my first duel, and I still have a chance to get back in the game. I just hope the others get wise to Zanna soon before she backstabs them too!

*End Confession*

*Confessional*

Deborah: I was feeling a little down this morning, so I decided to go to the Café. I've been feeling a little homesick lately. Actually, more like work sick.

*End Confession*

*Café*

Deborah: *Walks into the Café* Hello? Is anyone here?

Sloan: *Comes out of the back* Yes! I'm here. Can I get you anything?

Deborah: Yes please. I'll just have a small hot chocolate.

Sloan: I'll have that right up! *Starts making hot chocolate* So what brings you here? No one comes in here, besides those two guys, Gary and Sol.

Deborah: I'm just feeling a little down. I came here because it reminds me of… No, it's stupid.

Sloan: *Hands Deborah her hot chocolate* What is it? You can tell me?

Deborah: It reminds me of where I work.

Sloan: You work in a Café?

Deborah: Mr. Smith's Coffee House in Cleveland Ohio actually.

Sloan: Hey, the two of us have the same job, well kind of… You don't have to bring Chris his coffee every morning at six AM, or test any of the challenges.

Deborah: *Laughs* Yeah. I actually came here to ask you something…

Sloan: What is it?

Deborah: Well… You run the Café all by yourself. There's nobody here to help you out and I was wondering if maybe I could work here… You know, between challenges. I've worked at Mr. Smith's for a year and a half, and I'm a very dedicated employee. I've never taken a day off since I started working there. Well at least I didn't until my coworkers signed me up for the show…

Sloan: Well… I'd love to work with you but…

Deborah: *Interrupt's* That's great! I can start right now! *Walks behind the counter* Now what do you want me to do first?

Sloan: *Walks up to Deborah and puts her hand on her arm* Listen, Deborah, is it? I'd love to work with you, but I don't really need any help here. Nobody anyone ever comes in here! I'm only in here in the mornings and in the evening. The rest of the day I'm helping out setting up challenges. There's barely enough work for me to do. With you here, I'd have nothing.

Deborah: Oh… I understand.

Sloan: I'm sorry Deborah. I'd love to work with you, but there isn't enough work here for two people.

Deborah: *Grabs her coffee* Thanks anyway.

Sloan: I wish I could have helped more.

Deborah: It's fine. *Opens the door, bumps into Gary and drops her hot chocolate on him*

Gary: Hey! Watch where you're going! *Glares at Deborah*

Deborah: Gary… I'm so sorry. I didn't mean too…

Sol: *Walks in behind Gary* What happened here?

Gary: Deborah decided it would be funny to drop hot coffee on me.

Sol: Oh, did she?

Deborah: It was an accident… I didn't see you.

Gary: *Glares at Deborah* I'll get you back for this.

Sol: I think its best you leave now.

Deborah: I'm really sorry… *Runs out of the Café*

*Confessional*

Gary: I could care less that Deborah spilt coffee on me. It was an innocent mistake, but if I can inflict fear into her, why not take the opportunity?

*End Confession*

*Diner*

Deborah: *Walks into the Diner looking sad*

Christina: Hey Deb. Where have you been?

Deborah: I went to the Café. Trying to clear my head…

Christina: Are you okay? Did something happen at the Café?

Deborah: I'm fine. I did bump into Gary at the Café though, and I kind of spilled coffee on him…

Bryan: Was he mad?

Deborah: He said he's going to 'get me back'.

Michael: He threatened you?

Christina: If he does anything to you, I'll kick his butt into next week!

Deborah: He wouldn't do anything… Would he?

Bryan: I don't know. That guy is pretty creepy. I heard him talking about he's really into torture.

Sami: He wouldn't torture her, would he?

Bryan: It wouldn't surprise me if him and his little sidekick, Sol tried to pull something.

Christina: Sol is just as creepy as him. Those two are some pair aren't they?

Luna: *Yells* Hey! That's my brother you're talking about!

*Confessional*

Luna: I was alright when they were talking about Gary, and then they decided to bring my brother into it? I had to say something!

*End Confession*

Luna: If you guys don't like Gary, that's fine, but leave my brother out of this!

Bryan: Sorry, I didn't mean anything by that. Just your brother is a little creepy.

Luna: I told you not to talk about him!

Sami: He doesn't mean anything by it Luna.

Bryan: I'm just saying, you're brother and Gary haven't been very welcoming since I joined the team.

Luna: Sol just has a little trouble making friends.

Christina: Bryan has a point. Neither of them have said anything nice to me since we joined the team. Gary even threatened Deborah! That's the whole reason we're having this conversation!

Sami: They haven't been the nicest guys on the team…

Luna: Sami? You two?

Sami: We still like you Luna!

Luna: I can't believe this… *Stands up and leaves*

*Confessional*

Luna: All this time I think these people are my friends and I find out none of them like my brother. So he's a little creepy. It's not like he's evil or anything! If anyone's evil it's Gary!

*End Confession*

*Confessional*

Zanna: After that last challenge, Missy left me in a bad position with my team. Missy handcuffed Yuki to a bus stop, and now I'm being blamed for what Missy did. I didn't do anything wrong, but team doesn't believe me.

*End Confession*

Zanna: *Grabs her tray of food and sits at the end of Team Shark's table by herself*

Fauna: *Notices Zanna sitting alone*

Zanna: *Sighs and starts eating*

Fauna: *Sits next to Zanna* Hi Zanna!

Zanna: Hey Fauna. *Notices Fauna doesn't have a tray* You want to share? *Hands Fauna a piece of toast*

Fauna: Yes please. *Takes the toast*

Zanna: Now that Yuki's gone you need someone's tray to eat off of.

Fauna: No! Well… Kind of, but that's not why I'm here. I wanted to talk to you about the challenge. Yuki said you handcuffed her. Did you do it?

Zanna: It was Missy.

Fauna: Of course! Missy took over, and that's why Yuki thought you did it.

Zanna: Exactly. It's getting harder to control her… Every time she comes out she does something worse than the last time she took over.

*Confessional*

Fauna: Zanna is really great. I like her a lot… I really wish I could help her out with her problem. The thing is, I can't tell her and Missy apart. Even if I'm talking to Missy I wouldn't know the difference.

*End Confession*

Candy: *Walks in with Jaxon*

Ivy: Hey guys! How was the duel?

Candy: *Folds her arms and sits down* Not fun!

Ivy: I take it Coop lost?

Jaxon: Yeah. Yuki managed to beat him in a hot wing eating contest.

Candy: It's just not fair! He was going to get back in the game, and then the two of us were going to spend time together. Make out behind the Arena! Now he's out of the game!

Ivy: *Pats Candy on the back* You'll be able to spend lots of time with him once the shows over. For now, I think I now how to cheer you up. *Sneaks around the table and stands behind Vinny*

Candy: What are you doing?

Ivy: *Puts a spider on Vinny's shoulder and sneaks back to Candy* Now wait for it…

Vinny: *Eats a spoonful of cereal and notices Candy and Ivy staring at him* What are you two looking at?

Ivy: *Giggles* Nothing…

Vinny: I'm watching you two. *Continues eating cereal as the spider climbs up his arm*

Candy: *Whispers to Ivy* Where'd you find the spider?

Ivy: It was just crawling around in the kitchen.

Vinny: *Eats a spoonful of cereal as the spider climbs up his arm onto his face*

Candy: Oh my gosh!

Vinny: *Looks at Candy* What?

Ivy: *Laughs* I think there's something on your face…

Vinny: My face? *Touches his face and feels the spider* Is that… a spider? *Runs out of the Diner screaming*

Candy: *Cracks up laughing* That was great! You're right! That did cheer me up!

Ivy: I told you!

*Confessional*

Candy: Ivy is so much fun! We just get along together so well! If the two of us work together, I bet we could pull of some seriously awesome pranks!

*End Confession*

*Confessional*

Vinny: Candy is so annoying! She's been driving me crazy the entire season! I was actually excited when there was a chance we'd be put on separate teams, but then we both got put onto Team Shark. *Smacks his forehead* And now it's even worse since she befriended Ivy.

*End Confession*

Chris: *Enters the Diner* Good morning contestants! It's almost time to get ready for today's car washing challenge! Get into your bathing suits, and meet me at the front gates in fifteen minutes! *Leaves*

Candy: A car washing challenge! That sounds like so much fun!

Ivy: I have a feeling somebodies going to get wet… *Leaves the diner with Candy*

Bryan: We have to wear out bathing suits for this challenge?

Christina: That's what Chris just told us. *Leaves*

Bryan: *Slaps his forehead* Great… This is just great!

Michael: What is it?

Bryan: Chris just said we needed to change into our bathing suits.

Michael: Yeah, so?

Bryan: You remember what happened during the last water challenge?

_*Flash Back*_

_Ivy: *Hugs Bryan and attaches the hook to the back of his swimming trunks* Good luck!_

_Bryan: Thanks. Here I go! I call this the triple flip cannonball! *Runs and jumps off the diving board*_

_Ivy: *Starts reeling in and pulls up Bryan's swim trunks*_

_*End Flashback*_

Michael: Oh yeah… *Laughs* That was actually pretty funny.

Bryan: No it's not! I don't have a swimming suit. Ivy ruined mine. How am I supposed to do this challenge?

Michael: Hey! I just remembered, I brought an extra swimming suit if you want to barrow it.

*Confessional*

Bryan: Guys usually don't barrow each other's swimming suits, but Michael seems like a nice guy, and it's better than washing cars in my boxers.

*End Confession*

*City Gates*

Chef: *Walks up to the gate and sees a giant lineup of cars honking and drivers yelling* Hold your horses! I don't have to open this gate until exactly twelve o'clock!

*Static*

Chris: Welcome everyone to today's challenge. I see you've all changed into your bathing suits. For today's challenge you will be washing cars. We've set up a car washing station for both teams. It has everything you'll need to wash cars. Soap, water, rags, sponges, everything!

Claire: Chris! *Walks up wearing a very revealing bathing suit* I'm here to help out with the challenge.

Chris: *Stares at Claire* Wow, Claire… You actually look kind of… What's the word?

Claire: Hot? I know. People tell me all the time I have a great body. I used to be a model for Victoria's Secret you know?

Vinny: You were a model?

Claire: Yes I was, in my younger days.

Chris: Why are you wearing that anyway?

Claire: You asked me to help out with the challenge today.

Chris: I wanted you to help supervise, not dress like a stripper.

Claire: Well I guess I could change into something a little less revealing. *Starts to walk away*

Chris: Claire wait!

Claire: *Turns around and smiles at Chris* Yes Chris?

Chris: When you come back can you bring me back something to drink, and maybe a fan. It's hot out here!

Claire: *Tightens her fist and walks off muttering to herself*

Chris: What's her problem? Whatever, let's get to the challenge. Now both teams have their own car washing stations. You will attempt to wash as many cars as you possibly can. For each car you finish washing, you will receive a point. The team with the most amount of points when there are no more cars left to wash win this challenge.

Jaxon: How many people are here to get their cars washed?

Chris: We've got a whole lineup of cars outside the gate! Word of a Total Drama carwash got out and we got a huge turnout! Looks like you guys are going to be here all day! Now man your stations! This challenge is on!

Chef: *Opens the gate and directs the cars to Team Shark and Death's stations*

*Team Death*

Man: *Drives his car off and gets out of his car*

Gary: Come on guys. Let's start washing this car. Christina, Deborah. You guys can start on the hood. *Glares at Deborah*

Deborah: *Looks away from Gary*

Christina: Hey, why do you have to be such a jerk?

Gary: I'm team leader. I'm supposed to tell you guys what to do.

Christina: Not that. Why did you threaten Deborah earlier?

Gary: Deborah? I don't recall threatening her.

Christina: You did! She told us. This morning, in the Café!

Gary: *Glares at Christina* You mean when she spilled her coffee on me?

Christina: Say you're sorry!

Deborah: *Pulls Christina away* Come on Christina. Don't fight with him. We're doing a challenge right now.

Christina: Okay, fine. We'll talk about this after the challenge!

Gary: *Smiles* Yes. We'll talk later.

*Confessional*

Christina: Who does Gary think he is? He may be the team leader, but if he keeps acting like a jerk with everyone, we just might have to vote him out.

*End Confession*

*Team Shark*

Old Woman: *Drives her car into Team Shark's station with her windows rolled down*

Leo: Start washing guys! We can't lose two challenges in a row to those guys! *Sprays the old woman's car with the hose before she rolls the windows up*

Old Woman: *Gets sprayed with water by Leo* Oh my goodness! You couldn't wait until I rolled the windows up?

Leo: Sorry ma'am… Let me help you out of your car. *Helps the old woman get out of the car*

Old Woman: You better do a good job or I ain't paying! *Walks off angry*

Jaxon: Hey Leo. How about we let them get out of their cars and close their windows before we start hosing them down, alright?

Leo: Sorry Jaxon. I just don't want us to lose again.

Jaxon: Let's start washing some cars then! *Grabs a sponge and starts scrubbing the hood of the car*

Candy: I want to help! *Pours soap all over the roof of the car*

Vinny: That's way too much soap!

Candy: No it's not. You just have to mix it in! *Scrubs the top of the car with a sponge creating lots of bubbles*

Ivy: Look at all those bubbles!

Jaxon: Come on guys. Stop playing around. We're doing a challenge! *Sprays the bubbles away with the hose*

Candy: Awe!

Zanna: I'll clean the tires guys… *Walks to the back tire and starts scrubbing it*

Jaxon: *Sees Zanna alone and walks up to her* Hey Zanna. Are you alright? You haven't really talked much since that last challenge.

Zanna: I'm fine…

Jaxon: You sure about that?

Zanna: Everyone's mad at me for what happened in the last challenge.

Jaxon: Yuki told me you handcuffed her to that pole.

Zanna: I didn't though!

Jaxon: Then what happened?

Zanna: I can't tell you… It's complicated.

Jaxon: Well whatever happened, I want you to know the teams not mad at you. We just want to know what happened.

Zanna: I want to tell you guys, but I can't…

*Confessional*

Jaxon: Yuki told me Zanna handcuffed her to the bus stop in the last challenge. She says she didn't do it. I want to believe them both, but one of them isn't telling the truth.

*End Confession*

*Team Death*

Sami: *Wipes the rearview mirrors clean* That's it! We're done with car number one!

Chris: Team Death earns the first point of the challenge!

Michael: Yes! We did it!

Sami: *Hugs Michael* Good job everybody!

Michael: *Blushes* Uh… Where's the guy? *Pulls away from Sami*

Sami: *Looks around* Yeah, where Is he? He needs to move his car so someone else can pull in.

Christina: Hey, there he is! *Points to the man*

Michael: I'll get him! *Runs off*

Bryan: I'll go with him! *Follows Michael* You like her, don't you?

Michael: What? *Blushes* I don't like Sami…

Bryan: Come on dude, I saw your face when she hugged you.

Michael: Okay, maybe just a little… Please don't tell her!

Bryan: Relax dude. I'll keep your secret. You let me barrow your swim trunks.

Michael: No problem. There's the guy.

Bryan: Hello sir?

Man: *Turns around* Yes?

Bryan: Your car is clean. You have to move it now.

*Confessional*

Michael: I guess you could say Bryan is my friend. He's nicer than Gary and Sol are. They only talk to me when they need something, like my vote at an elimination ceremony.

*End Confession*

*Score Board*

Claire: Team Shark just finished another car! That's five cars already! *Changes the scores* Team Death only has three. If they want to win, they better pick up the pace!

*Team Shark*

Man: *Drives his car into Team Shark's station*

Jaxon: We've got the lead guys! Let's not slow down now!

Leo: *Scrubs the roof of the car* If we keep this up we'll win this challenge easy! *Drops his sponge*

Vinny: *Walks towards the car and slips on the sponge* Owe…

Leo: *Helps Vinny up* You okay?

Vinny: I'm fine! *Pushes Leo away* Now come on guys! We're doing a challenge here. *Starts scrubbing the hood of the car*

Candy: *Looks at Ivy* Vinny is funny when he gets mad, isn't he?

Ivy: I kind of feel bad for him sometimes.

Candy: It is kind of funny though.

Ivy: Which is why I think he should be the target for my greatest prank yet!

Candy: Tell me more!

Ivy: We can't talk here. Follow me! *Sneaks away*

Candy: *Follows Ivy*

*Team Death*

Sol: *Scrubs a tire* This challenge is so stupid…

Luna: *Stands behind Sol* Hey Sol… Can I talk to you?

Sol: *Stands up* I guess we can talk. You are my sister after all.

Luna: Can we talk in private?

Sol: Something's wrong. You never want to talk to me in private unless it's something important. *Walks away with Luna* So what's the matter sis?

Luna: It's the rest of the team… They don't like you. They think your creepy and weird.

Sol: So? Everywhere I go people think I'm creepy and weird. It's never been a big deal.

Luna: I thought these guys were my friends. They were talking about Gary and they brought your name into the conversation and they just kept saying stuff. Even after I told them to stop!

Sol: Your friends never like me.

Luna: I thought these guys were different…

Sol: Well their not. Their just like everyone else.

Luna: What am I supposed to do? I can't just stop talking to them. They are our teammates.

Sol: You just have to tolerate them until…

Luna: Until what?

Sol: Until we can vote them out.

Luna: You really think we should?

Sol: Not this very moment, but when the time comes, do I have your vote?

Luna: You are my brother. I should be helping you out more than anybody else.

*Confessional*

Sol: I wasn't manipulating my sister to be a jerk. I'm doing it for her own good. We need the money, and If we want to win we need to work together.

*End Confession*

*Girls Bathroom*

Ivy: *Pours a green liquid on a bucket and starts mixing it* This prank is going to be awesome!

Candy: Vinny won't know what hit him! *Laughs*

Ivy: I can't wait to see his face!

Candy: I can't wait to see his hair!

*Team Shark*

Jaxon: *Looks at the scoreboard* We've up to twelve cars guys! We're up my four. You're doing great guys!

Vinny: Car coming in guys.

Man: *Drives his car into Team Shark's station*

Vinny: *Pulls the guy out of the car* Stand over there while we wash your car! *Pushes the man away*

Man: *Bumps into Zanna* I'm sorry young lady!

Zanna: *Turns into Missy*

Missy: Hey! Watch where you're going! *Pushes the man away*

Fauna: Oh no… *Runs up to Missy and pulls her away* Come with me. *Pulls Missy away*

Missy: Hey, let me go! Where are you taking me?

Fauna: We just need to stay away from the others until Zanna comes back. She's told me all about you Missy! You're her evil alternate personality!

Missy: Evil? *Tightens her fist*

Fauna: I just need to keep you here until Zanna comes back.

Missy: *Gets an idea* It's alright Fauna. I'm not Missy. I'm Zanna! *Smiles* See, I'm the nice personality!

Fauna: *Looks at Missy* I don't know…

Missy: Come on Fauna. We're friends, remember? *Looks into Fauna's eyes*

Fauna: *Looks into Missy's eyes* Zanna? Is that you?

Missy: Yes, I'm Zanna! You have to believe me.

Fauna: That's a relief. I thought I was going to keep you back here until you came back. To be honest, I can't really tell the difference between you and Missy.

Missy: You don't say?

*Confessional*

Missy: I just received some very useful information from Fauna. Zanna told her about me, but she can't tell the difference between us. I could use this to my advantage.

*End Confession*

*Team Death*

Christina: *Looks at the scoreboard* Their up to twenty cars, already? We have to pick up the pace guys!

Deborah: Pick up the pace? *Rabidly scrubs the hood of the car*

Bryan: Deborah, take it easy. You don't need to scrub that hard.

Deborah: It's alright guys. I had to wash tables all the time back at the Mr. Smith's Coffee House. I always left those tables spotless! *Scrubs the car harder*

Christina: Deborah? You're scratching the car now.

Deborah: I can get that out!

Christina: Come on Deborah. You need a little break. *Pulls Deborah away from the car* You guys finish up this car, and I'll talk to Deborah.

Deborah: I'm don't need a break. I never took breaks at work.

Christina: This isn't work. Why don't you sit down for a minute? *Sits Deborah down on the chair* Deborah, what's wrong?

Deborah: I miss my job.

Christina: That's it? You miss working?

Deborah: I know it sounds stupid, but I really love my job. I haven't been in for weeks.

Christina: You aren't thinking about quitting, are you?

Deborah: I've been thinking about it since the game started.

Christina: You've thought about quitting?

Deborah: But I'm not going to. I've made it this far, I can't quit now. Plus you need me here.

Christina: What?

Deborah: You're my best friend in the game. I need you as much as you need me.

Christina: You do need me. You just need to relax and try to enjoy this experience more.

Deborah: Thanks for being a good friend. *Hugs Christina*

*Team Shark*

Chris: *Walks up to Team Shark* It looks like you guys have a six car lead over Team Death, and there are only seven people left in line waiting for their cars to be cleaned. Unless Team Death can clean all seven cars in line, you guys win!

Leo: Team Shark is back on top! It's been a while since we've won a challenge.

Jaxon: This challenge is pretty much done then. We just have to finish these last few cars, then we'll be done of the day guys!

Fauna: Hey guys. Where are Candy and Ivy? I haven't seen them in for a while.

Jaxon: *Looks around* You're right. They are gone! Where would they go?

Leo: Should I look for them?

Jaxon: No, it's alright. We don't need them to finish the challenge.

Ivy: *Sneaks around the car with Candy* Don't need who for the challenge?

Candy: *Hides a bucket with a green liquid behind her back* Yeah who?

Jaxon: We were looking for you two. Where have you been?

Ivy: We were in the bathroom.

Candy: Yeah, what she said!

Jaxon: Now that you're back, grab some sponges are start washing this car!

Ivy: You got it. Candy, why don't you move that bucket of 'water'…

Candy: *Winks at Ivy* Right! The bucket of 'water'. *Picks up the bucket and walks around the car and almost trips*

Ivy: Candy! Be careful with that!

Candy: Don't worry! I won't drop it!

Missy: *Drops her sponge under the car* Darn it! *Reaches for the sponge*

Candy: *Trips on Missy and drops the bucket on her head* Whoops…

Missy: *Stands up looking angry* Candy!

Candy: Yeah?

Missy: What is this green stuff you poured on my head?

Fauna: Oh no! *Runs up to Missy* Calm down. You don't want you know who to come out…

Missy: *Fake laughs* That was a good one Candy... A really great prank.

Candy: It wasn't meant for you. We were going to pour that on Vinny…

Missy: *Laughs hysterically* That is just hilarious! Does this stuff wash off?

Ivy: Well…

*Confessional*

Missy: *Touches her green hair* This is just great! My hair is green now because of Candy! Her and Ivy apparently mixed food coloring with some other chemicals and now look! *Grabs her hair* It won't wash out! I tried everything! Candy is going to get it now! Our alliance is over!

*End Confession*

Leo: *Scrubs the bumper of the car* This green stuff won't come out! What did you guys mix in there?

Ivy: Just some stuff we found in Chef's kitchen.

Leo: What were you guys thinking? You got it all over the car! We can't start washing another car until we get this stuff out!

Jaxon: Scrub harder. We can't lose this challenge! We need just one more car after this one and then we'll too far ahead for them to catch up.

Leo: *Scrubs harder* It's not coming out!

Candy: Guys, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to get any on the car.

Missy: *Pours a bucket of water on her head* What about my hair! This green stuff won't wash out!

Candy: I'm really sorry Zanna…

Missy: We're probably going to lose the challenge now.

Jaxon: If we don't get that stain out, the other team will get the rest of the cars and win.

*Team Death*

Bryan: *Scrubs the hood of the car* What's do you thinks going on with the Sharks? We've washed five cars and their still working on the same one?

Gary: They must have messed something up.

Christina: If we finish the last three cars, we can win it! *Scrubs the roof of the car*

*Confessional*

Jaxon: We were in the lead the entire challenge, until last minute when Candy and Ivy messed us up with their prank. We couldn't get the green stain off the car, so we just gave it back the guy as is.

*End Confession*

Man: I can't believe this! You didn't mess up anyone else's car! How am I going to get this stain out? I'm going to have to get a new paint job! I don't have money for a paint job! That's why I'm getting my car washed by a cheap reality show cast!

Chris: Well there's nothing else we can do for you. Now you can leave!

Chef: *Walks up carrying a metal pipe and glares at the man*

Man: Fine! I'm out of here! *Gets in his car and drives away*

Chris: Well that challenge was interesting. You managed to ruin somebodies car. If it wasn't for that little incident, Team Shark might have won this challenge!

Missy: It's all their fault! *Points to Ivy and Candy*

Chris: You had the lead, and you ruined it. Team Death, you win this challenge and you are all safe tonight.

Christina: Yes! We won!

Chris: Team Shark. You know what that means… I'll see you all tonight where you will be sending someone to the Arena!

*Confessional*

Missy: I know I made an alliance with Candy, but after what happened today, she has to go! I may be losing Candy, but I'm gaining Fauna, who I can already tell will be an easy to manipulate alliance member.

*End Confession*

*Arena Roof*

Chris: Team Shark. Here you are again. You started the game unstoppable! Now you've hit a huge losing streak. When was the last time you guys actually won a challenge?

Leo: We've had a hard day Chris. Give us a break.

Chris: Alright, fine. Let's get to the votes. You all know the routing. Under your seats are voting devices. All you have to do is press the button of the person you want to send in to the Arena. I will then hand out popcorn to those of you who are safe. The person who does not receive a bag of popcorn will enter the Arena immediately. Now time to cast your votes.

*Everyone votes*

Candy: *Whispers to Missy* I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to!

Missy: *Glares at Candy*

Chris: Now the votes are in. Safe tonight are Jaxon, Leo and Fauna. *Tosses them popcorn*

Fauna: *Eats her popcorn and smiles at Missy*

Chris: Zanna, and Vinny. *Throws them popcorn* You're safe also. Now we only have one bag of popcorn left.

Ivy: *Looks at Candy worried*

Candy: *Looks at Ivy worried*

Chris: Final bag of popcorn goes too… Ivy. *Hands Ivy a bag of popcorn*

Candy: *Stands up* It was fun guys… *Starts walking away and turns around* But it's not over yet! I think there's a pretty good chance that I will be back! Mark my words I will be back! *Hugs Ivy* Good luck. Don't lose anymore challenges guys! *Walks down the stairs into the Arena*

Ivy: Bye Candy!

Chris: That's it for this episode. We'll catch you next time on Total… Drama… Arena!

_**Next Time on Total Drama Arena-**_

Zanna: *Looks in the mirror, sees her green hair and screams* What happened to my hair?

*Static*

Bryan: Got talk to her! Tell her how you feel.

Michael: I can't do it.

Bryan: Yes you can! *Pushes Michael towards Sami*

Michael: *Bumps into Sami* Oh, hey Sami…

Sami: Hi Michael!

*Confessional*

Michael: Bryan decided he wants to help me out with Sami. He thinks I should tell her how much I like her, but I can't tell her how I feel. What if she rejects me?

*End Confession*


	15. Un-Slick Paramedic

**First chapter of 2013! A few days later than I wanted, but it's still faster than the last update. I promise you lots of drama, and faster updates in the new year. That's my New Year's Resolution! I hope you all continue reading and reviewing because mark my words, I will finish this story! I finished 3 before this, and I swear I will finish this one, so please keep reading. Now enjoy this new chapter.**

Chris: Previously on Total Drama Arena… After an intense duel of hot wing eating, the soda addict, Coop's winning streak came to an end, but not before he and Candy shared a spicy kiss. *Replay of Candy kissing Coop plays* Team Death members began to turn on each other. It started when Deborah spilled coffee on Gary. *Replay of Deborah spilling coffee on Gary plays* Later when the rest of the team started trash talking Gary and Sol, Luna defended her brother to find out the rest of the team really doesn't like him. Also a friendship was formed over a pair of swim trunks. *Replay of Michael handing Bryan his swim trunks* The car washing challenge began with a bit of a distraction… *Replay of Claire walking out in her revealing swimsuit* Team Shark dominated the car washing challenge! *Replay of Team Shark washing cars* Unfortunately they lost the challenge because of a prank that was pulled by the duo of Candy and Ivy. *Replay of Candy dropping the bucket on Missy* They messed up Zanna/Missy's hair, and the car they were washing, which allowed Team Death to clean the remaining cars and win the challenge! At the elimination ceremony, Candy was sent into the Arena. Now only sixteen remain. Who will be eliminated next? Find out right now, on Total… Drama… Arena!

*Theme Song*

*Arena Confessional*

Candy: I'm really sad I got voted out, but I guess our prank did go a little too far… We couldn't clean that last car. Sorry guy who owns that car. Hope you can get that green stain out… I'm not sorry about getting in Zanna's hair though. She freaked out at me for it, and we were supposed to be in an alliance!

*End Confession*

*Arena: Living Area*

Yuki: So her hair is really green now?

Candy: Uh huh. I dropped the bucket on her head, and now she can't get the green out.

Yuki: *Laughs* She deserves it! She is the reason I'm in here.

Candy: She's the reason we're both in here! *Folds her arms*

Yuki: It sucks one of us has to go home today.

Candy: Yeah it does. You're a lot of fun! We should have talked more back in the city.

Yuki: We should have. So, Candy. At the last duel you kissed Coop. Are you guys together now?

Candy: You can say that… We had a lot of fun on Team USA before he was voted out. After that I went to all the duels so I can cheer him on!

Yuki: Sorry I beat him.

Candy: It's okay. If he won, I'd have to duel him rather than you. Dueling your boyfriend to stay in the game is something I'm happy I didn't have to do.

Yuki: *Grabs a soda and hands it to Candy* Coop left a bunch of these in here before he left. I think it was his luxury item. That's the last one. I think you should have it.

Candy: Really? Coop left this here! *Hugs the can of soda*

Yuki: Are you going to drink that soda, or make out with it?

Candy: I can't drink it! It's the only thing left in that game that was Coop's!

*Arena Confessional*

Yuki: I really like Candy. She's nice and really fun to talk too. She is a little strange though… I gave her Coop's last can of soda he left here, and she kept hugging it. I'm not looking forward to our duel though, knowing one of us has to go home. Why can't I duel someone I don't like, like Zanna! It would be so much easier than dueling all these nice people.

*End Confession*

*Arena: Duel Area*

Chris: Good morning everyone. I'm your host, Chris McLean! Today Yuki and Candy will be competing in a duel to stay in the game. Let's bring them in now!

*Candy and Yuki walk in*

Chris: Here to watch today's duel are Ivy from Team Shark, and Luna from Team Death.

Ivy: *Claps* You can do it Candy! I'm rooting for you!

Candy: *Waves to Ivy* Thanks Ivy! I'll try my best.

Chris: Now then, let's get to the duel. Today's challenge you will be acting as bag boys… uh, girls. We've set up a typical grocery store bagging area for you. We'll send various grocery items down the conveyor belt and you will need to bag all the items that come through. If you don't bag fast enough, your area will get overflown with items. If that happens, you lose. Also if you run out of bags, you lose, so try and fit as many items in one bag as you possibly can. You only have ten bags, so use them wisely. Now get to your stations, and then we can begin.

Candy: *Stands in the bagging area with Yuki* Good luck Yuki.

Yuki: Yeah, you too…

Chris: We're going to start the conveyor and the slowest speed. *Starts the conveyor belt*

Yuki: *Puts a box of waffles in the bag*

Candy: *Puts a box of cereal in the bag* This isn't so bad! *Puts a jar of peanut butter in her bag.

Yuki: No kidding. *Places a bottle of ketchup in the bag* We've only bagged two items so far!

Chris: Too easy for you, eh? *Speeds up the conveyor belt*

Candy: Uh oh! *Quickly bags two cans of coup, a bottle of hot sauce, and a twelve pack of coke* I filled that bag up quick… *Quickly places the bag to the side and starts bagging the next items*

Yuki: I should have kept my mouth shut…* Quickly bags a gallon of milk, a box of cookies and four TV dinners* One bag down… *Places the bag to the side and opens a new one*

Candy: This is getting hard! *Quickly places a bag of flour, a bottle of shampoo and six candy bars in the bag*

Yuki: You're telling me! *Places a bag of potato's and a toaster in her bag* Too many big items! *Sets the bag aside and gets a new one*

Candy: *Grabs a new bag* Really big items! *Places three gallons of milk in her bag*

Yuki: *Notices Candy* Don't you think that's a little too much?

Candy: It should be fine. *Picks up the bag as the bottom rips and the milk falls out the bottom*

Chris: Candy drops her bag! She's out of the game!

Candy: Say what?

Yuki: *Walks over and hugs Candy* Sorry Candy.

Candy: *Shrugs* It's no big deal. Somebody had to lose.

Chris: And since you lost, it's time for you to go! *Activates the trapdoor*

Candy: *Screams while falling into the trapdoor*

*Arena Confessional*

Yuki: I felt really bad about winning against Candy, but she took it pretty well. The important thing is I still have a chance to get back in the game! I just need to wait for my next opponent.

*End Confession*

*Café*

Gary: *Takes a sip of coffee* We haven't been to an elimination ceremony in a while.

Sol: You think we'll be attending one soon?

Gary: We can't avoid it forever. And besides, there are a few members of our team I wouldn't mind voting out right about now.

Sol: I agree.

Luna: *Walks into the Café* Hey Sol.

Sol: Luna? What are you doing here?

Luna: I want to hang out with you guys.

Gary: Why?

Luna: Do I need a reason to hang out with my favorite twin brother? *Hugs Sol*

*Confessional*

Gary: Sol's sister happy all the time. It's unnatural. I know I need to be on her good side for her vote, but I don't like the idea of her hanging out with us in the Café.

*End Confession*

Luna: And that's the story of how I found my lost teddy bear!

Gary: *Sarcastically* Fascinating…

Luna: I think I'll order myself a hot chocolate. I'll be right back! *Walks away*

Gary: *Whispers to Sol* Your sister is driving me crazy with all these stories about puppy dogs, and teddy bears! Why is she here?

Sol: She apparently had a fight with the others because they don't like me very much, so now she doesn't want to be their friends anymore.

Gary: Now she's hanging out in here now?

Sol: It appears that way.

Luna: *Walks up to Gary and Sol* I'm back guys! That nice intern gave me extra whipped cream and a cherry on top!

Gary: That's great…

Luna: So what are you guys whispering about? Strategy? You guys can tell me. We are in an alliance together, right?

Gary: You told her about the alliance?

Sol: She's my sister. I thought she should know.

Luna: It's okay guys. I won't tell anyone anything!

*Confessional*

Gary: Even though she is Sol's sister, I don't trust her. She's too nice. She is friends with everyone. Sure she's mad at the rest of the team now, but she won't stay mad at them forever. Soon enough her and Sami will be best friends again, gossiping about whatever. I can't trust her with important information like the Chris Head. *Takes the Chris Head out of his pocket, looks at it and smiles*

*End Confession*

*Diner*

*Team Shark's Table*

Ivy: *Walks in and sits at Team Death's Table* Hey guys. Candy lost the duel.

Vinny: *Looks up* She is?

Ivy: Yeah, I know. It sucks…

Vinny: Finally! I was beginning to think I wouldn't be able to get rid of her!

Leo: You seem pretty happy she's gone.

Ivy: Yeah, you do. I thought you two were friends.

Vinny: Me and Candy friends? *Laughs*

Ivy: She seemed to think you guys were.

Vinny: Well we weren't, and I'm glad she's gone! I can finally spend a day without having to worry about her pulling one of her annoying pranks.

*Confessional*

Ivy: I can't believe what Vinny is saying right now! I really thought her and Candy were friends, but now I find out he can't stand her. He thinks just because she's gone he won't get any more pranks pulled on him? I'll show him not to talk about my friend!

*End Confession*

*Intern Building*

Claire: *Walks out carrying a giant box of makeup* Interns! Assemble!

Samantha: *Raises an eyebrow and looks at Claire* What?

Claire: I said, Interns, assemble!

Samantha: Why?

Claire: Just get the others.

Samantha: *Sighs* Alright. *Yells* Guys! Claire wants us!

Anna: *Walks up with the other interns* What now? We have to set up a challenge?

Claire: No Anna. It's time to get you ready for the challenge!

Joshua: Why would you need to get us ready?

Claire: You guys get to be accident victims! Are you guys excited? It's going to be so much fun!

Anna: How is that fun?

Claire: I'm going to make it look like you were actually in accidents. *Holds up her makeup bag* And you get to wear makeup!

Joshua: Makeup? I didn't sign up for this.

Claire: It's in your contract. Now who wants to go first?

*Diner*

Jaxon: Hey, where are Zanna and Fauna? They aren't here yet.

Leo: I don't know. I think they're still in the apartment. Zanna's still upset about her hair.

*Team Shark's Apartment*

Zanna: My hair is green! I look like the Grinch!

Fauna: It doesn't look so bad… Maybe if you just wore a hat?

Zanna: There aren't any hats around here. Now how did this happen again?

Fauna: Candy and Ivy were planning a prank on Vinny, but they got you instead…

Zanna: *Looks at her hair in the mirror* I can't go out there like this!

Fauna: You'll be fine. No one will say anything.

Zanna: No way! I can't…

Fauna: I need you to. What about breakfast? If you don't eat anything, then who will I share with?

Zanna: I'm sure the others wouldn't mind sharing their food with you. You should just ask them, or you could just confront Chef?

Fauna: Nuh uh! No way! I can't do that!

Zanna: Why not? *Sits down next to Fauna* What about this? You talk to Chef and I'll go out with my green hair?

Fauna: No, no, no! *Starts pacing back and forth* I can't do it! No way! You're right… We shouldn't go out there… We'll just wait here until the challenge…

Zanna: I'm sorry Fauna. You don't have to talk to Chef. *Hugs Fauna and pats her on the back* Are you okay?

Fauna: Yeah, yeah… I'm fine. It's just Chef… He reminds me of someone from my past… That's why I can't confront him.

Zanna: Fauna… I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to pressure you.

Fauna: It's fine. You didn't know.

Zanna: Come on, let's go down and get some breakfast.

Fauna: What about your hair?

Zanna: Now that I've gotten used to it, I think it looks cute.

Fauna: *Smiles* Let's hurry up before Chris throws some crazy challenge at us.

*Chef's Dine*

*Team Death's Table*

Sami: *Looks around*

Christina: Sami, what are you looking for?

Sami: Luna. I haven't seen her since she left to watch the duel.

Deborah: Maybe she's still mad about yesterday when you guys were talking about her brother.

Sami: She was a little upset… Maybe we shouldn't have said all that stuff about him.

Bryan: We didn't say anything that wasn't true.

Michael: I'm sure she can't stay mad for long. You two are pretty good friends, right?

Sami: I guess you're right. She's my best friend here. She can't stay mad at me! *Hugs Michael* Thanks Michael! You were the only one with any helpful advice!

Michael: *Blushes* You… you're welcome Sami…

Bryan: *Gives Michael a thumb's up*

*Confessional*

Bryan: Michael is my only guy friend on Team Death so far, so I've decided to help him out with Sami. The dude obviously likes her. He just needs a little push and those two will be couple in no time.

*End Confession*

*Hospital Building*

Chris: *Walks up with Claire dressed as doctors* Good morning contestants! Are you ready for today's challenge?

Vinny: Will we need to dress like that?

Chris: Actually yes you do. For today's challenge you'll be acting as paramedics. Each team will drive an 'ambulance'…

Claire: *Interrupt's* Actually it's a golf cart.

Chris: A golf cart made to look like an ambulance, now would you let me finish?

Claire: Sorry.

Chris: Now then, you will work in pairs, and you will need to drive your ambulance's or golf carts, whichever you want to call it, to the scene of an 'accident'. Our interns will be acting as victims of these accidents, and the first team for bring the victim here to the hospital wins a point. Since we have five interns, the first team to transfer three out of five here to the hospital wins invincibility, and will be safe from tonight's elimination ceremony. The losing team though, will be forced to vote somebody out and send them into the Arena.

Claire: Wait until you see the interns! They look like real accident victims. I did their makeup!

Vinny: We don't really care. Can't we just start the challenge already?

Claire: Hey! I worked hard on their makeup! *Walks towards Vinny with her fist tightened*

Chris: While I calm Claire down, you can decide the pairs for the challenge. *Pulls Claire aside*

*Team Death*

Sami: *Walks up too Luna* Hi Luna! I haven't really seen you today.

Luna: Oh yeah, I was hanging out with my brother today.

Sami: Oh, that's cool. I was wondering, since this challenge we have to work in pairs, do you want to be my partner?

Luna: Oh, sorry Sami. I'm already working with Sol. *Puts her arm around Sol*

Sol: What are you doing?

Luna: Me and you are going to be partners for the challenge, right?

Sol: Since I don't have a choice, I guess I can be your partner…

Sami: Oh… That's okay. I'll find another partner… *Walks away*

Bryan: *Whispers to Michael* She needs a partner! Now's your chance! *Pushes Michael towards Sami*

Michael: *Bumps into Sami* Whoops… I'm sorry…

Sami: Oh, hey Michael. It's okay.

Michael: *Blushes* I was wondering… Since you don't have one… Do you want to…

Sami: Yeah, sure. I'll be your partner Michael.

Michael: Really? Oh, that's great! I mean, thanks…

Sami: *Smiles at Michael* No problem.

*Confessional*

Sami: Michael is always nervous around me. I wonder if he likes me… He is kind of cute… *Smiles*

*End Confession*

Gary: *Pulls Sol aside* If you and your sister are partners, who am I supposed to work with?

Sol: *Shrugs*

Gary: *Looks around at his team and sees Sami and Michael standing together* Michael is out… *Sees Christina and Deborah standing together* Their both taken. *Sees Bryan standing by himself*

Bryan: *Walks up to Gary* Looks like it's me and you buddy.

Gary: Oh joy…

*Team Shark*

Jaxon: I think we have our pairs of two figured out. There's me and Leo,

Leo: The two us working together, no way we can lose!

Jaxon: Zanna and Fauna,

Fauna: *Gives Jaxon a thumbs up*

Jaxon: And that just leaves Vinny and Ivy.

Vinny: *Rolls his eyes* Since she's the only one left, I guess she'll have to do…

Ivy: Excuse me? What is that supposed to mean?

Vinny: I'm just saying, you're not my number one choice for a partner.

*Confessional*

Ivy: Vinny is so rude! He says the meanest things to everyone, and he got Candy voted out! He's got a serious prank coming his way soon!

*End Confession*

Chris: Now that Claire's calmed down, and the pairs have been decided, this challenge is finally underway! First matchup will be Jaxon and Leo from Team Shark facing off against Bryan and Gary from Team Death! You'll be searching for victim number one, out Intern Sloan who was involved in a fire at the Café. Now go!

Jaxon: *Runs up to the golf cart with Leo* You want to drive, or me?

Leo: I'll drive! *Gets in the golf cart and drives off with Jaxon*

Gary: Get in the passenger seat, I'm driving.

Bryan: Hey, I wanted to drive! *Sits in the driver seat*

Gary: Too bad! *Pushes Bryan out of the way*

Christina: It doesn't matter who's driving! Just go already! You're already behind!

Gary: *Sits in the drivers sit and smiles evilly at Bryan* Get in.

*Team Shark Golf Cart*

Jaxon: *Looks back* We're still in the lead! They haven't even left yet. It looks like Bryan's fighting with Gary…

Leo: I feel kind of bad Bryan. If it wasn't for that stupid team swap, he'd still be on Team Shark, with us.

Jaxon: He doesn't seem to be getting along with his new teammates either…

*Team Death Golf Cart*

Bryan: Drive faster! We have to catch up!

Gary: I'm driving as fast as I can! It's a golf cart, not a rocket ship!

Bryan: Just try to go faster. We can't lose.

Gary: Why? Because you know if we lose you're going next?

Bryan: You can't vote me out. You don't have enough votes.

Gary: As far as you know...

*Confessional*

Gary: Bryan is right, I don't have enough votes to get rid of him just yet, but I do have this. *Pulls the Chris Head out of his pocket* I don't want to use this yet though. If not voting out Bryan for a while means I get to keep this for a little while longer, then I guess I'll have too.

*End Confession*

*Café*

Leo: *Drives up and gets out of the golf cart* Where's the intern? We need to get her back ASAP!

Sloan: *Wearing makeup to look like burn marks waves to Leo and Jaxon* I'm over here!

Jaxon: Come on! Let's get her in the golf cart before Team Death shows up! *Runs up to Sloan with Leo*

Leo: *Leads Sloan towards the golf cart* Come on! We've got to hurry!

Sloan: I'm going! *Sits in the back of the golf cart*

Jaxon: *Gets in the driver's seat* Let's go!

Gary: *Drives up and parks in front of Team Shark's golf cart* You guys aren't going anywhere!

Leo: So, you like to play dirty huh?

Jaxon: Come on dude. We got here first, and we already have the intern! Just move out of the way so we can get back.

Gary: I'm not moving until you give her up to us.

Leo: We got her first! Just move!

Gary: *Glares at Leo* No.

Bryan: Hey, come on Gary… They did get here first.

Gary: You're on their side? Figures. You were one of them...

Bryan: What's that supposed to mean?

Gary: You used to be a Shark, but you're on Team Death now. Which team are you loyal too? The ones who you're trying to defend, or the one that could possibly vote you out tonight?

*Confessional*

Bryan: Okay, sure. I was willing to give up the point to the guys. We were really close when I was on Team Shark, but I'm on Team Death now. I have to start acting like it!

*End Confession*

Leo: It's just one point. No big deal.

Gary: We're not giving up a single point to you guys… Unless… *Looks at Bryan*

Bryan: What?

Gary: Unless Bryan agrees to a favor.

Bryan: What kind of favor?

Gary: It doesn't matter.

Bryan: I don't know…

Leo: Come on Bryan. It can't be that bad.

Jaxon: It doesn't look like Gary's going to budge anytime soon… It'll make things go a lot easier.

Bryan: Okay fine… If you move the golf cart, I'll do whatever you say…

Gary: *Evil smile* Excellent. *Moves the golf cart*

Leo: *Gets in the golf cart with Jaxon and Sloan* Hey Bryan, we really appreciate this! *Drives away*

Bryan: *Waves to Leo and Jaxon* Yeah, no problem…

*Team Death Golf Cart*

Bryan: So what do you want from me?

Gary: I want your vote. Every elimination ceremony our team goes too until the merge.

Bryan: Only until the merge?

Gary: It's obvious you're still loyal to your old team. I can only hold that against you during the team phase of the game. So do we have a deal?

Bryan: I… Yes. *Shakes Gary's hand*

Gary: *Smiles* Good.

*Confessional*

Bryan: Making that deal probably wasn't the best idea… Leo and Jaxon are my friends though. Voting with Gary won't be so bad… It's only until the merge. The merge has to be coming up pretty soon, right?

*End Confession*

*Hospital Building*

Chris: *Sees Team Shark driving up* Team Shark has arrived first, and it looks like they have the patient with them! That means Team Shark gets the first point!

Jaxon: *Gets out of the golf cart with Leo and Sloan* We did it?

Leo: Yeah! Score one for Team Shark!

Sloan: Since they saved me, can I go now?

Claire: *Runs up to Sloan* Look at her makeup! *Holds Sloan's arms up* These look like real burn marks, don't they?

Fauna: I think it looks great Claire!

Claire: Thank you Fauna! *Looks at Chris* It's good to see somebody appreciates what I do around here.

Chris: Yeah, whatever. Our next matchup, Zanna and Fauna VS Luna and Sol! Your victim is the intern Joshua, who was hit by a car, at the city gates. Go!

Sol: Come on Luna! Let's go! *Pulls Luna to the golf cart*

Luna: You don't have to run so fast!

Sol: I'm driving. Get in. *Drives off*

Fauna: Hurry Zanna! Their ahead of us! *Pulls Zanna to the golf cart*

Zanna: I'm coming! *Gets in the golf cart with Fauna*

*Team Death Golf Cart*

Sol: How's our lead?

Luna: *Looks behind* Pretty good!

Sol: Good. We don't want to lose our lead.

Luna: This is great, isn't it! We haven't done a challenge together in a while, just the two of us.

Sol: Yeah, I guess so.

Luna: Come on bro! Since we've been on the show we haven't talked much.

Sol: You've been hanging out with me in the Café the last few days. Isn't that considered quality time?

Luna: That's different. Gary's always there. It hasn't been just the two of us.

*Confessional*

Luna: I really wish Sol would talk to me more! It's like he's keeping something from me.

*End Confession*

*Team Shark Golf Cart*

Zanna: *Drives faster* I hope we can still catch up!

Fauna: We can do it.

Zanna: You think so? I don't want us to lose again. Since I've been on this team we've had to vote somebody out every single time.

Fauna: We should be fine. *Looks at Zanna* Your hair doesn't look that bad green. You look really pretty.

Zanna: You're just saying that.

Fauna: No, I mean it. You look really pretty.

Zanna: Thanks. I think you're pretty too.

Fauna: *Blushes* Thanks.

*Confessional*

Fauna: Zanna is really great. I feel like I can talk to her about anything, even why I'm scared of Chef…

*End Confession*

*City Gate*

Sol: *Drives up* Where's the intern at?

Luna: *Gets out of the golf cart and looks around* I don't know. I can't see him anywhere!

Joshua: *Laying on the ground* Uh, guys! I'm right here! Hit by a car, didn't they tell you that?

Sol: They might have mentioned it.

Luna: Come on, let's get him in the golf cart.

Zanna: *Drives up* They don't have him yet!

Fauna: We better hurry!

Zanna: I'll get him! *Runs and falls, and turns into Missy*

Fauna: Zanna! Are you okay?

Missy: *Smiles* I'm just fine!

Sol: He's ours. We got here first. *Picks up Joshua's arms*

Missy: He's ours! *Grabs Joshua's legs*

Joshua: Don't drop me you guys! I'm only supposed to fake an injury, not get a real one…

Sol: We got here first!

Missy: I don't care! We're taking him with us!

Fauna: Zanna?

Missy: Of course I'm Zanna. *Smiles at Fauna*

Luna: Come on guys! We shouldn't be fighting over him like this! He's just a poor intern.

Fauna: Yeah you guys. We shouldn't hurt him just to get a point in the challenge.

Missy: You're right Fauna. Let's settle this like civilized people… Let's put him down and settle this with a game of rock, paper, scissors.

Luna: That seems fair. Put him down Sol.

Sol: Fine. We'll play your game. *Sets Joshua down*

Joshua: Thank you!

Missy: Fauna! Grab his arms, and lets get out of here!

Fauna: What?

Missy: Just do it!

Fauna: *Grabs Joshua's arms and carries him to the golf cart with Missy*

Missy: *Gets in the driver's seat* Get in and let's go! *Drives away*

Luna: What just happened?

Sol: They tricked us.

Luna: That isn't like Zanna. She was a lot nicer when she was on our team.

*Team Shark Golf Cart*

Fauna: I can't believe we just did that… It was a little mean, don't you think?

Missy: I know it's not like me, but I just don't want our team to go to another elimination ceremony. *Touches Fauna's shoulder* I don't want you to go home.

Fauna: *Blushes*

*Confessional*

Missy: Right now, my alliance consists of me, Fauna and Vinny. Vinny is with me all the way. Fauna on the other hand, is only listening to me because she thinks I'm Zanna. I just need to keep her thinking that way.

*End Confession*

*Hospital Building*

Chris: Team Shark is in the lead with two points! Remember, the first team with three points wins it! If Team Shark wins one more round, they are safe. This next matchup is crucial for you, Team Death. Vinny and Ivy, step right up! You will be facing Christina and Deborah!

Christina: It looks like it's up to us Deb.

Deborah: I just hope we don't mess it up…

Leo: *Walks up to Vinny and Ivy* You guys have to win this! We don't want to have to do any tie breakers.

Vinny: Don't worry. We've got this. *Looks at Ivy* Right Ivy?

Ivy: Yeah, don't worry about it.

Chris: You will be going to the Arena, where Omar fell off.

Christina: Omar fell off the Arena?

Chris: He didn't really fall off. It's for the challenge.

Christina: Oh good.

*Confessional*

Christina: When Chris said Omar was hurt, I was worried. He is my boyfriend. You'd think having your boyfriend as an intern would have its advantages, but it really doesn't. He's always working. I never get to see him. *Sighs*

*End Confession*

*Team Shark Golf Cart*

Ivy: *Drives the golf cart* I think we've got a lead on them!

Vinny: Don't lose it. We can't afford another loss!

Ivy: Don't worry, I won't.

Vinny: *Grabs the steering wheel*

Ivy: What are you doing?

Vinny: You almost ran over a rock!

Ivy: *Pushes Vinny away* Can you just let me drive?

*Team Death Golf Cart*

Deborah: There's a lot of pressure on us. If we don't win this, then our team has to vote someone out tonight…

Christina: Come on Deb. Remember what I told you? This isn't work. You shouldn't be getting stressed about this stupid game. Just have some fun, and try to stay in as long as you can.

Deborah: But if we don't win, one of us could be voted out. We are the new to Team Death…

Christina: Come on Deb! You need to have a little fun. *Stops the golf cart*

Deborah: What are you doing?

Christina: Come on. You drive! It'll be fun.

Deborah: We're already behind…

Christina: Just drive!

Deborah: Okay, I will. *Sits on the driver's side* Okay, here I go. *Drives the golf cart*

Christina: There you go! Now go a little faster! Run some stuff over!

Deborah: But if we lose this challenge…

Christina: Forget about the challenge! Just have some fun!

*Confessional*

Christina: Deborah's my best friend here. It's been me and her since Team USA. She's missing her job right now, and I need to show her how to have some fun!

*End Confession*

*Arena: Outside*

Ivy: *Drives up* We made it here first, and I didn't hit a single rock!

Vinny: Now we need to find that intern… We don't want to lose our lead. *Sees Omar sitting on the ground* There you are! Come on intern. Get in the golf cart.

Omar: I have a name you know.

Vinny: Whatever, Oliver, get in the golf cart!

Omar: That's not my name.

Ivy: Don't mind him… *Pulls Vinny aside* Be nice to him, or he won't want to go with us!

Vinny: Okay fine. What was his name again.

Ivy: It's Omar.

Vinny: Alright. Come on Omar.

Omar: That's better. *Walks towards the golf cart*

Deborah: *Drives Team Death's golf cart towards the others*

Christina: *Yells* Omar! Don't go with them!

Omar: *Turns around* Christina?

Christina: If you go with them, they'll win the challenge!

Omar: Sorry guys, I can't go with you guys.

Vinny: What?

Deborah: *Stops the golf cart* Get in!

Omar: *Sits next to Christina* Christina!

Christina: Omar! *Hugs Omar* Deborah, drive!

Deborah: You've got it! *Drives away*

Vinny: Hey, get back here! We got him first! *Kicks the ground* This isn't fair! Her boyfriend is an intern! Of course he's going to go with them over us.

Ivy: Vinny! Calm down! We lost Omar, but the challenge isn't over yet. We can still win this.

Vinny: I guess you're right… We better get back there then.

*Team Death Golf Cart*

Christina: I knew Omar wouldn't go with the other team when he could be helping me out.

Omar: I had to help Christina. If I can help you out in any way, I'll do it. The reason she's competing is for me…

Christina: I need to win this, for Omar.

Omar: *Kisses Christina*

Deborah: Isn't that a lot of pressure? I mean, if you lose…

Christina: It is, but I don't let it get to me, like you shouldn't let your stress about work get to you.

*Confessional*

Deborah: Christina is a good friend. All this time I've been stressed out because I miss my job, which also stresses me, out and she helps me with my problem when she has her own problems, with her and Omar.

*End Confession*

*Hospital Building*

Chris: Team Death isn't dead yet! Christina and Deborah earned them their first point of the challenge! Team Shark still has the lead though. If they can win this next round, then they win the challenge. If Team Death wants to win this thing, they need to win the next two. Sami and Michael, you're the next pair up for Team Death.

Sami: Are you ready Michael? It's all up to us! *Grabs Michael's hand*

Michael: *Blushes* Yeah, I'm ready.

Chris: Three rounds in, and all three of Team Shark's pairs have taken their turn in the challenge. Since the original pairs have already gone once, let's have a new pair for this next round. Who wants to do it?

Jaxon: *Raises his hand* I'll do it.

Zanna: *Looks at Jaxon and raises her hand* I want to go again too!

Chris: Great, Jaxon and Zanna, VS Sami and Michael. You'll be going to the park area of the city where our intern Samantha has drowned in the lake. Go!

Jaxon: *Runs to the golf cart* Get in. I'll drive!

Zanna: That's fine with me. *Gets in the golf cart as Jaxon drives away*

Sami: *Pulls Michael's arm* Come on Michael! The team is depending on us!

Michael: Okay. I'm going!

Sami: You should drive.

Michael: Okay. *Gets in the driver's side and drives off*

*Team Shark Golf Cart*

Zanna: So Jaxon… You mentioned a while back you're in a band?

Jaxon: Oh yeah, I did say that.

Zanna: I saw your guitar in the apartment. Why don't you ever play it?

Jaxon: I do, sometimes. I go outside sometimes at night and play so I won't wake the rest of the team.

Zanna: Well how about this. Next time you go out and play your guitar, I go with you? I'd really like to hear you play sometime.

Jaxon: Really?

Zanna: I'm sure your great. Maybe you could even sing me a song... *Smiles at Jaxon*

*Confessional*

Jaxon: I know what Yuki said about Zanna handcuffing her to the pole, but whenever I talk to her, she seems really cool. I like talking to her. She's a pretty cool girl.

*End Confession*

*Team Death Golf Cart*

Michael: Their too far ahead! We'll never catch up.

Sami: Don't give up yet. We can still pull this off.

Michael: I don't know… They're probably there already. I don't know if we can catch up.

Sami: *Grabs Michaels hand* Michael…

Michael: *Blushes* Yeah?

Sami: You can do this! The team needs you too win this challenge! I need you to win this challenge. *Kisses Michael on the cheek*

Michael: *Smiles* You're right! We're not out yet! We can still win it! *Drives the golf cart faster*

*Confessional*

Michael: When Sami kissed me on the cheek… That just gave me all the motivation I needed!

*End Confession*

*Park Area*

Samantha: *Splashes around in the water* Where are they? I've been 'drowning' in this stupid lake for an hour already!

Jaxon: *Drives up and gets out of the golf cart* We made it!

Zanna: Great! Now we just need to get her in our golf cart!

Jaxon: *Sees Samantha in the water* There she is!

Samantha: It's about time you guys got here. If you were real ambulance drivers, I'd be dead by now!

Jaxon: *Helps Samantha up* Come one! We have to hurry.

Michael: *Drives up* They already have her!

Sami: Come on Michael! You can get her back!

Michael: I don't know… Jaxon is pretty strong and…

Sami: *Kisses Michael on the lips*

Michael: Okay! I think I can do this now! *Tackles Jaxon* Now Sami!

Sami: *Runs up to Samantha* Come with me! *Grabs her arm*

Jaxon: Stop them!

Zanna: Okay! *Grabs Samantha's other arm*

Samantha: Hey! Let me go! *Pulls away from Sami and Zanna* I'm not some ragdoll you can fight over!

Jaxon: *Pushes Michael off of him* She's a human being. We shouldn't be fighting over her.

Michael: Then how will we decide who gets her?

Samantha: *Stands next to Jaxon and Zanna* These guys got here first, I'm going with them.

Jaxon: Yes!

Michael: No…

Samantha: *Sits in Team Sharks golf cart* Come on, let's go! Let's get this over with.

Jaxon: *Gets in the golf cart with Zanna and drives off*

*Confessional*

Samantha: I didn't feel like being fought over like a piece of meat, so I just let the team that got there first take me. Being an intern here sucks.

*End Confession*

Michael: Oh no…

Sami: What's wrong?

Michael: We lost the challenge… They have her. No way we can win now.

Sami: *Hugs Michael* It's not your fault.

Michael: I know… But what will we tell the rest of the team?

Sami: It wasn't our fault. I'm sure they'll understand. *Grabs Michael's hand* Come on, we better head back.

Michael: Okay…

*Hospital Building*

Jaxon: *Drives up* We did it!

Chris: Team Shark has arrived first! Team Shark wins!

Ivy: Hooray!

Leo: Yes! We did it! Our losing streak is over!

Michael: *Drives up* Sorry guys… We couldn't beat them.

Sami: *Gets out of the golf cart holding Michael's hand* There is some good news though… Me and Michael are officially a couple!

Bryan: That's great! *Pats Michael on the back* Being partners with Sami did pay off, am I right?

Michael: Yeah, it did.

Chris: Team Death, since you lost the challenge, I will be seeing you all tonight, where you will be voting somebody out, and someone will be sent to the Arena. I'll see you all tonight!

*Team Death Apartment: Roof*

Bryan: *Walks up to the roof* Hello? Gary? You wanted me to meet you here?

Gary: *Comes out of the shadow* You made it. Now, I'd like to talk about that deal you made with me earlier…

Bryan: You mean the one where I have to vote for whoever you say? I've been thinking about it and…

Gary: You aren't thinking of not doing it, are you? If you don't, I'll just tell the others you helped them win. When I tell them that, they'll know you're not loyal to us, and you'll be sent to the Arena. You wouldn't want that, would you?

Bryan: No… I don't want that. So who do you want me to vote for?

Gary: *Evil smile*

*Confessional*

Gary: I have complete control over who goes home tonight. I have my vote, plus Sol and Luna's, and as a bonus I got Bryan's vote until the merge. I've thought it through, and even though Christina and Deborah are threats, I've decided to vote for the weakest member of our team. Sami is dragging us down, plus her new relationship with Michael would make it even worse.

*End Confession*

*Elimination Ceremony*

Chris: Welcome Team Death to another elimination ceremony. You guys haven't been here for a while, so let me refresh your memory. You all have voting devices under your seats. You will press the button of the person you want to send home. I will then call the names of the people who are safe. The person who does not receive a bag of popcorn will be sent into the Arena, where they will need to face off against our current champ, Yuki for a spot back in the game! Now it's time to cast your votes.

Gary: *Picks up his voting device and looks at Bryan*

Bryan: *Hesitates* I can't…

Gary: *Whispers to Bryan* Yes you can!

Bryan: *Votes*

Chris: All the votes have been cast! Let's find out which one of you is going to the Arena! Popcorn goes too, Deborah, Luna and Bryan. *Tosses them all popcorn*

Bryan: *Sigh of relief*

Chris: Christina, Gary and Sol. *Hands them all popcorn* There's only one bag of popcorn left.

Sami: *Looks at Michael* Oh no…

Michael: It's one of us…

Chris: Final bag of popcorn goes too…...

Sami: *Holds Michael's hand*

Michael: *Holds Sami's hand*

Chris: ….. Michael! *Throws the bag of popcorn at Michael*

Michael: Sami…

Sami: It's okay Michael… *Kisses Michael* I'm not out yet. I still have a chance in the Arena.

Michael: I'll be at all the duels to support you.

Sami: Thanks Michael. *Kisses Michael*

Chris: Alright! Break it up love birds! Time to enter the Arena!

Sami: *Goes down the stairs into the Arena*

_**Next Time on Total Drama Arena-**_

*Confessional*

Bryan: I'm really regretting voting off Sami. Michael's been really upset since she got voted off. I don't even know why I listened to Gary. He doesn't even have enough votes to get rid of me!

*End Confession*

*Café*

Gary: *Takes the Chris Head out of his pocket* As long as we have this, we're in control of the game!

Sol: Put it away! What of someone sees it?

Luna: *Walks into the Café* Hey Sol! What's up? *Sees Gary holding the Chris Head* Oh my gosh… You guys found the Chris Head?

*Confessional*

Luna: I just found out Gary and Sol have the Chris Head! I'm really disappointed Sol didn't tell me about it, but then again it is pretty cool they found it. That means none of us can be voted out!

*End Confession*

*Confessional*

Gary: Sol's sister found out about the Chris Head. I don't trust her I don't trust her at all. I'm going to have to keep my eye on her to make sure she doesn't tell anybody about it.

*End Confession*


	16. Dentist The Menace

**I'm back with a new chapter! I don't really have much to say for this Authors Note, except that there is another, special, Authors Note at the end of this chapter. Be sure to check that out when you're done reading this chapter, and I hope you all like it!**

Chris: Welcome back to Total Drama Arena! Last time Candy tried to avenge her boyfriend in the Arena! *Replay of Candy bagging groceries* Unfortunately she couldn't pull it off and Yuki won, yet again! Candy was eliminated from the game for good. *Replay of Candy falling through the trapdoor* Meanwhile, Luna, still mad at the rest of her team for not liking her brother, decided to spend some quality time with him and Gary in the Café, much to their annoyance. *Replay of Luna talking to Gary and Sol in the Café* Once the challenge began, pairs of two contestants raced fake ambulances to rescue our interns. Team Shark had an early lead winning the first two rounds of the challenge. Team Death needed a victory to stay alive, which Deborah and Christina managed to do, but it only kept them in the challenge for one more round. Sami and Michael tried to keep their team in for another round, but failed to do so. They did succeed in admit their feelings for each other and shared their first kiss! *Replay of Michael and Sami kissing* Team Death went to their first elimination ceremony in a long while. Gary manipulated Bryan into voting for his friends new girlfriend, sending Sami into the Arena. Now it's six VS seven, with two in the Arena! Who will go home next? Find out right now on Total… Drama… Arena!

*Theme Song*

*Arena Confessional*

Sami: I was really upset about being voted out and sent to the Arena. Now I'm just nervous for the duel. Yuki is a tough player, and she's already beaten Coop and Candy! I don't want to go home yet. Me and Michael were just getting to know each other. I just hope I don't have say goodbye yet.

*End Confession*

*Confessional*

Yuki: Being in the Arena is tough. You're alone all day, except when someone new comes in. You can talk to them for a couple of hours, then next thing you know, you're in the duel fighting to stay in the game! I just hope I can get out of this Arena so I can see Fauna. I hope she's doing alright… Hopefully the team sees Zanna for what she is and votes her out. I wouldn't mind beating her in a duel. Sami is a different story.

*End Confession*

*Arena: Duel Area*

Chris: Welcome viewers to the Arena! Today Yuki and Sami will be competing in a duel today to stay in the game! We have Jaxon here to watch for Team Shark, and Michael from Team Death!

Sami: Michael! You came!

Michael: Of course I did! I'm here to cheer you on. You can win it!

Sami: You're so sweet! *Blows Michael a kiss*

Jaxon: I'm rooting for you Yuki!

Yuki: *Sighs* You're only here because you still have a crush on me!

Jaxon: I'm here to support you because your my friend.

Yuki: *Rolls her eyes* Whatever.

*Confessional*

Jaxon: I still like Yuki. She's a great girl. I don't even care that she's a stripper. The problem is, I think I have feelings for Zanna too… When she first joined our team I didn't really notice her, but now… We have a lot in common. I like talking to her, but then I remember she's the reason Yuki's in the Arena. Who do I choose?

*End Confession*

Chris: Now for today's duel you will be a simple game of darts. Each of you has five darts. You will throw them at that dart board. Each area of the board is marked. The outer area is only worth one point, the next area is worth five, the area around the bull's-eye is worth ten, and a bulls-eye is worth twenty. Person with the highest score by the end of this stays in the game! Loser is out of here! Yuki, since you're the current champ, you go first.

Yuki: Alright. *Grabs a dart*

Jaxon: Come on Yuki! You can do it!

Yuki: *Throws the dart and hits a bulls-eye* Yes! Beat that Sami!

Chris: Yuki hits bulls-eye on her first try! Sami, you're up.

Sami: *Grabs a dart* I've never been that good at darts… *Throws the dart and misses the board completely* Oh no…

Michael: *Claps* It's okay Sami! You'll get it next time! You'll get it next time!

Yuki: *Grabs a dart and hits another bulls-eye* Yay! I got another one! *Jumps up and down*

Chris: Yuki leads with a perfect score of twenty against Sami's score of zero.

Sami: *Walks over to Michael and hugs him* I can't win this! She's got two bulls-eyes in a row! How can I compete with that?

Michael: *Pats Sami on the back* It's not over yet… She's bound to mess up sooner or later.

Sami: You think so?

Michael: I'm positive! You just need a couple of good hits, and you'll catch up easy! It's not like Yuki's a dart throwing champion.

*Confessional*

Michael: So it turns out Yuki actually is a dart throwing champion… Sami didn't stand a chance…. She did manage to get fifteen points though.

*End Confession*

Yuki: *Throws the dart and hits a bulls-eye*

Chris: Yuki's done it! Yuki has won the duel with a perfect score of one hundred points!

Yuki: I did it! *Jumps up and down*

Jaxon: Great job Yuki.

Sami: *Walks over and gives Michael a hug*

Michael: It's okay Sami. You'll be alright.

Sami: *Looks into Michael's eyes* Promise me, you'll win for us?

Michael: I'll try my best.

Chris: Enough lovey dovey stuff! Sami, please stand on the trapdoor so I can eliminate you!

Sami: Hold on a second! *Looks back at Michael* Now where were we?

Michael: I think we were about to kiss…

Sami: Right! *Kisses Michael*

Chris: Alright Sami, you're time on this show is up! Security!

Samantha: *Walks out*

Yuki: *Looks at Chris* You use the interns as security guards?

Chris: It's cheaper than paying big tough guys who could beat me up.

Samantha: Come on! *Grabs Sami*

Sami: I'll miss you Michael!

Michael: *Waves to Sami* I'll miss you…

Samantha: *Puts Sami on the trapdoor*

Chris: Finally! *Activates trapdoor* Sami's out of the game! Yuki gets to stay. Be ready. You're next duel is going to be a big one…

*Arena Confessional*

Yuki: I'm really happy I won another duel. I knew I had this one though. I'm the best dart player out of all the girls at the strip club!

*End Confession*

*Confessional*

Michael: So that's it then… I get a girlfriend, and then all of a sudden she's out of the game. I still don't understand why the team voted her out though. Sure me and Sami messed up our part of the challenge, but we weren't the only ones. Before we went to vote I was told we were voting Gary. Why would the rest of the team want to get rid of Sami over him?

*End Confession*

*Café*

Sol: I wonder how Sami is fairing in the Arena.

Gary: I don't suspect she's doing very well. She's probably heartbroken about being separated from new boyfriend, Michael.

Sol: I wonder how he's doing…

Gary: Probably the same. Sad, heartbroken, betrayed? Exactly where we want him…

Sol: We want him feeling heartbroken and betrayed?

Gary: If he's heartbroken, he's vulnerable.

Sol: Why do we want him feeling betrayed?

Gary: If he's feeling betrayed, it won't be by us. We're not his friends, but Bryan and the others are…

Sol: And if we can get Michael's vote that'll give us the majority.

Gary: Exactly!

Sol: Your plans are so complicated. Blackmailing Bryan, making Michael feel betrayed so he'll join our alliance. Why couldn't we have just used the Chris Head?

Gary: *Pulls the Chris Head out of his pocket* Because, having this baby in our possession gives us great power in this game. I'm not going to just use it willy nilly…

Luna: *Walks into the Café* Hi Sol… Hi Ga… *Notices Gary holding the Chris Head* Is that… What I think it is?

Gary: Oh no...

Luna: *Walks up to Gary* Where did you guys find it? When did you guys find this? Why didn't you tell me?

Sol: Slow down Luna… We didn't want to tell you because… Because…

Gary: We didn't want to burden you with having such a huge secret.

Sol: But now that you do know, you cannot tell anybody about this. *Looks Luna in the eyes* Got it?

Luna: Don't worry Sol! You know you can trust me.

Gary: You won't tell anybody?

Luna: Pinky promise. *Holds her pinky out*

Gary: *Looks at Sol*

Sol: Just do it…

Gary: Fine. *Wraps his pinky around Luna's pinky* Okay, now what?

Luna: Okay, repeat after me…

Sol: *Stands between Gary and Luna holding each other's pinkies*This feels like a wedding…

Gary: Shut up!

Luna: Are you read?

Gary: Yes…

Luna: I Gary,

Gary: I Gary…

Luna: Promise that if Luna is ever in trouble of being voted off, I will use the Chris Head for her…

Gary: I promise that if Luna… *Pulls his hand away from Luna's* Hey, wait a second. I don't have to promise you anything.

Luna: If you don't promise me you would use the Chris Head for me, I won't promise to keep it a secret.

Gary: *Looks over at Sol* What do I do?

Sol: Just agree. It's the only way she'll keep quiet about it.

Gary: Okay fine… *Holds his pinky out*

Luna: Good! Let's continue! *Wraps her pinky around Gary's*

Gary: I Gary… Promise that if Luna is ever in danger of being voted out... *Grinds his teeth* I will use the Chris Head for her…

Luna: And I Luna promise I will keep the Chris Head a secret from the rest of the cast for the rest of the game!

Sol: You may kiss the bride.

Gary: *Glares at Sol*

Luna: That wasn't so bad, was it?

Gary: Maybe not for you…

*Confessional*

Gary: I promised Luna I would use the Chris Head for her if she ever needed it. It was the only way I could keep her quiet. *Pulls the Chris Head out of his pocket* Honestly though, this little wooden statue is much too valuable to waster on Luna. She's just a pawn in this chess game we call Total Drama.

*End Confession*

*Confessional*

Luna: I know the others don't really like Gary. He's kind of dark and mysterious, and a little bit antisocial. He's like my brother, but that's why they get along so well. I just think Gary needs someone nice in his life, like me!

*End Confession*

*Confessional*

Bryan: Since the team swap, I've been having to compete against my girlfriend. We still see each other all the time, but we have to sneak around just to talk to each other!

*End Confession*

*Alleyway*

Bryan: *Paces back and forth* She's late! She said to meet her here at exactly ten o' clock!

Ivy: *Walks into the alleyway* Hi Bryan! Sorry I'm late. I was busy planning a prank, and I lost track of time.

Bryan: It's fine. I'm just happy to see you…

Ivy: I'm happy to see you too! *Sees Bryan's face* What's the matter? Are you okay?

Bryan: I'm fine… Just feeling kind of guilty about something…

Ivy: Why, what happened?

Bryan: We haven't had any alone time. Let's not waste it talking about my problems.

Ivy: *Looks into Bryan's eyes* Come on, you can tell. Maybe I can help.

Bryan: Okay fine… So on Team Death I've become pretty close with Michael, and you probably heard he's dating Sami now.

Ivy: Uh huh.

Bryan: You probably heard Sami was voted out last night…

Ivy: I noticed we haven't seen her around.

Bryan: I'm kind of the reason she's gone…

Ivy: What? You voted against your best friend's girlfriend?

Bryan: I wouldn't call him my best friend, but yeah, I voted for.

Ivy: Why would you do something like that?

Bryan: I was blackmailed.

Ivy: Blackmailed? By who?

Bryan: I helped the guys out in the last challenge, and Gary said he'd tell the rest of the team my loyalty is to the Sharks, and I'd be sent home unless I voted with him.

Ivy: I can't believe that jerk blackmailed you!

Bryan: What am I supposed to do now? I promised I'd vote with him until the merge. Who knows how much longer until there's a merge?

Ivy: Well if your team doesn't lose any more challenges until the merge, you won't have to vote with Gary anymore,

Bryan: That's a good plan, but winning challenges isn't easy.

Ivy: True, but what if I help you out?

Bryan: You mean you'd throw a challenge for me? But what if your team votes you out?

Ivy: Oh please, I really doubt they'd vote out Vinny before me. He's been rubbing people the wrong way lately.

Bryan: Ivy, you are the best girlfriend ever! *Starts making out with Ivy*

*Diner*

*Team Shark Table*

Leo: So glad we finally won a challenge.

Jaxon: Finally a break from voting people off.

Leo: Team Shark isn't out of the competition yet!

Fauna: *Reaches for Zanna's toast*

Leo: Are you still eating other people's food?

Fauna: *Grabs the toast* Kind of…

Leo: Why can't you just confront Chef? I know he's scary, but you need food?

Fauna: I can't… I just can't do it.

Jaxon: Come one Leo. Zanna's okay with sharing her food. It's none of our business.

Zanna: It's fine with me, as long as she's eating something.

Jaxon: And it's not like the food here is any good. *Smiles at Zanna*

Zanna: Yeah. It's not like it's a steak. *Laughs*

Jaxon: Sorry Fauna, but I think if it was a steak, I don't think Zanna would be as willing to share with you.

Fauna: Um guys… I'm a vegan. I don't eat meat.

Zanna: Oh, sorry Fauna… I forgot, and we were only joking…

Fauna: I get it… You guys were joking…

*Confessional*

Jaxon: Zanna is a really cool girl. She's such a great friend to Fauna. She's always sticking up for Fauna, she shares her food with her. Now if she's into horror movies, she's the girl for me!

*End Confession*

*Confessional*

Missy: Zanna was flirting with Jaxon, and they were talking about steak… Seriously, steak? That's when I knew I needed to take over.

*End Confession*

Jaxon: So what kind of movies are you into?

Zanna: Well, I really like… *Turns into Missy*

Missy: No, I love horror movies!

Jaxon: Really? No way! So do I!

Fauna: Well I'm more into documentaries. I saw this documentary one time where a family of rare birds…

Jaxon: *Interrupt's Fauna* So what's your favorite horror movie? I really love Moonlight Massacre!

Missy: I love that one! It's like a love story, and horror movie in one!

Fauna: *Stands up*

Chef: *Walks out of the kitchen carrying a bucket of grease*

Fauna: *Backs up and accidently bumps into Chef*

Chef: *Drops the grease on Fauna* Hey! What are you doing? That was perfectly good grease!

Fauna: *Looks up at Chef* No! Please… Not again! *Starts crying and runs out of the Diner*

Missy: *Hears Fauna scream and turns back into Zanna*

Zanna: Fauna? *Sees Fauna running out and follows her*

Vinny: *Looks at Jaxon* What was that about?

*Confessional*

Fauna: I felt a little awkward sitting there while Zanna was talking to Jaxon… I was trying to sneak away when I bumped into Chef, and then all of a sudden… All of those memories just flooded back… *Starts crying*

*End Confession*

*Team Death Table*

Michael: *Lays his face down on the table*

Deborah: *Whisper to Christina* Is he okay?

Christina: I think he's still upset about Sami…

Deborah: I still can't believe she got voted out last night. How did Gary pull it off?

Christina: I don't… Gary's a sneaky one.

Deborah: *Notices the empty table* Where is everyone? Our table feels so empty today.

Christina: Gary and Sol are probably in the Café, being antisocial, as usual. Luna's probably in there with them, and I think Bryan said he was hanging out with Ivy, and of course Sami was voted out, and by the looks of Michael I'm guessing she lost the duel.

Deborah: So it's just us…

Michael: *Groans*

Christina: And Michael…

*Apartment*

Fauna: *Walks into Team Shark's Apartment*

Zanna: *Runs in after Fauna** Fauna, wait!

Fauna: What do you want?

Zanna: I just wanted to make sure you okay…

Fauna: Do I look okay to you? I'm covered in grease! I'm crying my eyes out! I'm not okay!

Zanna: Tell me what's wrong. *Puts her arm around Fauna* You can tell me.

Fauna: *Sniffles* While you were talking to Jaxon, I felt a little left out…

Zanna: I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to make you feel left out.

Fauna: *Smiles* I know you didn't mean too… *Sits down*

Zanna: *Sits down next to Fauna* And what about what happened with Chef? You screamed something… You said 'not again'. What did you mean by that?

Fauna: I told you I didn't want to talk about Chef…

Zanna: If you want me to help, you have to tell me what happened.

Fauna: I… I was sexually abused… My sister's ex-boyfriend did it to me…

Zanna: Fauna… I'm so sorry... What does this have to do with Chef?

Fauna: Chef Hatchet reminds me of him… I know he didn't do that to me, but every time I look at Chef, it reminds me of… *Cries*

Zanna: *Hugs Fauna* It's okay Fauna… I'm here for you. *Rubs Fauna's back*

Fauna: Well don't we make a fine pair… We both have problems we can't control. At least we can be broken together…

Zanna: *Hugs Fauna* Come on. We should get cleaned up. The challenge is going to start soon.

Fauna: We don't want to show up at the challenge covered in grease.

*Confessional*

Fauna: Zanna is a really good friend… She was there when I needed her. I even told her the huge secret I've been keeping from everybody about why I can't be around Chef… I know I got a little jealous when she was talking to Jaxon, but after she went after me… She wouldn't have done that if she didn't like me, right?

*End Confessional*

*Park Area*

Chris: *Stands in front of an inflatable swimming pool* Just bring them over here!

Joshua: *Walks up carrying a giant fake tooth with Samantha* Where are we putting this?

Chris: Just throw it in the pool.

Samantha: *Throws the tooth into the pool* Man, that thing weighs a ton…

Chris: Great! Now where's the other one?

Samantha: Other one? I'm not carrying another giant tooth for you! I almost broke my back with the first one!

Joshua: Yeah, me either!

Chris: There it is! Just put it in the pool.

Anna: *Walks up with Omar and throws the giant tooth in the pool* Finally…

Omar: *Breathes heavily* I need a drink… *Drinks out of the pool and spits it out* This isn't water!

Chris: It's mouthwash!

*Confessional*

Bryan: The only way I can get out of Gary's alliance is to make it to the merge without my team losing anymore challenges. I'm going all out today! Ivy said she'd try and help me out. I just hope it doesn't get her in trouble with her team.

*End Confession*

Chris: For today's challenge, one person from both teams will stand on the giant teeth in the swimming while you try to knock each other off with giant toothbrushes. Easy, right?

Vinny: Giant teeth? Toothbrushes? A pool full of mouthwash?

Chris: This is supposed to be our oral hygiene awareness episode. *Smiles at the camera* Remember kids, brush your teeth every day, and you'll have teeth as white as mine!

Leo: Hey Chris, how will we determine the matchups?

Chris: Like this. *Grabs a jar and pulls two names out* First matchup! Leo VS Gary! Now the first team to win four out of seven rounds wins invincibility. No one from the winning team will be eligible for elimination. Losing team though, will be sending someone into the Arena to fight for their life!

*Pool of Mouthwash*

Leo: *Balances on the tooth with his toothbrush* You're going down Gary! Team Shark's losing streak is over!

Gary: *Smiles at Leo* Oh, we'll see about that…

Chris: Whenever you guys are ready start hitting eachother.

Gary: Gladly. *Hits Leo in the face with the toothbrush*

Leo: Oh you are going to regret that! *Spins the toothbrush and hits Gary in the face several times*

Gary: *Falls into the pool*

Leo: Don't mess with a fighter like me!

Chris: Leo takes Gary down with an awesome spin move! First point goes to Team Shark!

Leo: *Jumps off the tooth*

Jaxon: Good job Leo!

Vinny: Very impressive…

*Confessional*

Vinny: Leo is pretty good in challenges. He's an asset now, but a little ways down the road, he'll be a huge threat.

*End Confession*

Chris: *Pulls two more names out* Zanna will be taking on Michael in round two!

Zanna: I'm up!

Fauna: Be careful up there, okay?

Zanna: Don't worry. I'll be fine.

Michael: *Sighs*

Bryan: *Walks over to Michael* You're next dude! *Pulls Michael to the pool* Try not to fall in. We don't want to lose another challenge.

Michael: I'll try my best…

*Confessional*

Bryan: I know Michael is still upset about Sami, and it was pretty much all my fault, but he doesn't know that. I want to try and make it up to him before I he finds out what happened.

*End Confession*

*Pool of Mouthwash*

Chris: Whenever you two are ready.

Michael: *Tries to balance* Whoa!

Zanna: *Almost falls off but regains her balance* Kind of slippery…

Michael: Yeah, it is…

Vinny: Stop the small talk and start hitting each other already!

Zanna: *Swings her toothbrush but misses* Whoops…

Vinny: *Smacks his forehead*

Bryan: Come on Michael! Do it for Sami!

Michael: Sami…

*Confessional*

Michael: I did promise her I'd at least try to win… And that's what I'm going to do! I'm going to try!

*End Confession*

Michael: *Swings and hits Zanna's face* Whoops, sorry…

Zanna: *Turns into Missy*

Missy: Hey! That's my face!

Vinny: Finally, this is getting interesting.

Missy: *Knocks Michael off the tooth*

Michael: *Falls into the mouthwash and doesn't come up*

Bryan: *Pulls Michael out of the pool* Hey Michael? You okay?

Michael: *Looks around* What happened?

Chris: Zanna just kicked your butt! Team Shark has the lead, two zip!

Bryan: It's okay Mikey. We can still win this.

*Confessional*

Bryan: I hope we can still win this… I'm not all that confident with who's left on my team. Sure Christina is good in challenges, but Deborah and Luna? I'm not sure those two can pull off a win either. The challenge isn't over yet… I just have to have faith in the others…

*End Confession*

*Pool of Mouthwash*

Chris: Round three, Vinny VS Deborah! Former teammates from the formally decimated Team USA!

Vinny: Emphasize on 'former'.

Chris: Whenever you two are ready, start!

Vinny: *Hits Deborah in the hip with the toothbrush*

Deborah: Hey, that actually hurt!

Vinny: You heard Chris. We're on rival teams now!

Deborah: Yeah, but I thought we were friends…

Vinny: There are no friends in competition. *Hits Deborah with the toothbrush again*

Deborah: No friends, huh? * Hit's Vinny and knocks him off the tooth*

*Confessional*

Deborah: I don't know what came over me. When Vinny said we weren't friends, it got to me… I thought he was my friend, but apparently not anymore.

*End Confession*

Chris: Team Death is on the board with one point! Team Shark still has the lead with two points. *Pulls two names out* Next matchup, Fauna VS Luna!

Missy: *Stares at Jaxon*

Fauna: *Hugs Missy* Wish me luck!

Missy: Yeah, good luck, whatever…

Fauna: *Walks over to the pool*

*Pool of Mouthwash*

Luna: *Tries to balance* This is really slippery… Maybe you guys should dry it off before… *Slips and falls into the pool*

Chris: That was quick. Fauna wins! Team Shark leads with three points to Team Death's one point.

Sol: Hey, come on Chris! That wasn't fair. You didn't even say go yet. She just fell in.

Chris: I'm the host, and my word is final!

Luna: *Climbs out of the pool* It's okay Sol… I would have lost anyway.

Sol: Yeah you're right. You are pretty clumsy.

Fauna: *Jumps off the tooth* I can't believe it… *Runs over and hugs Missy* I actually won a challenge!

Missy: Wow, that's great… *Walks towards Jaxon*

Fauna: What are you doing?

Missy: Oh… I was just… *Looks at Jaxon*

Chris: Next up, Jaxon VS Christina!

Jaxon: *Walks over to the pool*

Missy: I just felt like standing over here…

*Confessional*

Missy: Fauna is a nice girl. She's the easiest to manipulate member of my alliance, but she's just too clingy! I'm trying to flirt with Jaxon and she just gets in the way.

*End Confession*

*Pool of Mouthwash*

Christina: I'm warning you, I have a black belt in karate you know!

Jaxon: Oh yeah… Well I'm in a band.

Christina: *Laughs*

Chris: Start whenever you two are ready, oh and remember if Team Shark wins this one, they win invincibility. Now go!

Christina: *Screams and hits Jaxon's toothbrush with her toothbrush*

*Confessional*

Christina: The whole team was depending on me. If I lost, we'd be voting somebody out tonight.

*End Confession*

Jaxon: *Swings his toothbrush at Christina*

Christina: *Ducks and hits Jaxon in the crotch*

Jaxon: *Screams and falls into the pool*

Chris: Christina wins! Point for Team Death! The score is now three to two.

Christina: We're still in this challenge guys!

Chris: If Team Shark wins the next round they win, but if Team Death wins, we go into a tie breaker. Let's find out who's representing. *Pulls two names out* Bryan and Ivy!

Bryan: I… Iv… Ivy?

*Confessional*

Bryan: Going against Ivy is both good and bad. Good because she said she'd help my team win the challenge, but if it's really obvious she's letting me win they might vote her off. I can't let them do that to her.

*End Confession*

*Pool of Mouthwash*

Chris: The love birds are facing off! First you were put on opposing teams, now this. It's like Romeo and Juliet. It's so romantic… Now knock each other off those giant teeth!

Ivy: Okay…

Bryan: Here we go… *Lightly taps Ivy with the toothbrush*

Ivy: Come on Bryan! You can do better than that. *Hits Bryan with the toothbrush*

Bryan: *Almost falls off* Hey, be careful… *Whispers to Ivy* Weren't you going to let me win?

Ivy: Well yeah, but we have to make it look convincing!

Bryan: You're saying you want me to knock you off?

Ivy: That's exactly what I'm saying. *Raises her toothbrush* Now try and get me!

Bryan: *Hits Ivy's Toothbrush with his toothbrush*

Ivy: *Pulls Bryan towards her and falls into the pool*

Chris: It seems both of them fell in… Well Ivy went first, so Bryan wins!

Bryan: *Raise's from the pool kissing Ivy*

Luna: How romantic!

Vinny: Get a room!

Chris: Since Bryan won, the score is now tied. Looks like we'll be going into a tie breaker. Sol is the only member of Team Death to not take a turn yet, which means he'll be representing them in the tie breaker. And because all members of Team Shark have already went, he gets to choose his opponent. So Sol, who do you choose as you opponent.

Sol: Hm…

*Confessional*

Sol: When it was my turn I actually got to pick my opponent. Choosing Fauna was the obvious choice, but then Vinny started trash talking…

*End Confession*

Vinny: He's probably pick Fauna.

Sol: Why do would I do that?

Vinny: The only person on our team the team you'd even have a chance against is the weakest girl on our team.

Fauna: Hey!

Sol: You don't think I'd challenge anyone else? I'll prove you wrong right now. I challenge Vinny.

Chris: Tiebreaker match for invincibility is Vinny VS Sol!

*Pool of Mouthwash*

Sol: Prepare to lose you preppy freak.

Vinny: No you prepare to lose sunshine!

Sol: *Glares at Vinny* My name is Sol, not sunshine! *Hits Vinny with the toothbrush*

Vinny: *Hits Sol back*

Bryan: Come on Sol! You've got this!

Leo: Don't mess this up for us Vinny!

Vinny: I won't… *Knocks Sol off the tooth*

Sol: *Falls into the pool*

Chris: Vinny and Team Shark are the winners!

Vinny: Yes! Safe again!

Chris: Team Death, it's time for one of you to enter the Arena! I'll see you tonight.

*Confessional*

Gary: Looks like our team is off to another elimination ceremony. Our Team has an obvious divide that you can predict how the votes will go. There's the outcast trio of me and the twins, and then there's the alliance of newcomers to our team, Christina, Deborah, and Bryan with Michael in the middle. Bryan and the other think they've got Michael on their side, but once he finds out that Bryan betrayed him and voted out his girlfriend, his vote is as good as gold.

*End Confession*

*Alleyway*

Bryan: *Wraps his arms around Ivy* So much for winning the challenge… What am I going to do now? Gary said I have to vote with him until the merge.

Ivy: You're talking about Gary like he owns you. Who says you have to listen to him?

Bryan: He said he'd tell the others I'm helping your team out.

Ivy: That was the last challenge. This challenge your girlfriend threw the challenge to help your team out! You're actually pretty valuable.

Bryan: Yeah, you're right! I'm great in challenges, my girlfriend helped us during the challenge, everyone likes me! I'm way too valuable to be voted out!

Ivy: Now you just need to work on voting off Gary. You only need four votes!

Bryan: Me, Christina, Deborah, and Michael! That's four!

Ivy: *Kisses Bryan* What would you do without me?

Bryan: I have to go tell everyone who to vote for *Kisses Ivy on the cheek and runs off*

*Confessional*

Sol: Our plan is simple. Get Luna to distract the girls while we convince Michael to join our alliance.

*End Confession*

*Outside Team Death's Apartment*

Deborah: Here we go for again! We have to vote out yet another teammate…

Christina: Haven't we been through enough elimination ceremonies? Our old team was basically destroyed.

Deborah: So who are we voting for tonight?

Michael: I'm good with whoever you guys want to vote out.

Gary: *Stands with Luna and Sol* Okay Luna, you're on!

Luna: I don't know about this…

Sol: Come on Luna. If you don't do it, one of us will be voted out tonight. Do you want that to happen?

Luna: Okay fine… *Walks over to Christina, Deborah and Michael* Hey guys…

Deborah: Oh, hi Luna.

Christina: It's been a while since you've talked to us…

Deborah: We're really sorry what we said about your brother. Let's not what happened get between us and our friendship.

Luna: I forgive you guys. Let's talk inside… *Walks inside with Christina and Deborah*

Michael: *Follows the girls*

Gary: *Pulls Michael away just before he goes inside*

Michael: Hey, what are you doing!

Sol: We need to talk to you…

Michael: Talk to me about what?

Gary: About who to vote for tonight.

Sol: Vote for Bryan!

Michael: Bryan? Why would I vote for Bryan? He's my best friend here!

Gary: You can't trust him! He's the reason Sami got voted out last time!

Michael: He voted for Sami?

Gary: He did.

Michael: Why would he do that… I thought he was my friend…

Gary: You can't trust him. That's why you should vote him out tonight.

*Confessional*

Michael: Gary just told me that Bryan helped them vote Sami out last time. I can't believe Bryan of all people would help those guys vote out my girlfriend! Gary and Sol voted for her too, but I'm not close to those guys at all. Bryan on the other hand, I thought he was my friend…

*End Confession*

Michael: Thanks for telling me that you guys. At least someone was honest with me…

Sol: Just think about that when you make your vote tonight.

Michael: I will…

Gary: We're going to have a coffee before the ceremony. You want to go?

Michael: No thanks… I need to think about this a little bit…

Gary: I'm sure you'll make the right decision. *Evil Smile*

Michael: See you guys…

Gary: *Leaves with Sol*

Bryan: *Runs towards the apartment and sees Michael* Hey Michael!

Michael: Oh, hey Bryan…

Bryan: I was just going to the apartment to get ready for tonight. Come on, lets talk.

*Team Death Apartment*

Christina: You're right Luna. We should just forget about what happened before.

Deborah: Yeah, all that stuff we said about your brother, we didn't mean it.

Christina: You're brother isn't the evil one. It's Gary.

Luna: *Grinds her teeth* Yeah, Gary… Anyway, we're all friends again! That's all that matters!

Bryan: *Walks in with Michael* Alright guys. I've got a plan. Tonight we vote off Gary!

Christina: Gary?

Bryan: Yeah, Gary. *Notices Luna* Hey, what's she doing here?

Deborah: It's okay. She's just hanging out with us.

Luna: Yeah, I'm just hanging out.

Bryan: Well okay… I guess it's okay she knows the plan. It's not like Gary can do anything to avoid being voted out now, with four of us voting against him.

Luna: *Laughs awkwardly* Yeah… He can't do anything… *Stands up* I have to go… *Runs out*

Christina: What was that about?

*Confessional*

Bryan: Luna is a nice girl, and I trust her more than those slime bags Gary and Sol, but when she left in the middle of us talking about voting for Gary I knew something was up.

*End Confession*

Christina: Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?

Bryan: That Gary has the Chris Head?

Deborah: You guys really think he does?

Bryan: You saw Luna. She knows something we don't…

Christina: If Gary has the Chris Head, then our votes won't count, and whoever he votes for will be gone!

Bryan: Then we should vote for somebody else… Someone Gary wouldn't give the Chris Head up too.

*Arena Roof*

Chris: Welcome Team Death to your second elimination ceremony in a row! You guys came close today, but Vinny lost it for you in the tiebreaker. Now you're here where you will be voting to send someone into the Arena. Under your seats you will find voting devices. You will press the button of the person you want to send home. The person who receives the most number of votes will be sent into the Arena where you will fight for your life to stay in the game! Now it's time to cast your votes.

Gary: *Grabs his voting device and votes for Bryan then looks over at Michael*

Michael: *Holds his finger over the voting device*

Bryan: *Casts his vote then looks over at Michael*

Michael: *Hovers his finger over Bryan's name*

Chris: Why is it taking so long to vote? All you have to do is press a button?

Michael: Sorry… I'm having a hard time choosing who to vote for… *Votes for somebody*

Chris: Okay, good. All the votes are finally in. Let's find out who's safe tonight! Christina, Deborah and Michael! You all get popcorn. *Throws them all bags of popcorn*

Christina: *High fives Deborah*

Chris: Gary and Sol! *Tosses Gary and Sol bags of popcorn*

Luna: *Looks worried*

Chris: Now there is only one bag of popcorn left… Person who gets it stays in the game. Loser will go to the Arena where they will compete in a duel to stay in the game. Now then, final bag of popcorn goes too….. Bryan!

Bryan: Yes! *Runs up to Chris and grabs the popcorn from him*

Chris: Luna, it's time for you to enter the Arena.

Luna: *Stands up* Well guys… It was fun… *Sniffles*

Sol: *Nudges Gary and whispers* The head!

Luna: *Hugs Sol* Win it for both of us!

Chris: Enough emotional goodbyes. It's time for you to go!

Gary: *Stands up* No it isn't… *Pulls the Chris Head out of his pocket*

Christina: What's going on?

Chris: Oh snap! Is that what I think it is?

Gary: It is. *Hands the Chris Head to Chris* I'm using it for Luna...

Chris: It is the McLean Brand Chris Head!

Bryan: Hey, that's not fair! Isn't he supposed to use it before you hand out popcorn or something?

Chris: The rules for the McLean Brand Chris Head are that the person in possession of it can play it at any elimination ceremony to save themselves or another player from elimination, which Gary just did. Luna, you're safe, which means the person with the next highest number of votes is going into the Arena, that means Bryan, give Luna your popcorn.

Bryan: What? This isn't fair! You already gave it to me, and you said whoever has popcorn is safe! You can't just take it away like that!

Chris: Oh yes I can! Now give Luna your popcorn.

Bryan: *Reluctantly hands Luna his bag of popcorn* This sucks…

Luna: Sorry Bryan… *Hugs Bryan and sits back with the group*

Chris: The tables have turned! Bryan, it's time for you to enter the Arena!

Bryan: I'll go into the Arena, but I'll be back! *Walks towards the stairs* I'll be back guys! *Walks down the stairs into the Arena*

_**Next Time on Total Drama Arena-**_

*Arena*

Chris: This duel won't be like any other! Like in past duels the loser will be out of the game, but after this duel, the winner will be rejoining the game, and will continue to be in the running for one million dollars!

*Arena Confessional*

Yuki: This is the last duel! I've worked too hard to lose it now.

*End Confession*

*Arena Confessional*

Bryan: This is my one and only chance to get back in the game. I have to win!

*End Confession*

Chris: Oh yeah, and one more thing. After this duels over, there are no more teams. It's an individual game now baby!

* * *

*Intern Building*

Claire: *Walks out wearing a robe and bunny slippers*

Samantha: *Laughs at Claire* What's with those slippers?

Claire: Hey, It was a busy day! These slippers are comfortable. *Sits down and pulls out her laptop*

Anna: Oh no guys, she's writing more of her sexy stories!

Samantha: After what happened that day I'm not going anywhere near your laptop again…

Joshua: I'm like completely traumatized after what we saw on there! Why would you write something like that?

Claire: You deserve to be traumatized. You shouldn't have been looking at my laptop anyway.

Chris: *Walks in*

Omar: Chris?

Sloan: What's he doing here/

Claire: Oh my gosh! *Stands up and runs over to Chris* Chris… What brings you here?

Chris: I'm here to make a special announcement. Interns, this involves you so gather around!

Anna: What's going on?

Chris: As the host with the most, it's my job to keep things fresh with twists and turns in the game.

Claire: *Stares at Chris* You really are the greatest host on television…

Chris: *Smiles* Thanks, I know. Now, as I was saying, for my latest twist I've decided to let one of you lucky interns join the game!

Joshua: Really? One of us gets to join the game…

Samantha: Now you've got my attention.

Anna: What do we have to do? Compete in a challenge?

Samantha: I hope so. I can take you all down easy!

Chris: Nope. The fans are going to decide! Each of you will make a confessional stating why you deserve to join the game. The intern with the most amount of votes will enter the game next episode! Got it?

Claire: Wait, but Chris. Once one of them joins the game, I'll be down an intern. I can barely get anything down with five interns, but with four?

Chris: Don't worry about it Claire. I've got it covered.

*Confessional*

Anna: Hello viewers. My name is Anna. You should vote for me because I'll bring lots of drama to the game. I am brutally honest, and I'll put those left in the game their place. I also really want the money for my dream of opening my own Jazz Club. Please vote for Anna.

*End Confession*

*Confessional*

Omar: Hi everybody… My name is Omar. You might know me as Christina's boyfriend. She's trying to win for me. The thing is, I hear voices… Evan the pervert, Moroza the cunning, Hetani the child, Detiso the gamer, Survil the relentless, and Tevona the level-headed… They tell me what to do! That's why you need to vote for me! If I'm in the game with Christina, our chances of winning and paying for my mind cleansing process are doubled! Please vote for me!

*End Confession*

*Confessional*

Sloan: Hi everyone. I'm Sloan. You may also know me as the intern who works in the Café. I would really appreciate you voting for me to join the game. If I join the game you'll be giving me a great opportunity to win the money, and if I'm able to win the money, I'll be able to use it to start my charity. Thanks for listening! I hope you vote for me!

*End Confession*

*Confessional*

Samantha: Hey, my names Samantha. Vote me into the game and I'll dominate this game! I'll show those nerds they can't mess with me! Plus, I kind of need the money to pay my bail and get out of juvie. You better vote for me or I'll hunt you down!

*End Confession*

*Confessional*

Joshua: Hi there. My names Joshua. You should really consider voting for me to join the game. I'm a cool guy with a great personality. I'll probably make you laugh too. I am an aspiring comedian! *Laughs* To be honest with you guys, the real reason I want to join the game, my family really needs the money. If I even get a chance to win it, I'll take it. I just need your help. Thanks for listening, and vote for Joshua!

*End Confessional*

Chris: You heard them! Vote! After this chapter is posted I'll post the poll on my profile where you can vote for the intern you want to join the game. The intern with the most votes by Tuesday will be entering the game next chapter. I'm prepared for whichever intern you guys choose. I'm ready for them! And one more thing, here's the preview for next chapter.

**Here it is! That second Authors Note I mentioned earlier! You read what Chris said! I'm letting one of the interns join the game next chapter! You will go to my profile and vote on the poll I will create right after I post this chapter for the intern you want to join the competition. I'm prepared for whichever intern you guys choose. The intern who has the most votes by Friday will join the game in my next chapter. I know it's a short deadline, but I want to start writing the new chapter this weekend, and I need to know who's entering the game when I start. I don't want to keep you guys waiting too long for the next chapter, especially one as exciting as the merge! Go vote, and I'll see you all next time!**


	17. Slime Games: Part 1

**I'm back again with an exciting chapter of Total Drama Arena! I'm sure you're all excited about this one. Somebody is coming back from the Arena, an intern is joining the game, the teams are merging! And that's only the first part of this chapter! I'd like to thank all of you who voted. Like I promised, the intern with the most votes is joining the game! Sorry this chapter took so long. I didn't like my first version, so I decided to rewrite it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chris: *Walks out of the Arena* Welcome back to Total Drama Arena! We started this season with twenty-four brand spanking new contestants! *Montage of the cast plays* So far twelve, exactly half of them have been voted out. *Replay of the first twelve players being voted out* On a normal season being voted out would mean they're out of the game, but not this season! The first twelve players were sent to the Arena where they had the opportunity to get back in the game. So far ten of them have lost and are out of the game. Now only two contestants remain in the Arena! First we have Yuki, the current champ who has won three duels so far. *Replay of Yuki winning her duels* She will be facing powerhouse player Bryan who has proven himself to be one of the strongest players in this game. *Replay of Bryan doing well in challenges* He was recently voted out despite not getting the most number of votes, but because Gary played the McLean Brand Chris Head at the last elimination ceremony not for himself, but for Luna. *Replay of Gary playing the Chris Head* Now Bryan wants to win a spot back in the game so he can get back at Gary for voting him out. Who will win today's duel and return to the game? What other twists and turns will be added to the game? Find out these questions and more will be answered right now on Total… Drama… Arena!

*Theme Song*

*Arena Confessional*

Bryan: Really sucks I ended up in the Arena. If Gary didn't have that stupid Chris Head, it would be him here, not me! I'll get him back though. All I have to do is win all my duels and get back in the game. Gary will regret the day he voted me out!

*End Confession*

*Arena Confessional*

Yuki: I've been stuck here in the Arena for a while now. I've won what, three duels? *Sighs* It sucks here! How many more duels do I have to win to get back in the game?

*End Confession*

*Arena: Duel Area*

*Everyone from Team Shark and Death enter the Arena*

Michael: This is kind of strange… Why are there so many of us here to watch the duel?

Deborah: Chris usually only lets us send two people, not the entire team.

Jaxon: This is must be a really important duel.

*Confessional*

Sol: When Chris invited everyone to the Arena to watch the duel, we all had the same idea… Somebody was coming back, but who? We know Yuki's been in the Arena for a while now. The Shark's had no idea who we voted out last night, but it took them by surprise to see it was Bryan. Especially Ivy…

*End Confession*

*Confessional*

Ivy: We showed up for the duel today, and I we saw Team Death. It took me a minute to realize it but Bryan wasn't with them… They voted him out! I was so mad!

*End Confession*

Ivy: *Walks up to Team Death* I can't believe you guys! How could you vote Bryan off!

Gary: We had to vote for somebody…

Ivy: But why Bryan? He was like the coolest guy ever, and really good in challenges, and stuff…

Sol: We voted, and that's the way they went.

Christina: Ignore them… Bryan wouldn't have gone home last night, but a certain somebody happened to have Chris Head! *Points her head at Gary*

Ivy: So wait, he didn't get the most votes? It's because you used the Chris Head?

Gary: I didn't use it for myself.*Points at Luna*

Ivy: Oh?

*Confessional*

Ivy: I'm really confused about why Bryan was voted out last night. First I find out he lost because Gary used the Chris Head, but then I find out he didn't even use it for himself. He used it for Luna. Why Luna?

*End Confession*

Leo: Those guys over there are idiots for voting for Bryan. He was a powerhouse in challenges! Their team is going to fall apart without him.

Vinny: Not unless we merge.

Leo: What makes you think we'll merge today?

Vinny: If it's the last duel, then somebody will be rejoining the game. They always let people rejoin the game at the merge.

Leo: I'm still rooting for Bryan.

Fauna: I hope Yuki wins. She was really nice to me before she was voted out.

Zanna: She wasn't that nice to me…She's still mad at me for what happened before…

Fauna: You mean what happened with Missy?

Leo: Who's Missy?

Zanna: Missy? Missy is… my sister…

*Confessional*

Zanna: Fauna is a good friend, helping me out with Missy, but she almost spilled the beans today to Leo! I can't let anyone know about her… They'll think I'm a freak and vote me out.

*End Confession*

Vinny: I could care less who comes back. I'm still going to win it.

Leo: Who are you rooting for Jaxon? Bryan's our buddy, but I know you've got a thing for Yuki too…

Jaxon: I'm not sure…

*Confessional*

Jaxon: Who do I cheer for? Bryan is one of my best friends here, but I still really like Yuki… but then there's Zanna… After Yuki left I've started to develop feelings for her too. I don't know what to do, I really don't.

*End Confession*

Chris: *Walks out* Good morning competitors! I bet your all wondering why I've invited you all here to watch the duel today.

Vinny: Actually, we kind of figured it out.

Chris: Oh you did, did you? You figured out that this will be the final duel of the season, and the winner of this duel will earn a spot back in the game?

Christina: Yeah, pretty much.

Deborah: It wasn't that hard…

Chris: Well then…. Let's get this duel started then! Let's bring out the two players battling today! Come on out Bryan and Yuki!

Bryan: *Walks out with Yuki*

Ivy: Bryan! *Waves to Bryan*

Bryan: *Smiles and waves back to Ivy*

Chris: Now it's time to get to today's duel! This duel won't be like any of the past duels. As always the loser is out of the game, but the winner, instead of returning to the Arena will reenter the game!

*Arena Confessional*

Bryan: This is my only chance to get back in the game! I can't waste it!

*End Confession*

*Arena Confessional*

Yuki: I've won too many duels to lose now. I need to get back in the game so I can see Fauna again…

*End Confession*

Yuki: Sorry Bryan, but you're going down!

Bryan: No way Yuki! I'm winning this duel! I've got unfinished business back in the game! *Glares at Gary*

Yuki: So do I! *Smiles at Fauna*

Chris: It sounds like you two are ready to start! For your final duel both of you will be competing in a game of…. Slime ball!

Yuki: Slime ball?

Bryan: What the heck is that?

Chris: *Opens an umbrella* It's a game! It's just like basketball, except the entire court is covered in slime! *Presses a button and a giant bucket on the ceiling pour's all over Bryan and Yuki* Like that!

Yuki: *Glares at Chris* Was that really necessary?

Bryan: Where's the basketball hoop?

Chris: Oh yeah… We couldn't afford to put one in, so you'll just be trying to get them in the soccer nets on opposite sides of the Arena. Bryan will be trying to get the ball in the blue one, while Yuki is going for the pink one. Rules are simple! There are no rules! First person to score three points wins the duel and gets to rejoin the game, and will continue competing for a chance to win one million dollars! Now let's start the duel! *Throws the ball between Bryan and Yuki*

Yuki: *Dives and grabs the ball* I got it! *Runs towards he goal and slips on the slime* It's too slippery to run…

Bryan: *Grabs the ball from Yuki* It may be too slippery to run, but not too slippery to slide! *Belly slides into his goal*

Chris: Bryan scores the first point of the duel penguin style! He has the lead with one point to Yuki's no points!

*Arena Confessional*

Bryan: One time me and my friends were sledding, when they dared me to belly slide down the hill like a penguin. Long story short, I did it, and ended up in the hospital, but man was it worth it!

*End Confession*

Fauna: Don't give up Yuki! You can still win it!

Zanna: Why are you cheering for her? She hates me remember?

Fauna: She's still my friend. I have to at least pretend I want her back in the game.

Chris: Bryan only needs to more points to earn a spot back in the game. Since he scored the last point, Yuki gets the ball. *Hands Yuki the ball*

Yuki: I didn't come this far to lose! *Slides past Bryan*

Bryan: *Runs after Yuki and slips* Stupid slime!

Yuki: *Throws the ball in the goal* Yes!

Chris: Yuki scores her first point, and now it's all tied up!

Yuki: *Sticks her tongue out at Bryan*

*Arena Confessional*

Yuki: If Bryan thinks he'll have an easy time beating me because I'm a girl, he's got another thing coming!

*End Confession*

Leo: *Claps for Bryan* It's your ball dude! Don't mess it up!

Bryan: Don't worry. I'll be fine!

Yuki: *Stands in front of Bryan's goal* Try getting it past me!

Bryan: I will! *Runs towards Yuki and slides on his stomach*

Yuki: *Jumps out of the way*

Bryan: *Slides into the goal* Scored again!

Yuki: No! *Punches the ground*

Chris: Bryan has the lead with two points. If he scores one more, then he'll win today's duel! Yuki, it's your ball. *Throws the ball do Yuki*

Jaxon: Come on Yuki! You can do it!

Yuki: *Rolls her eyes*

*Arena Confessional*

Yuki: It's really nice Jaxon's been coming to watch all my duels, but I know it's only because he has a crush on me. If I get back in the game I hope he leaves me alone.

*End Confession*

Bryan: *Stands in front of Yuki's goal* Try getting that ball past me!

Yuki: Hmm… *Scratches her head* I've got it! *Runs towards Bryan*

Bryan: I'm not moving out of the way like you did!

Yuki: Good, because I want you to stay right there! *Kicks Bryan in the crotch*

Bryan: Ouch…*Falls to the ground*

Ivy: Hey! That's not fair! She kicked him in the nuts! That shouldn't count!

Chris: I said there are no rules for this challenge…

Yuki: *Throws the ball in the goal* Yes!

Chris: We are tied again! Two points each. The next person to score will win the duel! Since Yuki scored the last point, it's Bryan's ball.

Bryan: *Stands up slowly*

Yuki: What's the matter Bryan? Do you need any help?

Bryan: I'm good! Chris! Give me the ball!

Chris: *Throws Bryan the ball*

Bryan: One more point and I get back in the game!

Yuki: Not if I can stop you!

Bryan: You can't stop me! I'm unstoppable! *Slides towards the goal*

Yuki: *Jumps on top of Bryan and wraps around him* Now let go of the ball!

Bryan: What are you doing?

Yuki: Winning this duel! Now drop the ball!

Bryan: No way!

Yuki: You have to let go eventually. You do have a girlfriend…

Bryan: What does that mean? Are you trying to seduce me?

Yuki: If I have to… Now drop the ball, or else… *Puts her chest in Bryan's fast*

Bryan: Okay fine… *Drops the ball*

Yuki: Thank you! *Grabs the ball*

Bryan: I can still get it back! *Runs after Yuki and slips*

Yuki: *Throws the ball across the Arena into the goal* Yes! I did it!

Zanna: What's that supposed to mean?

Chris: Yuki has done it! She's earned herself a spot back in the game! You can join the others!

Yuki: *Runs into the audience and hugs Fauna*

*Confessional*

Yuki: I did it! I won the duel! I'm back in the game. I have only two things on my mind now. Winning the money, and Fauna's heart…

*End Confession*

Bryan: *Kicks the ground* Man, this sucks…

Ivy: *Walks up to Bryan* Hey Bryan. Are you okay?

Bryan: I've been better… I lost the million, and now I have to leave…

Ivy: *Hugs Bryan* I'm still proud of you. You came really close today. You could have won, if it wasn't for Yuki rubbing her boobs in your face…

Bryan: I gave her the ball because I didn't want to be unfaithful to you…

Ivy: You did… For me?

Bryan: Well yeah… You're the coolest, funnest most awesome chick I've ever met! I couldn't ruin that.

Ivy: Bryan! You're the best! *Kisses Bryan* Even when covered in slime…

*Confessional*

Ivy: Bryan is the best! He gave the ball up to Yuki because he cared enough about me to not let her use her stripper powers on him! Now that he's out of the game, it's up to me to avenge him! I have some awesome pranks planned for Gary and Yuki!

*End Confession*

Jaxon: Welcome back to the game Yuki. *Hugs Yuki*

Yuki: It's good to be back. *Glares at Yuki* I'm back to win!

Vinny: Good luck with that… The millions going to be mine!

Yuki: Whatever… *Looks at her clothes* I just want to take a shower… Can I go back to the apartment?

Chris: Not yet. I'm not done just yet! Yuki isn't the only one joining the game….

Deborah: Someone else is joining the game? But who?

Chris: One of our lovely interns! Claire, bring them in!

Claire: *Walks into the Arena followed by the interns* Oh my… This place is a mess… You guys will need to clean this up after this… *Runs over to Chris* Chris, I'm not sure I like the idea of letting one of the interns join the game… I barely get any work done with five interns. I won't be able to do anything with only four!

Chris: Don't worry about it Claire. I've got you covered.

Claire: You better have something up your sleeve Christopher Michael McLean, or else! I don't know if you know this, but my father is the executive producer, and he could replace you with a new host in a heartbeat!

Chris: Yeah, yeah whatever. Now do you have the envelope with the results?

Claire: It's right here. *Pulls the envelope out of her bra*

Chris: *Holds the envelope away from himself* Now contestants, we had a poll online for the viewers to decide which intern they wanted to join the game, and I have the results right here in this envelope! Let's find out who it's going to be! *Opens the envelope* Five interns… All of you got a descent amount of votes, but one of you obviously got more. With thirty-three percent of the votes, the intern joining the game is….

*Confessional*

Gary: Honestly, letting a stupid intern join the game halfway through is completely unfair! Some of us have been fighting to stay in the game since the very beginning, and then all of a sudden they throw an intern into the mix. All I've got to say is that interns days are numbered.

*End Confession*

Omar: *Crosses his fingers* Please be me! Please be me!

Chris: Joshua! Joshua, you won the poll and now you have a chance to win one million dollars!

Joshua: I won? I actually won!

Chris: Yup! Go join your competition…

Joshua: *Walks into the audience* Hey guys! Looks like we'll be competing together!

Michael: *Shakes Joshua's hand* Hi Joshua, nice to meet you.

Chris: Now before you all leave, I've got a bunch of announcements. From this point on there are no more teams! You are all officially merged!

Leo: We did it guys! We made it to the merge!

Gary: *Smiles* This game is finally getting interesting…

Chris: Now as for the Arena twist, it is over! From now on all elimination ceremonies will take place here in the Arena. If you get voted out, you're out of the game for good. No chance of coming back! Once you are voted out, you will take the stairs out of the Arena of Shame, and you will take a ride on the Helicopter of Losers!

Claire: *Walks up to Chris* Chris… I'm still short on interns You said you were going to do something about it...

Bryan: *Walks up to Chris* So Chris… Aren't you supposed to send me down a trapdoor or am I going to be first to leave in the helicopter? I don't want to leave but I'm out of the game anymore… It's kind of awkward knowing I just barely missed the merge, you know?

Chris: Claire! Meet your new intern!

Bryan: Intern?

Claire: You're making him my new intern?

Chris: Yup.

Claire: *Hugs Chris* Oh Chris! I never should have doubted you! Now come on new intern! We've got work to do!

Bryan: What? I don't want to be an intern… Can't you just send me home?

Chris: Sorry Bryan! You're stuck here!

Claire: We need all the help we can get. Okay Bryan, let's start you off by cleaning up all this slime. *Hands Bryan a mop*

Bryan: I have to clean all of this? But it's my fist day!

Claire: Sorry, but we need this cleaned up now, and we need all the help we can get.

Bryan: Awe man…

*Confessional*

Bryan: I'm out of the game but I get to stay and be an intern. I guess it isn't so bad. I can watch out for Ivy! Make sure Gary doesn't do anything to her.

*End Confession*

Chris: One last announcement! Since the teams are merged now, your living arrangements are being slightly altered. All the girls will be living in Team Shark's Apartment from now on, while all the boys will be living in Team Death's Apartment. I recommend you all move your stuff to your new homes, and get acquainted with your new roommates. I'll see you all at today's invincibility challenge! *Leaves*

*Boys Apartment*

Deborah: *Puts her clothes in her bag* I'm done packing.

Christina: Me too! I'm ready to go when you guys are.

Deborah: Are you done yet Luna?

Luna: Almost. You two finished packing pretty quickly.

Deborah: We don't have much stuff after that fire Natalia set…

Luna: I still can't believe she actually burnt it down! Luckily you guys weren't there when it happened. *Puts clothes in her suitcase*

Christina: We still lost pretty much all of our stuff. Are you going to be done soon?

Luna: You guys can go ahead without me. I want to tell my brother goodbye before… *Sniffles* I have to move...

Deborah: Are you okay?

Luna: Yeah, yeah, I'm fine… Just go on! *Pushes Deborah and Christina towards the door*

Christina: Okay. We'll see you at the girl's apartment?

Luna: *Nods*

Deborah: See you later Luna. *Leaves with Christina*

*Confessional*

Luna: I'm really sad that I have to move into a different apartment. My brother and I have always lived together, ever since we were born! We've never been separated for more than a couple of days, but now we have to live in different buildings? I'm really going to miss him!

*End Confession*

Gary We should enjoy our last few moments of peace before the new guys move in…

Michael: You're not looking forward to having some new roommates?

Gary: Not really. Things were just starting to get peaceful around here.

Sol: I wonder how much longer until they arrive.

Luna: *Walks out of her room carrying her suitcase* Hey guys… I guess this is goodbye…

Gary: Goodbye Luna.

Sol: See you later sis.

Luna: *Stands there looking at Gary and Sol*

Michael: *Sees Luna staring* I thought you were going…

Luna: I am…

Sol: Just go then.

Luna: Why are in such a rush to get rid of me?

Sol: I'm going to see you later today. What's the big deal?

Luna: You don't get it Sol! You and I have always lived together! We've never been apart!

Gary: Am I sensing a little twin separation anxiety?

Luna: He's my brother and I'm going to miss him… What's wrong with that?

Sol: If it makes you feel any better, I'm going to miss you too... We have been through a lot together, but we are still going to see each other every day.

Luna: *Hugs Sol* I needed to hear you say that… I love you Sol.

Sol: I love you too sis.

Gary: Is she finally leaving?

Luna: Not yet. *Hugs Gary*

Gary: What was that for?

Luna: I never thanked you for last night, when you used the Chris Head for me…

Gary: Oh, that. That was no big deal.

Luna: Yes it was. It wasn't for you, it could have been me eliminated today instead of Bryan. *Kisses Gary on the cheek* Take care of my brother, okay? *Leaves*

Gary: *Looks shocked*

*Confessional*

Gary: I think that Luna mistook my strategy of using the Chris Head for her last night as me having some sort of feelings towards her. I gave used the Chris Head to keep my numbers. A three person alliance is a whole lot better than a two person alliance. *Rubs his cheek* She kissed me... What does it mean?

*End Confessional*

Jaxon: *Walks into the apartment with Leo and Vinny* The boys from Team Shark in the house!

Sol: Oh great…

Leo: Where should we put our bags?

Sol: Just put them on the bunk beds in the other room.

Jaxon: So should we decide who everyone's bunking with?

Gary: Sure, if you want. Me and Sol are already bunking together.

Leo: I guess me and Jaxon can bunk together.

Michael: That just leaves me and Vinny.

Vinny: *Looks in the bedroom* There are five bunk beds in there. I can bunk by myself.

Michael: Oh, okay then…

Sol: Looks like you'll be bunking with the new guy.

Michael: Oh yeah, that intern. I wonder where he is.

*Confessional*

Joshua: I was super excited to find out I actually get to be a contestant! I applied to get on the show, but when I didn't get on, they offered me a job as an intern and I took it. Better than not getting on the show at all. I was really excited to get to meet the other contestants, but I had to pack my stuff so I could move into the apartment with the other guys.

*End Confessional*

*Intern Building*

Claire: *Walks in* Finally, some time to myself! Those interns are good kids, but they get on my last nerve sometimes… *Sits at her desk and opens her laptop* I have some time to write my fanfiction! I think I'll write some good old ChrisMo today! *Starts typing*

Joshua: *Walks in* Hey Claire!

Claire: Oh, Joshua, my favorite ex intern. What brings you here?

Joshua: Oh, I have to pack my stuff so I can move in with the other contestants.

Claire: Oh, okay. Well, go get your stuff. Just leave me and the other interns, your friends to go off and be a reality TV star!

Joshua: I'm just going to get my stuff… *Walks up stairs*

*Confessional*

Joshua: Claire was kind of guilt tripping me for abandoning my job as an intern to be a contestant, but I can't pass up an opportunity like this. If I can win that money, it would really help my family out a lot.

*End Confession*

*Girls Apartment*

Fauna: It's pretty exciting. We're getting some new roommates.

Zanna: I guess…

Fauna: You don't want the others to move in?

Zanna: I don't care. I'm just kind of worried about Yuki coming back. I think she's still mad about what happened at the cops and robbers challenge.

Ivy: Can you blame her? You handcuffed the girl to a pole!

Zanna: Well that's not exactly how it happened.

Ivy: What did happen?

Zanna: It's kind of a long story…

Yuki: *Walks in carrying her bags* Hey everyone! I'm back!

Ivy: Speak of the devil…

Yuki: *Drops one of her bags on Zanna's foot*

Zanna: Hey!

Yuki: *Hugs Fauna* It's so good to see you again!

Fauna: You're covered in slime…

Yuki: *Pulls away* Oh, I'm sorry…

Ivy: *Points to the ground* Look your dripping.

Zanna: I'm just going into the other room to check out my foot. Make sure nothings broken… *Slips on the slime and bumps her head on the wall*

Fauna: Zanna! Are you okay?

Zanna: *Stands up and rubs her head* Yeah, yeah… I'm fine…

Yuki: Well I better get in the shower now. I'll talk to you guys in a little while. *Walks into the bathroom*

Zanna: Can you believe her?

Fauna: Yeah. She's acting really nice.

Zanna: Nice? She dropped her bag on my foot, and I slipped because of her slime, and she didn't even say sorry.

Fauna: I'm sure she didn't mean to.

*Confessional*

Zanna: Since Yuki came back she hasn't directly shown that she's still mad at me, but I think she's making it pretty obvious. Dropping the suitcase on my foot was no accident.

*End Confession*

Christina: *Walks in with Deborah* Hello?

Ivy: Hey, you guys made it. Where's the other girl? The twin?

Deborah: Luna stayed behind to talk to her brother.

Ivy: Okay.

Deborah: Where should we put our stuff?

Fauna: You guys can just put it in the bedroom. I'll show you. *Leads Deborah and Fauna into the bedroom*

Zanna: *Sits on the couch next to Ivy* Why did it have to be Yuki?

Ivy: Bryan totally had that challenge!

Zanna: You're still upset about Bryan?

Ivy: It sucks he had to go out this early. I thought me and him would go far together, but apparently not.

Zanna: You can still see him since he's an intern now.

Ivy: I can see him, but it won't be like before. We can see each other, but he has a job to do now.

Zanna: Hey Ivy. Is there any chance you're planning any kind of pranks on Yuki?

Ivy: No. Why do you ask?

Zanna: Well she did eliminate you boyfriend.

Ivy: Yeah, but it wasn't really her fault. She didn't want to get eliminated either.

*Confessional*

Ivy: Zanna and Yuki do not like each other! Zanna even asked if I was going to prank Yuki as revenge for eliminating Bryan. Even though she did play dirty, I can't blame her for not wanting to lose. I do have a prank planned for Gary though. He's the reason Bryan ended up in the Arena in the first place.

*End Confession*

*Boys Apartment*

Jaxon: You guys keep your apartment pretty clean. It's pretty dark in here though. *Opens the curtains*

Gary: *Hisses at Jaxon and goes into the shadows* We have them closed for a reason!

Jaxon: Sorry about that…

Leo: This is pretty cool, huh? We all made the merge!

Michael: It's really exciting. I didn't think I'd get this far!

Sol: Yeah, so did everyone else.

Michael: I wonder where that new guy is. Do you think he's okay?

Vinny: I don't care. He's just another person in my way of winning the million.

Joshua: *Walks in* Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to get here! I got a little backed up. When I went to get my stuff, Claire wouldn't let me leave…

Jaxon: It's cool dude. Sit down with us, let's talk.

Joshua: What about my stuff?

Michael: I'll put your stuff in the room. By the way, you and I are bunking with each other.

Joshua: Cool, thanks. What's your name again?

Michael: I'm Michael. *Grabs Joshua's bag and takes it in the other room*

Gary: *Evil Smile* Join us, Josh is it? I want to interrogate… I mean get to know you.

Joshua: Joshua, but you can call be Josh. *Sits down on the couch* So what do you guys want to talk about?

Leo: I don't know… What's it like being an intern?

Joshua: To be honest with you, it kind of sucked. Claire always had us doing crazy jobs all around the set. Not just challenges, stuff you wouldn't believe! Like this one time…

Gary: You can tell us about your intern jobs later. Let's get to know you… What's your story? What do you like to do?

*Confessional*

Gary: I had to feel out the new guy. Find out everything I could about him. He's a wild card. Everyone else here, I have at least some idea how they play the game. This guy we know nothing about.

*End Confession*

Joshua: I'm a comedian!

Gary: *Raises an eyebrow* A comedian?

Michael: You're a comedian? That is awesome!

Gary: You're a really funny guy then. Tell us a joke.

Joshua: Um okay. I don't have a routine planned, but I guess I can tell you guys a couple of jokes. Why was six afraid of seven?

Sol: It wasn't. Numbers are not sentient and thus incapable of feeling fear.

Joshua: You're just supposed to say why... It's okay. I've got plenty more where that came from! So this guy walks into a bar, and the bartender says…

Gary: …Can I get you something to drink?

Joshua: No.

Gary: Why not? That's a very logical thing for a bartender to say.

Joshua: It's a joke… I'll tell another. Just let me finish before you say anything. How many lion tamers does it take to change a light bulb?

Michael: It's one!

Joshua: No…

Michael: But it has to be one. I did the math.

Leo: Come on guys. Leave the guy alone and let him tell his joke!

*Confessional*

Leo: I never really liked Gary and Sol while we were on opposing teams, and now that we're living together, those feelings are reinforced. They wouldn't give the new guy a chance to tell his jokes. Michael interrupted him too, but he didn't mean to. He's just a math geek.

*End Confession*

*Girls Apartment*

Deborah: *Walks into the living room with Christina and Fauna* Thanks for helping us unpack Fauna.

Fauna: It was no problem. You guys really didn't have that much stuff.

Christina: We lost most of it in the fire.

Fauna: Oh yeah, the fire.

Ivy: Now that you're all unpacked we can get to know each other! Sit down!

Christina: Okay. *Sits down on the couch with Deborah* We really haven't interacted much, have we?

Ivy: Nope. Not really.

Christina: Well we do have something in common now.

Ivy: We do? What?

Christina: Our boyfriends! They're both interns now.

Ivy: Oh right. You're dating that Omar guy, right?

Christina: Yeah. He's really great. He's the reason I'm even on the show.

Zanna: Really? Why is that?

Christina: If I win the money, we can get him a mind cleansing procedure. He has some… issues.

*Confessional*

Christina: I really didn't expect to bond with Ivy so much. We have a lot more in common than just our boyfriends both being interns. She's actually a lot of fun.

*End Confession*

Luna: *Walks in* Hello everyone. Sorry I'm late. I just needed to talk to my brother before I left.

Ivy: It's no problem. Welcome to the girls apartment!

Luna: Thank you guys.

Zanna: Luna! We haven't talked since the team swap. We really need to catch up.

Luna: We will, just as soon as I unpack my bags.

Fauna: I can help you with that. *Grabs one of Luna's bags* Follow me. I'll show you the room. *Walks into the other room*

Luna: *Follows Fauna*

Ivy: It looks like everyone is here now!

Deborah: I really like the girls apartment. So far we've had no drama!

Yuki: *Walks out of the bathroom wearing a towel*

Christina: Yuki. I didn't realize you were here.

Yuki: I was in the shower getting the slime out of my hair. I'm glad it came out, or I'd probably end up looking like Zanna with ugly green broccoli hair…

Deborah: Maybe I spoke too soon…

Zanna: *Turns into Missy*

Missy: Ugly? Green? You're one to talk! You have blue hair!

Yuki: Yeah, but blue is cute. Green is gross.

Missy: What's your problem Yuki?

Yuki: My problem is you!

Missy: Well my problem is you! You've been acting like *Bleep* with me all day!

Yuki: You're the *Bleep*! You handcuffed me to the poll!

Missy: I thought you'd feel right at home, stripper girl!

Luna: *Walks in with Fauna* What's going on? Why is everyone yelling?

Yuki: That's it! You're going to get it now! *Runs towards Missy*

Fauna: *Stands in front of Yuki* Stop fighting!

Missy: The stripper girl started it!

Yuki: I'll get you! *Lunges towards Missy*

Fauna: *Pulls Yuki back* Stop fighting you guys! We're all supposed to be friends here!

Yuki: She's not my friend!

Missy: *Rolls her eyes* I don't have to deal with this! I'm out of here! *Leaves*

*Arena*

Bryan: *Throws his mop on the ground and sits down* Finally finished… Is it time for our lunch break yet?

Anna: We don't get to take our lunch break until we finish setting up today's challenge.

Bryan: We still have to set up a challenge? How long will that take?

Sloan: Usually a couple of hours. We're behind schedule though.

Samantha: We better get going before Claire blows up at us... again.

Bryan: Do we really have to rush? I'm exhausted. I haven't eaten all day, and I'm still covered in slime!

Omar: Trust me. You don't want to get Claire mad…

Bryan: Fine… *Leaves with the other interns*

*Confessional*

Bryan: So far, being an intern sucks.

*End Confession*

_**Next Time on Total Drama Arena-**_

Chris: Welcome final fourteen contestants to your first individual challenge! This challenge will be unlike any challenge you have faced before. You don't have to come in first, but you certainly don't want to come in last, because today you will be competing in a sudden death elimination challenge which means any one of you could be going home tonight!

*Confessional*

Fauna: Sudden death elimination huh? Sounds pretty scary... I just hope Zanna and Yuki's rivalry doesn't get too out of hand. Their both my friends, but it's really obvious they don't like each other...

*End Confession*

Missy: I'm going to make sure Yuki goes home today.

Yuki: Hello! I'm standing right here!

Missy: Yeah, I know...

* * *

**Hey everyone. This chapter was originally supposed to include a challenge and elimination, but as I was writing this chapter everything ended up a lot longer than I expected, and I hadn't even started writing the challenge yet. I've just decided to split this chapter into two parts. Part two will include the challenge plus the elimination of one of the contestants. I hope you all liked it. See you next time!**


	18. Slime Games: Part 2

**Part two of Slime Games! Sorry it took so long. These chapters are taking longer than I've expected lately. I split this chapter in half because the last one was just getting too long. I had too much planned for it. The duel, merge, new apartments, and I hadn't even gotten to the challenge! Part of the reason this took so long, I've changed the challenge a few times. I couldn't get it right. The challenge isn't as epic as I wanted it to be but it works. Hope you all like it! Please leave a review so I know this story still has loyal fans reading!**

Chris: Welcome back to Total Drama Arena! Last time, our remaining contestants watched as Bryan and Yuki competed in the final duel of the season in order to get back into the game! The two of them competed in a game of slime ball! *Replay of Bryan and Yuki fighting over the ball in the slime* Alas, only one of them could win the duel and rejoin the game, and that one was Yuki. *Replay of Yuki winning the duel* Bryan's chances of winning were destroyed, but because of another twist in the game, Bryan will be sticking around for a while. We gave you, the viewers a chance to vote for which one of our interns would join the game. The comedian Joshua won the poll and entered the game. Bryan will be taking over all of Joshua's duties as an intern. The teams also had a big merger! Now the final fourteen will continue to compete for the million dollars individually! We're finished with the Arena twist, now everyone voted out from now on will be officially eliminated from the game. Who will be the next to go? Find out right now on Total… Drama… Arena!

*Theme Song*

Missy: *Walks out of the girl's apartment* I have had it with Yuki! *Storms off*

*Confessional*

Missy: Yuki is still holding a grudge because I got her voted out earlier in the game. She just needs to get over it! She was getting between me and Jaxon. I had to get rid of her. I didn't know she was going to win her way back into the game.

*End Confession*

*Girls Apartment*

Christina: Wow…

Deborah: What just happened?

Yuki: It's about time she left…

Fauna: *Tightens her fist* Yuki!

Yuki: What?

Fauna: I can't believe you… Zanna was right about you. You are still holding a grudge.

Yuki: Well yeah, but she handcuffed me, remember?

Fauna: You probably deserved it.

Yuki: But…

Fauna: I'm going after her. *Leaves*

Yuki: Fauna…

Ivy: This just got a little awkward…

*Confessional*

Fauna: Zanna was telling me Yuki still had it out for. I wanted to give Yuki another chance, but I see now Yuki isn't letting this go anytime soon… I need to find Zanna, or should I say Missy, and apologize for not taking her side.

*End Confession*

*Intern Building*

Claire: *Types on her laptop*

Samantha: *Walks in with the other interns* Hey Claire! We just finished mopping up the Arena. What do you want us to do now?

Claire: I'll show you your next job… *Types on her laptop* Just as soon as I finish this chapter!

Bryan: Oh, are you writing a book?

Claire: I'm actually writing some erotic fanfiction.

Bryan: You're writing erotic what?

Claire: Erotic fanfiction.

Anna: *Whispers to Bryan* It's her creepy hobby…

Omar: Don't try and read it. You'll be scarred for life…

Bryan: What does she write about?

Claire: Currently I'm writing some ChrisMo.

Bryan: What the heck is ChrisMo?

Claire: Do you remember Christian and Mo from last season, Total Drama Kingdom?

Bryan: Oh yeah. I remember those guys.

Claire: ChrisMo is a couple name for Christian and Mo. It's a combination of both of their names. Chris from Christian, and Mo from, well Mo!

Bryan: So you write erotic fanfiction about contestants…?

Claire: Only the pairings I like.

Bryan: Okay…

Claire: By the way, I think you and Ivy make a really cute couple! You're one of the most popular couples this season! The fans even call you guys Brivy!

Bryan: Really… Brivy?

*Confessional*

Bryan: She writes erotic stories about contestants? *Sarcastically* That's no creepy at all… I just hope there aren't any 'Brivy' stories in the works.

*End Confession*

*Diner*

Missy: *Walks in and sits at one of the tables* Ugh…

Chef: *Raises an eyebrow at Missy*

Missy: *Looks up and sees Chef* What are you looking at? Don't you have some eggs to burn?

Chef: *Glares at Missy*

Jaxon: *Walks in with the guys* Hey Chef! Is breakfast done yet?

Leo: Yeah Chef! We're starving here!

Missy: Oh no I can't let them see me here sitting by myself… *Crawls under the table*

Jaxon: *Sees Missy under the table* Zanna?

Joshua: Why is she under the table?

Michael: Maybe she's going crazy.

Jaxon: Maybe I should talk to her… *Walks over to the table* Zanna?

Missy: *Whispers to herself* He still thinks I'm her…

Jaxon: Hey, are you okay?

Missy: *Crawls out from under the table and stands up* Yeah, I'm fine! Why do you ask?

Jaxon: First off, you're here alone. Second you were crawling under the table.

Sol: What's going on? Did she lose a nail or something?

Vinny: Maybe she finally looked in a mirror and realized how ugly her hair looks.

Missy: What did you say about my hair? *Walks towards Vinny*

Jaxon: *Pulls Missy back* Maybe we should talk outside…

*Confessional*

Jaxon: Zanna was acting really strange. First off, she was all alone in the diner, and when the guys came in she hid under the table. I had to talk to her to see what was up.

*End Confession*

*Diner: Outside*

Missy: So what did you want to talk about?

Jaxon: There's something going on with you… I just want to help. What's going on with you?

Missy: It's Yuki… She's been acting like a *Bleep* with me since she got back! She's still mad about what happened back at the police challenge!

Jaxon: You mean the incident where you handcuffed her? She told me about it… She said you attacked her?

Missy: I had a good reason to handcuff her… *Looks into Jaxon's eyes*

Jaxon: Really? What?

Fauna: *Runs up to Missy* There you are! I've been looking all over for you.

Missy: Fauna… *Turns into Zanna*

Zanna: You're here! Why?

Fauna: I had to find you. I wanted to apologize for not sticking up before. You were right about Yuki… *Sees Jaxon* Oh, I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?

Jaxon: No, it's fine. I'll leave you two alone. *Goes back to the Diner*

*Confessional*

Jaxon: So it turns out Zanna and Yuki have been fighting. There are still some hard feelings about what happened during the cops and robbers challenge. I don't want to take sides, but Yuki told me how Zanna handcuffed her on purpose. I like Zanna, but there's a side of her I don't know about.

*End Confession*

Fauna: I'm sorry for not taking your side back there…

Zanna: It's okay.

Fauna: No it's not… We're friends. I should have stuck up for you.

Zanna: It's not your fault. Everything was fine until Missy showed up and picked a fight with Yuki…

Fauna: That was Missy fighting with Yuki?

Zanna: Yeah it was. You didn't know that was Missy and not me?

Fauna: I'm sorry… I have trouble telling you two apart. You do share the same body.

Zanna: *Laughs* That is true… You should try and learn the difference between us. Missy can be a little tricky at times…

Fauna: I'll try.

Zanna: Let's go get some breakfast. *Walks into the Diner with Fauna*

*Confessional*

Joshua: Joining the game half way through, I didn't expect the guys to be so welcoming. Everyone seems nice so far, even if they don't get my jokes. I like Michael because he's more laid back about the competition than most of the other guys.

*End Confession*

*Diner*

Michael: *Grabs a tray of food and fake smiles at Chef* Thank you Chef…

Chef: *Glares at Michael and sees Joshua* What's this kid doing here?

Joshua: Oh, hey Chef… I'm Joshua. I was an intern and Chris let me join the game…

Chef: Great… another ungrateful mouth to feed. *Puts a scoop of slop on Joshua's tray*

Michael: *Sits down with Joshua* Chef Hatchet is kind of scary. I recommend making as little conversation with him as possible.

Joshua: You mean I shouldn't talk to the crotchety old who prepares my food? Can do!

Michael: So did you have to eat slop like this when you were an intern?

Joshua: We eat what you guys eat, except it isn't as 'fresh'...

Gary: *Sits down with Sol* Hello again Joshua.

Joshua: Oh, hey guys.

Sol: Mind if we sit with you?

Joshua: Yeah, you can sit here. I don't mind. What about you Michael?

Michael: I guess it would be okay.

Gary: *Smiles* Excellent.

*Confessional*

Gary: I judged Joshua too early. As unfair as letting him join midgame may be, he is too nice of a guy to be considered a threat. I think I could try and pull him into an alliance.

*End Confession*

Luna: *Walks in with the other girls and notices Gary and Sol* When did you guys get here?

Sol: The guys got hungry so we decided to come down to eat. What took the girls so long to come down?

Luna: Oh, there was some drama…

Gary: Drama you say?

Luna: It's not important. What's important now is I get to see my favorite brother! *Hugs Sol*

Sol: I saw you less than an hour ago…

Luna: I know, but it's the first time we've seen each other since I moved into the girl's apartment. *Notices Joshua* Oh, I'm being rude. *Holds her hand out* I'm Luna! I haven't officially introduced myself to you.

Joshua: *Shakes Luna's hand* It's cool. So you two are twins? That's pretty cool.

Sol: I guess you can say that.

Joshua: Can you guys talk to each other telepathically? *Puts his fingers in his forehead and makes a humming noise*

Sol: What are you doing?

Joshua: Trying to communicate with you telepathically!

Sol: Well we can't do that.

Michael: It would be pretty cool though if you could!

*Confessional*

Gary: I have my core alliance consisting of me and the twins. I need to expand it and try to pull the new guy Joshua into my alliance with me. It may be a challenge considering he's bonded with Michael. Michael was in my alliance early in the game, but after Bryan, Christina and Deborah joined our team, he sided with them over me. He's a nice kid, but I don't know if he trusts me anymore.

*End Confession*

Zanna: *Sees the girls in line for food* Do you think she'll sit with us?

Fauna: After what I said to her in the apartment, I'm not sure…

Zanna: What exactly did you say to her?

Fauna: I told her she deserved what you, or should I say 'Missy' did to her.

Zanna: Is that it? You were making it sound like you cussed her out.

Fauna: Well I yelled at her, and I don't normally yell at people.

Zanna: Here she comes…

Yuki: *Looks at Zanna and Fauna*

*Confessional*

Yuki: Fauna and Zanna have gotten really close since I was sent to the Arena. What surprises me the most is that that after what Zanna did to me, Fauna is taking her side.

*End Confession*

Yuki: *Walks past Zanna and Fauna and sits down with Jaxon and Leo* Hi Jaxon.

Jaxon: Hey Yuki. I'm a little surprised to see you sitting with us.

Yuki: Why are you surprised? We're friends right?

Jaxon: Oh yeah, of course we are.

Leo: We just thought you'd rather be sitting with Fauna. You two were pretty much inseparable before you were voted off.

Yuki: That was before 'she' joined the team… *Points to Zanna*

Leo: You don't like Zanna?

Yuki: She handcuffed me to a pole, and got me voted off! She doesn't want me to be her friend, so why should I try to be hers?

Jaxon: Well you two will be living together for a long time.

Yuki: Yeah right. First chance I get, I'm voting her off, like she did to me!

*Confessional*

Jaxon: I feel like I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place… I know where Yuki is coming from. What Zanna did was pretty messed up, but I've gotten pretty close with Zanna. She's a really cool girl. I want to stay friends with both of them, but it's starting to look like I have to pick a side.

*End Confession*

Yuki: That girl is just not trustworthy! She walks around being all sweet and nice with everyone, but when nobody's looking she's playing dirty!

Vinny: *Sits next to Yuki* I know exactly what you mean. Zanna is not trustworthy!

Yuki: Where did you come from? Have you been listening this whole time?

Vinny: That's not important. The point is, I'm on your side. Zanna has been playing a really sneaky game.

Jaxon: Come on guys. Zanna's really cool and nice. You guys are making her sound like the bad guy.

Vinny: She makes it look like she's the 'nice girl' but I don't buy it. Yuki, the night we voted you out, she came to me and asked for me to join an alliance with her.

Yuki: There was even an alliance to get rid of me?

Vinny: There was. At the time, it sounded like I was joining a long term alliance, but when I tried to talk to her the other day about she alliance she claimed to not know anything about it.

Yuki: Why would she do that?

Vinny: I think she has it out for me. You guys were friends before she turned on you, am I right?

Yuki: I wouldn't call us friends, but I didn't hate her.

Jaxon: Can we please stop talking about Zanna?

Vinny: Alright, fine. *Whispers to Yuki* If you ever decided to get rid of her, you have my vote! *Walks away*

Jaxon: Can you believe that guy?

Yuki: He's right. We can't trust Zanna…

Jaxon: Come on Yuki. You have to give Zanna a chance.

Yuki: Why would I do that?

Jaxon: You two have something very important in common.

Yuki: What?

Jaxon: You're friendship with Fauna.

*Confessional*

Yuki: Jaxon is completely right. I have my issues with Zanna, but I can't let them get between me and Fauna. I want her to like me, and fighting with her best friend all the time will get me nowhere.

*End Confession*

Christina: *Sits at Fauna and Zanna's table with Deborah and Ivy* Really exciting morning, huh guys?

Zanna: You're telling us.

Christina: First Yuki getting back in the game, the merge, and what happened back in the girl's apartment…

Fauna: I still can't believe I freaked out like that…

Ivy: You call that a freak out? You just raised your voice a little bit.

Fauna: I'm not used to yelling at people…

Deborah: I don't blame you. Yuki still seems bitter about being voted out the first time and is taking it all out on Zanna.

Christina: Why is she so mad at you Zanna? You must have had something to do with her elimination or she wouldn't be holding it against you.

Zanna: Well…

*Confessional*

Zanna: When Christina asked what happened between me and Yuki, I kind of had to tell them, but I couldn't say anything about Missy.

*End Confession*

Ivy: Come on Zanna, tell us what happened!

Zanna: Okay, okay… I did handcuff her…

Deborah: Why would you do that?

Zanna: It wasn't my fault okay?

Deborah: So it was an accident then?

Fauna: Yes! It was an accident, right Zanna? *Winks at Zanna*

Zanna: Yeah, of course it was. I wouldn't handcuff Yuki on purpose.

Christina: Yuki thinks you did it on purpose though. Why would she think that?

Zanna: I… I don't know…

*Confessional*

Zanna: I got the girls to believe what happened with Yuki wasn't completely my fault, which is true. Missy did it, not me.

*End Confession*

Ivy: *Sighs*

Christina: Ivy, what's wrong?

Ivy: I'm just a little sad about Bryan…

Deborah: It's not all bad. He's an intern now. You still get to see him every day.

Ivy: I know I still get to see him, but he really wanted to make it to the merge, but he came one challenge short.

Christina: *Pats Ivy on the back* Hey, it'll be okay.

Ivy: Do you and Omar spend a lot of time together?

Christina: Well… We get to see each other all the time.

*Confessional*

Christina: I haven't really talked to Ivy until we merged, but now that we have the two of us have really hit it off. We have more in common than just our boyfriends being interns. I haven't wanted to tell her that even though Bryan's an intern they probably won't get to spend much time together. I see Omar all the time, but rarely ever have I actually gotten to talk to him.

*End Confession*

Ivy: It should be okay. I'll be able to talk to him later tonight.

Christina: Maybe not…

Ivy: What do you mean?

Christina: Well, the lady in charge of the interns is pretty strict. She keeps them really busy. I rarely get to spend time with Omar.

Ivy: You just said you see him all the time.

Christina: I see him all the time, but it's not that often we actually get to talk to each other.

Ivy: You're saying I can see Bryan, but we can't talk to each other?

Christina: Yeah, pretty much…

Ivy: Why didn't you tell me this before?

Christina: It's been a big day. So much has happened… Bryan lost the duel, the merge. I didn't want to stress you out.

Ivy: I don't care what that intern lady says! If I want to see Bryan, I'm going to see him! In fact, I think I'll give Bryan a visit right now. *Stands up*

Christina: Wait, are you serious?

Ivy: Yes. I'm not going to let the intern lady stand between me and my man! You should come with me. You can spend some time with Omar!

Christina: I don't know about this…

Ivy: Come on Christina! Live a little! *Pulls Christina out of the Diner*

*Park Area: Lake*

Claire: *Claps her hands* Chop, chop! We need this challenge set up in the next hour!

Bryan: Chill out Claire. We've got this. We'll have the challenge set up in no time!

Claire: We won't get anything done with you just standing around!

Bryan: There's no need to rush. We have a whole hour.

Claire: *Glares* Only an hour? We are on a tight schedule! We need this done now! No lily gagging!

Omar: We'll start working right away Claire… *Pulls Bryan away and whispers to him* You don't want to get on Claire's bad side… Most of the time she seems really nice, but when she loses it, oh you do not want to see that…

Bryan: We're filling a swimming pool with slime. It's not like we're making some complicated obstacle course!

Omar: I know, I just don't think you should argue with Claire like that… She might take away our break time for the rest of the season.

Bryan: Oh come on. Claire can't be that bad.

Claire: You two better get back to work right now or no dinner for any of you!

Omar: Yes Claire… *Runs off*

*Confessional*

Bryan: I thought being an intern would actually be kind of fun. I thought I get to stick around and hang out with Ivy, maybe even test some of the challenges, but no. So far, I've cleaned up a slimy mess left in the Arena, and spent all day in the hot sun setting up this stupid challenge I probably won't even be able to test because we're so far behind schedule… This sucks.

*End Confession*

Ivy: *Sees the interns setting up the challenge* There he is! *Points to Bryan*

Christina: Okay, we're here… What do we do now?

Ivy: We have to get their attention somehow…

Christina: How are we going to do that?

Ivy: *Sees a rock on the ground* Hmm… *Picks up the rock and throws it at Bryan*

Bryan: *Gets hit in the head* Owe! *Rubs his head* What the heck was that? *Looks around*

Ivy: *Waves to Bryan*

Bryan: Ivy? *Walks towards Ivy* What are you doing here?

Ivy: *Runs up to Bryan* I came to see you! *Hugs Bryan*

Omar: *Sees Christina* Christina!

Christina: Omar! *Runs up to Omar*

Omar: What are you doing here?

Christina: Ivy came to see Bryan and I decided to go with her…

Omar: Because you wanted to see me?

Christina: Actually so I could keep Ivy out of trouble… *Looks at Omar's face* But I really wanted to see you too. *Hugs Omar*

Claire: Hey, what are those two doing here?

Ivy: *Stands in front of Bryan* He's my boyfriend, and I wanted to visit him.

Omar: Christina too!

Christina: Well that's not exactly true…

Claire: You two snuck here and broke the rules just to visit your boyfriends?

Christina: Ivy wanted to visit Bryan, but I tried to stop her and…

Claire: That is so romantic!

Ivy: Really?

Claire: Are you kidding me? I wish I a guy would do something like that for me!

Christina: So we're not in trouble?

Claire: Oh yeah, you two have to leave. Security!

Ivy: But you just said it was romantic…

Claire: As romantic as it may be, it's still against the rules. Seeing the challenge before it's finished is cheating!

Christina: We didn't come here to check out the challenge…

Ivy: We just wanted to see our boyfriends.

Claire: And how do I know they aren't giving you tips about the challenge?

Ivy: We're not cheaters!

Claire: *Sees security walking up* Tell it to them…

Security: You two need to come with us. *Pulls Ivy away*

Ivy: Hey! What are you doing! *Holds her arms out* Bryan! They won't keep us separated forever!

Christina: *Kisses Omar on the cheek* I'll see you later Omar.

Omar: Bye Christina.

Christina: *Walks away with the security guard*

*Confessional*

Ivy: Bryan and I can't catch a break. We start dating and then he gets caught in the team swap, then he gets sent to the Arena! He loses the duel but gets to stay as an intern and I can't even talk to him! They called security on us… I didn't even care about seeing the challenge. I just wanted to see Bryan!

*End Confession*

*Park Area*

Chris: *Stands with Claire in front of a giant swimming pool* Good afternoon final fourteen contestants! Are you all ready for your first individual challenge?

Claire: You guys are going to love it! It's a good one!

Joshua: I hope it isn't too hard. This is my first challenge.

Chris: Hey, just because it's your first challenge we're not going easy on you! Now before we start I have an announcement!

Vinny: What now?

Chris: There is something that left the game previously that will be back.

Ivy: Did you change your mind about Bryan?

Chris: No. He's still an intern. What I'm talking about is the McLean Brand Chris Head! *Pulls the Chris Head out of his pocket* It was used by Gary at the last elimination ceremony. It definitely made a big impact on the game so we're bringing it back! We've re-hidden it somewhere around Total Drama City… The person who wins the challenge today will win more than just individual immunity. They will win the first clue to the new location of Chris McLean Brand Chris Head!

Claire: *Grabs the Chris Head from Chris* This really brings out your best features…. *Smiles at Chris*

Chris: Yeah, it does. *Grabs the Chris Head and stares at it*

Claire: *Pouts*

*Confessional*

Gary: First individual challenge and there's already a big reward on the line. A clue to the new Chris Head… Having it the first time gave me some real power in the game and I need to get it back.

*End Confession*

Chris: Now before we get to today's challenge, I'll tell you the major twist involved

Sol: Another twist? Really Chris?

Christina: Yeah I know. That's like the tenth twist today. Save some for the rest of the season!

Chris: Oh trust me, we have plenty more twists ahead! As for today's challenge, it will be sudden death elimination! Any one of you could go tonight!

Joshua: Sudden death… *Gulps*

*Confessional*

Joshua: I'm really nervous about the first challenge I'm competing in is sudden death elimination. Everyone else here has already done a bunch of challenge and have at least some experience with them, while I only have experience setting them up. I hope I don't mess up this up…

*End Confession*

Chris: In front of you is a swimming pool filled with slime, continuing with today's slime theme. Spread all around in this very thick liquid are thirteen of these. *Pulls a fake eyeball out of his pocket* Eyeballs! You all will fight among yourselves in the pool to find one of these. The first thirteen to find an eyeball and get it to me will be safe. The one person who doesn't find an eyeball will be eliminated.

Deborah: It sounds easy enough…

Claire: It's not as easy as it sounds. That slime is really thick and the eyeballs are really tough to find.

*Slime Pool*

Yuki: I already cleaned slime out of my hair today. Now I have to do it again?

Ivy: *Stands in the pool* This is so gross… Now I know how Bryan felt.

Bryan: *Pops up from the side of the pool* Ivy!

Ivy: Bryan! What are you doing here?

Bryan: I just wanted to wish you luck in the challenge.

Ivy: That's so sweet! *Kisses Bryan*

Bryan: *Whispers into Ivy's ear* There's an eyeball hidden dead center… Go for that one…

Claire: Bryan! Get back to work!

Bryan: *Backs away from the pool* Okay Claire… I'm going…

*Confessional*

Bryan: I know it's against the rules, but I really wanted to help Ivy out. If I can't win I really want her to. I just hope this doesn't back fire on me…

*End Confession*

Chris: This challenge is now one!

Christina: *Dives into the slime*

Joshua: Wow… This stuff is really thick…

Christina: *Comes out of the slime* Ewe, ewe… I think I got it in my nose…

Ivy: *Whispers to herself* Gotta get to the center… *Runs towards the center and bumps into Joshua* Sorry…

Joshua: *Falls down in the center of the pool* It's alright… *Starts feeling around the bottom and grabs something* Hey… I think I found something!

Ivy: You did…

Joshua: *Pulls his hand out of the slime* I found an eyeball! *Holds the eyeball up in the air* My first challenge and I actually won it!

Chris: Not yet… You have to get that eyeball to me before I can declare you safe.

Leo: *Tackles Joshua and takes the eyeball from him* Sorry new guy… *Runs out of the pool and hands the eyeball to Chris*

Chris: Joshua may have found it, but Leo gave me the first eyeball which means he's safe! Since you finished first you also get a special reward! The first clue to the newly hidden Chris Head! *Hands Leo the clue*

Leo: Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!

*Confessional*

Leo: I'm so happy I won the first individual challenge! I'm safe from elimination plus I got a clue to the Chris Head. I feel kind of bad about taking it from Joshua, but he shouldn't have told the rest of us he found it. If I hadn't taken it, someone else would have.

*End Confession*

Joshua: Man, I had it!

Michael: You found one. You shouldn't have any trouble finding another one.

Joshua: *Searches the bottom of the pool* I don't know about that… This slime is pretty thick.

Vinny: Here's some advice. If you do find another one, don't yell it out. You'll just get it stolen again. *Searches the pool*

Michael: We better find a couple more eyeballs quick or it could be one of us going home tonight… *Searches the bottom and finds an eyeball* No way…

Joshua: What?

Michael: I got one!

Vinny: You do? *Tries to grab the eyeball from Michael*

Michael: *Runs away from Vinny and jumps out of the pool* Chris! I got one! *Hands the eyeball to Chris*

Chris: *Takes the eyeball* Spot number two goes to Michael! No elimination for you tonight!

*Confessional*

Michael: I was so relieved to have found an eyeball early. It would really suck to be one of the last few looking for one.

*End Confession*

Gary: *Feels around the side of the pool*

Luna: Any luck yet you guys?

Sol: I've got nothing…

Gary: Not yet. *Feels something* Wait a second… *Pulls an eyeball out of the pool* Haha! Got one! *Quickly climbs out of the pool and hands Chris the eyeball*

Chris: So far three safe while eleven still search on for the eyeball of safety!

Luna: Sol… I'm getting nervous. What if one of us doesn't find one?

Sol: It'll be okay. There's still nine left. Just keep searching.

Luna: Okay… I'll keep looking. *Searches the bottom of the pool*

*Confessional*

Luna: Sol and I are really close. It's bad enough we have to live separately now but if one of us got eliminated, that would be terrible! I don't know if I could handle that.

*End Confession*

Deborah: *Feels the bottom of the pool* I'm not getting anything… What about you guys?

Ivy: Nothing…

Deborah: This challenge sounds easy, but it's actually really tough.

Christina: I know! It's going to take hours to get this slime out of my hair! *Feels the bottom of the pool and finds an eyeball* Yes!

Ivy: You got one?

Christina: Yes!

Ivy: *Tries the pull the eyeball away from Christina*

Christina: Hey! *Pushes Ivy away and gets out of the pool*

Chris: Christina? Do you have something for me?

Christina: Yes I do! *Hands Chris the eyeball*

Chris: Christina is the fourth player safe from elimination today!

Claire: She's also the first girl!

Vinny: Finally! *Gets out of the pool and runs to Chris* I finally found one! *Hands Chris the eyeball*

Chris: The number of eyeballs left in the pool is decreasing drastically! If you want to stay in the game you better find one quick!

Fauna: This challenge isn't easy, is it?

Zanna: You're telling me…

Fauna: I hope we can find one soon. I'd hate for it to come down to the two of us…

Zanna: Let's not think about worse case scenarios… *Reaches into the slime and pulls an eyeball out* Oh my gosh! I actually found one!

Fauna: That's great! Now I just need to find one…

Yuki: *Sees Zanna has an eyeball* I'm not letting you taking it… *Pushes Zanna and grabs the eyeball from her*

Zanna: *Turns into Missy*

Missy: Hey! What are you doing! *Tackles Yuki* That was mine! Give it back!

Fauna: Stop fighting you two!

Jaxon: *Gets between Yuki and Missy* Hey! Stop fighting you two!

Missy: I found it first!

Yuki: It's whoever gives it to Chris, not who found it first!

Jaxon: *Grabs the eyeball from Yuki* Hey! I won't give this to either of you unless you agree to not fight anymore!

*Confessional*

Jaxon: I don't know what is about these two girls that I like, but I hate to see them fighting. I had to step in and break it up…

*End Confession*

Yuki: What are you going to do with that eyeball then?

Jaxon: Honestly, I think Zanna should have it but I'm not sure I should give it to either of you.

Missy: Why not? She's the one who took it from me!

Jaxon: I know you two don't like each other, but do you have to fight over a stupid eyeball?

Missy: That eyeball could be worth a million bucks!

Yuki: I don't need that stupid eyeball… I can find another one. *Starts searching the pool again*

Jaxon: Okay… I guess you can have this back. *Hands the eyeball to Missy*

Missy: Thanks Jaxon…

Jaxon: No problem.

Missy: *Gets out of the pool and hands the eyeball to Chris*

Chris: Zanna is safe! Only seven spots left!

Jaxon: There both really cool girls… I wish they didn't fight like that.

Fauna: I know… Tell me about it.

*Confessional*

Joshua: I got a little panicked during the middle of the challenge. I had that first eyeball and I lost it… There were only a few of us left and I just needed to find an eyeball.

*End Confession*

Joshua: *Search's the bottom of the pool* Man… I have to find an eyeball and soon! I can't be eliminated my first episode competing!

Ivy: I'm not having much luck here either… *Sits in the slime* This is impossible!

Joshua: This really sucks… *Feels the bottom of the pool*

Ivy: *Feels the bottom of the pool and grabs an eyeball the same time as Joshua* Hey!

Joshua: I got it first!

Ivy: No I did!

Bryan: *Hiding behind a tree* Come on Ivy! Take it from him!

Joshua: Or maybe we touched it at the same time…

Ivy: I guess we could have.

Joshua: What do we do then?

Ivy: *Let's go of the eyeball* You take it. You just joined the game. I wouldn't want to see you lose your during your first challenge.

Joshua: You mean that?

Ivy: Yeah, I do.

Joshua: Thanks! *Gets out of the pool and hands the eyeball to Chris*

Chris: Joshua, our former intern and newest contestants has secured him a spot in the next round! There's only seven contestants still left in the pool, and only six eyeballs left!

*Confessional*

Joshua: I really appreciate what Ivy did. She let me have the eyeball when she could have easily take it from me. I just hope I stick around long enough to claim the grand prize!

*End Confession*

Yuki: *Dives into the slime and grabs Fauna's foot*

Fauna: What are you doing?

Yuki: Sorry Fauna. I was trying to see if I could see any of the eyeballs through the slime. I couldn't see anything.

Fauna: It's okay…

Yuki: Are you still mad about earlier?

Fauna: A little.

Yuki: Oh… Well I guess I'll just look over here.*Searches the bottom and finds an eyeball*

Fauna: You found one?

Yuki: Yeah…

Fauna: Good for you.

Yuki: Thanks… *Gets out of the pool* Good luck Fauna…

*Confessional*

Fauna: I'm not the type of person to hold grudges, but I after how Yuki acted with Zanna I feel it's best to have as little interaction with her as possible.

*End Confession*

Chris: This challenge is getting real interesting! Six contestants searching, yet only five eyeballs left!

Luna: Sol! This is getting scary…

Sol: Stop worrying and keep searching. We'll be find.

Luna: But what if we're not Sol? What if one of us loses and we get separated?

Sol: *Pulls an eyeball out of the slime* We won't. *Holds up the eyeball*

Luna: You found one!

Sol: Yeah.

Luna: You're safe, but what about me?

Sol: Just keep looking. You can find one?

Luna: But what if I don't?

Sol: *Sighs* Here… *Hands Luna the eyeball* You take it. I can find another one.

Luna: Oh no, you can't do that…

Sol: Yes I can. I'm your brother.

Luna: *Hugs Sol* Thank you so much! Just promise me you'll find an eyeball?

Sol: I promise…

*Confessional*

Sol: I gave Luna the eyeball because if I took and left her in there, she wouldn't be able to find one. She's still pretty emotional about us having different living conditions. Imagine how badly she'd freak out when one of us gets eliminated and we're really separated…

*End Confession*

Ivy: This is getting scary… There's only four of them left… *Searches the pool*

Deborah: I'm getting pretty nervous too. I just want to find one and get out of this pool and take a shower.

Chris: It's really anyone's game now! Only five players remain in the pool! Jaxon, Sol, Ivy, Deborah and Fauna! One of which, will be going home tonight!

Christina: Come on Deb! You can do it!

Deborah: I'm trying my best…

Leo: Don't give Jaxon! You got this!

Jaxon: Thanks dude! *Pulls an eyeball out of the slime* Yes! I got one! *Gets out of the pool*

Chris: Looks like Jaxon's safe. Only three spots left!

Bryan: *Yells from behind a tree* Come on Ivy! Don't give up!

Ivy: Bryan? *Looks around for Bryan*

Fauna: *Feels around the pool and finds an eyeball* I got one! What a relief... *Gets out of the pool*

Chris: We're getting down to the wire now! Three players and only two more spots in the next round!

Luna: I shouldn't have let Sol give me that eyeball… He should be here not me!

Sol: *Pulls an eyeball out of the slime* Got one! *Gets out of the pool*

Luna: *Hugs Sol* You're safe! I'm so glad!

Sol: I told you I'd get one.

Luna: I was so worried you'd be eliminated.

Sol: Listen sis, I'm not leaving anytime soon.

Chris: This is it! We're down to the final two competitors left in the pool! Ivy and Deborah!

*Confessional*

Christina: This was a worst case scenario for me. My two closest friends on the show going one on one to stay in the game… Me and Deborah have been tight since the start. I just became friends with Ivy, and I really don't want to see her go… I don't know who to cheer for…

*End Confession*

Deborah: It's going to be one of us then, huh?

Ivy: Looks like it…

Deborah: May the best woman win? *Holds her hand out*

Ivy: Yeah. May the best woman win! *Shakes Deborah's hand*

Bryan: Ah man… Anyone but Ivy… *Runs towards the pool*

Deborah: *Searches the bottom of the pool*

Chris: This is anyone's game now! Who will be the first post-merge elimination? Deborah, or Ivy?

Michael: You can do it Deborah

Bryan: You can do it Ivy!

Ivy: Bryan? *Turns around and sees Bryan* Have you been here the whole time?

Claire: Bryan! You're supposed to be cleaning the helipad with the other interns!

Bryan: I wanted to be here to support my girlfriend.

Claire: Awe… That's so romantic!

Ivy: It is… *Blushes*

Deborah: *Searches the slime while Ivy is distracted*

Claire: Still… there is no excuse for ignoring your duties.

Deborah: *Pulls an eyeball out of the slime* Oh my gosh… I found it! *Gets out of the pool and hands Chris the eyeball*

Chris: This challenge is over! Deborah has found the last eyeball! Deborah is safe and Ivy…

Ivy: I'm out of the game…

Chris: I'm sorry to say yes.

Bryan: *Hugs Ivy* I'm sorry… It's my fault. I distracted you.

Ivy: Don't blame yourself. I'm the one who couldn't find a stupid eyeball…

Christina*: *Hugs Ivy* We're going to miss you!

Ivy: I'll miss you guys too!

Chris: Sorry Ivy, but it's time for you to leave. We have The Helicopter of Losers on the Arena waiting for you.

Ivy: I guess it's time for me to go… Good luck everyone! *Walks towards the Arena*

Bryan: Ivy wait! I'm going with you! I'm done being an intern! *Runs up to Ivy and kisses Ivy*

Chris: Hey, you can't quit being an intern! It's in your contract! *Walks towards Bryan and Ivy*

Claire: *Puts her hand on Chris' should* Let them go Chris…

Chris: But he's your intern… You're just going to let him go?

Claire: Can't you see their in love?

Chris: Okay fine! I tried to be nice giving you a replacement intern and this is how let him go because he's 'in love', then that's your loss!

*Arena Roof*

Bryan: *Holds Ivy in his arms and waves goodbye to the rest of the contestants* It's been fun guys!

Ivy: Good luck everyone! *Gets in the Helicopter of Losers and kisses Bryan as it flies away*

*Café*

Fauna: *Walks into the Café and sees Jaxon* Hey. You wanted to meet me here?

Jaxon: I wanted to talk to you about something…

Fauna: What is it?

Jaxon: You're friends with Zanna and Yuki right?

Fauna: I'm friends with Zanna. Why are you asking?

Jaxon: Those two have been fighting since Yuki rejoined the game. I thought since you know both of them pretty well, you could help me help them settle their differences.

Fauna: You mean, try and get them to be friends?

Jaxon: Exactly!

Fauna: I don't know about this…

Jaxon: Come on Fauna! I know you're tired of seeing them fight all the time.

Fauna: I guess it's worth a shot…

_**Next Time on Total Drama Arena-**_

Joshua: *Looks at his tray of food* I can't tell if this is supposed to be pudding or meatloaf…

Deborah: *Laughs* You're really funny.

Joshua: Well I am a comedian, but that wasn't really a joke…

*Confessional*

Deborah: I think I'm starting to get a crush on Joshua… I never had time for dating back home. I worked so much I never had time to date. I wouldn't even know what to say to him…

*End Confession*

Deborah: I think you're pretty cool…

Joshua: Hey, thanks. I think you're pretty cool too.

Deborah: *Blushes and runs away*

*Static*

Missy: You're just jealous!

Yuki: Jealous of what? You're ugly green hair!

Missy: What did you say about my hair? *Tackles Yuki*

*Static*

Jaxon: I don't get it! Why didn't our plan work? I just don't why those two girls don't get along…

Fauna: Zanna and Yuki would get along just fine if it wasn't for Missy!

Jaxon: Missy? Who's Missy?

*Confessional*

Fauna: I can't believe I just accidently spilled Zanna's secret! I didn't mean to tell Jaxon… I just hope he doesn't tell anybody.

*End Confession*


	19. Pizza Panic

**Sorry I'm late again. I'm trying my best to get faster updates but I've been really busy lately. I have the rest of the season planned out it's just a matter of writing it all down. Now for this chapter the challenge will be a montage instead of an actual challenge I didn't want the challenge to take a big chunk of the chapter like it usually does because there's so much going on in this chapter. I've never done a challenge montage before. Tell me in the reviews how you think it worked out.**

Chris: Previously on Total Drama Arena… The twelve remaining players were joined by the champion of the Arena, Yuki and the intern our viewers voted into the game, Joshua. After mingling with each other, getting used to the new living arrangement, our final fourteen contestants competed in a sudden death elimination challenge! In a pool filled with slime, were thirteen eyeballs. First thirteen players to find them were safe from elimination. First individual person to find one, which was Leo, got a special reward. A clue to the newly hidden McLean Brand Chris Head! Leo along with twelve other players managed to find an eyeball and secure their selves a spot in the next round! Ivy unfortunately did not. She left with her recently eliminated boyfriend who was allowed to stay on set as an intern. Bryan didn't adjust well to being an intern. When Ivy was eliminated her left with her.*Replay of Bryan and Ivy leaving on the helicopter of losers* Now that 'Brivy' is out of the game, which couple will start hogging all the screen time next? Only thirteen remain! Who will be voted out tonight? Stay tuned for another exciting episode of Total… Drama… Arena!

*Theme Song*

*Confessional*

Leo: After winning the first individual challenge I got a clue to the Chris Head. It's pretty valuable information. Jaxon is the only person in the game I really trust so I just had to share it with him.

*End Confession*

*Boys Apartment*

Jaxon: *Sits on his bed and starts to put on his shoes*

Leo: *Walks in* Jaxon, your still here!

Jaxon: Yeah, so?

Leo: I was waiting for everyone else to leave for breakfast so I can talk to you.

Jaxon: About what?

Leo: *Pulls the clue out of his pocket* About this. You're the only person I trust here. I thought I should at least show this to you.

Jaxon: I'm really glad you trust me enough to show me this. *Reads the clue* _If it's the Chris Head you wish to claim, you'll have to fight ball and chain, then you'll stay in the game._

Leo: Any ideas?

Jaxon: It mentions something about a chain… Not sure what that means. I don't even think I've seen any chains around here.

Leo: I didn't get it either. I would say we should start looking for it but I wouldn't even know where to start.

Jaxon: Maybe if we get another clue it'll make more sense.

Leo: One of us just needs to win another challenge.

Jaxon: *Laughs* Of course one of us is going to win it. We're the two strongest guys here!

Leo: It's not like anyone else is going to find it without a clue. *Puts the clue in his pillowcase*

Jaxon: Yeah you're right. Let's get some breakfast!

Leo: Hey, before we go can I ask you something?

Jaxon: Sure man, anything.

Leo: What's going on with you and Zanna, or is it you and Yuki? I've had a hard time keeping up. So which one do you like?

Jaxon: I… I think I like both of them… a lot.

Leo: If you're going to get a date with one of those girls, you have to pick ONE of girls.

Jaxon: I know. It's just really hard. I got really close to both of them. Yuki rejected me, and Zanna spends most of her time with Fauna but still… I think I have a real connection with both of them.

Leo: Just remember sooner or later you're going to have to make a choice. *Leaves the apartment*

Jaxon: *Stands by himself and thinks for a moment* He's got a point… *Leaves*

*Confessional*

Gary: Now that the Chris Head is back in play, it's time for me to try and find it! It really saved me and my alliance the last time. If I can get that kind of power in my pocket again, I could easily propel me Sol, and… *Sighs* …Luna… into the final three. There is a little problem though. I don't have a 'clue' where it's at…

*End Confession*

Gary: *Sneaks into the apartment with Sol* They're finally gone!

Sol: We only had to wait outside for almost two hours.

Gary: If we can find Leo's clue, then it'll have been worth it. With the Chris Head in our hands we'll save ourselves more than a few more hours in this game.

Sol: It would be great to find it again, but what makes you think Leo would be stupid enough to leave it in the apartment? Why wouldn't he take it with him?

Gary: He's not like you and me. He doesn't need it like we do. He won't search for it like us. If he isn't going to look for it why does he need to bring it with him? *Walks into the bedroom and starts feeling around Leo's bed*

Sol: I'm telling you, you're not going to find it… Leo isn't that...

Gary: *Pulls the clue out of the pillowcase* Found it!

Sol: Maybe he is dumber than I thought…

Gary: Come on! We have a wooden version of our self-absorbed host to find! *Runs out of the apartment with Sol*

*Boys Apartment: Outside*

Luna: I can't believe they still haven't come down yet! *Knocks on the Boys Apartment door*

Gary: *Opens the door and hits Luna in the face*

Luna: *Lays on the ground* Owe…

Sol: Luna! Are you okay? *Helps Luna up*

Luna: *Runs her face* Yeah… I'm fine. I just got hit in the face… I was just going to check on you guys. What took you so long to come down?

Sol: We had to wait for the others to leave so we could steal…

Gary: *Covers Sol's mouth* So we could steal… some extra bathroom time.

Luna: Oh, I get that. It takes forever in the girl's apartment for all the girls to get ready in the morning. That's why I always wake up before everyone else.

Gary: That's great… Well we have to go do something right now…

Luna: Can I come with you?

Gary: I'd rather you not come.

Sol: Come on Gary. Let her go with us.

Luna: Yeah, come on Gary! *Gives Gary puppy dog eyes*

Gary: *Looks Luna in the eye* No.

*Confessional*

Sol: Gary and I have become pretty good friends here, but for some reason he doesn't seem to trust my sister with valuable information. Sure she can be annoying at time, she talks too much and she is overly peppy about everything, but that's no reason not to trust her. She's my sister. She should know what's going on.

*End Confession*

Sol: It wouldn't be that big of a deal if she came with us Gary. Let's just tell her.

Luna: Tell me what?

Gary: I'd rather we keep this between the two of us…

Luna: You two have a secret? You can tell me. I won't say anything.

Gary: I'd rather not. *Walks away*

Luna: *Follows Gary with Sol* Oh my gosh! I think I know what it is… You two are secretly dating!

Sol: What? No… We're not dating. We're looking for the Chris Head.

Luna: Oh, well that makes sense too.

Gary: Why'd you have to tell her? Now she's going to blab to everyone we're looking for it!

Sol: She's my sister. I think we can trust her.

Luna: Yeah, you guys can trust me! I'll help you look for the Chris Head.

Gary: *Sighs* Okay fine. You can help us look for it… *Walks off with Luna and Sol*

*Confessional*

Gary: As close as I've gotten with Sol I have a hard time I have a hard time trusting Luna. She's the exact opposite of her brother personality wise. He knows we're in a game. She thinks we're at summer camp… He knows when to keep his mouth shut, while she just keeps talking. As long as I have Sol by my side, she's a guaranteed vote. There's no need for me to pretend to enjoy her stories just to keep her in my alliance. That's Sol's job.

*End Confession*

*Diner*

Deborah: *Sits down with Deborah* You would not believe how relieved I am to be here right now!

Christina: It's just the Diner. We eat here every day.

Deborah: I'm relieved to still be in the game. I was almost eliminated the other day.

Christina: That's right, you were 'almost' eliminated. The point is you're still here and you aren't going anywhere for a long time.

Deborah: I'm not so sure about that. I was so close to going home at the last challenge. My time in this game could end at any moment.

Christina: Well we are on a reality show. That's kind of the point.

Deborah: I know… I just feel like I've just started enjoying being here and first individual challenge I almost get kicked off.

Christina: What do you mean you just started enjoying being here?

*Confessional*

Deborah: Early on in the game I didn't really want to be here. I only came on this show because my coworkers signed me up. I expected to be voted off early and when I wasn't… I really started to bond with Christina and suddenly being here wasn't so bad. After Team USA fell apart, I thought there's no way I'll make the merge, but I did. I didn't realize how much I really wanted to be here until I was almost eliminated.

*End Confession*

Deborah: I just don't want to leave the show regretting anything.

Christina: You won't regret anything. You just have to stop sitting back and start taking more risks.

Deborah: You're right… I need to start taking more risks!

Joshua: *Walks up with Michael* Hey, do you mind if we sit with you guys?

Christina: It's fine. You can sit with us.

Joshua: Hey, thanks. *Sits down next to Deborah* So what about this food? Look at this bacon. It looks like Chef was cooking cow tongues, and he burnt them!

Deborah: *Laughs* They do look like cow tongues.

Michael: *Spit out his bacon* I think I just lost my appetite…

Joshua: Ah come on Michael! You've got to eat. I mean look at these eggs. They look almost as fresh as they did when Chef stole them from a pterodactyl nest.

Deborah: *Laughs* The eggs are pretty out of date!

Christina: So Joshua, you're a comedian.

Joshua: Oh yeah. I have a whole routine. Would you like me to show it to you guys sometime?

Christina: Maybe later… *Whispers to Deborah* This guys a comedian? He's not even funny…

Deborah: I think he's funny. *Smiles at Joshua*

Christina: You do? *Notices Deborah smiling at Joshua* Oh… I get it now.

*Confessional*

Christina: She likes him, and his cheesy jokes.

*End Confession*

Chef: *Gives Yuki a scoop of green eggs*

Yuki: Thanks Chef… *Grabs her tray and looks around the Diner* Where too sit… *Sees Fauna and Zanna talking* I can't sit with them… *Looks around and sees Jaxon* Better than sitting alone… *Sighs*

*Confessional*

Yuki: Before I was voted off the first time, I spent most of my time with Fauna. Now that she's mad at me, I can't sit with her. The only other people I talked to besides her were Ivy and Jaxon. Ivy's gone now, so Jaxon's my only option.

*End Confession*

Jaxon: *Stares at Zanna*

Leo: *Pats Jaxon on the back* Have you picked one yet?

Jaxon: Huh?

Leo: Have you picked which girl you're going to chase after yet?

Jaxon: Actually…

Yuki: *Walks up* Hey, can I sit with you guys?

Jaxon: Yuki? Uh, yeah, of course you can sit with us.

Yuki: *Sits down* Thanks.

Leo: What brings you to our table this morning?

Yuki: I don't have any other friends… Fauna's mad at me.

Jaxon: Why is she mad at you?

Yuki: It's all Zanna's fault… She's turned Fauna against me.

Leo: How'd she do that?

Yuki: Listen, I really don't want to talk about this right now… Can I just eat with you guys in peace?

Jaxon: Yeah sure. We won't interrogate you.

*Static*

Zanna: *Hands Fauna a piece of bacon*

Fauna: Oh no… I can't eat that.

Zanna: You can't? Why not?

Fauna: I'm vegan remember. I don't eat any meat or dairy products.

Zanna: Oh right… I'm sorry.

Fauna: It's okay. I'll take your toast though.

Zanna: Here you go. *Hands Fauna a piece of toast*

Fauna: Thanks. *Eats the toast* Hey Zanna?

Zanna: Yeah?

Fauna: I'm really glad that I'm here with you.

Zanna: Awe thanks Fauna! I'm happy to be here with you too.

*Confessional*

Fauna: I really like Zanna. We connected early on when we weren't even on the same team. I really like her and I think she feels the same about me.

*End Confession*

Zanna: *Sees Jaxon talking to Yuki and sighs*

Fauna: What's the matter?

Zanna: It's nothing… I'm fine. *Looks over at Jaxon*

*Other Table*

Jaxon: *Whispers to Leo* You think I should?

Leo: *Whispers* If you don't pick now, you're never going to!

Jaxon: You're right… *Scoots closer to Yuki* So… Yuki.

Yuki: Yeah?

Jaxon: Uh… Did I congratulate you for getting back in the game?

Yuki: You did. A bunch of times.

Jaxon: Oh yeah… So are you happy to be back?

Yuki: I guess…

Jaxon: That's cool…

Leo: *Slaps his forehead*

*Other Table*

Zanna: It looks like Jaxon's flirting with Yuki… *Tightens her fist*

Fauna: I'm not surprised. He had a thing for her before she was voted out.

Zanna: Oh yeah… *Grinds her teeth*

Fauna: She really wasn't that into him though.

Zanna: Really? *Calms down*

Fauna: It doesn't look Jaxon's giving up on her though. It looks like he's flirting again.

Zanna: *Tightens her fists and turns into Missy*

*Confessional*

Zanna: I've had a crush on Jaxon for a long time now… When I saw him flirting with Yuki I got a little jealous and lost my temper and you know what happens when I lose my temper…

*End Confession*

Jaxon: You know, I really do think you're blue hair is really cool.

Yuki: Stop right there Jaxon! I told you already told you I don't like you…

Jaxon: I get it Yuki… We aren't going to work out.

Yuki: I'm glad you understand.

Missy: *Walks up to Yuki* Hey Yuki!

Yuki: What?

Missy: Get away from my man! *Tackles Yuki*

Yuki: What are you doing? Get off of me! *Wrestles on the floor with Missy*

Jaxon: Zanna? What are you doing?

Fauna: *Runs up to Missy and Yuki* Stop fighting you two!

Yuki: *Pushes Missy away* She started it!

Missy: Only because you deserved it!

Yuki: I'm out of here! *Leaves*

Fauna: *Pulls Missy aside* Are you okay? *Rubs Missy's back*

Missy: *Turns back into Zanna*

Zanna: *Shakes her head* What happened?

Fauna: You just started a fight with Yuki!

Zanna: I did? Are you sure? Unless it was…

Fauna: *Whispers* Missy…

Zanna: I need to go change. My shirts ripped.

Fauna: I'll go with you.

Jaxon: *Walks up to Fauna* Hey, can I talk to you?

Zanna: Not right now. I need to change.

Jaxon: Not you. Fauna.

*City Gates*

Luna: Do you guys think it's hidden here somewhere?

Sol: I don't think so. The clue mentioned a ball and chain. No chains around here.

Gary: We're just going to have to look somewhere else.

Luna: Wait, you two saw the clue? Did Leo show it to you guys?

Sol: Not exactly…

Luna: *Gasps* You weren't stealing extra bathroom time! You stole the clue didn't you?

Gary: We stole it, but we had good reason.

Luna: There's never a good reason to steal!

Gary: I'm doing this for all of us. If the others try and vote one of us out, which they probably will sooner or later, we'll be able to save them.

Luna: Yeah, but…

Gary: I used the first Chris Head to save you. I didn't have to do that.

Sol: Don't argue. Let's just try and find this thing before the others get suspicious.

*Confessional*

Luna: Gary can be kind of mean sometimes, but I know he has good intentions. He really wants to go far in this game with me and Sol by his side. He is really a lot nicer than he lets on.

*End Confession*

*Diner: Outside*

Jaxon: *Walks outside with Fauna* This is getting out of hand! Zanna and Yuki's rivalry is getting physical now.

Fauna: I know… I'm getting worried about them.

Jaxon: I just don't get it. Why would Zanna go up and attack her like that?

Fauna: That's not like her. Zanna isn't like that.

Jaxon: I've talked to Zanna. She seems like a really cool girl. I just don't get why she would do that. Why don't these girls get along?

Fauna: They would get along if it wasn't for Missy…

Jaxon: Who's Missy?

Fauna: Did I say Missy? *Covers her mouth*

Jaxon: Yeah you did. Who is she?

Fauna: She's no one… I have to go… *Runs off*

Jaxon: Missy?

*Confessional*

Fauna: I can't believe I just said that… I mentioned Missy to Jaxon and now he's getting really suspicious… How am I going to explain this to Zanna? I hope she isn't mad at me…

*End Confession*

*Confessional*

Jaxon: After Zanna and Yuki had their fight, I started talking to Fauna. She mentioned someone named Missy. She's the reason Zanna and Yuki don't get along.

*End Confession*

*City Area*

Chris: *Stands in front of the contestants* Good afternoon cast! You all better be ready for today's challenge. Today you'll all be…

Omar: *Walks up dressed as a pizza boy and hands him a pizza* Here you go.

Christina: Omar! You look cute dressed as a pizza boy.

Omar: *Smiles at Christina* Thanks.

Chris: Thank you intern! Now be gone! *Starts eating a slice of pizza*

Vinny: Hello, Chris? The challenge?

Chris: Oh right! You're challenge. Today you will all be delivering pizzas! We have three obstacles set up. First you must ride your Pizza delivery Tricycle around a series of cones. Then you will climb over our barb wired fence. Lastly you will climb up our slippery staircase and give you pizza the customer.

Samantha: *Waves from the top of the slippery staircase* How long to I have to sit here?

Chris: If you drop your box of pizza, you lose. The person who finishes the obstacles course, pizza all in one piece will not only win invincibility, but they will also win a special reward!

Luna: Really? What's the reward? Is it a makeover?

Chris: Nope. Winner gets a pizza party, sponsored by Little Caesars Pizza!

Vinny: A Little Caesars Pizza party? Are you serious? We're not ten.

Joshua: *Whispers to Deborah* I have this theory about Little Caesars. I think they use the old stale pizza slices to make the boxes…

Deborah: *Giggles* I bet they do.

Chris: Let's begin. Person with the best time, who doesn't drop their box of pizza, wins invincibility and a Pizza Party with three players of their choice. First up, Michael!

*Challenge Montage*

Michael: *Peddles the tricycle and falls over*

*Static*

Luna: *Crashes her tricycle into a wall*

*Static*

Deborah: *Drops her pizza off the side of the fence* No!

*Static*

Gary: *Falls off the fence, onto his pizza*

*Static*

Fauna: *Runs up the stairs and slips*

*Static*

Leo: *Runs up the stairs and makes it to the top* Yes! *Holds the pizza in the air*

*City Area*

Chris: What an exciting challenge! Leo wins for best time, and being the only person to actually finish the obstacle course without dropping the pizza box.

Leo: Two in a row baby! I'm on a roll!

Chris: For winning this challenge, you have invincibility. You cannot be voted out at tonight's elimination ceremony. In addition you've won a pizza party with three contestants of your choice. Who would you like to take with you?

Leo: My first choice is really easy. Jaxon, you've been my best friend here since day one. I think I can take you to the pizza party with me!

Jaxon: *Fist bumps Leo* Thanks for picking me!

Leo: No problem dude.

Chris: Now who will be joining you two on this reward?

Leo: I think I'll take… *Points at Michael*

Jaxon: *Whispers to Leo*

Leo: You want to pick who?

Jaxon: *Whispers in Leo's ear again*

Leo: Really? Both of them?

Jaxon: *Nods*

Leo: Okay… I pick Zanna and Yuki to go to the pizza party with us.

Yuki: Wait, I have to go to a pizza party… With her? *Looks at Zanna*

Zanna: Oh boy… This is going to be fun…

*Confessional*

Fauna: What was Jaxon thinking? Taking both Zanna and Yuki to the pizza party reward? I'm worried Missy might come out and start another fight with Yuki. The worst part is I won't be there to calm her down.

*End Confession*

*Confessional*

Jaxon: I had Leo pick Zanna and Yuki to go on the reward so I can settle the rivalry between these two. I don't like seeing two people I care about fighting all the time.

*End Confession*

Chris: Now it's time for the four of you to head off to the Diner for your pizza party! As for everyone else, I've got nothing for you guys. Go mingle… I'll see you all tonight at the elimination ceremony where you WILL be sending someone home. See you soon… *Walks away*

Jaxon: *Puts his arms around Zanna and Yuki* Let's get to our pizza party.

Yuki: A pizza party… Woo…

*Café*

Gary: *Walks into the Café with Luna and Sol* We only have a few hours before elimination. We need to discuss our strategy.

Luna: What are we going to do? Look for the Chris Head some more?

Gary: There's not enough time. We need to strategize.

Sol: We have to make sure no one even thinks about voting one of us out.

Gary: I was thinking we expand our alliance. I think Michael and Joshua would be the easiest to people to talk into voting with us.

Sol: Who are we voting for tonight?

Gary: I was thinking we vote Jaxon tonight.

Luna: Jaxon is really nice though. I don't want to vote him out.

Gary: He's still a threat. Jaxon is really great in challenges and I've noticed he's really close with Leo.

Sol: Think of it this way, if it's not him, it's one of us.

Luna: Well I don't want to go home, and I don't want one of you guys to go home… So I'll vote for him…

Gary: Great. Now all we have to do is work on Michael and Joshua…

*Diner*

Yuki: *Eats a slice of pizza and glares at Zanna*

Zanna: *Eats a slice of pizza and glares at Fauna*

Leo: …This is really great. Just the four of us, sitting here, eating pizza...

Yuki: It's great… Not awkward at all.

Leo: *Laughs awkwardly* Yeah… Can you girls excuse us for a moment? *Pulls Jaxon away* Why did you have me choose both of them? I told you to pick one of them Jaxon. You can't get both girls!

Jaxon: I know that… I just hate seeing these two always fighting with each other. I told you to pick them so we could try and get them to be friends.

Leo: You want me to try and get these girls who hate each other to be friends?

Jaxon: Yeah, that's the plan.

Leo: Got it. Now getting those to be friends, now that's a challenge.

*Café*

Christina: *Walks in with Deborah* Hey, this place is pretty nice! Why don't we ever come in here?

Deborah: The coffee is really good. We really should come in here more often.

Christina: I don't really like coffee. I think I'll just have a hot chocolate.

Sloan: *Waves to Deborah* Hey Deborah! Do you just want the usual?

Deborah: I'll just take a hot chocolate.

Christina: Same for me.

Sloan: I'll have those right up. *Starts making hot chocolate*

Christina: *Sits down with Deborah* The usual? You must come in here all the time.

Deborah: I've been in a couple of times when I get homesick.

Christina: I get it. I miss being home sometimes too. So, Deb… Do you have anyone special back home? You know, like a boyfriend?

Deborah: Oh no. I never had time to date back home. I was always too busy with work.

Christina: You have a lot of free time here… If you wanted to, you could date someone…

Deborah: I'm not really interested in anyone here.

Christina: You're not, because I'm pretty sure you were flirting with Joshua earlier today…

Deborah: *Blushes* Joshua? I don't have a crush on Joshua…

Christina: Oh yes you do! I saw you giggling at every single one of his lame jokes.

Deborah: He's a funny guy. He's a comedian.

Christina: You like him!

Deborah: Well maybe I like him a little bit…

Christina: I knew it! Why don't you try and ask him out on a date?

Deborah: Oh no… I can't do that.

Christina: Come on Deb. Remember what you were saying earlier today? How you don't want to leave this show having any regrets. If you don't try with Joshua you're going to regret it.

*Confessional*

Deborah: Christina does have a point… I said I wanted to take more risks. I've never actually been on a date with a guy before… I've never been asked and I don't know how to ask a guy out. Luckily I have Christina to help me out with Joshua.

*End Confession*

*Static*

Joshua: *Takes a sip of coffee* Thanks for the Joe Slo!

Sloan: Anything for my intern buddy! *Pours more coffee in Joshua's cup and walks away*

Michael: *Rocks his chair back and forth* We should hang out here more often. Free coffee? Comfy chairs? I love this place!

Joshua: *Pulls Michael's coffee mug away* I think you've had a little too much coffee…

Michael: Are you kidding? That's only my third cup! *Reaches to the cup*

Joshua: *Holds the cup away*

Christina: *Whispers to Deborah* Go talk to him! *Pushes Deborah towards Joshua*

Deborah: *Walks into the cup of coffee* Oh no… I am so sorry….

Joshua: Oh no that was my fault. I shouldn't have held my coffee cup out so far.

Michael: Actually it was my coffee! Now I need to go get another one! *Storms off*

Joshua: Don't mind him. He's just had a little too much coffee… Sorry about your shirt. I hope you don't mind smelling like coffee for a few days.

Deborah: It's okay. I'm actually used to it. Back home I actually work at a Coffee house.

Joshua: No kidding. So this is your natural scent?

Deborah: *Giggles* I guess you could say that…

Christina: *Gives Deborah thumbs up*

Deborah: Do you mind if I sit here?

Joshua: Go ahead!

Deborah: *Sits across from Joshua* So I heard you're a comedian?

*Diner*

Leo: *Opens the pizza box* Oh no… There's only one slice of pizza left.

Yuki: That sucks.

Leo: No really. This is a serious dilemma! Who gets the last slice?

Jaxon: You won the challenge buddy. I think you deserve it.

Zanna: I agree.

Yuki: Me too.

Leo: Really guys? You're letting me have the last slice? *Grabs the slice of pizza* I really appreciate this! *Eats the pizza*

Yuki: This was fun and all, but can we go? The pizza is all gone. It really isn't a pizza party without pizza.

Zanna: I agree. I want to get out of here for a little while before we have to vote someone out.

Jaxon: *Whispers to Leo* They can't leave yet! We haven't gotten them to be friends yet!

Leo: *Shrugs while chewing the pizza*

Zanna: Well if that was the pizza party, I guess I'll go now… *Stands up*

Yuki: I'm out of here too. This sucks.

Jaxon: You two can't leave yet!

Zanna: Why not?

Jaxon: Because…

Claire: *Walks in carrying a tray of milkshakes* I have milkshakes!

Jaxon: Because Claire has milkshakes…

Claire: *Sets the milkshakes on the table* I also have something very special for you Leo… *Hands Leo a piece of paper*

Leo: Another clue to the Chris Head!

Claire: Uh huh! *Scratches her neck* Chris really is amazing… I don't understand why there aren't any more statues of his beautiful, chiseled, handsome face… *Stares into space thinking about Chris and scratches her neck*

Zanna: Why do you keep scratching?

Claire: Oh, I just got a new necklace! It is adorable!

Zanna: Can we see it?

Claire: *Touches the chain on her necklace* Uh… No. I can't show you… *Runs off*

Yuki: That was odd…

Jaxon: It's cool we got milkshakes though.

Zanna: *Pushes her milkshake away* This was fun and all, but I think I had enough pizza for today…

Jaxon: You can't leave yet.

Zanna: Why not?

Jaxon: You haven't finished your milkshake yet.

Zanna: It's okay. One of you can have it. *Stands up*

*Confessional*

Jaxon: I couldn't let Zanna leave yet. He and Yuki were still enemies. I said the only thing I could to get her to stick around…

*End Confession*

Jaxon: You can't leave yet! I need to talk to you…

Zanna: About what?

Jaxon: About… about… Missy!

Zanna: Missy?

Jaxon: Missy…

Zanna: How do you know about Missy?

Yuki: Who's Missy?

Leo: Isn't she your sister?

Zanna: Jaxon! You and me, in the kitchen now!

Yuki: You guys sound like you've got a lot to talk about. I'm just gonna go now…

Jaxon: No! You have to stay here.

Yuki: Why?

Jaxon: Uh… Leo wants to talk to you about something?

Leo: I do?

Jaxon: You do… *Whispers to Leo* Please keep her busy while I talk to Zanna….

Leo: Alright fine.

Jaxon: Thank you! *Walks into the kitchen with Zanna*

Yuki: *Sits down* So what'd you want to talk about?

Leo: Uh… So I heard pole dancing is a good work out.

*Café*

Sol: *Looks around the Café and sees the other contestants* What's going on? What is everyone doing here? No one ever comes in here besides us.

Luna: Their here because of that pizza party. No one else is allowed in the Diner…

Sol: …and this is the only other place to hang out. I understand now.

Gary: It's not necessarily a bad thing. *Points out Michael and Joshua* Now would be a good chance to talk to them.

Sol: Their not sitting together. What's the strategy now?

Gary: How about this. I'll talk to Joshua, while you and Luna work on Michael.

*Static*

Christina: *Looks over at Deborah and Joshua* It looks like they're really hitting it off.

Michael: *Shakes back and forth* I need another cup of coffee!

Christina: *Stops Michael from shaking* Oh no you don't… You've had enough coffee for today.

Michael: Just one more cup! I promise I'll be good!

Christina: Why don't you try a hot chocolate?

Michael: *Shakes the table* I want a coffee!

Christina: Deborah owes me big for this one…

Gary: *Walks towards Deborah and Joshua*

Christina: *Stands up* Hey? What are you doing?

Gary: I'm just going to talk with Joshua. I need to… Discuss something with him.

Christina: I'm sorry I can't let you do that.

Gary: And why not?

Christina: Deborah really likes this guy and I'm not letting you interrupt them!

Gary: Oh… I get it. It's a date. Don't worry, I'll be quick. *Walks around Christina*

Christina: *Tackles Gary* I'm sorry... You can talk to him later.

*Confessional*

Christina: I wasn't about to let Gary get in between Deborah and Joshua! This is like a first date for them. I wasn't about to let him ruin that.

*End Confession*

Michael: *Shakes the table* Need… more… coffee…

Sol: *Walks up with Luna* Hello Michael.

Luna: *Waves*

Michael: *Looks up* Hey guys… What's up?

Sol: We just wanted to talk to you about something… Who do you think you'll be voting for elimination tonight?

Michael: Uh… I don't know.

Sol: Undecided huh? I think we can help you out with that.

Michael: You know what would really help me out? Another cup of coffee!

Sol: If we get you another cup, will you vote for who we tell you too?

Michael: *Shakes* Yes, please! Just get me some coffee!

Sol: Luna, get him some coffee.

Luna: On it! *Runs off*

*Diner: Chef's Kitchen*

Zanna: *Slams the door* Alright, who told you about Missy?

Jaxon: I was talking to Fauna and…

Zanna: Fauna told you? I can't believe it… I trusted her.

Jaxon: She didn't mean too… After she told me she ran off.

Zanna: I wonder why she didn't tell me she told you.

Jaxon: She probably didn't get a chance to. It was after your fight with Yuki, before the challenge.

Zanna: I still can't believe you know… You don't think I'm a freak do you?

Jaxon: Of course not. I don't think you're a freak. Oh, and if you don't mind me asking, who is Missy?

Zanna: You don't know? I thought Fauna told you.

Jaxon: She didn't tell me who she was. She just mentioned her name, got all freaked out and ran off.

Zanna: What a relief… I thought you found out… *Walks towards the door*

Jaxon: Wait! Why was me mentioning 'Missy' such a big deal?

Zanna: I can't tell you… You'll think I'm a freak.

Jaxon: *Looks into Zanna's eyes* Zanna… You can tell me.

Zanna: Alright… I have a split, and Missy is… my other personality.

Jaxon: Wow… You have a split personality…

Zanna: I knew this was a bad idea… You think I'm a freak now don't you?

Jaxon: That is awesome!

Zanna: What?

*Confessional*

Jaxon: So it turns out Zanna's been keeping this secret that she has a split personality. I think it's awesome! This girl is just full of surprises!

*End Confession*

Zanna: You don't mind?

Jaxon: Not at all. I think it's pretty cool. What's Missy like? Have I met her?

Zanna: Missy is… Missy is a lot of trouble. She takes over from time to time and just causes drama. She's the one who started that fight with Yuki this morning.

Jaxon: I get it now. Fauna says Missy is the reason you don't get along with Yuki.

Zanna: Exactly! I actually really like Yuki. It's Missy who causes all the problems between us.

Jaxon: That's great!

Zanna: Missy causing Yuki to hate me? That's great?

Jaxon: Not that… The reason I told Leo to take you and Yuki on this reward was so I could try and get you two to be friends. You two can be friends again! All we have to do is tell Yuki about Missy and…

Zanna: No! You can't tell anyone about Missy… *Stands in front of the door*

Jaxon: I don't get it. This would solve all the issues between you two.

Zanna: If we start telling people about Missy, they're going to start calling me a freak.

Jaxon: Okay… We don't have to tell anyone. I'm sorry for even suggesting that.

Zanna: It's okay…

Jaxon: Before we go back out there, can you do one thing for me?

Zanna: What is it?

Jaxon: Make peace with Yuki?

Zanna: *Smiles* I can do that.

*Café*

Gary: *Wrestles with Christina* I just need to talk to him for two seconds!

Christina: You can talk to him anytime but right now! *Body slams Gary*

*Confessional*

Gary: *Covered in bandages* Talking to Joshua turned out to be bigger challenge than I expected… Christina wouldn't let me talk to him because he was too busy with Deborah… At least Luna and Sol had more luck with Michael.

*End Confession*

Sol: Repeat after me. Jaxon…

Michael: Jaxon…

Sol: Tonight, I am voting for Jaxon!

Michael: I'm voting for Jaxon?

Sol: Yes!

Luna: I think he gets it Sol. You don't have to treat him like a little kid.

Sol: I just want to make sure he knows who we're voting for.

Luna: You've said his name enough times…

*Diner*

Yuki: This has been fun, but I really think I should go… *Stands up*

Leo: You can't leave yet. Jaxon and Zanna are still in the kitchen…

Yuki: So?

Leo: Don't you want to say bye to them?

Yuki: Why? I get to see them in a little while anyway?

Leo: Uh…

Jaxon: *Walks out with Zanna* Sorry we took so long. We were just talking… Yuki, I think Zanna wants to tell you something…

Yuki: *Looks at Zanna* She does?

Zanna: I want to apologize for earlier today…

Yuki: You did attack me for no reason.

Zanna: Yeah… I'm sorry about that. I wasn't myself…

Jaxon: She wants to make a truce. That's why I told Leo to bring you both on this reward.

Leo: By the way, you still owe me one now!

Yuki: You want a truce?

Zanna: What do you say?

Yuki: *Picks up her milkshake* Truce?

Zanna: *Picks up her milkshake* Truce! *Hits her milkshake against Yuki's*

Jaxon: *Puts his arms around Zanna and Yuki* Isn't this great! We're all friends now!

Zanna: *Smiles* It is. *Takes a big drink of her milkshake and gets a brain freeze* Oh…

Yuki: Hey Zanna, are you okay?

Zanna: *Holds her head and turns into Missy*

Missy: *Evil smile* I'm fine….

*Confessional*

Missy: When Zanna drank that milkshake something happened. I took control of our body, but not only that, I stayed in control! It's like Zanna's personality is frozen… It's crazy. For the first time I'm in complete control! I don't have to worry about little miss nice taking over being friends with everybody!

*End Confession*

Chef: *Walks in* Alright, pizza parties over! Everybody out!

Jaxon: Awe man! Do we really have to go?

Yuki: Yeah, we were all having such a good time!

Chef: Out!

Leo: *Runs out with the others laughing* Man that was fun! It started out dull and boring, but I ended up having more fun than I've ever had here!

Yuki: Me too, especially now that me and Zanna are friends. *Puts her arm around Missy* Thanks for setting this up Jaxon!

Jaxon: No problem. Anything for you guys.

Leo: I guess we've got to go to the elimination ceremony now…

Yuki: It sucks we have to vote someone off…

Leo: I'd hate to see any of you guys go.

Missy: Hey, you guys… I know a way to make sure none of us get sent home…

Jaxon: How is that?

Missy: If we all vote together, we can make sure it's not one of us going tonight…

Yuki: That won't work. We only have four votes.

Missy: No problem. We can get a few more votes. I'll tell Fauna who we're voting for.

Leo: Me and Jaxon can get Michael and Josh's votes.

Missy: That's seven! That's enough to keep us all safe.

Jaxon: But who would we vote for?

*Confessional*

Missy: After the pizza party, an opportunity came up… I had all the power. I got to choose who was going home. Of course it couldn't be any of the six people who were voting with me, but I still had some options.

*End Confession*

Leo: The only people not voting with us are… Christina, Deborah, Gary, Luna and Sol…

Yuki: I'm not voting Christina or Deborah.

Missy: Then that leaves the trio… *Evil smile*

Leo: We should take out Gary. He's the leader of the trio.

Missy: Gary is a big threat, but…

Jaxon: But what?

Missy: I think we should vote out Sol instead.

Jaxon: Why Sol?

Missy: I don't know… I just think he's a bigger threat than Gary. Gary only has one friend here and that's Sol. Sol has two people, Gary and his sister and as we all know Gary can't stand Luna…

Yuki: If we get rid of Gary we still have the twins to worry about. With Sol gone Gary will have no one.

Jaxon: I don't know guys… Do you really want to separate them? They are twins?

Missy: *Touches Jaxon's arm* If you're too afraid to separate the twins, they'll end up in the final two together. One of them has to go sooner or later…

*Confessional*

Jaxon: At the pizza party we were all just having a good time, and then right when it was over we had the elimination ceremony to go to. That's when everyone started to talk strategy and who to vote off. I told everyone I'd vote with them, but I'm not comfortable with the choice we made. I know it's a game but sometimes it's really hard to vote certain people out.

*End Confession*

*Elimination Ceremony*

Chris: Welcome my thirteen, soon to be twelve contestants you your first merged elimination ceremony! Ivy was eliminated, but not by vote off. This elimination ceremony will be different than any one we have had before. For instance, instead of being on the roof of the Arena, we are actually inside of it. Also, this time, someone will actually be eliminated, instead of just being sent into the Arena. Now you all know the routine. Under your seats you'll all find voting devices. Just press the button of the person you want sent home. Once the votes are in I'll hand out popcorn to those of you who are safe. The person who does not receive a bag of popcorn will take the Staircase of Shame up to the roof where you will get on the Helicopter of Losers and leave Total Drama Arena forever! Now let's cast those votes!

Michael: *Shakily votes*

Leo: *Votes and then gives Jaxon a thumbs up*

Jaxon: *Hesitates then votes*

Chris: All the votes are in! Now let's find out who lives to fight another day! Leo, Christina, Vinny, Fauna and Luna! You're all safe! *Hands them all popcorn*

Luna: *Smiles and eats her popcorn*

Chris: Zanna, Deborah, and Yuki! *Hands them all popcorn* You ladies are safe, along with Michael, Joshua and Gary! *Hands them all popcorn*

Jaxon: *Gulps and looks at Sol*

Luna: *Looks worried at Sol*

Chris: There's only one bag of popcorn left two of you… The final bag of popcorn goes too…..…

Jaxon: *Starts sweating*

Sol: *Blank stare*

Chris: Jaxon is safe! *Hands Jaxon his bag of popcorn*

Jaxon: What a relief…

Luna: *Bursts into tears* No! *Hugs Sol* Anyone but my brother!

Sol: Luna it's okay.

Luna: No, it's not okay! You can't leave me! *Hugs Sol*

Chris: Sol, it's time for you to leave.

Luna: No it's not! I won't let him leave!

Gary: *Pulls Luna away* Let him go…

Luna: Sol! Don't leave me!

Sol: I have to go Luna. You heard Chris. I got the most votes… I have to go. *Hugs Luna*

Luna: *Cries into Sol's should* I'm going to miss you, you know that right?

Chris: Hurry this up… We're on a schedule here!

Sol: *Pulls away* Goodbye Luna…

Luna: Bye Sol... *Hugs Gary*

Sol: Gary?

Gary: Yeah?

Sol: Take care of my sister for me.

Gary: Sure. I can do that.

Sol: Thanks. *Smiles and walks up the Stairs of Shame*

Chris: Well that's it for this episode! We'll see you all next time on Total… Drama… Arena!

_**Next Time on Total Drama Arena-**_

Chris: For today's challenge you will all be singing and dancing! You have until tomorrow evening to come up with a song dance to perform. You can work in pairs or on your own. Best performance wins invincibility!

*Confessional*

Fauna: Ever since Zanna got back from that pizza party reward, she's been acting really different…

*End Confession*

Fauna: This sounds like such a fun challenge, don't you think?

Missy: *Stares at Jaxon's butt* Yeah, uh huh…

Fauna: So I was thinking you and I…

Jaxon: *Walks up to Missy* Hey, do you want to be my partner for the challenge?

Missy: Okay! *Runs off with Jaxon*

Fauna: …could be partners for the challenge… *Sighs*

Yuki: *Walks up to Fauna* Do you want to be partners?

Fauna: You and me? Yeah… I'll be your partner.

*Confessional*

Deborah: Joshua is great! I really like him! We've been hanging a lot and I'm thinking of telling him how I really feel about him…

*End Confession*

*Confessional*

Joshua: I really like Deborah. I think she's a cool girl, but I think she has a thing for me… That's kind of a problem because I'm in a relationship. I've got a boyfriend name Kirby back home. I've got to find a way to let her down easy…

*End Confession*


End file.
